LoVe WaR
by ShowerOfCunts
Summary: Mitchie and Miley are bffs and both in love with Mikayla, problem? Mitchie is dating Shane Mitchie/Mikayla...Mikayla/Miley...Mitchie/Shane and MORE...my first Demena story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've started a completely different story and I am still continuing with my OTH story it's just since I've started reading "Demena and Mikayla and Miley coupling I've become obsesses, so when this story came to my head I decided to write and not ignore it considering it wouldn't go away, it actually started plotting itself while I was trying to sleep it just came inside my head, I got the idea while reading one of Camp Rock crossover with Hanna Montana story. So I hope you like the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, seriously I don't, not even the characters if I did though I probably marry Selena Gomez **** but unfortunately I don't **** well at least I own the plot [yay]**

**Couples: Mikayla/Mitchie - Mikayla/Miley and Shane/Mitchie and MORE!**

**Difficult Love **

**Chapter 1: **

"Hey Tess?" Mikayla called out as she enter inside the door but no-one answered, so she carried herself up the stairs "Tess"? she called again, then she heard movement coming from the bathroom and she rolled her eyes, this is so like Tess always talking long to get ready, walking up to the door the brunette bounces her fist against the door "TESS" she yells "get out the bathroom or we gonna be late"

"I'll be out in a minute"! was the response she received from the other side of the door, rolling her eyes again, she walked downstairs to wait for the blond girl.

5 minutes later Tess emerged from downstairs and smiled at the other girl, who just glared at her "well good-morning to you too grumpy pants, who kicked your puppy this morning"? she joke

Sighing Mikayla stood up from where she was sitting "we going to be late" she said moving around the girl heading to the door "hey, no so fast missy" she called making the other girl stop in her track "where's my good-morning kiss?" she pouts, Mikayla groans and turns back around and kissed the blonde's cheek "there, happy?" she asks "very" Tess said grinning then she start walking away with the brunette following.

"Ok I got a surprise" Mikayla grins at the thought of her surprise "what is it?" Tess ask excitement lace to her voice "you'll see" Mikayla say and smiles before running out where the said surprise was "Kayla, you know I hate surprises" Tess whine as she picks up her backpack and followed Mikayla out

"Tada" Mikayla grinned at the shocked look at Tess's face "Kayla, what's this" she ask shock still evidence in her face "this is my baby" Mikayla smiled big at the blond "and I bought her all by myself" "but how" Tess ask as she observed the car "well all the basketball training I did for the centre downtown and my part-time job paid off" she grins then Tess hugged her tightly "do you know how much I love you"? she ask as she break away "I know" Mikayla says cheekily "ooh can I drive" the blond ask "oh no, no-one and I mean no-one drives this baby except me" Mikayla said as she observe her car she still couldn't believe that she had a car now "ok fine, but you're driving me around wherever I want to go" she said as she got into the passenger side and threw her bag at the back "like I have another choice" Mikayla said as she got into the driver's side and speed off Tess's driveway .

-M/M/M-

Mikayla stopped and parked the car then she turn to her blond companion and smiled at her "jeez is this how you gonna be acting all day, smiling like an idiot" Tess ask with a smile on her face "what, do you know how it finally feels like to have a car and a parking space?" she ask as she reaches behind and got hers and Tess's backpacks and exit the vehicle. "Oh I wouldn't know that...because I don't have a car" she exclaims "I know" Mikayla smiles as she puts her arm around the blonde's shoulder as the two walked toward the school entrance

-M/M/M-

"Hello best-friend of mine" Miley Stewards says as she grinned at her best-friend "hey Miles" Mitchie says without moving her eyes from her locker "so how was your xmas break?" she ask "eh, it was alright, didn't do anything interested, xmas sucked as hell, what about you, how was visiting your mawma?" she asks finally shutting her locker and looking at the other girl "it was awesome" Miley grins as they started walking down the school hall, Mitchie smile, Miley must've met someone "I met this girl" the other brunette said and Mitch shook her head figures "really"?

"yeah she was so shy and pretty, I was kind of sad when we were leaving though" Mitchie looked at her friend as much as she loved the other girl, she knew her like no-one else did she could easily read her like a book and Miley Stewards cared about no-one except herself with the exception of Mitchie of course so she didn't really believe her when Miley told her that she missed the girl, that poor girl was probably left with a broken heart, that's what Miley did, she use girls her motto "get in, get what she want then she gets out" as fast as possible as if her ass is on fire "Mm" was all Mitchie said, either Miley didn't hear the not so impress voice on Mitchie or she chose to ignore her cause she changed the subject to her friend "so how are you and _lover boy_ doing?" Miley ask putting emphasis on the word "lover boy"

Mitchie sighed, how does she begins on telling her how she and Shane were doing, she was about to answer when Miley cut her off "is he still as ass?" "No, no, Shane is well Shane and we still...us" Mitchie said distracted "and in another word he's still as ass and jerk, let me ask you something Mitch" Miley stops them from walking turning her around to face her "why are you still with him?" Mitchie sigh "Miles" she whined "not this again, it's the first day back to school and I am happy to see my best friend, so can we just please not talk about Shane right now" Mitchie begged her, Miley sighed and said "fine, dropping and changing the subject" "thank you" Mitchie smiles "so do you think we'll get a hot new girl?" Mitchie shook her head at her friend she's such a player but at least she dropped the whole Shane subject and for that Mitchie was happy because as far as Mitchie was concern she didn't want to talk about the boy not now at least, she wanted to be happy and laugh with her friends before she gets to face her boyfriend oh how she was dreading the moment.

-M/M/M-

Mikayla and Tess walked through the school entrance and started down the hall when they passed the gym Tess stopped walking at the sign at the door, she walked toward it "what are you doing"? Mikayla asks as she walked toward her "Kayla look its basket-ball tryouts" she said "so"? the brunette raises her eyebrows not knowing what Tess is getting at her "what do you mean "so?" this is a great opportunity" she said "for what?" Mikayla asks confuse "ugh sometimes you are so brainless, you play basket-ball and they having basketball tryouts for the school team" Tess said in a duh tone "ohhh" Mikayla said realisation drowning to her "you want me to try out" Mikayla said slapping her forehead with her palm, Tess nod her head with a smile "no" the brunette said as she walked away from her friend "what! Mikayla" Tess chases after her "come on think about it, your good at it"

"Yeah but no good enough to want to join the school team" Mikayla argued back "says who? I've seen you play, your good really good, and this will be a good opportunity for you, you'll have a place to just go if you want to shoot hoops without someone yelling at you "you dare ruined any of does flowers your grounded young lady" Tess said imitating Mikayla's mum's voice which made the brunette laugh slightly "come on Kayla" Tess pouts "Oh no don't do that, not the face" she tried to look away but the blonde's pouts just deepens "ok fine, I'll tryout, just for you" Tess smiled "yay, I love you" she hugged her "ok, alright let go, I am not in yet" " I know but I already know you'll make it" she smiled as they continued walking toward they destination then all of the sudden Mikayla bumped shoulders with someone "sorry" they both said as they walk away from each other without even a glance at one and other but Mikayla knew exactly who that was, so she dare a glance over her shoulder only to be locked eyes with the other brunette's bubbly friend, she immediately looked away

"Ooo she's hot" Miley said returning her attention to her friend "and so not your type" Mitchie said "why do you say that"? Miley ask "well for one she's all goody-goody and probably wants a real relationship and your well you" Mitchie said and Miley frowns at her friends choice of word "well who said I don't want a relationship" she ask as she stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Mitchie "well do you? And even if you did, it's not gonna work" she said ignoring her best friend's pout "why not" Miley whine like a five yrs old "well she has a girl-friend, that Tess girl, there always together" she said as she continue walking "well we can always change that" Miley smiles mischievously and Mitch stopped walking again and sighed "she's not popular" she said which made her friend scrunch up her face in disgust, she knew she'll put her off with this information cause Miles only gets together around with people who were either popular or she met them at some place and since Mikayla was either of them, she knew Miley will stop to try hitting at the other brunette, Mitchie didn't know why she was so desperately trying to put Miley off Mikayla, but she came to the conclusion that she didn't want her friend to get hurt

"Well that is just a turn off" Miley said "but she's still oh so cute" she added after a 2 second pause with a bigger pout than before "morning ladies" "Nate!" Mitchie yelled as she engulf the boy in a tight embrace "Mitch...can't...breath" Nate says and Mitchie let go of him "oh sorry, I missed you" she hugs him again but this time not so tight and flash him her 240 vault smile "well it's good to know that I was missed" he smiled then turn to the other girl "hey Miles" "Gray" Miley says without emotion to her voice "ok then I am not even going to asks" he said then turn to Mitchie "so how was your xmas break?" "same old, same old, yours" she ask as the three started walking together "sucked, I mean all my parents keeps on talking about is how great Shane is and how he's the star basketball player in our school, blah blah, they didn't even care that I got straight As on my report card" Nate says as he rolled his eyes

"But don't you play baseball?" Miley ask the boy "Yeah but I didn't want to mention it, is not like they'll care or anything, the only thing my parents cares about is they restaurant and Shane" Nate shrugs "awh baby, I care about you" Mitchie said as she hugged him sideways "thanks Mitch, means a lot" Nate smiles at her "jeez Mitch if I didn't know any better, I'll say your doing both Gray brothers" Miley joke with a smile but it dropped when she saw the look on Mitchie's face "it was a joke, people come on" she laugh but when the others didn't she said "jeez tough crowd, oh look its Lily just the person I wanted to see, ok bye" with that she took off running

As soon as Miley disappeared both Mitchie and Nate busted out laughing "oh her face man, I never get tired of wringing that girl up" Nate laughed along with Mitchie "come on let's get to class before the bell rings and we late" Mitchie said when her laughter subsided "alright, let's go ma lady "Nate offers his hand to Mitchie who hooped hers in Nate's as they walk toward they homeroom to begin the start of the new term.

To Be Continues!

Good? Bad? Stop? Continue? What were you think when you wrote this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw guys thanks for the review and the alerts ou guys rocks, I was really nervous when I made the story but after the review I received I now know that I have a few people's attention in this fic, thanks!**

**Ad3n: Thanks for the review, Your the first to review and that means a lot, well with the pairing you just have to wait and see how it turns out :)**

**greatpretender27: Thanks for the review I am glad you like, Yeah I realise that as well but don't worry its not gonna be anything like OTH but some of the things here might seem fimalia with OTH**

**Lilafutbolfan6: Aw I am really glad you like it and hope your'll like chap 2 as well**

**

* * *

**

**Difficult Love**

**Chapter 2:**

_Bell rings! _

_[Lunch]_

"ugh finally, freedom" Miley says making Nate and Mitchie laugh "come on guys it's my favourite lesson of the day" the brunette exclaim as she pushes her friends toward the canteen

"Um Miles lunch is not a lesson" Mitchie said to her bestfriend

" Yeah, it's more of way to help keep the pupils energized during the day and speaking of which did you know in English-speaking countries during the eighteenth century, lunch was originally called dinner a word still sometimes used to mean a noontime meal in the UK, and in parts of Canada and the United States" Nate added as the two girls stared at him

"Knock knock" Miley stated "who's there" Nate answer excitedly as he loves playing games but unfortunately Mitchie knew where this "_knock knock"_ joke was heading but she decided to keep quite "Nate" Miley says to the boy "Oooh Nate who?" he answers with glee in his eyes "Nate the nerd" Miley says laughing at the expression on the boy's face as she walked away with Mitchie by her side "hahaha your so funny that I forgot to laugh" Nate says sarcastically as he follow after the girls

...MT/MA...

"This will be so awesome" Tess said as she and Mikayla sat down on the lunch tables "Yeah I guess" Mikayla said uninterested "you guess? We'll finally become popular imagine this from no bodies to some bodies and the parties, I heard the parties are great and think about all the girls will be throwing themselves at you, I won't even be able to have my Kayla time anymore" Tess says smiling at the brunette in front of her as Mikayla just gave her a half smile still not interested "and you might just be able to grab a certain beauty's attention" to that the latina looked at her best friend with raised bow "what you talking about"

"oh please Kay, every time you see her is like you undress her with your eyes" Tess said to the girl with a smirk "I don't know what you talking about" Mikayla says as she crosses her arms over her chest "Mm-mm sure you don't, so you mean to tell me you don't have the hots for one by the name of Mitchie Torres"? Tess questions her best friend as Mikayla looked anywhere but at the blonde in front of her

"nope don't know what you talking about" then she pick a french fries from Tess and popped it into her mouth

Tess shakes her head at her friend's denial then slapped the girl's hand away from her plate "get your own"

_Across the canteen _

"ok I bet you I can drink my juice through my nose with a straw" Nate said challenging the girls "Yeah go on" Miley says only because she knows that the boy gets nose bleed now and then, Nate was about to do the challenge but was stopped "No" Mitchie yells snatching the carton box away from the boy "Miles" she says warnly to her friend "what he offered" Miley defended herself but couldn't help the small laugh that escape her as Mitchie glared at her "Ooh I am sorry" she said through laughter as her best friend rolled her eyes at her, just then someone throws they arm around Mitchie's shoulder "hey babe" Shane said as Mitchie cringe at the word babe not that she didn't like to be called that but just no from Shane, just to make it even worse he leaned in and kissed her square on the lips, Mitchie has to fight the edge to not wipe her mouth with hand instead she forced a smile at the boy which didn't went unnoticed to her best friend who watched her with curious eyes.

"Hey Miles" Caitlyn says as she grins at the brunette pulling a seat next to her, Miley rolled her "Go away Geller" she said "what's wrong with you every time I get close to you, you give me the cold shoulders" the girl complain "well for one you're a jock "Caitlyn just stared at her confuse and Miley rolls her eyes "I don't date jocks and neither will I ever do" she explain "Umm why? What's wrong with jocks" Shane pips in offended since he's one himself "Ok you did not just ask me that" she said crossing her arms

"Miles" Mitchie warm her friend as she knew she wouldn't hesitate to list all things on her "not allow to date jocks list" Mitch didn't want her boyfriend and best friend to argue because Shane always tells her to pick a side at the end and she really didn't feel like being the middle "whatever" Miley says, Shane decided to ignore and focus his attention to someone else "Hey worm" he says grinning at Nate who just rolled his eyes "why aren't you sitting with your nerdy friends?" he says making his followers laugh along with him except Caitlyn

Nate stood up angrily and walked off as Shane and his peers continue laughing "why do you always do that?" Mitchie asks looking at the boy with pure hatred but only Shane could interpret it as pure love "what?" he ask while still laughing as the brunette rolled at her eyes annoyed "jerk" Miley mutters so no one can hear but Caitlyn did since she was seating right next to the girl and burst out laughing as Shane glance at her direction and she pretended to cough making Miley smile at her

_Back with Mikayla and Tess_

Tess was talking while Mikayla's attention was elsewhere "are you even listening to me?"

"what does she see in him" Mikayla asks no more in particular and Tess sign as she looked at where her best friend is looking at "hey here's a funny fury" Tess said with a smile, Mikayla just stare at her with questioning eyes "kick join the team and rescue Mitchie from the bastard, you can be her knight in shining armor or better yet in shining jersey" Tess said as she burst out laughing at her own joke and Mikayla looked at Tess unimpressed as she stood up, as soon as the blonde saw this she stop laughing "hey where you going" Mikayla sigh as she looked back at her

"the ark study, at least there I will find some peace" said as she walked away from her friend and out the cafeteria "I was joking" Tess yelled after the brunette but she was already gone "but it's still funny" she laughed then when she saw some people giving her weird looks she picked up her tray and darted out the canteen

Mitchie was trying to listen to the stories Caitlyn was telling but her boyfriend seems uninterested at his own team mate's tales, so for that he was now occupied with planting kisses on Mitchie's neck and whenever the girl was try to move her head so he stopped he'll just go even deeper as if the girl was asking for more well in his head she was but to Mitch she was screaming for him to step away from her but she did her best not to show her discomfort

"hey I want to talk to you" Shane whispers in Mitchie's hear so no one will hear well everyone around the table didn't really pay much attention to the couple everyone but those close to Mitchie and Shane though they weren't right for each other but the other

Mitchie shrives as the cold run down her spine from Shane whispering in her ear, it wasn't a nice, cold shrives that most people feel when they boyfriend whispers in they ear, no but it was a chilling cold, rolling her eyes, Mitchie turned and face the boy giving him the fakest smile to man kind that only he will see it as a real smile "what is it?" she ask fighting the urge to roll her eyes again, seem as she been doing that a lot lately "well not here, in private" Mitchie sighed and though inside her head "damn you Shane Gray" as the brunette didn't really wanted to be alone with the boy at the moment but she stood with him anyways, waving bye to the others and telling Miley she'll see her in class and they walked away

...MA...

When they were out the cafeteria away from the rest of the student body, Mitchie turned to Shane giving him a questioning look, the boy just stepped closer to her and kissed her square on the lips, Mitchie didn't want to be seen rude and especially she did not want to anger her boyfriend if she pulled away too quickly or didn't kiss back, so she did the only thing she can think of, she wrap her arms around his neck as his went around her waist and pulled her closer to his body

As the kiss proceeded and become heated to the point where Shane was starting to lay kisses on her neck, the brunette pulled away and Shane looked at her with not only curiosity but anger in his eyes "we in school" Mitchie tried to come up with an excuse that will at least to reassure him that she wasn't pulling away from him but the look on Shane's eyes he didn't believe her not one bit, after all she wasn't really a good of a liar no that was Miley's job, she'll lie for the both of them through her teeth to get them out of trouble, but no Mitchie

Ignoring her reason Shane stepped closer to her trying to kiss her again "come on babe, everyone is at lunch, even the teaches, we could always got to the janitors closet" he said with a smile still pasted on his face as he approach the girl "I am serious Shane, not now" she said as she turn around to head back to where her friends where and away from the jerk that is her boyfriend but a hand that grabbed her arm finally stopped her as she turned around she came face to face with her boyfriend's cold glance "look Mitch, I am really in a good mood right now, if you know what I mean and it'll really piss me off me if you don't satisfy me" the girl just looked at him as if he has completely lost his mind

"and plus it's on your job description as a girlfriend to satisfy my every needs" he said while grinning at her, and that just about done the treat, Mitchie was furious, not furious but disgusted actually to come to think of it she was both furious at hearing what just came out his mouth and disgusted by what he was suggesting, jerking her arm free from him, she glared at him if looks could kill Shane will be dead now "you know what Shane? Why don't you go f*ck yourself or better yet take a really cold shower that'll take you blue" with that she stormed on the opposite direction to the cafeteria, but then she turned around "oh and btw we are so done" then she was out of site "damn a simple no would've been fine, jeesh what a bi*ch" he said as he groan to himself and walked to the direction of the gym

* * *

My neck actually cracked while writing this at 2:04am on New Year, anyways as usually r/r...please?


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the late update guys, my teacher gave us an assignment to do, 20 pages both front and back, I was tired after writing it out!**

**Chapter 3**

Mikayla walked through the empty on her way to the art club but she stop on her track when she heard a sound of a piano playing through the music room, curiosity got the best of her so she walked toward the sound and she was met with the most beautiful site she had ever seen, there before her own eyes sat the one and only Mitchie Torres in front of the piano with her eyes close

Mikayla stood there and listened to every single words that flow out the girl's mouth, Mikayla had to admit the girl had some pretty great voice, she knew Mitchie had the looks but she never know she could sing like that, Tess would've laughed at her and give her the "I knew you like her look" only if she was here, Mikayla was brought back from her thoughts by a voice talking to her

"What the hell are you doing?" Mitchie ask angrily as the girl only continues on staring at her as if she was in her own little world

"Huh? What?" Mikayla asks as she snaps out of her thought "I...I " the brunette search her mind trying to come up with something to say that won't make her seen weird in front the other girl

"Where you spying on me? what ? Are you like some kind of a pervert or something?" Mitchie questioned while crossing her arms across her chest while glaring at Mikayla

"_Oh great, she already does think your weird, stop talking to yourself and answer her" _Mikayla though as she kicked at herself to what Mitchie raised her eyebrows at her and looked at her weirdly

"What, No, I wasn't spying at you, I was just-

"Peeping on me" Mitchie interrupted Mikayla before she even finish her sentence "do you do this often, spy on people"

"whoa, whoa, ok I wasn't spying at you for the last time" Mikayla said annoyed and Mitchie scoff "Look the reason I ended up here is because I heard you play and you sound pretty good" Mitchie sighed and soften her voice a little it wasn't the girl's fault that she was angry, it was Shane's and it not right for her to take it out on the poor girl

"look I am sorry, I am just not having the best day today, so sorry, you really think that sounded good?" Mitchie asked with a smile on her lips

"That ok and yeah, you sounded great but I wasn't spying on you or anything" Mitchie laughed

"I know and thanks" Mitchie said as Mikayla smiled at her before walking out the room, Mitchie watched Mikayla walk away and she smiled even bigger, no one beside Miley and Nate has ever said they like her music, to have heard Mikayla say it really meant something to her, she smiled even bigger, than she collected her staff, her notebook songs and walked away to go to her locker before the bell rings.

**After School**

"Oh there you are, come on lets go" Tess said as she pushed herself off the wall she was standing on as her friend walked out her class room

"Um go where exactly?" Mikayla questioned confusedly as Tess rolled her eyes at her "you do know that the try-outs is after school right" Mikayla groaned as Tess pulled her by the arm "why are you more excited than I am?" Mikayla ask as jerked her arm from her friend's grasps "Hm don't know" Tess shrug "well come on before we late" and with that say she pulled the brunette with her and took off down the hall

**In the gym**

Shane Gray sat on the side of the gym watching yet another idiot try to make the team, he sat there bored out of his with Caitlyn and Barron beside him as both of his best friends laughed at the screen before them, while the rest of the team just hang around the gym, he just wanted this nightmare to finish so he can go and find himself some cheerleader, since his single anyways, no more Mitchie, not that he was ever faithful to her when they were together, maybe he a blonde girl this time, he was so sick with brunettes that he was getting annoyed himself

He was pulled out of his though as Caitlyn nudged him on his side "that was awful, get out here, go" he shouted no even bothering to say "good try better luck next time" Caitlyn looked at him as Shane just gave her a "what" look and Caitlyn rolled her eyes "thanks for coming" Caitlyn shouted to the crying kid who run out the gym, just then another one walked in "No!" Shane shouted frustrated "no, no, no, NO! people this is a basket-ball try out not a ballet residua or whatever you morons think it is, you all suck, go home, you, you and you, actually all of you suck so your making me cry, you all not qualified to play the game let alone BE on the team, you suck on ice" he yelled at the kids on the queue all lined up to try out, but after hearing the out-burst, they all run out the gym

Shane turned to his friends "well this was a waste of time, who wants to go chick haunting" he grinned just then the gym door opened and Mikayla and Tess walked in, Mikayla took in a deep breath and walked toward the three people there, Shane watch her with curiosity

"I am here to try-out" Mikayla says

Shane looked at her and laughed " Oh I am sorry but the cheerleader try-outs is tomorrow" He laughed as he looked back to his friends expecting them to laugh with him, which they did except for Caitlyn who spoke up "Let the girl try-out Shane" Shane shot her daggers "Excuse me who asked you?" Caitlyn stayed quiet "that what I thought"

"What's the matter Shane, scared I might be good" Mikayla said as she smirked at him "Ha! Luckily, alright then let see what you got" he said as he picked up a ball and throw it at Mikayla who catches it with easily and grinned at him as she walked back to Tess "come on Kayla show this bastard what you made of" she said smiling at her friend as she took her friend's jacket

"Ok then the court is all yours" Shane said

"Ok, what do you want me to do" Mikayla asked as she stood in the middle of the court while dribbling the ball, Shane grin, he was going to love humiliating this girl

"Ok um, show me your layup" Shane said as he cross his arms "Ok" Mikayla answered as she dribbled the ball then leaped below and shot the ball with one hand while looking at Shane, a shock gasps came from the other basket ballers as she made the shot

Shane's face went from smug to annoyed, for the pass minutes Shane requested Mikayla to demonstrate several techniques there was in basket-ball and whatever he gave her, she'll do it "give it up Shane, she's good" Caitlyn said trying to stop this madness, she knew how much Shane doesn't like to get his ego crash but look like this girl just crashed it big time "again, who asked you" the boy yelled angrily "just cause you can do a few tricks doesn't mean you're fit to join the team" he said as he stood up from his seat and walked toward her

"what that suppose to mean" Mikayla ask just about fed up with the boy's attitude "oh uh" Caitlyn said knowing well enough what the boy was on about "this won't end good" Andy said as he join the other two who were still in the same place "I meant you and me, one on one, let see how good you are" Shane said throwing his jersey to the side, Mikayla looked up at the benches where her best friend was seating, Tess shrug at her not knowing what to do "You want to play me?" Mikayla asked

"What unless you're scared that is" Shane smirked as he though he have won "Shane I don't" Caitlyn started saying only to be cut off "Shut up Geller" Shane yelled as the girl just put her hands up in surrender "alright then Shane, I'll play you"

"Ooo this is awesome" Sander exclaimed as he started typing on his cell phone "what are you doing?" Barron questioned his friend "Umm hello, this is something that everyone needs to see, it's a _must_ seen event" he said as he finished typing and pressed the send button while smiling like an idiot, his friends looks at him and shook they heads

**Hallway**

"Guys" Ella the second school gossiper shouted at the three friends standing in the hall talking "what is it Ella" Nate ask "You'll never guess what" she said as she stopped beside them to catch her breath, Miley rolled her eyes not interested in hearing another gossip "What's going on Ell" Mitchie ask as she tried to hold in her laugh when she saw Miley role her eyes "Ok there's this kid who went to try-out today and apparently she's pretty good" she said excitement showing through her

"And you're telling us this because?" Miley ask annoyed now "well Shane didn't like that so he challenged her in one on one with him" Mitchie's blood boil at the mention of her ex but then she grinned after a image of Shane Gray's getting his ass kicked but then she frown knowing her ex is pretty good "Ooh this is a must seen" Miley said "let's go" without a word she dragged both Mitchie and Nate with her "Hey guys, wait up!" she yelled as she run after them

**Back at the gym**

Shane and Mikayla both stood facing each other, the gym was pack with kids some taking pictures other filming, most of the kids here were on Shane's side since they didn't know Mikayla, only two people wanted the brunette girl to win and that's Tess and Caitlyn, the basket-ball player wanted the other girl to win so Shane can finally shut the hell up about how great he is, and that he's better than everyone else

"Don't choke" Shane grinned evilly at Mikayla "Oh don't worry about me, I'll be just fine" She answered coolly, Shane gave her a fake smile before passing the ball to her "Your shot" He said as he stepped back giving Mikayla a space as the brunette dribbled with the ball and went to pass Shane

Shane pulled up a quite good block and stole the ball from Mikayla as he run dribbling it as he goes he stops at the three pointer line, looked back at the brunette who was running toward him, he grinned before shooting the ball and making it with a swish sound as the crowd went into cheers shouting Shane's name all over, Caitlyn rolled her eyes and Tess thrown but that didn't stop her from cheering for her friend

Mitchie, Miley, Nate and Ella walked inside the gym only to see how pack the place was, making their way through the massive crowd and taking an empty seats "Shane is going to kill her" a guy beside them said as the game kept on going

For the pass 30 minutes the game went on with Shane winning and he loved it, the more people cheered for him the more he keeps on scoring, right now Shane had the ball with Mikayla in front of him "So you ready to give up yet" Shane grinned at her as he kept on dribbling the ball, Mikayla looked toward her friend who was looking at her with a sad eye but a supportive smile on her face, the he looked a little higher only to see the only person that makes her smile even if the person doesn't know it, Mitchie, she wasn't smiling or cheering like the rest of them but she just stood there with her arms across her chest with a frown

Mikayla looked back to Shane and saw that sick smile still gracing his lips those lips that kisses the girl she's in love with, the girl that she has dreamt of kissing since the day she met her but she wasn't that lucky but this bastard was and for that Mikayla was angry, looking back one more time to the beautiful brunette then to Shane, anger burst through her, stealing the ball from the jerk that is Shane Gray, catching him by surprise, Mikayla moved toward the hoop as the crowd watched in shock as Shane was

Jumping through the air, she shot the ball through the basket with one hand while holding the rim with her other hand and score, Shane was beyond piss, he was mad with steams coming out of his ears, Mikayla walked back to him and grinned at him while handling him the ball back "That was for Mitchie" She said without hesitation, Shane gripped the ball hard on his hand as he looked where Mikayla's eyes were just a minute ago and saw his ex girl friend, cheering for Mikayla? Ok that was it he's taking this girl down, no one steals his girl away from him, he dribbles with the ball a free time and tried to make a jump shot from where he was standing which he failed miserably

As the game went on, Mikayla took the lead by 30-25 only 5points ahead and she promised herself to either hold her position or score again, after Shane tried to trick her by going left when he was going right Mikayla automatically blocked him as she has come to learn of Shane's move, she took a jump shot and made it

The game went on, it seems like Mikayla had gained this magical energy while Shane was getting tired, he knew it himself, he also knew if he keep this on then he might injured himself but he could not face the emulation that he was going to receive, a minute later he started leaping "What's the matter Shane, looks like your choking" Mikayla said with a smile as she dribbles the ball "Shut up and play" He grunts trying to push away his pain, Mikayla dribbled a few time then goes to her left, Shane follows but the brunette went right instead and Shane fell on the floor, everyone burst into laughter, Mikayla shook her head and dropped the ball "You are not even worth it, you can staff your team, I used to play in my background fine, I don't need this" she said as she walk away from the boy

Tess leaped off the benches and ran toward her friend and jumped on her "whoo you did it, you won" she said as she jumped off of her and kissed her cheek "congratulations, ahhh, you won" Mikayla grinned at her friend

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" came a loud voice which scared all of the student where there off as the gym become empty again, with only the basket-ballers and cheerleaders, Miles, Mitchie and Tess and Mikayla left "Maybe we should go to" Mikayla said taking her jacket away from Tess "Not so fast Ms Anderson, I need a word with you, the rest of you go home, practice tomorrow after school" he yells again "yes coach" was that reply the rest of the basket-ball team took off "Mr Gray go help your brother off the floor" he said as Nate walked toward Shane to help him up "Touch me and your dead" Shane warns shooting Nate a dangerous look, Nate backed away from him "come on Nate, let's go" Mitchie said as she looked at the boy on the floor and shook her head and walked away with Nate and Miley who looked behind her at Shane with the "ha you got your ass kicked look" before walking fully out the room

The coach turned to Mikayla and smiled at her "that was some pretty good moves you did out there" he said as the brunette looked at him in shock "You saw?" she ask "yeah of course, we all the cheering I couldn't concentrate on my work so I came to watch and you were amazing"

"Um thanks" Mikayla smiles "say how would you like to be in the team?" the coach asked hopefully

Mikayla was about to ask when Shane leaped over to them "but coach, you can't just take in some fake street player, she's not a professional and she won't be able to keep up with us" Shane said

"hm that funny cause she kept up with you pretty well if I remember" Tess laughs quietly but the rest still heard her and Shane glared at the blonde girl "but coach" he whine

"no but she kicked your ass pretty good" he said as Tess sniggers "But...but" he stutters "no buts its final, it's just up to you now Anderson, what do you say?" Mikayla looked at Tess then back to the coach "YES" she answered without thinking twice, Tess hugged her friend tight "then welcome to the team, practice tomorrow after school, don't be late" he smiles as he walked away "thanks and I won't" Mikayla yelled after him then hugged Tess "this isn't over Anderson" he said as walked away bumping his shoulder with Mikayla's hard on purpose, he glared at her before walking out, Tess chuckles "don't mind him Kay, you're in" she grinned as Mikayla picked her up and spins her around "yes" she shouts as both burst into laughter, Mikayla put the blonde girl down and puts her arm around her "come on beautiful, let's go" she said "yeah lets" Tess replied as they walked out the gym happily

* * *

**I know that was a really long and boring chapter but I needed to get it out, so the story can begin!**


	4. Chapter 4

LoVe WaR

The sun beamed through curtain of a dark but big room, Miley walked inside the bedroom, standing in the door way she breathed a sigh since Mitchie's break up with Shane the brunette has been really down, wondering and asking herself why he was a jerk and to tell you the thruth Miley though Shane's jerkiness was natural i mean what kind of boyfriend treats they own girlfriends like they are a gum stuck on the bottom of they shoe, Shane Gray is an arsehole and that had nothing to do with the beautiful brunette sleeping 2ft away from where she was standing

Walking toward the bed, Miley shook Mitchie awake "Mitch, wake up!" she says as she continue shaking the girl awake but the only response she got was a mutters from the sleeping girl something sounding between "go away" Miley rolled her eyes at the girl before shaking her again "Mitchie, I am serious, wake up or we gonna be lat for school"

"school can go to hell" Mitchie mumbles as her words was muffled by the pillow she was laying on "ok then you leave me no choice" before Mitchie could even question what her friend was talking about, Miley jumped on the bed bouncing herself up and down, making Mitchie shake as well, with a growl of annoyance, Mitchie lift herself from the bed and sat herself on it with her back against the headboard, Miley sat in front of her Indian style and reach out and tagged a stray hair from Mitchie's face to her ear before smiling at the girl "you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" she questions with a small smile on her face

Mitchie let out a sigh as she looked down "i really don't know what to do" she says "do about what? Shane?" Miley asks as Mitchie nods, the other girl sighed loudly in annoyance as she got off the bed and stood in the bedpost "ok Mitch, how many do i have to say this, the guy is an arsehole who doesn't, didn't even deserved you in the first place, and i am quiet surprise how you sitting here wondering what you did wrong when the guy was born like that, he's probably out there screwing some slut and has forgotten about you" Miley said as she looked at her best friend only to see hurt reflecting in her eyes, Miley sighs again as she sat back on the bed with one leg underneath the other while the other one dangled off the bed

"ok i probably shouldn't have said that, but Mitch you and i both know that is the true, Shane is a loser who is going to end up by himself with the way he treats girls cause no girl wants to be treated badly, trust me i know, he'll have no career cause he'll probably injure himself on a match and maybe fat" at the last comment Mitchie let out a laugh as Miley laughed with her "but seriously Mitch, you beautiful and i don't just say that because your bbfl but because its true, you can have anyone you want, someone that will treat you the way you deserved to be treated"

"how is it that you always know what to do to cheer me up whenever i am down" Mitchie ask as she stared at her friend, Miles smiled as she got off the bed "cause your my best friend, no one knows you better than i know you and no one knows me better than you do and plus i am awesome" Miley says as she grinned at her friend cheekily. Mitchie just shook her head and chuckles to herself "Mm-mm sure you are" she says sarcastically and Miley stuck out her tongue at her "anyways get your butt out bed Torres, i have cheer meeting, i need to yell at people" she says as she exit the room, Mitchie looked after her friend with a smile her face, what would she do without her "smiley Miley"

* * *

Mikayla walked through her backdoor from her morning jog, she was greeted with the site of her mum dressed ready for work and her best friend seating in the kitchen tools with a mug in front "morning" she says as she walked toward the fridge and grabbed herself a water bottle, she took off the cap before bringing it to her mouth and taking a sipping "morning hunie, how was the jog" Ms Anderson asked her daughter

"it was good" Mikayla smiled at her mother "that good, i heard you made the team" she asks with a proud smile on her face, Mikayla chuckles "yeah i did" she smiles big thinking about what happened yesterday at school "well i am very proud of you" she said pausing before adding "and now you can stop breaking my flowers" she said with raised eyes bow, Tess giggles as Mikayla runs her hand through her hair nervously

"well i have to go before i am late for school, make you two get to school on time" she said as she gathered all of her staff, walked toward her daughter before kissing her on the cheek and doing the same to Tess who smiled warmly at her "bye guys and i love you" she shouts as she walked away and out the kitchen "love you too" both girls reply as the door shuts

Mikayla turned toward the blonde girl and saw a tear forming in her eyes "what the matter T?" she asks concern as she walk toward where Tess sat "i don't know, i guess i am still overwhelm whenever your both does action like kiss my cheek or tell me that she loves me" Tess exclaim as tear pour out her eyes

"aww T" Mikayla say as she engulf the crying girl in her arms "you know my mum loves you, your like a daughter to her"

"I know" Tess said with tear voice "it's just overwhelming alright and i am very emotional person" she said as she playfully pushes Mikayla off her "eat your breakfast so we can go" tries to cover up that she was crying a minute ago, Mikayla looked at her friend and smiled as she poured herself some cereal and milk and sat down to eat

* * *

Nate came downstairs in the kitchen all dressed and ready for school, he walked in and saw his parents seating down drinking coffee, he rolled his eyes and plastered a fake smile on "morning" he said while getting out a carton of juice inside of the fridge "morning Nathaniel" mr Gray(Paul) said while drinking his coffee whilst reading the morning paper' Nate turned around placing the carton juice on the table and taking a seat "it's Nate, why can't you just call me that?" he questioned while pouring a glass of juice for himself "we gave you that name and we will call you how we pleased" mrs Gray(Glenda) said while giving her son a hard look

Nate rolled his eyes for the second time and said nothing, just as he was about to bring the juice to his lips, Shane came down, with pyjamas on and slapped him on the back of his head, making Nate choke on his drink "morning dork" he said as he took a seat, got the juice carton on the table and brought it up to his lips taking a sip, Nate glared at his brother but said nothing cause he knew his parents are only going to take Shane's side

"morning son" Paul said "how did my boy sleep yesterday?" he asks with a proud smile on, Shane shrugs "like crap" he answered "why honey?" Glanda asks concern "there's this girl-" paul automatically cut him off " Ooo does my boy likes someone" he said with a big smile on

"eww, no way, at least not this girl, and plus I have Mitchie, although she dumped me yesterday" he said without emotion in his voice "aww my poor baby" Glenda said as she hugged Shane tight "ah ma, don't " he shrugs her off of him "I am not worrying about the Mitchie situation cos I know I can get her back with the click of my fingers, she'll come crawling back to me " he smirks, Nate stared at him with disgust and anger on his face, just hearing what his brother says about his best friend, as if she's a piece of meat and she doesn't deserve respect

"ok then if you don't like this girl then what's the problem?" Paul asks trying to change the subject after seeing the anger on his youngest son's face "uh the problem is that couch is letting in on the team and she's not even good"

"what you talking about? Mikayla is great" Nate said sick of hearing his brother talk bullshits

"no she's not" Shane shot back with a glared at Nate "is that why she kicked your ass yesterday while playing one on one with her" Nate smirked as he saw anger flash on Shane's face "is that true?" Paul ask "yes she did and don't even try to denial it, people got videos evidence to proof it and it's all over YouTube" Nate said with a smug smile on his face, mocking Shane

"shut up! No body asked you, you little nerd" Shane says standing up, clenching up his fist

"Shane sweetie calm down" Glenda said standing and pulling Shane down "ignore him and tell us what happened"Glenda says giving Nate a death glared which the boy just shrugged at with a smile still on his face

"you know what it doesn't even matter anyways cos I've already got a plan up here" shane says while typing up on his head

Nate looks at him with curiosity "and what is it that your planning exactly?" he ask not that he excepted to get an answer, Shane scoffs at him "yeah right, like I'll tell you!"

"whatever, anyways can I thrown a party?" he asks hopefully "no" both of his parents says and Shane laughed at him "oh guys come on, you always let's Shane thrown a party!" he argues  
"yeah well that's different" mrs Gray answers "how so?" Nate questions while crossing his arms over his chest challenging his mother "it, it just is ok, you are not having a party and that end of the discussion"

"ugh, ok then what about a small little party" he says and before his mum could speak he cuts her off "it won't be a party, party, it'll be just like a small party with 10 - 15 people, please" he begs

"well I don't see why not" Paul answers while looking at his wife, Glenda turned to Shane "what do you think sweetie, should we let him have this party but not party?"  
Shane looks at Nate who was pleading him with his eyes and grins evily "yeah let him have his little party but not party" he says while smiling at Nate with a look that says "you own me"

"ok then fine, you can have you little party, but not lots of people" Nate smiles big "yes, thanks guys, now I need money for gas for my car" both Gray parents looks at they youngest son "no" they answered at the same time

"seriously Nathaniel money does not grow on tree" mrs Gray said

"yeah I know that but-"

"not but, I am not going to give you any money for gas, you could either walk to school or take the bus, you don't always have to drive" Paul said and Nate shook his head while glaring at Shane because he's the one that used up all of his gas " plus it saves the environment" Shane says while grinning' Nate picks up an apple from the bowl on the table and threw it at him bur he caught and bit into while laughing Nate who was heading out "have a nice" he shouts after him "f*** you" Nate yelled back

Shane chuckles and shouted back "sorry but I like girls" the front door slam shut as Nate left, Shane continue to laugh, Glenda Gray turned to her middle child "and why aren't you on your way to school?" Shane shrug "don't feel like going now, I'll probably go after lunch or something" he stood from where he was seating "right now I have to focus on a different things I can do to ruin someone's life" he smirk as he left the room "like father like son" mrs Gray say and Paul grinned at her "and I've never been so proud" he says with a smile gracing his lips

_xox_

Nate walked to school while mumbling under his breath about how he wanted to kill Shane, until a car pulled beside him "need a ride!" Nate looked up and smiles big at the person "yes and please" he said as he slide off his backpack "then hop in hotshot" the brunette grinned "ok Mitch remember how we talked about moving on? I didn't mean from one brother to another" Miley says and mithcie rolled her eyes as Nate jumped in at the back of the convertible and Mitchie started driving toward the school

"so why are you walking?" Mitchie questions as she looked at Nate through the review mirror "Shane took my car out yesterday and used up all of the gas and this morning my parents won't give me money for gas" Nate said annoyed but his futigues change as soon as he saw Mitchie's long far look, probably at the mention of his brothers name and he felt bad for it, not for Shane but for Mitchie he knew his brother was a jerk everyone knew it, he just hates to see his friend hurting by his arsehole of a brother "sorry Mitch" he apologises, Mitchie looked at him confused "what?"

"I shouldn't've mentioned his name, sorry!" he looked down ashame and Mitchie smiled at his concern and wave him off "it's ok" she said with a force smile  
"ok then" Miley said trying to break the awkward silence that has accured "what's new Gray?" she asks "well what's new is that I am throwing a party" he said with a proud smile on his face and Miley squeals loudly making Mitchie grinch "miles please I don't want to turn death while I am still 16" Mitchie said as she remove one hand from the wheel to rub her left ear "sorry" Miley just gave out an embarrassed apology smile " so tell me all about it" she said still excited and Mitchie shook her head at her friend

"well it's not a party-party" Nate said and Miley looked at him confused and Mitchie pecked her ears up interested to hear hates definition of a party because to Mitchie a party is when Butch of teenagers get together, dance and drink off they ass and some even end up going home with someone they won't remember the next day "ok so what is your definition of a party?" Miley asks as if reading Mitchie's mind which wouldn't surprise the brunette as the two always seems to know what the other is thinking without even saying a word "well it a party but just mines the whole full house and- Miley immediately cut Nate off "please don't say liquor cos a party without liquor isn't a party anymore and I will not attend something like that" Nate sighed great if Miley or Mitchie decided not to come then it was useless considering they were the most hot and popular girls to the school and if liquor is what will take for Miley to come then he has to think of something "don't worry miles liquor will be there" he said with a smile on his and Miley breathed a sigh of relief "so Mitch you haven't said anything, your coming right?" Nate questioned worrying

"um I don't know Nate I mean- Miley immediately interrupted her "Mitch please don't tel me you want to miss your best friend's only chance in being popular- "HEY!" Nate exclaims and Miley ignores him "as I was saying he's only chance in become popular because of a douche of his brother?" Mitchie sighed as she parked her car in the school parking lot and got out as well as Miley and Nate and started toward the school building "I just don't know guys, I mean" she paused and sighed again "ok when is the party?"

"Friday" Nate answers and Mitchie run her hand through her hair "and by the time you'll forget about the jerk that is Shane and maybe get some hottie to be your date" Miley smile already thinking of a date for Mitchie "ok fine, I'll come" both Nate and Miley squeals and hugged the brunette "ok enough, you squeezing the life outta me" she said as pushes them off of her "ok well I have to go and invite some of the peoples that I talk to, see you guys in class" with that said he walked off "so best friend of mine ready for today?" Miley asks as she linked her arm with Mitchie's and the brunette groaned "you mean if I am ready for you to start bossing us around again?" she answers with a question "I don't boss you guys around" Miley said offended and Mitchie raised her eyebrows "mm-mm sure you don't"

"I am the captain Mitch I gotta make sure my team are in top form and that they are performing well"

"ok whatever, what's this meeting is about?" Miley grins "new routines" with that she took off inside the building while bouncing "let hell begin" Mitchie mutters as she follows after her happy friend

Mikayla shut her locker with a force as faced her friend "ok do I have something on my face?" she asks, Tess looks at her friends face side to side " nope don't see anything, in fact your face us beautiful" she said smiling before kissing Mikayla's cheek "why?" she asked after after wiping off the lipstick from Mikayla's cheek"well since we walked in the school haven't you realised people staring at me?" she said as she an Tess sarted walking to homeroom "You know now that you've mentioned it, I have" the blond answers as Mikayla sighed as she caught yet another group of girls staring at her whispering "maybe they thinks your cute" Tess said with a bright smile toward her friend "Tess I've been going her since freshman and I haven't had people stared at me while whispering" Mikayla answered

"maybe it has to do about you kicking my brothers butt yesterday" Nate said as he approached the two best friend "Nate Gray" he said while extending out his hand toward Mikayla, who took it and shook it "Mikayla"  
"oh I know who you are, in fact everyone knows who you are already" Nate answers as he broke the hand shake "Tess" the blond said not wanting to be left out

Nate chuckles "of course, nice to meet you" he said as he shook hand with her "anyways I came over here to invite you" he looks at Tess "I mean both of you to my party on Friday" he said smiling at them "a party that's awes- Tess started excitedly only to he cut off by Mikayla "can we think about it?" she asks and Nate nods "of course, well gotta go, talk to you guys later" he waved at them and walked away, Tess waved back then turn to Mikayla when Nate was outsite "think about it? What is there to think about?" she said while glaring at the brunette "this is a Party Tess-

"exactly and which is why we should go, now that your gonna be on the team you gonna have to get used to it, come on Kayla I really _really _want to go" she said while pouting at the brunette, Mikayla squeez her eyes shut "no no not that face, Tess no, come on"

"please, pwetty, pwetty pwease" she said in a baby voice while giving Mikayla the puppy dog face, Mikayla continue to groan in frustrations "Mitchie will there" Mikayla looks at Tess pretending not to be affected by the news "an-and h-how do you know th-that?" she stutters but tries to conver it up by coughing, Tess rolled at eyes at her friend's obviousness "because Nate is her friend, she's not gonna miss her own friend's party"  
"w-w-well if you want to go then l, we sh-should, I'll only go if you wanna go" she said trying to play it cool, Tess smirk to herself without the other girl seeing "I wanna go" she said "alright then we going" Mikayla said with a smile of her own, Tess jumped up and down while clapping then she launched herself on the brunette's back and kissed her right cheek "thank you" she whispers in Mikayla's ears "now off you go horsey" she said jokily and Mikayla whines like a horse making Tess burst out laughing as Mikayla started walking like a horse down the corridor with Tess on her back laughing her head off

Across the hall to the other side, Miley and Mitchie who were heading toward they lockers witness everything and both girls felt a pang of something run through they bodies, Miley knew that it was jealousy but she has never been jealous of anyone before and now this one girl comes along and makes her feel like this? oh no way, Miley must have her and what Miley wants is what Miley gets but Mitchie on the other hand didn't know why she felt what she felt, what was the feeling? Jealousy? nah, why would she be jealous? its not like she likes Mikayla or something, or Can she? she always liked boys as long as she can remember! Hasn't she? With both lost and confused to what they just felt both girls walked to they locker in silence each stuck in they own little word! "I must have Mikayla" that was Miley's thoughts "I can't like Mikayla, can I"? That was the question that kept on running through Mitchie's head as both of them headed to class, after collecting them stuff.

* * *

**To be continue!**

**Ad3n: Loool, yeah it won't be so much fun for her but don't worry she won't be alone :) thanks for the review**

**full360-2b-me: Haha yeah, they do look like the perfect couple, but they are not, Mitchie will soon learn that, thanks for the reveiw :)**

**Marina: thanks, here's part 4, hope you like it :)**

**And thanks to anyone who added this story to they story alerts or favourites, appreciates! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a really horrible weekend, my sister was looking at Selena Gomez's pictures and there was one where Justin freaking Bieber had his hand on her **, I was like WTF and then I saw another picture of Selena and HIM together and she didn't have her promise ring on :'( I mean WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I was really upset for the whole two bloody hours, so I went up to my room and got my PPP Royal bffs extended DVD and put on and it made me feel better!.**

**I actually did this at my college b/c my Microsoft office run out date and I haven't gotten a new one, I first typed it on my iPod touch note then sent it to my e-mail and open at college and transfer it to the word doc. Whew! Ok onto the story…**

**ms-sleeper: hahaha I see what you did there "I really LOVE the WAR" that funny and thanks for reading, hope you like this schapter :)**

**greatpretender27: loool, you might just be right, yeah I love Nate too :D, thanks for the review**

**Ad3n: Looool I figure you'll still be pulling 4 Mitchie, yeah Shane is an arsehole but lucky you, he's not gonna be in this chap, yeah I would hate to have a family like Nate's as well, I love your reviews, whenever I see it my face brights up :D thanks**

**LoVe WaR ch5…**

Bell rings...

"urgh why does school keeps on getting more and more boring each day?" Miley asks making Mitchie let out a laugh "I need something interesting in my life"

"like what?" Mitchie questioned her friend as they started walking down the hallway "I don't know, anything, gossips or whatever" Miley exclaim as she looked up and saw Mikayla and Tess walking toward them, she got a smirk on face "and speaking of exciting things happening, here comes one now" she said with a grin, Mitchie looked at her friend before following her gaze

"Miley, no" she shook her head as her friend gave an innocence look "hey" Miley said as Mikayla and Tess neared them

Mikayla looked confuse at her friend before turning to the other girl, not in her life has she ever spoken to the girl and now all of the sudden the Miley Steward was talking to her "um hi?" Mikayla said hesitation lace in her word  
Miley smiled big and put on her flirtatious face "so I heard you made the team"

"um yeah, I-I um did" Mikayla answered still a little confused to why Miley was talking to her, she glance at Mitchie, who was silence throughout the whole thing, the other brunette looked at Mikayla and the new basketball player automatically looked away "that great, I guess I'll be cheering for you now" Miley said still with a smile plastered on her features, the brunette gave out a small smile "I guess so"

"um can we go now" Mitchie asked annoyed for some reason having to stand there and watch while her best friend flirty and undress Mikayla with her eyes, Miley gave her the what the hell look, Mitchie just looked her friend and said "the girls are waiting?" Miley groan in annoyance in her head, she completely forgotten "oh right, well it was nice talking you" Miley said, "yeah you too" Mikayla said whole the while looking at Mitchie "bye Mikayla" Miley said as she Mitchie walked away from the two girls, as she passes Mikayla on her way, Miley took the opportunity to run her hand on Mikayla's arm, flashing her a toothy grin

Mikayla looked after her with confusion still written on her face and turned to the blond girl beside her who hasn't said a thing yet, Tess burst out laughing and the brunette glared at her "that's not funny" Tess continue to laugh "oh I am sorry Kay, I just think it's hilarious" Mikayla got annoyed at her "and what the hell is so hilarious?"

"Miley steward totally has the hots for you, wow who knew it'll only take for you being on the team to have girls throwing themselves at you especially the Miley" she laughed again, Mikayla rolled her eyes as she walked away from her "oh come on, you can use this to your advantages to make Mitchie jealous" the blond said as she swung her arm over the fuming girl's shoulder

"I am not gonna do that, and why the hell you have this crazy idea that I am into her?" Tess rolled her eyes "oh um I don't know jut the fact that you've liked her since 1st grade and how you used to trip and fall whenever she walk pass you during freshman year, oh that you have a book with "Mikayla hearts Mitchie written all over it since you were 13, or-  
"alright, alright, i get the point still those were stupid crushes and they passed already"

"whatever you say Kayla" Tess said "no it's true I am over her, it was a kid crush, I am not a kid anymore Tess" Tess looked at Mikayla "whatever helps you sleep Kayla, whatever helps you sleep" Tess said as she knew her friend was in denial but soon she'll come to realise that she does in fact like Mitchie Torres, if not more than she thinks she does

"I don't Tess!" the brunette yelled as she realise that her friend was already across the hall, Mikayla groaned as she turned around only to bump into someone

"what the hell was that about?" Miley ask as she looked at her friend "what the hell are you talking about, I am not the one that was eye fu*king Mikayla" Mitchie said annoyed as she felt the same feeling run through her body that she felt when she saw Mikayla and Tess earlier "what is wrong with me?" wondered the distraught girl

"yeah well she's hot" Miley answered as if it was obvious with a big grin on her face, Mitchie rolled her eye at Miley as anger took over her body for some reason "Is that all you think about? God Miley she's not some piece of meat, she's a human being, don't you think she at least deserved to be treated like one?" Mitchie blurted out, Miley looked at her friend taking back by her out burst "what is up with you?"

"I don't know" she answered frustrated with herself as she started walking away from Miley without a word "where are you going?" Miley shouted after her but Mitchie just ignored her "we got cheer meeting, MITCHIE!" Miley yelled making everyone turn they head her way

"the hell with it" the brunette shouted back as she walked out site "what is up with that girl today" Miley wondered as everyone's eyes were still on her "what the hell are you looking" she said making everyone go back to what they were doing and she walked away to the gym alone and frustrated

Mitchie walked the school hall not knowing where she was going since she blew up the cheer meeting with Miley, she had no idea what went through her but just hearing Miley talk like that about Mikayla angered her for some reason that she didn't know, it's not like she cared about any of Miley's flings anyways, so why was she getting so defensive hearing her friend talk like that about the another girl, so lost in her though she didn't even see where she was going but all the sudden she bumped into someone "oh my god I am so sorry" she apologies still looking down but then she looked up and saw...

**TBC…**

I actually wrote this while on a coach on our way to visiting Cambridge university. What I was bored! : D and I thought hm why not take out my iPod and start typing? So I did: D


	6. Chapter 6

**DREAFLO09: Loool, yeah I so agree with you with the whole Micthie crushing on Mikayla and yes Miley IS a player, thanks for the review**

**greatpretender27: Hahaha your comment about Justin made me laugh, looool, thanks for cheering me up with your comment :)**

**yoha2405: Ahww thanks for reading and review, when I saw an review alert from you I smiled so big my face hurt :D, yeah I wanted Tess to be a good guy, I like her in Camp Rock so I made her nice in this story and not bitchy and evil, get ready to see more jealousy Mitchie :)**

**LoVe WaR ch6**

Mikayla looked up and came face to face with Caitlyn Geller who smiled at her brightly "there you are" she said making the Latino girl raise her bows at her "yeah here I am..?" Caitlyn roll her eyes at the girl "coach is looking for you, so follow me" she said as she took off down the hall with Mikayla behind her, as they reached a door with the word 'coach' plastered on the door, Caitlyn knocked and a small 'come in' was heard

Caitlyn pushed the door open and walked in where a man with glasses sat behind a desk, he was looking down on some sheets of papers "I found her coach" the brunette said pointing at the other girl who stood still in the door

coach Barry looked up and grinned at the girl "ah ms Anderson, I been looking for you" he said as he got off of his chair and approached the girl "umm here I am, what's up?"

"well first of all I would like to congrats you on making the team yesterday" Mikayla looked down embarrassed "t-t-thanks" she stutters and coach Barry smiles at her "well then I should tell you why I called you here for, I don't want to waste any of your times, so" he said as he walked toward a cabinet, pulls it open and takes something out of it and walks back to where Mikayla was standing "this is for you, you are officially a member of the Tigers" he says handling her a black and White uniform "that is for you, ms Geller will show you the rope and introduce you to the team after school and after you get comfortable enough, you can diss her" he said making Mikayla and himself laugh while Caitlyn who was seating on his chair laughed sarcastically "hahaha your so funny coach" she said with sarcasm "I know right?" he asked grinning "no" the brunette girl seating down answered "you think I am funny right?" he asked in a serious face

Mikayla looked at him then at Caitlyn and gulp "uhm, I, I, umm" she stutters still don't know which answer to give, she didn't want to give him a wrong one and end up being in his bad book before she even start playing on the time, just as she was about to answer, coach Barry bursted out in laughter making the brunette look confused at him "he was just playing with you" Caitlyn answers seeing the confusion on her new teammate's

"ahw you actually though I was being serious?, I know you kids these days don't get old people like us's jokes" he said making the Latino breath out a sigh she didn't realise she was holding in relief "ok well that about it, now Geller get out my chair" he said with all seriousness making the girl jump off of the chair as if it were on fire "yes sir" she said as she came to stand next to the other girl as Barry took his sit "ok now get out here, I have other things to do" he said waving off both of them  
As they turned to leave he called back to them "hey Anderson" Mikayla turned back around as he continue "welcome to the team" he said giving her a bright smile which she returns before walking out with Caitlyn

"omg I am so sorry" Mitchie said as she looked up only to see Shane, she rolled her eyes "on second though, no I am not sorry, you deserved more than that" she said as she walked pass him but he just followed after her "Mitch, look I know-" he started only to get cut off "don't call me, only my friends are allowed to call me that and you are not either" she said as she walk off again "OK I understand your mad-" Mitchie cuts him off again for the second time "look Shane I am really not in a mood for your games right now, so do me a favour and piss off" she said as anger took over her body "jeez what crawl up your ass" Shane say as Mitchie shot daggers at him if looks could kill he'll be buried 10ft under right now "ugh why is it that you always have to be a jerk?" Shane looked her piss off now "me? Your the one blowing up on me for no reason when all I am trying to do is talk to you" he said while yelling "and I said I don't want to talk to you, so take a hint once in your lifeand leave me the hell alone" Mitchie shouted as she started walking away from him "you know what, screw you Mitchie" he shouted after her and Mitchie turned around with a smug look on her face "sorry Shane no can do, I broke up with you remember" she flashed him a smile before turning around and walking off out site from him

Shane turned around and punched a locker out of frustrations understanding the double meaning to Mitchie's reply and walked away annoyed

Nate stood at his locker while exchanging his books to the ones he needs for the day, just then his locker door came slamming shut with force "what the hell?" he questions only to get slam hard on the locker giving him a lightheaded, he shuts his eyes close then forces them open only to stare into a pair of familiar brown eyes staring back at him with anger flashed into it "Shane let go of me, you hurting me" he squiggles in his brother's tight grip on him

Shane tightens his grip on his brother harder "you told her what I say didn't you?" he questions with hatred burning though him "told who what?" Nate questions confused, only to get slammed harder against the locker, he whimpers in pain "Mitchie! You told her what I said this morning" he said ignoring the pained look on his younger brother's eyes "I didn't say anything to her" Nate said while squiggling to breath properly due to the tight grip Shane had on him "don't lie to me" he said while punching in on the lips, slipping it in the middle as blood gushes out, "I'm not lying to you" Nate said as a tear rolled down on his face as the pain from getting slammed into the locker got too much "you better hope your not cause if you are then your dead to me" he said as he let's him go by pushing me on the locker then walked away.

Nate slides off the locker to the floor as the pain from his head got to much, he puts his finger to his lip only to winch in pain, he then brought his hand on his head and touched the back, he felt something sticking, he brought it back to look at, he saw red stain on his hand, his head spun then he fell to the floor as his vision got blurry then he heard "omg Nate" and footsteps right before darkness took over him and he closes his eyes shut!

**To be continue**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greatpretender27: Yeah poor Nate but don't worry Shane WILL get his ass kick, ****ahaha I guess your not a fan of Justin too huh?**

**ms-sleeper: hahaha you comment made me laugh and at the same time *-) make that face**

**DREAFLO09: Yeah he is and don't worry Shane will get his ass kick but I am not telling you by who, thanks for the review :)**

**Ad3n: I was wondering what happen, I'm just glad your alright, haha maybey she will in future chapters, oh man well then I guess you'll hate me in this chap since your still pulling for Mitch, hmm I am not so sure about the crazyness finishing after all we still got Shane in the picture lool thanks for the chapter :)**

**anyways onto the story**

**LoVe WaR chapter 7**

"ok so been in the team comes with responsibility" Caitlyn said as she and Mikayla walk the empty hallway "ok, which are?" Mikayla ask as she payed attention to the other girl "oh I am only joking there are no responsibilities, well except making sure you turn up to practice on time and whenever we DO have practice or else coach will have you head" Caitlyn as she looked at Mikayla who nodded as in agreeing then she stopped the brunette from walking by putting her hand on Mikayla's chest "oh and one more thing, stay out Shane's way cause I have a feeling you gonna be a real challenge to him" Caitlyn say as Mikayla roll her eyes

"what's his deal anyways, he doesn't even know me and yet he hates me" Caitlyn looked at the brunette closely "well for once you showed him off by beating him on something his good at and you have the hots for his girlfriend" Caitlyn answered as she and Mikayla started walking again

"ok, one he needs to get over himself, two he and Mitch broke up and three I do not have the hots for her" Caitlyn looked at her new friend as if she was crazy "yes you do" she said "why does everyone has this crazy idea that I like Mitchie Torres"

"that because you do and what happened yesterday at the gym just proves it" Mikayla looked at Caitlyn "huh?" she says playing confused, Caitlyn rolled at her eyes "never-mind" she said as she stopped all the sudden she stopped

"what?" Mikayla asks as she bumped her front on Caitlyn's back "do you hear that?" she ask as she looked back at the other girl, Mikayla strains her ears to hear "uhm yeah, it sounds like-" she gets cuts off by Caitlyn "someone in pain" Mikayla looked at her "oh jeez thanks captain obvious, now come on" the brunette said as both girls sprint off to the sound

Nate slide off his locker as his eyelids got heavy aand darkness started to cloud his mind, Caitlyn and Mikayla ran down the hall and came to halt then both girls eyes widen in shock "omg Nate" Caitlyn say as she and Mikayla run to the boy

Mikayla kneeled down next to him and felt his pulse point then turned to Caitlyn who stood behind her "he's still breathing, go and get a teacher" she said as Caitlyn run down the hall "hang on Nate, your gonna be alright" she whispers still holding to the boy

"who can tell me what is a pie?" ask the teacher as everyone looked at each other then a boy at the back answered out loud "um a desert" he said making everyone burst in laughter as the teacher rolled her eyes "no, Ms Torres, why don't you tell us" she said as she smile at the girl seating in the middle of the row

Mitchie looked up at the mention of her name but she didn't know what the reacher asked her since she wasn't even listening "what?" she ask and the teacher rolled her eyes "ms Torres we you even listening?"

"you know there's other student here beside me to answer the damn question" Mitchie blurted out as everyone gasps, they excepted that kind of remark to come from Miley but not Mitchie, she has always the polite one out of the two and to hear her say what she did and to a teacher as well was quiet shocking "is everything fine ms Torres?" Ms Smith asks considering Micthie has always been her favourite student and the girl was acting kind of weird

Mitchie rolled her eyes, sick and tired of people asking her if shes alright, it not like she hasn't acted like this before, it wasn't her fault that she got these weird feeling toward Mikayla, just then Mitchie's body got a shiver which ran down all over her body 'ugh here's that feeling again, just thinking of her name, god what's wrong with me', stupid mikayla for making feel all weird, damn her and her stupid cuteness, wait did I just call her cute? Ugh, Mitchie though annoyed at herself, she was pulled out her thought by the sound of the door being forcefully open, to reveal Caitlyn Gellar out of breath

"Ms S, you gotta come with me now!" she said ignoring all of the student's eyes on her "what's going on Ms Gellar?" ms Smith said with concern written on her face "it's Nate Gray, come now" with that said the out of breath girl took off out the room, ms smith turned to her students "ok guys open your text book on p12, do the exercise, quietly and stay in your seats " she warn then walked out the class room after Caitlyn

Mitchie turned her head and looked back at Miley who was staring at her then stood up and walk out the room, there as no way she was gonna stay her when god knows what is happening to her friend

seeing Mitchie took off, Miley also stood up and followed after her as everyone burst out in conversation to what was going on

Mikayla sat there with Nate's head on her lap as she saw Caitlyn run toward them with ms smith behind her then she saw Mitchie then Miley "what happened" ms smith ask as she keeled beside the boy "ok he's bleeding on his head, we need a nurse, ms Gellar, go call the principal and the nurse" she said as Caitlyn run off again "what happened, who did this" Mitchie ask as she also kneed beside Nate and took his hand on hers "who did this?" she ask looking at Mikayla who looked back at her "I-I um I don't know" she said stuttering, lose in Mitchie's chocolate brown eyes, Mikayla now is not the time to be staring at her like an idiot Mikayla thought scolding herself

"ms Torres, didn't I told you to stay at the class room?" Mitchie 's teacher said as the brunette girl ignored her and paid her full attention on Nate "what happen" Miley ask as she saw Nate on the floor passed out "ugh I told you too to stay put" they teacher said annoyed as the school nurse and the principal came into view

After everything else, the school called the ambulance and took Nate away and the rest of the school day was spent normal but with the rumours of what happened to Nate going around, Mitchie didn't fell right leaving Nate to be at the hospital by himself, so she left school and went to see

now it was after school and Mikayla just walked though the gym door and saw everyone was there, she felt nervous as everyone's eyes locked on her then she relaxed after she saw Caitlyn who waved at her and she waved back, walking to the girl

"hey" she say as Caitlyn smiled at her "relax, your gonna be fine, but you should probably go change before couch gets here" she said as she pats her arm then runs off where they keep all the balls

Mikayla sighs still nervous as she turned and walked away to the locker room to change

After changing in her jersey, tied back her hair, Mikayla stood there in the empty locker room as she looked around then her eyes landed on her gym locker with the label "Anderson" she couldn't believe that she's on the team, she always wanted to be on the team since freshman but the fear of not being good enough to play stopped her but now here she ON the team because of her friend's persistence that why she was here, looking herself up and down one more time, she closes her locker, pulls her basketball jacket on and walks out the locker room

"hey sexy" Mikayla jumped back in shock as she put her hand over her heart "M-m-Miley?" she ask as she looked at the girl who smiled at her flirtatiously "oh I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" she said smiling widely, Mikayla gave a fake smile "um th-that ok, I s-s-should go" she went to pass her but Miley pushed her body into hers, making Mikayla back into the wall behind her

Miley leaned her body close to her and trailed her finger on Mikayla's face "I heard that you saved Nate today" Miley say still trailing her finger up and down the brunette's face

Mikayla shift uncomfortably as she looked at Miley "I-I- I d-d-didn't do anything really" she laughs nervously as Miley's face came close to hers "that's not what I heard superstar" she whisper in Mikayla's ear, making the girl even more uncomfortable

"M-m-Miley I-I-I um" Mikayla stopped talking as she felt something bit her ear, she quickly pushes Miley off but not to hard to hurt the girl but enough to get her off of her "I should go" she said pointing toward the gym but Miley had other plans in mind as she stepped back close to Mikayla and kisses her

Just then the front door of the school opened and Mitchie stood shocked as she saw her friend and her possibly new crush kissing and she didn't know why her heart hurted the way it did or why she felt a tear rolled down her face, so she did the only thing she can think of, she turned around and ran out the door

**TBC**

**OK there's chap 7 and please don't kill me, I can't just get them together yet, I mean where would the all "love war" be if I did? So you probably gonna hate me then love me then hate me again, if you get what I mean :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoha2405: That is exactly what I am trying to say, thanks for the review appreciate it :)**

**DREAFLO09: Lool aww your not loving Miley do much huh? Hope you like this update thanks for the review**

**greatpretender27: That how I wanted to make her character blunt and its good that I have succeeded oh don't worry the war is about to begin lol **

**ms-sleeper : Your reviews always makes me smile whenever I see it, thanks for loving it so far, hope you like this chap**

**

* * *

**

**LoVe WaR Chap8**

After trying and failing to push Miley off of her, Mikayla finally manages to and looked at Miley annoyed "what the hell?" she ask as she wipe her lips with the pad of her hand "oh I knew you wanted as much as I wanted it" Miley say smirking at the other girl "no I didn't" Mikayla exclaim as she looked at her as if she gone mad "Mm-hmm, I know you want me baby don't denial it" Miley say as she took a step toward Mikayla but the brunette backed away from her

"look Miley your a really nice girl but I just don't-" Mikayla started only to get interrupted "shhhh" Miley say while putting her index finger on Mikayla's lips and leaned in platting a kiss on Mikayla's cheek "bye lover" she smiles flirtatiously and walked away but not before blowing Mikayla a kiss

Mikayla did a double take to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, she slapped herself across the face "ouch that hurt" she murmur to herself "well there you are" Mikayla look to her left and saw Caitlyn approaching her "what took you so long" the brunette looked at the girl debating on rather if she should tell her what just happened or not "um sorry, come on let's go" she gave Caitlyn a smile as both girls walked toward the gym

************  
Mitchie opened her locker with force making the door handle come off "ugh" she says angrily and threw the thing on the nearest bin "whoa there tiger" Miley laughed as she approached the girl, Mitchie looked at her friend and felt the edge to slap her but she restrained herself from doing so "what do you want Miles" she ask as she took some things out of her locker "jeez, what is up with you ms cranky MCcranky pants" Miley joked but the expression on Mitchie's face told her she was annoyed and mad so she stop joking around "anyways ask me why I am happy?" she said but before Mitch can ask she continue "I just had the most awesome kiss with Mikayla" Miley says with the biggest smile ever and Mitchie rolled her eyes and shut her locker with force making Miley jump "you know what Miles I don't really have time for you sh*ts right" and with that the brunette girl walk away from her friend and out the school

"ok a good friend would follow her and ask what's wrong but Miley who wants to get closer to hottie Mikayla will go to the gym and watch her practice hmm" Miley say as she put her finger under her chin thinking about it then with a big smile she took off down to the gym

************  
Miley pushed the door of the gym open with a smile as she spotted Mikayla running with the ball and scoring "ahh whoo go Mikayla" she cheered as she made her way to the benches, Mikayla looked where the cheer came from and saw Miley smiling and waving at her, she awkwardly waved back as Caitlyn stood next to her with the ball under her arm "umm since when Miley Stewart is a fan of yours?"

"I don't know" Mikayla says as she smiles awkwardly at Miley who was still waving at her "hey losers are you gonna start the game anytime soon?" Shane asks across the room annoyed "come on before Shane start throwing a b**ch fit" Caitlyn say as both girls laughed and ran to start back the game

Miley made her way down the court after the practice game was over "hey" she say as she tap Mikayla's shoulder "um laters Kay" Caitlyn say as she smiled at Mikayla who was begging her to stay with her eyes "have fun you guys" she say as she run out the gym "Caitlyn!" Mikayla shouted after her to no vial so she turned to Miley "I am so sorry you didn't win" she say with a pouts "oh uhm don't worry about it, after all it was my first practice so yeah" Mikayla say scratching the back of her head awkwardly "so uhm I should go get change now" she said as she pointed toward the gym door "or you can just stay like you are right now, you look so sexy all sweating and hot with that uniform I can just rip it off of you right here and now" Miley say taking a step toward Mikayla looking at her seductively

Mikayla backed away from her and lean back so it looks like Miley was leaning above her and gave out a nervous laugh " ahaha please don't" she laughed again nervous as she quickly runs out the gym tripping on the way out, Miley smirks as she watches Mikayla run out and trip on her own feet "oh yeah she so wants me" she grins as she walks out the gym herself

************  
Mikayla sneaks out the locker room, looking left to right to see if Miley was coming and when she saw the coast was clear she came out the hall and fast walked to the front door but to her desperation to get away from Miley she didn't pay attention to where she was going then came colliding with a body "sh*t" she curse as she picked her up her gym bag "I am so sorry" she apologies as she looked up and came face to face with Mitchie

Mitchie rubbed her shoulder "that alright" she say and looked up only to see Mikayla and she roll her eyes "I have to go" she walk pass the girl down the hall, Mikayla stood there confused for a little bit before following after the girl "ok what did I do?" she ask as Mitchie stopped walking and looked at her "what?" she questions as if she didn't hear what the other girl asked "look whatever I did I am sorry , although I have no idea why I am apologising" Mikayla say as she scrunches up her face in confusion

Mitchie couldn't help but let out a little giggle at the girl's confusion she was just so cute 'stop it Mitchie, your only adding yourself more problems with these confusing feelings toward her" Mitchie though as she made a face, Mikayla looked at her and smiled "so what are you still doing here?" Mikayla asks as she looked toward the hallway clock and it was way pass time for student to still be here "well I was on my way to the hospital but my car broke down and I came in to look for help" Mitchie said as she looked down the empty hall "well I could give you a lift if you want" Mikayla say as Mitchie looked at her "are you sure, I mean won't your parents get worry" Mitchie say making sure "yeah of course I am and no my mum kind of works late today so yeah but its up to you really" Mikayla says nervously afraid Mithie might say no

Mitchie's smiles bigger "thank you" she say as she and Mikayla started walking toward the front door "so you never told me why you were mad at me" Mikayla say and Mitchie stared at her for a minute as Mikayla stared back at her then she looked away "I wasn't" she simply answered as they walked out the school

A figure came out around the corner and glare with evil eyes where both girls had just disappeared to "no one stills my girl no ONE" they say with hatred "this is war"  
**  
TBC **

Who do you guys think it is?


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoha2405: Well I'm happy that I have you intrigued cause when I first started writing this I was nervous to fear of none liking it but I guess I don't have to be afraid any more huh? Lool thanks for the review appreciated it**

**DREAFLO09: Actually its gonna rock to be Mikayla, I mean having two hot girls fight for you ah no that a dream :D**

**ms-sleeper: loool your reviews always makes me smile whenever I read, yeah you can get a popcorn lol **

**sugar-fanatic08: Lol, well she could but she really doesn't have other friends beside Tess who by the way thinks everything is kind of hilarious, thanks for reading and reviewing hope you like this one**

**greatpretender27: Well she doesn't, at least not at the moment, thanks for the review**

**DamonSalvatore****: aww hun that alright babe, I know you were going through things and that you'll read it when your ready which you did :), aww your mine too :D, lool oopsie? I like both Demena and Mikiley too believe hun which is way it is such a great love triangle lolz your not the only one who wants Mikiley for the moment when I started writing this out I knew who Mikayla was going to end up with but as I keep writing I am not so sure any more, oh btw I have no idea which song that was lool and you get blame me you and I both know how clueless I am lol****ps: my bbm is fixed already I got it back on Saturday I'll add you NOW! Thanks for the review sweetie****:D [Sorry I had to write your name like this babe but my laptop kept deleting it whenever i wrote it with upper case n lower case! weird]**

**LoVe WaR Chap9**

"omg you actually said that" Mitchie asks laughing loudly " I actually did and it wasn't my fault it was all Tess's" Mikayla say as she glance at Mitchie then at the road ahead "Mm-hmm sure" Mitch say while smiling; Mikayla looked at her and couldn't help but to smile "so how is Tess taking the news?" Mikayla looked at Mitchie confuse at the question "news about what?" "well word in street is that you and Miley kissed" Mitchie say trying not to sound jealous and force a smile toward Mikayla "ok in my defence she kissed me and why would Tess care anyway?"

"well she is your girlfriend isn't she?" she Mitchie ask sadly "eww gross, no that be dating my sister, Tess and I aren't dating" Mikayla say with a gross out face on and Mitchie felt relief 'wait why I am happy if they dating or not, I don't care' Mitchie thought 'hmm of course you don't, yeah keep telling yourself that' the brunette heard a voice in her head say 'uh excuse me but who asked you?' 'whatever Mitchie, you do care and you know it' 'shut up!' Mitchie growled at herself "what?" Mikayla ask confused to the girl's out burst 'omg did I just say that out loud' Mitchie though as a red blush covered her face "oh uh nothing" she laughed nervously as Mikayla nodded

"ok here you are" Mikayla say as she parks her car in the hospital visits parking and turns to look at the other girl Mitchie looked out the window and realise they already there "oh ohm thanks" she collect all of her stuff together then gets out the vehicle and leaned against the window "I know this is too much to ask but, do you mind coming in with me" Mitchie asks shyly "you do-don't have to if you want to" she quickly adds in as she saw the other girl's expression Mikayla smiles happily at the offer "yeah of course I'll come in with you" Mitchie smiles big as Mikayla got out the car, locked it and walked next to Mitchie and both girls started toward the front entrance of the hospital

The girls walked in laughing as if they were old times buddies while engulf in a conversation as they approach the receptionist desk, a brunette woman turn toward at the sound of the voice and her face was of surprise "honey? What are you doing here? She ask walking toward Mikayla and Mitchie They turn to the voice and Mikayla swore under her breath, then looking up she plastered a fake smile on "mum, hey how it going?" she asks with nervousness showing through her body as her mum gave her a concern look "what's matter? Why are you here? Are you hurt?" she asks as she started checking Mikayla over before the girl could answer she continue "is it from basketball? I knew it! This is why I don't let you play that game, it's too dangerous" she continues fussing over her

"Mu-mu" Mikayla tries to say but her mum was still embarrassing her and in front of Mitchie as well 'oh great, how the hell did I forgot that she's a surgeon here' Mikayla thought annoyed at herself as she could hear Mitchie giggling to the side "Mother stop!" she yells and swats her hand away from her "I am fine, I am just here visiting a friend" she say as her mum stopped smothering her and gave her a sheepish look "oops sorry baby, I just get worry" Mikayla's mum say as she looked at Mitchie "ooh who's your friend" Mikayla turn to her left and prayed that her mum don't embarrass her any more as she just did "this is Mitchie" After Mikayla said that Mitchie waved at the woman being polite "hi Mitchie nice to meet you" she say as she extended her hand out and Mitch shook it "you too Mrs Anderson" Mitchie said politely "oh please call me Julia" Julia smiles brightly at her as Mitchie smiles back

"alright mum we gonna go don't want to waste anymore of your time, come on Mitch" Mikayla said as she took the girls hand in hers as a spark through between both of they bodies "honey is this the same Mitchie that you have her name written all that purple book of yours" Julia calls out to them and Mikayla shuts her eyes tightly wishing she'll just disappear 'so close to making it save, so close' Mikayla though then turn to the older brunette woman "go save lives mum!" Mikayla say rushing away quickly and Mitchie looked at her interested "what book" "wh-what b-book? There's no book!" Mikayla laughs nervously and Mitchie just looked at her amused before shaking her head "come on it's this way" she pull Mikayla with her and the electric thing happened again, Mikayla looked down at they hand and smiles brightly 'I'm going to kill that woman when I see her' she though as Mitchie stops in front of a door

"we here" she looked Mikayla who was still looking down at they intertwined hands then let's go "uh sorry" she said nervously "uh that's ok" Mikayla says smiling at Mitchie's nervousness, Mitch nods as she pushes open the door "jeez when they told me your be back soon I didn't realise you'll be gone forever" Nate looked up from his magazine that he was reading "Nate" Mitchie squeals as she ran toward the boy and engulfs him in a hug "ahh your awake" she says excitedly "ouch" Nate whines as Mitchie quickly pulls away "omg I am so sorry" she gives him as apology smile "that alright its just I'm still sore for getting slammed in the locker door multiple times" Nate tries to laugh it off but Mitchie just gives him a hard look "I am kidding?" he laughed but then stopped when Mitchie didn't "oh Mikayla hi" Nate say trying to look anywhere but at the brunette glaring at him

"hey Nate um how are you?" Mikayla says while giving an awkward smile "I am great thanks, see Mitch, you could of ask me that instead of glaring at me with that look" he say as Mitchie's face softens Mitchie sighs as she sat on one of chairs in the room close to Nate "I know but what happened to you was terrible and you should t joke about it like this" Mitchie sighed "your ok?" she looks at him with a small smile and Nate nodded then he looked where Mikayla was still standing awkwardly and gave Mitchie a look Mitchie look where the boy did and stood up and walk up to Mikayla "omg I am so sorry, there I ask you to come with me and I am acting so rude, I am sorry" she said rapidly and apologetically Mikayla smiles at the girl's cuteness "no it's alright I understand, why don't I leave guys alone, you probably want to talk"

"you can stay" Mitchie says quickly not wanting Mikayla to go and looks back at Nate for help "oh yeah you can stay, the more the merrier" he flashes a toothy grin at her "nah it's cool, I am gonna go see if I can find my mother" Mikayla says smiling "when your ready to leave just let me know, I'll take you home ok" Mikayla smiles as Mitchie's face brightens up "thanks" she whispers "see you late Nate, get better soon" she waved at the boy as he waved back then smiles at Mitchie once more before walking out the door Mitch sat back down on her seat as Nate stares at her with eyebrows raise and arms cross over his chest "what?"

"don't what me Michelle, since when have you and Mikayla became friends" he raised his bows even higher if that possible "what she offered me a ride here and don't you dare use my full name" Mitchie say matching the boy's body language "Mm-hmm, sure, of course and what happened to your car?" "it broke down on me on my way here so I went back to the school looking for help and she was there and offered ok?" Mitchie say defending herself but Nate still stares at her with disbelieve "there's something else" he say observing the girl as Mitchie moved uncomfortable under the boy's intense gaze "Wh-what? I-I there's nothing else" she stutters as Nate stared at with wide eyes

"omg you like her" he exclaim with a big smile "Wh-w-WHAT! I do not like her ok, you have gone insane, are sure the doctors checked that you didn't get brain damage?" Mitchie joke but Nate still stared at her with a smile "Awh you DO, you stuttering so much it's hard to miss" Nate gush "no I don't" Mitchie said again but Nate continues to grin at her like an idiot "I-I don't know, maybe, I-I d-don't know" Mitchie said defeated and Nate looked at her disbelieving "wait you actually admitting it?" Nate ask as Mitchie stared at him annoyed "I don't know Nate I mean since the day we came back to school when she caught me signing in the music room, I can't help but get these weird feelings toward her but in a good way, I haven't felt like this before not even with Shane and it's scaring the hell outta me" Mitchie confesses with tears glistering her eyes as Nate pulls her into a warm friendly hug

"hey it's ok, I mean all of us bent to get confuse about our feelings once in life time" Nate says comfortably while rubbing the girl's back "but I shouldn't not with her anyways" Mitchie murmurs in Nate's shirt as the boy pulls her on his arm length "and why not?" he says confuse Mitchie pulled away from him and started pacing the room "because Miley likes her" Nate looked at Mitchie as if she has gone mad "ok not to offend her but Miles isn't the type who gets in a relationship, don't you remember her motto?" Nate ask "Miley Stewart doesn't do relationships she does friends with benefits" both said then burst in laughter

"but still, we are best friends Nate, I can't do that to her, I love Miles she's like a sister to me and what kind of a friend would I be?" Mitchie say after she come down from her laughs "so then what you going to do, bottle up your feelings and pretend like thy don't exists?" Nate ask looking at Mitchie "that exactly what I am going to do, we been through so much to let someone come between us" Nate sigh as he didn't know what else to do or say to convince Mitchie not to hide her feeling, knowing how much she loves Miley she won't risk her friendship over this even if it means for her not being true to herself

Mitchie came out Nate's room and approaches the receptionist desk and saw Mikayla and her mum talking, she smile as she saw the younger brunette being squash in a bear hug by the older brunette, she so much wishes she had what the other girl had a mum, to give her hugs, to comfort her in times like this when her feelings are all messed up, she wishes her mum was here to tell her that she's proud of her and that she loves her but she wasn't and Mitchie has to go through everything all by herself "hey your ready to go?" Mikayla asks pulling the girl away from her though Mitchie wipes at the fallen tear on her cheek, so Mikayla wouldn't notice

"uh yeah I am ready to go home" she faked a smile, Mikayla frowns her brows as she looks at the other girl, her beautiful smile wasn't there the one that makes Mikayla smile whether she sees it "your ok" 'dammit and there I though she wouldn't notice, either you suck at lying or she's just good at reading people" Mitchie though before giving Mikayla a fake smile "uh yeah, yeah I'm just tired that all" Mikayla looked at Mitchie carefully and can see that the smile was fake but she didn't want to push her into telling her so she dropped it and went with the brunette's excuse of being tired

"ok then ma' lady come on, I'll take you home" Mikayla say as she bowed down making Mitchie giggle at her silliness "you such a dork" she say as Mikayla smiles, happy to see that Mitchie was once again smiling and that she was the cause of it

Mikayla parked her car on Mitchie's driveway "ok we here" she say as she looks toward the passenger seat to Mitchie, Mitch looked out the window at the big mansion like house, all the lights was off meaning no one was home, she guess she'll be sleeping by herself in this massive house, she sighed forgetting that she wasn't by herself, Mikayla looks at Mitchie's hesitation then looks toward her house "your parents not home" Mitchie jumps a little at the voice suddenly remembering where she was as she shook her head

"my dad travels a lot on business so he's rally home" Mitchie said sadly "oh what about your mum" Mikayla asks curiosity getting the best of her but she regretted it once she saw Mitchie's expression hardens "I don't have one" she sadly says and Mikayla felt bad immediately "uh d-do you want to talk about it?" she carefully asks not wanting to upset her again Mitchie looked at Mikayla with blank expression on before shaking her no, making her look so adorable in Mikayla's eyes

"no uh I'm tired so I am just gonna go to sleep, night Mik" Mitchie said as she climb out the vehicle and walked toward her house without glancing back at Mikayla and going inside Mikayla bang her head on the steering wheel multiple times while mumbling 'idiot' over and over until she got light headed "ouch" she said as she touched her forehead then she realises something "wait, she called me Mik" she wonders out loud with a smile on plastered on her feature "she gave me a nickname" she smiles even bigger it was surprise her jaw wasn't hurting

"Mitchie Torres gave me my own nickname" she mumbles excitedly "Mik, I like it" she breath then looks back at Mitchie's house once more "goodnight Mitch" she whispers as she pulls out Mitchie's driveway and drove away into the night Mitchie stood on her bedroom window watching as Mikayla pulled her car out of her driveway and drove off, she smiles a sad smile knowing she'll never get to experience how it'll be like to have Mikayla as a girlfriend, she was so sweet, kind, cute and funny at the same time how can someone be all that at the same time, not even Shane who thinks he's Mr possible but then she though of Miley and all the though of being with Mikayla gets wash away, if being just friend with the girl keeps hers and Miley's friendship save then that exactly what she was going to choose Miley's happiness before hers, because that what a good friend would do and plus she loves Miley

**TBC**

**I think this is the longest chapter yet but oh well at least you guys got a little of Mikayla&Mitchie moment right? I am right :D oh come on guys smile, don't worry you'll have you Mikayla&Mitchie happy ending but not with out a war first, after all this is "Love War" right :D there you go your smiling again YAY** **OK review - it makes me happy to hear people's opinion, so drop one down, good/bad are all welcome after all that how I'll get better right by knowing where are my defaults so I can correct them, so yeah review :D 33**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry this chapter is kind of shorter then the other chapters but no worries the one WILL be long, anyways ENJOY :) and review please, makes me SMILE :)**

**LoVe WaR Chap10**

Tess peaks her head in a bedroom, watching as the figure on the bed slept peacefully, she grins mischievously before launching herself on the person, bouncing up and down on the bed "wake up, wake up!" she say still bouncing like a 3 year old kid who has had a sugar rush, a groan came from the blankets as a head pops up "what hell? TESS! Do you mind I'm trying to sleep here" Mikayla say tiredly Tess still bounces happily

"nope, not until you wakes up, your mum paid me $10 to wake you and I gotta make my money worth it" Tess said she stopped bouncing and stand on the bed with each legs beside Mikayla's side and looked down at her, Mikayla groans again and rolls on her back looking up at Tess "I'm awake now, happy?" she asks ad Tess grins "ecstatic"

she says then squeals as Mikayla pulls her by her waist and sit up with her on her lap Tess giggle as she swats at Mikayla's arm playfully "Kay don't do that" she scowled Mikayla trying hard not to laugh, Mikayla pouts sticking out her bottom lip at Tess, who poked at it "hey" Mikayla exclaim as Tess got free from her grip and run off giggling, Mikayla took after the girl as the blond ran down stairs "ah ha gotcha!" she say as she caught up with her and pulls her toward her by her waist

Tess giggles even more trying to get away from Mikayla's tight grip "ha nice try!" Mikayla mocks as Tess leans up and kisses her cheek "I'm sworry" she gives her the puppy dog "ok find, your forgiven" Mikayla say then let's go of her, Tess just sticks her Tongue out at her and runs to the kitchen "ok that it Tyler, you asked for it" with that say Mikayla took off running after the her

"so what happened to you yesterday after practice?" Tess asked as she got out Mikayla's car "nowhere I went home" Mikayla say as she too got out and locked her car, Tess looked at the brunette carefully "no you didn't cause I waited for you but didn't see you so Caitlyn gave me a ride, she said something about Miley?" Tess smiles amusedly at the other girl's expression "oh, I uh I went to the hospital with Mitch to see Nate" Mikayla say shrugging and walking pass Tess who quickly follows her and pulls her on her arm

"what? You and Mitchie? Ok details now" Tess said happily "there's nothing to tell" Tess roll her eyes "oh please, you been trying to talk to her since freshman year omg please don't tell me you stuttered like you used to" Mikayla gives Tess a look "oh jeez Tess, your so nice" Mikayla says sarcastically "well you did, you looked like idiot little school girl crashing on a older girl" Tess said giggling at the brunette girl who frown at her then walks away from her "oh come on Bambi I am only kidding" Tess shouts still giggling as Mikayla waved her off

"penny for your though" Mikayla say as approach the girl sitting on one of the sits in the quad, Mitchie looked up and gave her a small smile "hey" she say as she looked back at what she was doing, Mikayla sat down and looked at the girl closely "your ok?" Mitchie raised her head from what she was doing and realise how close they faces was, she instantly got nervous so she sat up straight

"uh y-yeah I am fine" she gave a smile toward Mikayla "look I am really sorry about yesterday" Mikayla apologies as Mitchie looked at her cluelessly "I didn't mean to pray on your family business" Mikayla answers as she saw the clueless expression on the other girl "no that's alright, I just don't like talking about it" Mikayla nodded understanding "well whenever you want to talk about it, I'm here for you" Mikayla softly smiles at Mitchie then puts her hand on top of Mitchie's which was rested on the table

Mitchie felt a jolt run through her arm and up to her body then look where Mikayla's hand rested "hey what's going on?" Mitchie pull her hand away from under Mikayla's so quickly as if it was on fire "nothing" she said a little to quickly, Miley looked suspiciously between the two while Mikayla wore a look of hurt

"w-we should get going" Mitchie say nervously as she got all of her staff together and stood up "uhm ooook" Miley say still looking suspicious of her friend's behaviour "uh see you later Mitch" Mikayla say as she also stood from the bench "Hm" Mitchie gave out a half smile as she started walking away, Mikayla looked even hurt then she did, yesterday they were fine no scratch that a few minutes ago they were fine but now Mitchie acted as if she didn't care at all which kind of hurt

"bye hot staff" Miley say then spank Mikayla's ass which leaved the girl in shock with her mouth wide open, Miley smiled at the reaction as she lick her lips while giving Mikayla a flirtatious smile as she walk away to catch up with Mitchie "W-wha-" Mikayla said still stunned from Miley's action before walking toward the school building herself

**

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**ms-sleeper: What bothering me? hell to the no, I like your talkerish, keep it up it makes me smile, I hope you didn't choke on this chapter but I must warn you, you gonna need a drink beside you for the next chapter, just saying :)**

**DREAFLO09: Yeah she really should but don't worry she will after she comes cross a discovering but I'm not telling *zips mouth, throws away the hey* lol**

**greatpretender27: Omg no I didn't? hahah I would so love to see her looking like Justin Bieber lol, but why did you thought of Mikayla?**

**Ad3n: Thanks so much for your review, appreciate you telling me, I'll try to spell and grammer checking my work, and no it wasn't in fact Shane, I knew people will think that :)**

**sugar-fanatic08: Hahah yeah mothers what you gonna do eh? don't worry the purple book is coming on in the future! she's not giving up well at the moment yes but she'll enventually fight for her Miki**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First of all sorry for the slow update and secondly updates will be slower then usual, due to me losing my USB memory stick with all of my college assessments on it means I have to start all over again from stratch because me being me I don't back-up my work sadly *sighs* therefore I have to do eevery work that I did and plus my teacher told me that he had lost one of my assessment and he needs me to re-print but I can't since I lost my USN which means I have to re-do it but I can't remember what I wrote for the life of me URGH its frasturating, so except update to be slooooooooooow LOL, ok enough with that here's the next chapter :D ENJOY and please review, I was sad that I got less review then I usually do on the last chap, your reviews means a lot to me, it keeps me going with! so yh r/r please!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing sadly *sighs*cause if I did boy, images that I have in my head :D**

** LoVe WaR Chap 11**

Nate stepped out of the car with some difficulty since he had a cast on his hand "oh jeez thanks for the help guys" he stated sarcasm dripping from his words "don't act smart Nathaniel, do you know how much it costed us to leave everything just cause you were at the hospital" Glenda said annoyed as she open the front door and all three Greys walked in "oh I am sorry I got hurt and killed your fun" Nate roll his eyes

"you better be mister, you cost me thousands in investment" Paul say as he untied his tie and walk toward the kitchen "I just don't understand why we had to come and get you, you could've come home by yourself, and it's not like you were badly hurt" Glenda say while rubbing her forehead, Nate looked at his mother disbelieving "I'm 16, i can't sign myself out or have you forgotten which I wouldn't be so surprise about" mr Grey appeared in the living room where Nate and Glenda were with a bottle of whisky and a glass and took a seat in one of the sofa "next time you get in trouble, don't tell them to call us, we have more important things to do then worry about you kids" Paul pointed at Nate as he pours himself a drink "you mean you got important things worry about your precious Shane then me" Nate stated angrily "don't drag your brother into this Nathaniel" Glenda warn as Nate anger grew, sick and tired of his parents treating him as if he wasn't theirs and thinking that Shane was the good son he was anything but

"yeah well I wouldn't had to waste you precious time if it wasn't for Shane" Nate said boiling red from anger "what is that suppose to mean?" Paul asks cross at the younger Grey "he did this, he beat up and that why I ended up at the hospital" he shouted as parents stared at him with shock "and my name is NATE! Not Nathaniel" he yelled as he run out the room toward the stairs to his room

**Bell rings out for lunch time**

Mitchie came out of her ASP maths and made her way to her locker, she normally walk with Nate since they are in the same class but Miley being Miley has a normal math, she sighed tiredly as she unlock her locker door starting to put books in

"hey bestfriend" Miley say cheerfully "hey" Mitchie say giving her a smile "so long time no see" Mitchie looked at the girl odd "Miles we saw each other this morning" she said amusedly while shaking her head "yeah well we haven't really talk talk like we used to, you been acting oddly weird" Miley pointed out raising both her eyebrows "no I haven't and you been busy chasing after Mikayla" Mitch reply with a small smile

"ah can you blame me, the girt is h.o.t HOT! Miley exclaim as Mitchie just fakes smile "anyway what's been going with you, tell me everything" Miley grins happily as she hooked her arm with Mitchie's and they started away down the hall "uh nothing to tell really"

"ah come on anything, how's that arsehole ex of yours" she say referring Shane "how would I know, last I talked to him or him trying to talk to me was yesterday morning in school" Mitchie shrug "so no new love interest or crash" Miley grins at her chocolate eyed friend

"no" Mitchie laughed at friend 'lies, what about Mikayla' Mitchie's conscience but she decided to ignore it seem as she made up her mind yesterday " so what about you how's your mission going so far" she ask emphasising on 'mission' "ooh awesome, I keep leaving her stattens which is good that means my magic is working, ooh you should totally come with to watch her run down the court" Miley say happily bouncing and Mitch let out a small laugh

"aha as much as that sounds fun I promise Nate that I'll go see him at lunch time so can't sorry" Mitchie say "uah that fine, the more we spend time alone the more I can finally get to have her" "well good-luck!" Mitchie say with a fake "Eee ok I have to go, tell Nate I say get well soon and I'll come to see him soon" she hugged Mitchie then ran down the hall to the gym, Mitchie just shook her head as she headed for the exit

**Gym**

"uh why do we do gym in lunch time" Mikayla ask as she stood next to Caitlyn wearing her basketball short and shirt with the jacket on top as the other girl was fixing the pull up "well coach Barry claim is to help up keep in shape" Caitlyn say as she got the machine fixed and sat on it so she can try it out "I run every morning at 5, well except today but that beside the point, I still don't think doing gym is worth it" Mikayla argues as she took a seat on one of the equipment that wasn't being used

Caitlyn laugh at her new friend who seem like she really didn't want to do this "you don't like gym much do you?" Caitlyn ask as she got off the machine and change to another one "well it's not that it just-" "it's just you rather spend your lunch time trying to get to know Mitchie better then in here" Caitlyn smirked at the girls expression as the ceiling rumbled then they heard "oh uh" then the top calapses as Miley stood between Mikayla and Caitlyn covered in White plaster "uh hi" she laughed nervously and totally embarrassed as all eyes were on her

Miley Stewart loved attention where everyone's eyes are on not one else except her but in situation like this when she happens to fall from the ceiling in front all the jocks including Mikayla as they stared at her weirdly she really just wishes she can disappear "I uh I-I'm just gonna go" she laughs weakly then runs out the door "man she got it bad for you" Caitlyn stated amusedly but Mikayla was still in trace as her eyes still lock where Miley left

**Greys**

"where are you folks?" Mitchie ask Nate who was seating on his bed with his head on the bedpost with Mitchie seating next to him "uh don't know, when I left them downstairs" he said still thinking about what happen how he had blurted that Shane had hit him, his parents didn't even bother coming up to ask him for more detail, they just up and left "Hm, anyways Miley say get better and she'll come and see you soon" Mitch say changing the subject

"did she?" Nate say with no emotion or what so ever "hey what's wrong?" Mitchie looked at him concern and Nate say "nothing just tired that all" he lie well he part lied and part told the truth he just really didn't know how to tell Mitchie what Shane did, as much as he doesn't like Shane, he knew if he told Mitchie the girl will sure never talk to him anymore and there was another reason why "ok I know this is too early and all but" she paused then took a deep breath "do you know who did this?" Nate cringe knowing well who but can't tell Mitchie "no sorry, my memories are kind of a blur right now" he lied and gave a small smile toward his friend

Mitchie nodded knowing well that he was lying, with all the years they've known each other they could read the other one like a book, and right now Mitchie knew Nate wasn't telling he truth but she just didn't know why so she didn't call him on it knowing how he tells her anything but if he wasn't ready to tell her she wasn't going to force him

"ok well I am here for you, you know that right" Mitchie ask and Nate smiled at her "yeah I know thanks" Mitchie grin then stood from the bed "now what would you like me to do for you?" Nate though about it then grin widely "I want Belgium waffles" he said with a toothy smile "your lucky I can cook and that just happens to be my speciality, do you want to come down with me?" she ask looking at the boy still seating down "can't doctor told me to stay in bed and we can't disobey that" he said grinning "Mm-hmm sure he did" Mitchie roll her eyes before leaving to room to go make the boy his waffles Nate sighs happily and took the remote from his drawer close to his bed and flicked the TV on relaxing

Mitchie walked downthe stairs to the Grey's massive kitchen and started getting everything that she needed she knew exactly where everything was, since she being friends with the youngest Grey and had dated the middle one, she had spent lot of times here

Shane walk through his front door with annoyed expression on his face, since Mikayla has joined the team coach Barry has totally given all of his attention to her, the Tigers were his team, he ruled them what he said goes but it's like their were in this new parallel universe, even Miley freaking Stewart was stalking the girl, what the hell was so special about Mikayla Anderson seriously and what the what the f*** was Mitchie doing talking with her, was there something going on between them, if Mikayla though she could just come in his world and start stealing everything then she was mistaken, she has taken the team away from him but there was no way in hell Shane was going to let her take Mitchie too

He walk in the direction of the kitchen and was surprise to see Mitchie in his kitchen cooking while dancing to the music that was blurring from the radio "you've always left me stunned when you danced" he said, Mitchie jumped and turned around quickly and saw Shane grinning at her, she reached the off button on the radio and turned it off "how long have you been standing there?" she said as she watched Shane walk fully into the room "long enough, aww you making me food thanks" he smiled at her

Mitchie roll her eyes "it's Nate's, didn't know you wer coming home for lunch" she said nicely trying to be nice to him after all she dated him since they were 13 and has been friends before they have started dating and plus she was feeling bad for going off on him when he only wanted to talk to her, she knew Shane can be a jerk some times but the other times she could see that boy she had met in they family parties, playing alone his room on his Wii "Hm fair enough" Shane shrug as he stood up and walk where Mitchie was and stood behind her

Not realising his move since she was putting the ruffles to cook, Mitchie turned around and jumped yet again for the second time as she came face to face with Shane, they were standing so close if anyone who didn't know them, they'll say these two are defiantly a couple "Shane what are you doing?" Mitchie ask suddenly feeling nervous and it wasn't a good nervous feeling but the freak out nervous feeling "this" he said then pushes his body closer with hers and captures her lips with his, leaving Mitchie no time to try get away as he deepens the kiss!

**TBC**

**You guys didn't think Miley was the only one that was going to be a problem right? Ha! **

**Ok review, I love reading want you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Even though I have works to catch up with since I lost my USB, I just couldn't be bothered especially when I start my Easter holiday today, so I was like ah catch up have to wait, its only not work time so yeah, I decided to update, which I'll be trying to do before my two weeks break ends, hope you guys like this chapter...!**

**LoVe WaR Chap12**

"what was that for?" Mitchie questions after she pulled away from the kiss "I love you" Shane reply as Mitchie looked at him with disbelieve "we broke up Shane if you have forgotten" Shane ran his hand through his short black hair "no haven't Mitch but I love you, I know that I was a jerk I shouldn't said those things to you but I miss you" he took a step toward her and took her hand "I miss you Mitch" he says softly

Mitchie looked down at they hand and sigh a part of her really just wanted to tell the boy to go to hell but other part of her didn't "Shane I-" she started but was cut off "just give me a chance I promise I'll be the best boyfriend ever" he swore while looking deep in her brown eyes "I've given you way to many chances Shane and to have blew them all why should I give you other?" Mitchie say as she jerked her hands away from Shane's holds

"because I realise that I am not me without you, these few days has been hell, I need you" he approach her "and I know that you miss me too" he leans his face closer to hers and Mitchie close her eyes, she may broke up with him but Mitchie knew that a part of her will always have feelings for Shane after all he was her first everything "just as much as I miss you" he whispers as he breath hits Mitchie's lips

Without thinking what she was doing the brunette girl crashed their lips together and Shane reacted instantly by wrapping his strong arms around Mitchie's waist pulling her closer to him as Mitchie wrapped hers around Shane's neck as the boy deepens the kiss "hey Mitch what's taking so-" Nate started but cut himself at the scene in from of him, his mouth hang open like a fish who has been outside the water for longer then it should

"she did what" Tess ask shocked at what Mikayla just told her as their sat outside the quad having they lunch as it was warm out so they decided to sit outside instead "she was spying at us through the gym ceiling" Mikayla repeated as Tess nearly choke on her drink from laughing "what so funny" Mikayla asks growing her brows together

Tess holds both of her side still irrupting in laughter and Mikayla's frown deepens only to result in Tess to burst in historical laughter "omg I'm so sorry Bambi but this is just so hilarious" Mikayla crosses her arms over her chest and pouts "and why the hell is it so funny" Tess took a deep breath calming herself "well let's see, you have Miley stalking you everywhere you go while she used to make your life a living hell" Tess says laughing "it's quiet amusing really" she adds and Mikayla glared at her "hey guys you mind if I sit here" the two best friend looked up and saw Caitlyn standing in front of them

"uh n-no of course not" Tess stutters blushing red and Mikayla looked at her with raised bow "thanks" she smiled and took a sit next to the blond girl "so what we talking about here" Caitlyn  
looked between the two but Tess was facing the other so she looked at Mikayla questionably and the brunette girl shrug

"your ok Tess?" Caitlyn ask concern "erm what?" answer the nervous blond "what's wrong with you squirt" Mikayla say using her childhood name for t  
Tess and Caitlyn burst in laughter "squirt?" she raise her eyebrows in Tess's direction "oh that what I used to calls her when we were five cos she used to squirt too much" Mikayla say with a laugh in her voice and Caitlyn joined then

Tess kicked Mikayla under the table making her let out a yelp of pain as she faked smiled at her before picking up her books and walking off angrily leaving her tray there "what up with her?" Caitlyn ask worrily looking where the girl has just disappeared to "I don't know" Mikayla say unsure but she wasn't unsure she knew exactly why Tess had acted like that but it wasn't her place to tell, shrugging it off she went back to her food while talking with her team mate about when is the up coming game

Shane, Mitchie and Nate sat in the kitchen stools around the inland as they stared at one and other, Mitchie awkwardly sifts in her sit as two pairs of brown eyes burn in both her face side, she look to her right and her eyes locked with Shane's showing excitement for a reason she didn't know then she looked to her left and locked eyes with the youngest Grey put she couldn't read him she normally can read Nate like a book but sitting right here in this moment in this kitchen in the middle of two brothers she couldn't read the curly brown haired boy's feeling

Shane not always the one to sit quiet without saying something just for the sake of hearing his voice sighed exasperated "Auh what is this? Is this a don't talk contest because if it is then I'm lost" he say as Nate glared at him "we you guys just-" the younger of the two started but only to get interrupted by his brother "what! Kissing!" he replies smugly and Nate felt like jumping across the table to beat him up to bloody pulp "B-b-but Wh-why?" he looked at Mitchie wanting answer to why the girl who hated his brother not even a week ago but now she was kissing him as if nothing had happen "are you guys back to" he started but stopped himself, swollering the lump that has on his throat and added "together?" he whispers kind of hurt

Mitchie looked at Nate ready to answer him but Shane beat her to it first "maybe" he smirks at the boy's shocked face "what's it to you anyways?" Nate ignored his brother question and looks harder at the girl who was sitting there without saying anything "why are you back with him?" he answers as he approach Mitchie and glares at Shane with cold eyes "um excuse me it's none of your business but if you must know the reason Nathy boy is that we live each other" the oldest Grey took a step toward Mitchie and glared at Nate with hard look

"ah love" he laughed sarcastically "oh please she doesn't love you, tell him you don't love him Mitch" he say as he adverted his eyes away from Shane to look at Micthie "Nate I" she started but then sight as Nate started shaking his head angry at both Mitchie and his arsehole of a brother "no, no you don't, you don't love him you and I both know that, just tell him!" he raises his voice making Mitchie jump a little at the sudden out burst, Nate is known as to always be quite so seeing him act like this is very all weird to Micthie

"Nate calm down, you blowing this into portion for nothing" Mitchie stated trying to calm the boy "oh please his just being a drama queen as usual" Shane scoff crossing his arms over his chest, Mitchie shot him a hard look "not helping" she turned back to Nate "sweetie maybe we can talk about this, calmly" she say but flinch at the look Nate gave her "NO! Just tell him that you don't love him and doesn't want to get back together" Nate fumes "oh shut up Nate who are you to tell her what to do huh?" he asks stepping closer to his brother "your just a sad pathetic little nerdy brain boy who's lucky enough to have her be your friend in the first place, you don't know her!" shane say as he go in the younger boy's personal space

Nate looked at his brother deep in his eyes as a voice ran through his mind 'you tell Mitchie it was me and I'll do even worse then slamming you into lockers' Nate heard Shane's voice through his head and without even thinking of his action he swung a fist into Shane's nose making the boy stumble back, he stared at his fist in shock and looked up to see Shane with a bloody nose, Mitchie gasps wide eyes as she looked between the two not sure who she should run to the boy who looked like he was about to explore in any second or the one that had blood running down his nose

"I'm sorry to do that but he doesn't deserve you" Nate say all the while looking at Mitchie then spring off out the kitchen "Nate wait!" the brunette girl yelled but it feel in death ears as she heard the front door slam shut "he punched me!" Shane stated shocked at what just happen, Mitchie ran her fingers through he hair and sighed then turn to Shane "let's clean you up"

"Mitchie!" Micthie hear as soon as she walked through the entrance of the school's main door, turning around she saw Miley, her face brightens up but then frowns as she saw the look on her best-friend's feature "hey Miles what up?" she asks trying to find out the reason for the hard look she was receiving right now from Miley, she just went through a crazy lunch time with two brothers and the last thing she wanted was to get into whatever it was with Miley, she was so tired of fighting she just wasted to talk to someone who wouldn't figt with her

"don't hi Miley what's up me" she say as she came closer to Mitchie who let out an exasperated sigh "ah what now" she say tiredly "what the hell is going on with you and Mikayla" Miley asks while crossing her arms over chest, tapping her foot agains the floor

Mitchie looks at her with expression "I don't know Miley, what is going on between Mikayla and I" she copied Miley's action as she watched her friend roll her eyes in any circumcises Mitchie would've laugh at the way Miley was looking right now but she knew better then to laugh when her friend was like this so instead she held in her amusement

"don't act smart and answer my question with a question Michelle" Miley stated angrily "well I have no idea what you going on about because there's nothing going on" Mitchie say as he prude betrayed her and let out a small laugh between her words, Miley shot dagger at her if looks could kill then Mitchie Torres would've been buried 10th under "Mm-hmm" Miley say not convinced but since she didn't have evidence yet decided to drop it for the moment "just stay away from her!" Miley points her index finger at the still confused girl then walks away stumping her foots on the quacrate

Mitchie watch in confusion as her friend walked away leaving her with the f** was that about look "what is this? Why I am having a such bad day?" she wonders out loud "well maybe I can change that?" she jumped as she heard the familiar voice turning around she was met with the person she being getting closer to since yesterday they just click for some odd unknown reason "hey Miki" she greeted as she watch Mikayla's smile get bigger "what?" she asks with a smile of her own

Mikayla walks closer to Mitchie and leaned against one of the locker "I don't know it's just that you called ms Miki yesterday and right now" Mikayla say shyly blushing 'aww she's so cute' Mitchie's subconscious thought 'omg Mitch shut up now is so not the time and you back with Shane now remember" Micthie scold herself for even thinking like that about the other girl 'oh right Shane! And why are you back with him again?" asks Mitchie's conscious 'because' she say 'um because what' asks conscious "because, because just because ok! Now leave me alone!" Mitchie screamed at herself unaware that she said it out loud "what?" Mikayla asks confuse to why the girl was shouting at her to leave her alone when she didn't even do anything 'omg did I just say that out loud' she asks while kicking at herself as her conscience laughed at her "uhm no, not you I was just uh thinking" she scratches the back of her head nervously

Mikayla shook her head with a smile on her face "do you always think out loud?" she joke and Mitchie blushed "no only when I'm with you" she say not realising what she said after it has already come out of her mouth and she shut her eyes 'stupid' she though 'uh excuse me, you might be stupid but I'm not' Mitchie's conscience say and the girl roll her eyes 'uh excuse me genius I'm you!' she say 'Ooo touché' say her conscience "uhm well I'm honoured that I make you think out loud" the Latina grins as Mitchie blushes red who would've thought that one day that she Mikayla Anderson will make Mitchie Torres to start out thinking or nervous or even blush for that matter, why the hell didn't she join the basketball team a long time ago since freshman? Maybe then Shane the arsehole Grey wouldn't have put his hands on this amazing beautiful girl

"so where did you disappeared to, I mean you missed both lunch and 6th period" Mikayla asks as thy started walking down the deserted hallway since everyone else were in class where the two should also be but Mikayla couldn't care less she was with Mitchie why the hell would she rush to get to a lesson where all you learn is the history of the countries now who wants to that when you get the chance to spend more time with the girl of your dream the most beautiful girl to have ever walked the planet earth "uh I went to see Nate" Mitch replied but didn't explain feather then that

Mikayla looked at her as they walk and can sense that they was something else but again she didn't want to push Mitchie into telling her what it was because she believed that once the girl warms up to her she'll let her in after all they just started to properly talk yesterday so Mikayla understood the other girl's hesitation "oh how is he?" she asks changing the subject, Mitchie smile as she realised what Mikayla just did "oh his uh alright" she answers as thy walk down in a comfortable silence then all the sudden someone appeared in front o them

"Jesus Shane don't do that" Mitchie say while slapping Shane's arm and Mikayla looked annoyed at the boy's presents "ahw I'm sorry baby" he say raising his voice on the word "baby" to make sure the other girl beside them heard, Mikayla just roll her eyes at the boy's attempt in trying to make her jealous but if Mikayal was honest with herself she was in fact jealous I mean what the hell was Shane doing calling her girl "baby" yeah that right she say her "girl" cause she is, she's Mikayla's and no anyone else

Shane stared at Mikayla with smug smile on as he watch her facial expression changing and her trying to hard to hold her tears in, just make it worse he leans in and smashes his lips with Mitchie's, reacting quicker then she did when they kissed at the Grey's house Mitchie pushes Shane off of her by putting both of her hands on his chest "what the hell?" she asks annoyed with him, Mikayla shook her head hurt evidence on her face "I-uh I should go" she stutters not meeting Mitchie's gaze "Mikayla wait I can-" Mitchie started but got cut off as the other girl waved her off

"see you after school Mitch" she spats as she walked away feeling dizzy from seeing that 5 second kiss shared between Mitchie and Shane, Mitchie groan annoyed and turned to Shane narrowing her eyes at him "why did you do that for?" Shane pouts and sticks out his bottom lip "I sworry I just wanted to kiss those delirious soft lips of yours" Shane charms as he flashes her a toothy smile and Micthie couldn't help but roll eyes at "ok fine come on let's get outta here" she say as she turns toward the entrance door "where to?" Shane asks while following "anywhere but here, today is so not my day I have two best-friend mad at me for no reason and there's" she then cut herself off before she can say Mikayal's name "what?" Shane asks already knowing whom Mitchie was going to mention "nevermind let's just go" with that say she walk out the door "man it's going to be harder to get ride of Mikayla then I though, know that she and Mitch has suddenly become buddy-buddy" Shane though "but don't worry Shane I got a plan" he says to himself evilly and wildly before following after the girl

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

"Nate!" Miley shouted as she saw the boy walk through the school's entrance door, shutting her locket close she run toward the boy "wheres Mitch?" Nate roll his eyes at the brunette's name "dunno, probably with Shane" he growl while saying his brother's name and Miley looked at him with confusion written on her feature "why is she with him?"

"oh so you didn't hear" he started walking toward his locker while dragging his backpack on his good hand considering the other one still had brace on it and Miley quickly follows him "hear what" Nate tool a glance at the girl then sighed when he reached his locker, he yank it open putting his not needed books in "she and Shane are back together" he say pure hatred dripping in his word and Miley's mouth hang open like a fish who has been out of land for to long

"sh-she Wh-what?" She screamed making Nate cringe at the sound and a few by passer students to stop and stared at the two only to look away when she shot them a hard look "surely you must mistaken, where is she so I could knock some sense into her head?" Nate shrug as he started sorting out his locker "dunno last I saw her was today when I was going downstairs she was coming out Shane's room"

"she stayed over" she asked shocked "well considering she was wearing Shane's basketball shirt so yeah" he nodded without emotion in his expression and Miley still stared at him in shock "don't look at me like that!" he say as he shut his locker but not before getting some yellow papers out "what's that?" Miley pointed curiously at his hand Nate looked down at his hand before smiling "my invites, I know i've already told people about but just to keep things under control, I made this" he waved it in front o her face "I made it all by myself" he grins widely and Miley roll her eyes

"is Mikayla coming?" Nate looked at her weirdly at the question but shrug it off before nodding "um you know what how about I help you with those" she snatched the fliers out o his hand and started going through it "Miley!" Nate exclaim as he watch in horror as the brunette fumbles with his perfect arranged fliers "ah hah found it" she say as she gave back Nate his invitation for the party but only took two "see ya" she smiles before sprinting off down the hall "b-but, ah never mind" he sigh as he struggle to arrange the fliers back with one hand only

Caitlyn bounced the ball a few time before throwing it toward the net and scoring, she grin widely as she walked toward where the ball has landed to retrieve it as she bend down to pick it up the door to the gym bust open to reveal none other then Miley Stewart and Caitlyn smirk at that knowing what the girl want or who she wanted to see

"what up Miles" she say as walked toward the girl with the ball tucked in under her arm "um your by yourself?" Miley say trying to ask where about the beautiful brunette she was looking for without saying it but by the smile in the basketballer girl she knew that Cait knew exactly the reason "no she isn't here" Caitlyn blurted out not the one to batt around the bushes and Miley blushed

"um so then you know where she is?" Caitlyn shrug as she resume to shooting the ball in the net "dunno, haven't seen her yet" she look at Miley and saw the disappointed look on her face "but if anyone knows where she is, is Tess so you should ask her" Miley smiled brightly at that but then her face fell at the mention of the blonde's name, she keep forgetting the girl she's chasing has a girl friend, oh well that could easily change "thanks Cait!" she flash Caitlyn a smile before sprinting out the gym

Caitlyn chuckles as she watch the most popular girl in school run in full speed, if it was any other girls she could understand but Miley freaking Stewart doesn't chase after anyone, they chase her not the way around, but for some reason the girl couldn't leave her teammate alone, she wonder what Miley will do or feel if she finds out the girl she's chasing after is into her best friend, wow love triangle much? Caitlyn though as the bell rang signalling that they should get to homeroom

**Lunch Time**

"I just don't understand" mile exclaim annoyed while throwing her hands around widely "what is there to understand, Shane and I are back together nothing else" Mitchie say as she looked at her friend's scrunched up face "that just it why?" Miley question as Mitchie roll her eyes "hey" Nate say whilst avoiding Mitchie's gaze "Nate hi" Mitchie smiled at the boy who just nodded at her "Miles I need your help after school if that alright with you?"

"I can help you if you want" Mitchie offers "um no that alright" Nate say then turned to Miley missing the sadness in Mitchie's face "so what do you?" he asked "um I you know what came find me after school, ok bye" she rushed out she saw someone who caught her attention and walked toward them, after Miley left "Nate" the brunette started only to get cut off by the curly haired boy "oh look at the time, gotta go! Bye" he runs off leaving Mitchie standing on her own

She sighed as she watch both her friend's walk away from from "hey gorgeous" a voice say as it curls they arm around her waist and she leaned back into the embrace but after she realise it isn't who she was picturing she stepped back and turn around to see Shane grinning at her "oh hey Shane" she say without energy in her body

"you sound like you don't want to see"

"huh?" she questions distracted and Shane laugh "your adorable" he lean in and kisses her, Mitchie tried her hardest not to push the boy off of him 'I don't understand if you don't like anymore why get back together with?'

'I don't know, I guess it just makes things easier then-'

'then admitting you have feelings for Mikayla?'

'yeah I guess so' she say not realising what she said "ah! So you admit that you have feelings for' her coincense stated smartly, she immediately got alerted when Shane ask for permission for his Tongue to enter her mouth, she pushed him of slightly awY from her and frown at the realisation she knew she liked the other girl she just didn't admit it to herself yet but now that she has it feel as if she has awoken in deep sleep that she has been slept for years

"whats wrong?" she ask confused to why she pushed him off, Mitchie stared at him for a couple minute before snapping out of her trace "um I uh have to uhm go yeah bye" with that say she took running down the hallway "WTF" Shane questions still confused but he dropped it and made a mental note to corner Mitchie later and ask why she's acting weird all the sudden

"hey" Miley say to the girl as they face them and looked at Miley weirdly wondering why she was even talking to her "yeah?" she ask confuse

"Tess right?" Tess roll her eyes at the girl "yeah, Miley right?" then she turn and started walking away "wait, look I know you must think what's this bitch doing talking to me she never bothered before and she pretty much made my life a living hell" she rumbles feeling awkward in front of the girl, here she was talking to Mikayla's girlfriend and about to ask where about the girl to a person who she treated like dirty since she's known her "wow I couldn't say it better myself, now if you excuse me I have class to get to" again she started walking away but Miley caught her hand "look I know I was a bitch to you and I have no right asking you this but" she took a deep breath and remove her hand around Tess's arm when the blonde glared at her "um where's Mikayla?" she bit her bottom lip nervously as she rock back and forth on her heels

Tess studied the girl closely with an amused smile on her face to how nervous she looked "what do you want her for?" she raise her eyebrows while crossing her arms over her chest

The Southern girl took a deep breath trying not to blow up on Tess since she the one who's more luckily to know where the brunette beauty was "um Nate told me to give her invite" she wave the white /blue paper to show it "well I can give it to her"

"oh um that won't be necessary, you just tell me where I can find her and I'll give it to her myself" she say putting the invite secured in her handbag, Tess shrug her shoulders "alright then suit yourself" she say before turning on her heel heading toward her class "wait so where can I find her" Miley yell after the blond "at home" Tess yell back without a glance behind to the other girl

Miley stood in the middle of an empty hallway frustrated with the blonde girl, how the hell did she suppose to know where Mikayla lives, wait a minute there's files on students details in the principal's office duh Miles don't be stupid, she slapped herself on the forehead as the bell rings signalling that whoever wasn't in lesson has earned themselves a detention after school "urgh kill me now" Miley groan as she dragged her feet toward her late first period

***knock-knock***

"come in" the door open and a beautiful brunette woman walked in and looked at the girl laying on the bed "hey honey, how you feeling" she walk toward the bed and sat beside her daughter's bedside feeling her forehead "alright I guess" she shrug her shoulders

Her mother title her head to the side observing the girl "what's really bothering you sweetie?" she look at her mum "I told you I'm not feeling well" she cough a fake cough to emphasis her point and the older of the two smiled "this morning you told me you got a headache not the flu" she say amused "yeah and the flu" she coughed a again "see" she groan in fake pain and her mother laugh "sweetie me and you both know that you are not really sick, so why don't you tell me what's going on" she sat beside the girl on her bed "come Kay what's wrong" she nudges her shoulder with Mikayla's

The younger girl sigh as she lay her head on her mum's shoulder and sigh "ok, there's this girl-" she started only to get cut off "omg there's a girl, eeeep my baby has a crush" her mum say while bouncing up and down on Mikayla's bed while clapping happily "muuum" she whine and her mother stopped but the smile was still stretched on her face

"sorry but I'm jut happy that all, but anyway continue"

"anyways so I kind of like her and-" again she got cut off

"omg is it Mitchie? It's Mitchie right?" she excitedly asks "mother, keep interrupting me and I'll stop telling you" she threatens as her mum did the zip, lock and throw away the key motion making Mikayla laugh, sometimes her mum was like a teenager girl but she didn't mind cause it meant that she can talk to her and she'll understand her better then her asshole of a man that she calls "dad"

"good, yeah it's Mitchie, I just, I really though we were going somewhere bit then I discover that she's back together with her ex bf and I just don't know what to do" she pout with her bottom lip sticking out "aw sweetie, why don't you show her that purple book that you have" she joke and Mikayla glared at her making her mum burst out laughing "I'm joking sweetie" she stop and took Mikayla in her arms hugging her close to her body "but seriously you need to talk to her, tell her how you feel" she remove herself from her mum's grip and stared at her as if she was crazy "you kidding? No way in hell, what if she looks at me weirdly or I make a fool of myself or-"

"Mikayla honey, breath" she smile at how adorable her daughter is "sweetie you don't know how she'll react unless you tell her and find out" Mikayla went to protest but Jules cut her off "your an Anderson if anything your good at is getting allyhe hot girls" she joke with a smile that Mikayla couldn't help but smile at "and what's that boy have that you don't have or what does he has to offer her hat you can't maybe you can even give her more then that boy she's dating I'm not being biase but I think you got more to give that girl then the boy she's with now, take your Anderson confident genes and use it to tell her the truth sweetie and no matter the outcome at least she knows how you feel, bottling things inside isn't good to your health" with that little speech given she kissed Mikayla's forehead and stood up from then bed "now I have to go to work I'm already late but I had to make sure my Bambi was alright before I go" she grin knowing knowing Mikayla hated the childhood name given by her blonde best friend "muum" she whine and her mother ruffles her hair "stoop" she swat at her hand away from her head and Jules laugh "love you sweetie"'she call over shoulder as she started to leave the girl's room "yeah yeah, whatever" she wave her mum off as the older woman walk out he daughter's room

Mikayla sigh as she heard the front door open and shut close, she got off her bed and pulled out a box under her bed and sat on her bed, pilling the lead off and taking out a purple book, she open on the first page and there was a picture of younger Mikayla and younger Mitchie obvious from play groups theme he flip it to the next one and it had a picture of much older Mitchie Torres on it, she traces the picture over just admiring the girl's beauty, she took this picture during art project when they ask them to do a portrait of they partner and Mitchie just happens to Mikayla's, she flip to another page and it had her hand writing on it with 'Mikayla 4 Mitchie" and on the other page beside it was "Makayla hearts Mitchie" she sigh as she kept looking through the page "I'll make you mine soon Mitchie Torres"

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whoa, wow um guys I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update but I've been having some writers block with this story, I actually wrote this chapters on different days whenever an idea for it popped up I'll type it down, I've write it four times over just to make sure that's it's alright *sighs* so sorry about the delate, but I've paid for it by this long chapter anyways, well I hope it's long...lol**

ENJOY :) ANY UNCORRECTED MISKTAKES ARE MY FAULTS AND I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT.

**LoVe WaR Chap14 Part2**

Tess sigh while staffing her books inside her locker before shutting it then she jumped "jeez Caitlyn, you scared me" she put her hand over her speeding heart looking at the basketball player

"sorry didn't me too" she gave Tess a goofy lopsided smile "that's fine" Tess answers all the sudden feeling shy

"Ooh is that Nate's party invite" Caitlyn nods toward the envelop in the girl's hand "um y-yeah" she stutters before mentally kicking herself 'idiot'

"Hm cool, you coming?" she asks leaning against one of the locker racking her eyes up and down the girl "mm I th-think so" Tess said stuttering yet again for some reason the other girl made her feel intimidating but in a good way like she'll get all nervous and starting stuttering like a fool it was bette then when she couldn't stop talking when Caitlyn came her a ride all the way to her house, she jut felt silly and embarrassed that Caitlyn had to watch her bubbling like a idiot that she is.

"well I hope I see you there" she say stepping closer to the frozen girl who had her eyes wide like a tennis ball at the attention "cause I was kind of hoping to getting to know you better at the party" she whispers when she was closer to her almost invading the blond's personal space

"I-I d-don't know, I-I'm gonna th-think about it" Tess say stuttering all the way, Caitlyn flashed her a smile "well I guess I'll see you there then" she gulp as Caitlyn pulled away from her with a small smirk on her face before walking away, Tess release the breath she didn't know she was holding while watching the basket baller walking away, she leaned against her locker and sighs dreamily

**-/-**

* * *

"Ms Malon three seniors are beating the crap outta a freshman" Miley say with all seriousness

The school secretary looked up from her computer and frown upon the girl before pushing her chair back and mumbles some words that Miley couldn't make out and ushers her brows up watching the woman walk away, Miley watch to make sure Ms Malone was out of sight before picking up the keys "let's hope this is all worth it if I get caught" she mutters as she put the key in door and turned it with a click she smiled satisfy and stepped into the principle's office and walked toward student documents cabinet

"ok 'A'" she started going through each student with surname beginning with 'A' until she reached her target "ah ha, M. Anderson" she grin, shutting the cabinet and made for the door only to froze and go pale at the sight of the principle coming, acting quickly on impulse she slide under the big desk there as the door open and the principle stepped in

"hm something smells fishy hers" he says thoughtfully, Miley held in a breath afraid if she breaths then he'll hear "hm maybe it's nothing" he shrugs as his cell phone rang, he dag inside his suit pocket and pulled out the ringing device "hey sexy" he purrs sultrily

Miley grimes at the sound "I missed you too hunnie bun" he says and Miley actually stiffs her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth "Ooo you bad girl" he sat on the edge of his desk where Miley was hiding under "is that so? Well I guess I just have to punish you when I get home then" he says with a full out grin on his lips

Miley gagged and tried to tuned off her principle 'this better be worth since I'm being scared for life' she though as the principle kept on talking sexually to his wife "oh don't worry I'll punish you already, I'll make sure you scream my name multiple times" and that was the end for the girl it's official she was scared for internal "Ooo I love it when you talk dirty" Miley felt like vomiting right there on the floor of the office but tried her hardest to hold it in and pry to heaven above something happens to get her out of this nightmare as if her prayer got answer she heard a knock and Ms Malone opens he door

"sir" she says politely, he looked up at her and wipes off the goofy smile on his face and cleared his throat "what is it Janet" he question while holding his hand over the speaker "the meeting with the board has been changed and I got a package for you which needs to be signed off, it's in front of the gate" she said and Miley thank god as she heard these words

"alright I'll be right out" he say, Janet nods before shutting the down "I have to go sweetie but I'll see you when I come home" he says after a few minutes he grins "oh don't worry baby, you'll be so worn out after I am done with you"

'oh god please, no more torture please' Miley begged pleading "ok sweetheart I love you too, bye" he ends the call, puts the phone back in his pocket before walking out

Miley roll out from under the desk just as the door closes and breath a sigh of relief "I am gonna have nightmare for sure" she shudders before walking out

-/-

* * *

"ok I understand your mad that Shane and I are back together but-" muffins started only to get cut off by the boy

"I'm not mad at you Mitch I- I just don't understand why you'd want to get back together with him after the way he has treated you" Nate say with pleading eyes begging for the girl to at least came to her senses

"He's different now, he won't do that anymore" Mitchie looked down at her tray of food avoiding the boy's questioning gaze

"really Mitch? Cause you have given him multiples of chances and he always manages to screw it up and yet you still takes him back whenever he'll come crawling back with fake apologies" Nate said annoyed and it showed by his body language as he threw his arms around while talking "look Mitch your my best friend Shane might be my brother but your my best friend the only person who seems to care about me and I care about you too which is why I am telling you this, you gonna stop thinking Shane is going to wake up one day and change to the boy that you met 9yrs old because he was never there and he will never be there, so you need to wake up and realize this but until then I have nothing to say to you except I really think your stupid because your not only still stuck in this world where you think Shane will stop being a jerk and not realizing that your pushing your true love away toward someone else's arms and when you do realize it, it'll be too late...I'm sorry if I was harsh on you but it needed to be say, I gotta go I'll see you at my party tomorrow" with that say he picked up his half eaten food tray, dumbed it in the trash and return the empty tray before walking out the cafeteria

Mitchie just sat there dumbfold watching as Nate disappear through the cafeteria doors, she didn't realize it until she felt a damp on her cheek and that when she notice that a tear had rolled down her face "hey sexy" Shane say kissing her neck, and breathing in her sect "you smell so nice" he mumble against her skin making her shiver but not in a good way, she remove herself from his embrace and Shane looked her confused "your ok?" he asks concern for the first time since they been dating on and off for the past four years

She forces a smile "yeah, I'm fine" she kissed his cheek so he doesn't question her father which she knew wont happen because with Shane once she lied saying she was fine he'll nod and get back to whatever he was doing and that's another thing Mitchie hated about Shane he could never tell if she was lying or telling the truth, wod Mikayla be able to tell or be just lime Shane 'well you'll never know unless you give her a chance' wow I missed  
you, where have you been?' well you've been making some shitting decisions lately that I got annoyed and left but I can clearly see you need help' ok I do so what do I do exactly?' simple, talk to her Mitchie, talk to Mikayla' Mitchie sigh as realize that she spaced out on almost everything Hamas had said, she was relief when the bell for the end of lunch hours ending rang "ooh gotta go, see you later, bye" she rushes out standing and doing everything so quickly that Shane had no chance in letting out a word as he watches hopelessly as Mitchie waked out the lunch hall

'she's acting weird again' he though as his eyes scan the lunch room 'what she up to' he wondered while collecting his things together not even bothering to take his tray but just left it there walking off

After school

"hey Miley!" Tess called to the girl and Miley turned and stopped walking

"what do you want blondie?" she crosses her arms staring at Tess impatiently "can you hurry up I haven't got a long time to spare" she said annoyed

"jeez so demanding" Tess mutters under her breath "anyways I realize I was kind of rude to you this morning, so I would just like to apologies and Mikayla didn't come in today she wasn't feeling well but if you want I can tell her about the invitation" Tess offers politely

"oh no that won't be necessary really, I've got it all sorted out" Miley say about to walk away but Tess's voice stopped her

"wait what do you mean?" Tess asks curious and Miley gives her a smile "oh don't worry about" with that say she walked away from the blonde down the hall "ok" she mutters under her breath better walking off

"You nervous?" Mitchie asked with a small smile on her face

Nate took a breath "kind of I mean this is my first well semi party ever and I don't want it to suck even if there won't be a lot amount of people there, I still want it to turn out good you know" he say looking at his friend his nerves showing

"yeah I know but don't worry it'll be awesome, I mean me and Miley are coming that's like a plus right two most popular girls of school at your party" Mitchie jokes as she bump Nate with her hips making him broke out laughing

"actually that made me feel good" Nate say nodding and Mitchie clapped happily "see, don't think so much of it and you'll be fine" she grin and he smiled

"hey sexy" Shane say butting in between Mitchie and Nate before kissing Mitchie passionately

"hey" Mitchie mumbles and Nate rolled his eyes, Mitchie pushes Shane slightly off o her "so ready to go babe" Shane asked grinning down at Mitchie

"uh mm" she looked at Shane then Nate who was looking away from her "I can't" Nate stared at her in curiosity and Shane looked confused "why not?"

"because I promised Nate that I'll help him with the preparation for tomorrow" she answer while looking at Nate smiling and Shane looked annoyed

"the party is tomorrow why can't you do it then?" he questions looking between angry and annoyed

"because I promised I'll help him today, look I'll see you late and plus this way gives you time to hang out with your friends"

Shane roll his eyes and shot Nate a glare when Mitchie wasn't looking "I guess" he rumbles and Mitchie beams at him

"ok then I'll see you" she pecks his cheek before taking Nate by his hand and dragging him down the hall

Shane stared after the two with a glare 'hmm I think I've just got an brilliant idea" he smirks before walking away

"you know you didn't have to do that" Nate say as they reached the exit door

"yeah well I did promise you and plus I feel like we haven't spend time for a really long time and I miss you buddy" Mitchie flashed him her big wide smile

"good cause I miss you too" he side hugged her as they reached Mitchie's car "I Knox of walked to school" he say shyly while looking down

Mitchie smirk "I figured" she joke with a smile "get in" she unlock the door before sliding in the drivers seat and Nate walked around and got into the passenger side before she started the engine and drove off

Milayla sighed as she heard the door bell ring, setting down the basket ball in her hand, she walked from garden through the kitchen "I'm coming!" she yell as the bell kept on ringing, she walked out the kitchen, pass the setting room toward the front door "alright jeez, whatever your selling I'm not inter-" she stopped mid sentence when she wiped the door open to see the person standing there "Miley?" questions Mikayla confusedly

"hey" Miley say smiling nervously and Mikayal still looked confused "was in the neighborhood and thought I should come by and give you this" she waved the invitation to emphasis her point while shifting nervously under Mikayla's gaze

"uh thanks" she took it and they just stared at each other awkwardly without a thing to say "uhm you wanna come in?" Mikayla offers nicely, it would've be rude to just let Miley stand there after all she went through all the trouble just to bring her the invite

Miley smiles politely "oh no I think I should go, I don't want to impose to whatever you were doing" she declared nicely

"nah I wasn't that busy just shooting some hoops, come in maybe you can keep me company" the Latina smiles that smile Miley loves so much that she can't help but also to smile "ok then" she say as Mikayla stepped aside to let the girl in

"your house is beautiful" Miley complimented

"thank you, my mum is too modest, she likes to keep her face fancy" Mikayla jokes smiling

"well I like a woman who knows a thing or two about fashion" Miley answers

"well then you and my mum will get alone just fine" mikayla say totally missing the bright smile that broke through Miley's face "so anything to drink? Water, coke, soda or"

"water is fine thanks" Miley say as she follow after Mikayla who jested toward the kitchen, Mikayla walked toward the fridge and pulled it open, taking a bottle of cold water out as it was quiet warm outside

"so how came you didn't come to school today?" ask Miley curious and also dying to know the reason behind the girl's absent as seems like she has never missed a day of school what she'll know since she had after looked at Mikayla's documents

"oh uhm wasn't feeling well" Mikayla lies pouring the water on a glass for Miley, she couldn't really tell her the truth 'oh I wasn't in because I get jealous seeing Mitchie with that ***'face Gray' that just won't so "oh I hope your feeling better" Miley says concern

"ah don't worry a little bit of a stomach pain won't bring take champ down" Mikayla waved cockily and Miley smiles

It was after a couple of hours that found both girls in the setting room deep in conversation about everything and nothing really and Mikayla really finds herself enjoying the company of Miley Stewart when she wasn't spending her times stalking her the girl was actually pleasant talking too

"wow that actually happened?" Mikalya looked at the story that Miley just finished telling her, Miley smile big proud of herself for making the other girl laugh, Mikayla had such nice laugh that it was like music to her ears she find out that she loved making the other girl laugh because when she does it brightens up the place and plus she's really pretty 'careful Stewart I think your beginning to like her' Miley though, she looked at Mikayla who was wiping an invisible tear from her eyes from laughing and smiles 'yes I think I am and I'm actually fine with that, now time to get to know her better' Miley though and out loud she say

"so Ms Anderson tell me what's so mysterious about you" she says with a flirtatious tone in her voice

"I am not mysterious" Mikayla answer obvious to the flirty tone but she found herself not minding that the girl was flirting with her 'what?' she though confused

"yes you are so come on tell me what makes you tick?" Miley continues with the tone when she notice Mikayla said nothing about

"hmm ok I'll tell you what first you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine, it's only fair" Miley groan knowing if she excepted Mikayla to open up to her she's gonna have to do the same

"hm ok then my dad" Miley say and Mikayla looks at her confused and Miley had to bit the inside of her month to stop herself from smiling because Mikayla jut looked totally adorable when she's confused "he and I don't really get alone" she clarify

"looks like something we got in comment" Mikayla mumbles obviously for Miley not to hear but other girl did anyway considering they were seating in the same couch but Miley choose not to question her about it knowing that the girl won't feel comfortable telling a complete stranger about her life "we used to be so close until I td him that I was into girls freshman year, now I'm his least favorite child, and my brother Jackson is like the apple of his eyes" Miley say clearing hurt but tries to play it off but Mikayla still notice the sadness in her eyes

"he's now in college studying med, comes over the break, sonny dad don't feel like there's a point of him starting at home so he chooses to travel in exchange of his love and attention I et money it's his way of showing he cares or something" Miley say almost in verge of tear "but whatever I don't need him, I only got my family Mitch and Nate, even though I don't always display that I get alone with Nate it's just the way we are with each other"

Mikayla felt bad for the girl she knew exactly how she felt having a parent who didn't care at least she had her mum "and now you got me, I am here for you Miles, whenever you want to talk" she say taking Miley's hand that was between them in hers and squeezing slightly before smiling at her

Miley looked at Mikayla in the eyes, deep ocean blue stared into deep chocolate brown "thank you" Miley whispers afraid if she spoke any louder she might ruined the moment, Mikayla smiles at her still and both girls held each other's gaze and both started leaning in...

"hey hun" a voice pulled both girls away from another, Mikayla fled to her feet "mum! Your home" she say surprise at what was about to happen 'what just happened, I like Mitchie then what the hell did I just fell with Miley just now' Mikayla though confused

"Mikayla!" she got pulled out her thought by her mum's voice "huh?" she asks dumbly and her mum just shook her head at her daughter and Miley giggled at the look on Mikayla's face "I said who's your friend?" Julie repeats giving her daughter an amused smile

"oh mum this is Miley and Miles this is my mum" Mikayla introduces and Miley smiles at used of her nickname by the other girl

"nice to meet you Mrs Anderson" she politely say while extending out her hand toward the woman

"oh no Ms, and please call me Julie or Jules, Ms Anderson makes me sound so old" the Latina woman said before hearing her daughter mumble "you are old" which earned her a playful slap at the back of her head "hey" Mikayla exclaim even though it didn't hurt "watch it missy or I might just take away your video game" Jules jokes as Mikayla pouts and Miley smiles at the exchange between mother and daughter she wish her mum was like with her then again she doesn't even know her mum so she wouldn't even know if she would've been like this with her

"ah that used to work when you five not anymore" Julie answers as the young Latina's pouts just deepens "anyway Miley hunnie you would you like to stay for dinner?" Ms Anderson ask nicely

"oh no I should get going I don't want to pried or anything" she say trying to make her way out the room

"oh nonsense it's always a pleasure cooking for other people gives them a chance to taste my amazing cooking style" she gush and Mikayla coughed jokily "alright that it no more carrots for you for dinner" she points her finger toward Mikayla with a fake glared that broke out of a smile the moment her daughter put on her best puppy pouts that Julie cannot refuse "can you take away my brocolin too" she asks with a baby voice and Miley though her legs might just turn into big pots of jelly by this girl's adorableness

"no" Jules answers and Mikyala stuck out her tongue which Julie did the clipping it with her fingers motion making Mikayla retreat it "anyway Miley we would be happy to have you eat dinner with us, this one don't hold much conversation that interest me it's always basketball" she jokes and Mikayal gives her a mock hurt which Julie waved off

Miley looked at Mikayla not knowing what to do or say "she's never gonna stop until your agree and it'll be nice to have someone else try my mum's cooking besides me" Mikayla grins at her who befor she could say anything "so stay, it'll be great and your make my mum's frown turn up right" Mikayla say and just to emphasis her point Julie stood there with a frown

Miley smiles at the invitation "ok I would love too" she was quiet surprise when she got tackled into a hug "yay, this is good, ok I'm gonna go and start with dinner" Julie say about to walk out

"do you need any help?" Miley offers figuring that's the only thing she could do since the woman had offer to cook for her "omg a polite helpful girl, can you be my daughter instead?" Jules asks jokily and Mikayla didn't even care as she just sat back down with the remote in her hand "see Kayla this is what a daughter should do offer to help make dinner"

"I help set the plates" Mikayla shrugs and Julie scoffs "come hun the kitchen is this way let's leave ms laziness to herself and tv" with that say Ms Anderson walked out the room and Miley stood in front of Mikayla and the girl looked up raising her brows slightly "what?"

Miley just raises her eyebrows at her and looked toward where Mikayla's mum went and Mikayla groan knowing what the girl was suggesting "doni have to?" she whine

Miley extended her hand out to the girl "yes and whining won't get you anywhere" she pulled Mikayla up as they started toward the direction where Julie went "well it got me through a lot actually" Mikayla answers making them both burst in laughter

**TBC**

* * *

**Whoa finally have reached the end not as in the end of the story but as in the end of the chapter...lol**

**I know that it was boring and long but I promise to make it more entertaining, fun and dramatic as possible in the next one**

**Anyways what did you guys thought about the Mikiley moment there? Liked or not liked...?**

**The party is on the next chapter which should be out sooner then this one took me.**

**R/R - makes me smile to know that you guys are reading and reviewing your opinion gives me courage to update quick**


	15. Chapter 15

******Ok guys I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to do but I'm still some how having writers block, I know where this story is going it's just the matter of getting there that's been a bit tricky anyways if you have suggestions I'm all ears :). anyways I hope you like this chapter and I take a fully responsible of any spelling mistakes and errors so forgive!**

**LoVe WaR Chap15**

"she what!" Tess exclaim loudly jumping off Mikayla's bed, said girl winch at the loud noise her friend just made

"jeez Tess are trying to turn me death?" Mikayla questions pulling her ears trying to stop the echo that was going inside of her ears

"oh I'm sorry I just find it weird and hard to believe that Miley had dinner with you and your mum, I mean sh-she" she pause to think before saying "Miley!" Mikayla raise her brows at her best friend

"and...?"

"and its weird and don't you like the other brunette?" Tess questions confused for the life of her she couldn't figure how Miley has gone to making fun of her and Mikayla to crushing on the Latina in a space of weeks

Mikayla sigh and ran her hand through her thick black hair as she stared at the blonde "I know which is why it makes what almost happened kind of confused" she say with annoyance lace to her voice

"and what exactly happened between you and the she devil" Tess crosses her arms while sitting back down the brunette's bed

"I-she...we had a moment and almost kissed" Mikayla says bitting the inside of her mouth

"what!" exclaim Tess shooting up from the bed again "you guys kissed"

"no almost theres two differences" mikayla defends herself and Tess roll her eyes "it doesn't matter" she sigh then look at her best friend before sitting right next to her

"do you like her?" Tess asks with all seriousness, mikayla looked up at her friend quickly at the question and stared at her without a answer then sighs and frowns

"no, I- I don't think so..?" she questions unsure of herself and Tess just titles her head confusedly toward Mikayla

* * *

"and her mum is so sweet, nice and so friendly" Miley gushes for the billionth times, she and Mitchie were helping Nate collect everything for the party "and did I mention beautiful? Now I know where Mikayla gets her hotness from" Miley smiles a lopsided smile and Nate and Mitchie roll they eyes "they house is really beautiful to and-"

"Miles we get it, we got it for the last half hour you been telling us this over and over, you had dinner with Mikayla and her mum, we know, your going on it as of you had lunch with the Queen of England" Mitchie says annoyed before walking out the living room muttering something under her breath

"what's up with her?" Miley question also annoy with Mitchie for having cut her wonderful story short, Nate shrug before muttering he'll be back and walking out the door "jeez why aren't people happy with my story, I am sure I'll find someone who's willing to listen" she mumbles before moving to the stereo to make sure it was in good working condition

Nate walk in the kitchen and sigh as he saw Mitchie leaning with her hands against the sink "your ok?" he asks concern

Mithcie turned around and plastered a fake smile "I'm fine" she lies and Nate roll his eyes

"ha, if I didn't know you almost the rest of your life I'll probably believe you but I have so talk to me" he sits down on one of the stool before nodding for Mitchie to seat down

The brunette took a seat with a sigh of frustration escaping her lips "I shouldn't even act the way I did, it's not like I'm dating the girl or anything and yet I'm" she pause, stopping the word on the tip of her tongue

"jealous?" Nate offers knowing and Mitchie sighs pulling at her hair

"why am I feeling like this?" she groans dropping her head on the table before picking it up staring at Nate with big brown eyes "I mean I've dated Shane for 4yrs and even though I know he whores around I don't give a shit well I should cause I don't want to catch whatever it is he might get from one of his sluts but anyway not once I had gotten jealous of him looking at another girl while I'm there or when those bimbos of our school cheerleaders talk about how much fun they had with Shane in my presence but this one girl who just walk into my life without a problem have this affect on me, Nate I'm going crazy" Mitchie exclaim pulling on the boy's hand

"ok one I have no idea what you just say I only got bits of pieces and two ouch, my hand" he whines pulling it away from her, Mitchie roll her eyes at the boy's dramatic

"Nate I need help" she yells with wide eyes ignoring his pain

"look just relax and calm down and aren't you the one that wanted Miley to have Mikayla?" Nate questions and watch as Mitchie bit her bottom lip

"I know what I say and I just-" sighs "what? You just what?" Nate questions at the girl's silence Mitchie looks at him before shaking her head "nothing" and stood up and left the kitchen, Nate sighs as he watches Mitchie's retrieving form "I'm sensing some war coming up" he mutters "and it ain't going to be pretty" he adds before following after the brunette

**-Next day-**

"and do I need to remind you about underage drinking?" Julie asks her daughter and the girl she has come to consider as her daughter as well, Mikayla sighs with annoyance sometimes her mum could be so protective and for no reason whatsoever

"no mum we know, no drinking at any cost" Mikayla answers mimicking her mother's earlier word

"don't get smart with me ms smarty pants" Ms Anderson says while pointing at Mikayla with a playful scold on her face and Tess had to stiff a giggle from escaping

"don't worry Ms And-" Tess got cut off by Julie raising her eyebrows at her "I mean Julie, I'll kept an eye on her" she promises making the older woman smile brightly at her

"oh your a gold star Tess" she hugs the little blonde girl before pulling away and kissing her on the forehead as a mother would do to her child and Tess couldn't help the sting of tear she felt in the corners of her eyes at the warmth that spread throughout her body at the juster, her own parents doesn't even acknowledge her but she didn't care Mikayla and Ms And- she meant Julie was the people she considers family to her and that was enough

"ok you guys gotta go" the girls made to leave but Julie's voice stopped them "Ooo wait I want a picture" she exclaims smiling

"what for? We going to a party, not the prom and ew gross and Tess as my date?" mikayla says making a face and said girl pinch her arm "ouch"

"good, and I'll have you know you'll be lucky to have me as a date" she crosses her arms over her chest with a pout and Mikayla just laughed at her giving her a sided hug and a smile that Tess calls 'charms' and the blonde roll her eyes before playfully shoving the brunette away not yet ready to forgive and forget, Mikayla just laughs knowing its just a matter of time before Tess can't take it no more and talk to her, Jules return with a camera photo in her hand

"I know but this is your first high school party" she smiles big and Mikayla groans "oh shush and now say cheese" she says with smile still in place

"I don't like cheese" Mikayla says at the same time when Tess said "cheese" and the blonde hits on her arm "jerk" she mumbles and Mikayla chuckles "love you too"

Tess stomped her foot before walking pass Mikayla and shoving her out of her way and the brunette followed still laughing, Julie shook her head at the two if anyone didn't know them they say that their were dating with the way their acts and sometimes Julie does wonders if in fact her daughter is dating her best friend then all thoughts goes away when she remembers the Mitchie girl and the way her daughter was sulking when said girl went back together with her boyfriend and of course the purple book under Mikayla's bed "nope they defiantly best friends alright" she muses as she goes to return the camera in it's place

* * *

"see this is nice, not boring, not wild, just normal" Nate says happily watching as his keep it to minimum party succeeded as about 20 teens filled his big house/mansion, some dancing, some just having a chat and not trying to have sex with each other with they cloths on and some were in the kitchen drinking...none alcohol drinks

"yup I'm just happy to have my wine cooler" Miley shrug before walking off, the music wasn't loud and wasn't low either so the people there won't get bored, Nate smiles and turns to his right side "this is turning to be awesome" he grins and Mitchie couldn't help but smile at how excited Nate was being

"I knew you could do it Nate" she side hugged him and both just smile but they smile was short lived as the front door bust open and Shane stood there with that smirk of his and that glint in his eyes that Mitchie hates knowing he's up to something

"party over here" he shouted before a massive of teens came busting from behind him, some carrying alcohol, Nate stared in horror at what was happening, this couldn't be happening "no, no, don't touch that" he yelled as the music got louder then it was a minute ago before walking toward the boy who just pick up one of his mum's precious lamp she brought while traveling

Shane smiles smugly at his mischievous "what the hell is wrong with you?" Mitchie demanded angrily as she walked up to him glaring at him, he just smiles innocently

"what?" he asks trying to be clueless "your such an aserhole" Mitchie yells turning to walk away but Shane caught her arm

"relax babe, god your so uptight sometimes, just learn how to chill or something" he said and Mitchie fixed him with a hard look if looks could kill he'll be death right then and there

"chill?" she questions with a smirk of her own before snatching a red cup from a passing boy before dumbing the cold ice inside his shirt "why don't you chill?" without saying another word she marched away

"bitch!" Shane yelps feeling the cold liquid run down his body "urgh" he shouted as he felt his shirt getting stuck on his skin, then angrily matches up stairs to change

"um I thought this wasn't a big party?" Tess question confusedly when she and Mikayla walked in the Grays house

"um so did I" Mikayla answers confuse herself as she surveys the room full of drunken teen, a few of jocks had a boy hanging upside down by the stairs while only holding onto his feet the boy was terrified if his screaming wasn't enough to tell then the tear streaming down his face was, they were a few people who was playing strip poker, another group were doing shots of what she had no idea it was as she never drank before, they were about four couples in different corners making out and another on the couch practically having sex with their cloths on and Mikayla has to grime at that and a few were god knows where the house was packed you can barely see people properly with the sweating bodies that were moving on the dance floor 'what happened to Nate's mini party' Mikayla wonders as a voice interrupted her though

"hey, thought you weren't coming when I didn't see you"

Tess instantly turned a dark shade of pink if it weren't for the dime lite light in the house then she was sure Caitlyn would've notice her blush "hey Caitlyn" she says shyly and Caitlyn grins at how adorable the girl looked, both girls just stared at each other eyes locked together with smiles on they faces

"ahem" Mikayla coughs drawing both girls from they stare "hey Mikayla" Caitlyn greets politely and Mikayla just nods with a small smile on her face

"oh here, got you a drink" Caitlyn hands Tess the red cup she was holding but before the blonde can take it Mikayla snatches it away drowning it all in one go and Tess scold at her while Caitlyn looks at her knowing

"thirsty" she gave Tess the empty cup and the blonde roll her eyes "brb I'm kind of thirsty too" she walk away from the two toward the drinks

"I know why you did that!" Caitlyn crosses her arms with her both eyebrows raised

"what! What you talking; I told you I was thirsty" Mikayla defends

"hmm and I think Shane Gray is the nicest person in the planet" Caitlyn says sarcasm dripping with her words and Mikayla stares at her blankly "look it wasn't spiked and it wasn't even alcohol but you'll know that already since you finished it in one go" Caitlyn smirk at Mikayla's flushed embarrassed face

"ok fine so I was checking but can you blame me, Tess is like a sister to me and I'll hate to see some girl just walk into her life and fuck her over, leaving her heartbroken"

"I understand and I can't blame you for wanting to protect her but I really like her and if I have too prove it to you so you'll agree for me to ask her out then that what I'll do but I'm not trying to fuck her over I promise"

Mikayla stares at Caitlyn before sighing "ok Geller I believe you but not 100%, I'm all she has and if you dare hurt her I swear I'll won't just hurt you but I will finish you" she say straight face with all seriousness and Caitlyn gulp before nodding her head quickly "good" Mikayla smiles satisfy

"ok back, here's your drink" Tess hands Mikayla one cup and Caitlyn another before taking a swing "so what were you guys talking about?" she looks at the two basketball player

"nothing" both Caitlyn and Mikayla answers before taking swings of they drinks Tess just stares at them weirdly but decided to not question it

"wanna dance?" Caitlyn asks looking at Mikayla who shrug then Tess

"uh s-sure" she shyly smiles passing her drink to Mikayla as Caitlyn lead her to the dance floor

"great don't worry me, I'll be just fine, all by myself" Mikayla grumbles sarcastically

"hey Mikayla" Mikayla turned around to come face to face with Miley "oh hey Miles, what up?"

"nothing much, so how you enjoying the party so far?" she asks with a bit of flirtatiousness

"Eh" Mikayla shrug and Miley smile as a slow song game on "let's dance" before the brunette even had a chance of replying she was being lead to the dancefloor

Nate sat on the bottom of stairs watching in horror as the party turn into a disaster and his house getting trash "hey" Mitchie sat next to him and looked at him sympathetically "your ok?"

"no, the party is a disaster, the house is messed up and everything is ruined!" he exclaim throwing his hands up in the air "I hate Shane!" he screamed, hiding his head in his arms

"I'm sorry sweetie" Mitchie says apologetically, Nate picked his head up and surveys the room full of sweaty drunken teens "I'm finish" Nate cries thinking of the lecture he sure knows he'll receive from his parents

Mitchie just grins at him "hey at least you could enjoy yourself before you get grounded" Mitchie tries supportively

"you know what maybe your right, I'm gonna enjoy myself, I'll get drunk no I'll get even more than drunk I'll get trash, smash...yeah" he stood up with determination "let's party!" he shouts before scraying away

Mitchie shook her head with an amuse smile on her face but then her face fell when she caught sign of 'Mikiley' dancing 'eugh, gag' Mitchie roll her eyes at the sight of Miley practically throwing herself at Mikayla, deciding that she has seen enough she stood up and walk where the drink were

She came out the kitchen a few minute later to catch sight of Shane tangled in a passionate kiss with some girl she shook her head in disgust and turns around only to see mikayla and Miley still dancing with each other, Miley had her arms tightly held around Mikayla's neck and to Mitchie Mikayla just looked awkward but still they were dancing together and that didn't hurt less, she advert her eyes from the scene before walking out

"this is nice right?" Miley asks with a big wide smile on her face, tightening her hold around the Latina's neck, mikayla smiles fakely

"yup, it is" she says awkwardly then caught sign of Mitchie walking away "um you know what I'll be right back" Mikayla says untangling Miley's arms around her neck

"wait where you going?"

"um drink!" she answers quickly and just like that she fast walked away, Miley stood there with confused look on her face

* * *

"hey" Mikayla sat down next to Mitchie on the swing, turning around Mitchie gave a small smile

"hey"

"great party huh?"

Mitchie laughed thinking of Nate's face earlier when Shane walked in with massive crowd "yeah"

"so um how's shane?"

Mitchie laughed humourly looking at the girl "do you even care?" she asks with a smile tagged on her lips

Mikayla thought of it for a little bit before shaking her head "no" she say and watch as Mitchie nods "I'm sorry but the guy is a real jerk" she adds

"I know"

"you do?" Mitchie nodes "then why are you with him?" asks Mikayla confusedly

"you wouldn't understand"

"try me" Mitchie sighed as she run her hand through her hair

"I just, I guess I never really bothered dating other people so I'm just used to him and puts up with everything he does" Mitchie shrug

"well you shouldn't the guy treats you like dirt..." Mikayla roll her eyes before continuing "well what if you found someone else..? Someone better?"

Mitchie stared into Mikayla's eyes "someone better?" Mitchie laughed sarcastically "there isn't better"

"yes there is" Mikayla insist and Mitchie turns fully to face her "oh really, who?" she raise her brows at Mikayla

"me" Mikayla stated seriously and Mitchie looked at her shocked "Mikayla I-"

"look I like you Mitchie and I know I'm not Shane but I don't wanna be because I can treat you much better than he does"

"what about Miley?" Mikayla stares at Mitchie questionably "she likes you, you know" she explain

"Miley is a great girl but I don't like her like that, I like you Mitchie...I want to be with you" both girls stayed silence just staring at one another without saying anything

"cops!" came a voice from inside and that broke the girls staring content, both turned toward the door where the loud noise of music were coming from now is the noise of teen screaming trying not to get caught by the cops

"I have to go, gotta find Nate and Miles make sure they not in trouble" Mitchie stood from the swing

"Mitch" Mikayla whispers staring at the girl about to walk off

"I'll see you around Mikayla" with that say she took off back into the house even if she knew that police were there she had to make sure that neither Nate or Miley got caught, she looked back at Mikayla and fought against everything in her to not go back and tell the girl that she too share the same feelings as she even after the talk with Nate she just couldn't bring herself to admit to liking mikayla to the girl the reason for it she has no idea

Mikayla sat there on the swing feeling as if someone just stomped on her heart at Mitchie's rejection even if the girl didn't say it she could tell that Mitchie liked her too, since the day she has started talking to Mitchie she could read her like a book as if she has known the girl for a long time she just didn't know why Mitchie won't admit to liking her, she knew it defiantly wasn't Shane but who

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry about that guys I know that the party was kind of a disappointments :( but I tried my best to give you guys "Demena" moment lolz, hope your at least satisfied.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LoVe WaR Chap 16**

Nate groans as he felt a shinny bright light shinning on his face, he groans at the headache he felt before seating up and flutters his eyes open before shutting it again tightly as the sun shine on his them "he's through here ma'am" he heard a voice say but couldn't make out who said that or where he was, he looked around only to find himself laying on a bunk bed and where appeared to be JAiL CELL? What the hell happened last night?

"oh god Nathaniel, thank god your ok?" he heard a voice that he recognized as his mother said and dare he say she sounded concern

"for the last time, it's Nate" he grumbles under his breath as he got off the bed and walked toward the jail cell door

"how the hell did this happened huh?" Mrs Gray asks angrily making Nate grinch as his head was hurting him

"we give you our trust and completely took it for granted, have you seen the state of the house?" Mr Gray fixes him with an hard glared

"well that wouldn't happened if Shane hasn't invited bunch of people to trash the house" he said defensively

Mrs Gray scoff and Mr Gray groans in annoyance "yes of course we back with the subject of blaming your brother for everything you do" he stated unemotionally and sarcastically

Nate stared at him in disbelieve "what?"

"seriously Nathaniel, I thought you'll stop this habit of accusing your brother for your mistakes, really Nathaniel, first he was the one that 'beat' you up and now he's the one to bring all those hooligans at my home" she stated as if tired of hearing Nate dragging Shane to his plan somehow

"what!" Nate exclaim fixing both of his parents with hard look "he's the one with the crazy plan, he brought all of those people and alcohol and your think I'm the one responsible? I don't believe this? When are you two going to open your fucking eyes and see that Shane is not some goody goody little angel boy" he screams at both his parents face, he rally swores but his parents were just pushing it, damn Miley would be proud hearing him curse like that

"enough with that an watch your language young man, we going to bail you outta here and go home your going to apologies to brother and clean that mess at home" Paul Gray states firmly not leaving room for his son to argue

"no" Nate said and both his parents stares him down "no?" he asks quiet shock at his response to him "no" Nate shook his head "he can go to hell, in fact why all of you go to hell" he yells while still on the other side of the cell

Paul angrily reaches through the small bars and pulls Nate by his shirt, shaking him "go to hell? Boy I will finish you in a minute, I'm telling you this and I'm not going to do it again, your to go home apologies to your brother, mother and me and your grounded for 2 months for mouthy off at us" he shook him as his wife tries to pull him off the boy

"Paul, stop it, let him go" she screams as two police man rushes in at the commotion, and rushed to pull Paul away from Nate who was struggling to breathe

Paul raises his arms up in surrender as the two police took a hold of him and let go as he stepped away from the boy "leave him there until he learns some respects" with that say he turns and walks away

"Paul?" he's wife asks looking at Nate one last time before turning to follow her husband, Nate sighs watching his parents walk away he excepted his dad to leave him there but not his mom I mean she did carry him for 9months right, well some how it doesn't seems like it, and that kind of hurt. He sighs as he regard the policeman that still stood there giving him a sympathetic look "do I get my one phone call now?" he asks not bothering too much about they pity looks at him

**-/-/-**

Mitchie leaped out her bathroom as she heard the ringing of her cell phone, she run toward her drawer to retrieve it before flicking it open to answer "hello?" she asks out of breath

"hey Mitch" came a really familiar voice, and Mitchie looked confuse then pulled the device away from her ears to look at the ID and frowns as it appears unknown

"Nate?" she asks confusedly and heard shuffling at the background

"yeah. Can you come and bail me out at the police station?" he asks hopefully

"police station? Nate what you doing there?" she says concern and at the same time looking for her shoe to get ready to go and pick her friend up

"I got arrested?" he laughs nervously

"and where's your parents?" Mitchie asks because most kids if they get arrested their parents has to bail them out, she guess this wasn't the case for Nate

Nate sighs "it's a long story that I'll tell you when you get here " he say and Mitchie said ok before hanging up. Picking up her car keys and purse before walking out her bedroom and out the house toward her car

"ok Gray come on let's go" Nate picked himself up from the bed and walked toward the cell door only to be met with a grinning Mitchie "hey jail boy" she stifle her giggle at the look on her friend's face

"hardy ah ah, your hilarious" he rolls his eyes jokily as he dodged Mitchie's arms trying to hug him and walked pass her as the brunette followed

"your gonna tell me how you ended up here and why your parents didn't bail you out?" Mitchie asks when thy reached her car and got in and started the engine

Nate rested his face against the car window to stare outside "I don't even remember but my guess is that I got so smashed that I was easy to get caught and for my parents their wouldn't bail me out if I don't apologies to Shane" he roll his eyes at the event's memory

"apologies for what exactly and I came back for you and Miles but the house was cleared so I figured that you guys were save until this morning and now I'm worry about Miley's whereabouts" she glance at Nate's direction and saw the boy calling someone on her cell "who you calling?" she curiously asks

"Miley" he sighs as he puts Mitchie's phone back in her purse "and no answer, but I have a feeling that we shouldn't worry about her" he says trying to dodge the question that Mitchie asked him earlier

"right and your trying to ignore my questions, why do you need to apologies to Shane?" Mitchie looked confused because if anything Shane should be the one apologizing for the things he puts Nate through

"uh because my parents thinks that I always blame him for things that he doesn't do" he say just now noticing that they almost at his house

"like what? What happened last night?" Mitchie asks because as far she was concern Nate's small party was going great before he showed up with lots of people and things went chaos

"that and the fact that he was the one that sent me waking up at the hospital" he said without realizing his slip out but it was already too late he said it and Mitchie heard

"what?" she screech coming to a holt with her car making the tires screech in protest but good thing their stopped at the front of the Gray house "he did that to you?" she asks angrily she knew Shane was hiding something but then again he always has something to hide

Nate sighs and nods his head yes no point in lying because the brunette will know he was lying unlike his parents who can't tell if his lying or telling the truth to them everything he says it's always lies

"get out the car" Mitchie stated with unreadable expression on her face

"Mitch, what you going to do?" he asks kind of scared she and Miley only gets that look whenever they about to do something big and he kind of feared for his brother for some odd reason

"that's none of your concern" she says "get out the car Nate" she said again and Nate stares at her about to complain but stopped himself at the look she was giving him

"don't do something stupid your'll regret Mitch" he said as he was getting out the vehicle

"oh trust me I won't" she said before driving off down the street. Nate sighs watching his friend's silver convertible disappear down the road "man I need a shower" he mumbles before walking toward his house and inside, he was just thankful when he didn't see none of his parent's cars on the driveway

**-/-/-**

Mitchie stops her car before getting out and walking toward the group of the kids playing basketball and was surprise to see a blond girl that she recognize as Tess, Mikayla's friend there, she marched toward them and saw as Sander tapped Shane's shoulder and pointed to her direction and glares at Shane who was grinning at her

"he babe what-" he started only to yelp in pain as Mitchie punched in square in the nose "f**k" he swores looking at her as if she has gone mad and tries to ignore the 'Ooohs' that went on the background "have you completely lost your mind?" he glares at his nose started bleeding man can she punch

"that's for being such an asshole, I cannot believe that I thought you could change and gave you a second chance only for you to blow it" she screams at him angrily as she saw Andy video recording at the corner of her eyes but she couldn't care less

"what the f**k are you talking about?" Shane say holding his bleeding nose between his fingers

"you the one that had hit Nate and sent him to the hospital and for you being a jerk I saw you with that slut last night with your tongue down her throat, what the hell do you take me for Shane, I'm not some game of yours to be playing with, so listen carefully to me because I'm not gonna repeat this again, we OVER!" she screams at his face

"Mmhmm yeah whatever just go home and calm down from your PMSing then come look for me when you can be reasonable, I mean after all that's what you always says we over then we back together again, we over we back-" he didn't even finish his sentence as a loud slap echoes through the court and everyone's eyes went wide

"I might have taken you back those time but this time I mean it, I don't want to see or talk to you, your an arsehole and I regret the day I said yes to dating you, I regret giving myself to you but most of all I regret forcing myself to love you because you have done nothing but hurt me but no more because we are so over Shane Mcass face" she spits out angrily before storming away "oh and come get your shit out of my house" with that say she disappear out of his sight

Shane stood there quiet shock, speechless and embarrassed at what just happened "dude, dude your just got burned" Sander laughs hi five Barry who also burst out in laugher while the rest where just trying to stifle they laughter in, Shane turns to them and glares making them all hush up immediately but a few snickers could be heard

Mitchie fast walk to her car and was about to get in but a voice stopped her "your ok?" she turned around and the blonde who she recognized as Tess was there staring at her with concern blue eyes

"yeah I'm fine" she say while sniffling and the blonde frowns

"then why are you crying?" she approach the girl

"because I just realize all those time I was wasting my time with someone I didn't even love anymore and trying to convince myself that I did, I guess I just feel free somehow" she confirms with smile tagging the corners of her lips

Tess nods and awkwardly shuffles her feet for a minute before speaking "look I know that it's none of my business but Mikayla is my best friend and I don't like seeing her so sad" she stated and Mitchie looked confused

"what do you mean?" she asked

"she likes you Mitchie and you know it because she told you" she said and Mickie stares her curious "she told me when we were leaving the party last night" she clarifies

Mitchie nods in understanding "look Tess I know that she's your friend and I know you also don't want her to get hurt but I don't-" Mitchie starts only to get cut off

"oh Mitchie don't go giving that BS of 'but I don't feel the same' because you have to be blind to not see that your as gay for Mikayla as she is for you so just stop trying to denial it and get your head out of your ass and tell her before you loss her because trust me I know what I'm talking about" she say as she started walking away from the still speechless girl

"wait!" Mitchie calls and Tess smiles before turning to the girl trying to hold in her smile "yeah?"

"uh do, can you, I uh mean-" Tess roll her eyes at the girl and approaches her before pulling a pen out of her neck bag and writing something down Mitchie's hand "but I suggest you go to the back door that leads to her room because I doubt she'll answer the front door, she's lazy like that" she joke before walking off from the confused girl

Mitchie looked down her palm to see an address scribbled down on it, she stared at it one more time before she made her mind up, what's the worse could happen if she tells Mikayla that she likes her, maybe she's what Mitchie has been looking for and with that determination in her mind, she got inside her car and set toward the address Tess has given to her

**-/-/-**

Mitchie stops her car in front of a two story house and got out before going to the back door as Tess suggested and knocked on it, she shuffles her feet as she nervously waited for the door to open and when it did she was met with a pair of confused brown eyes

"Mitch? What you doing here?" Mikayla questions confused as for the life of her couldn't figure how the girl knew where she lived or what she was doing here but she felt bad as she saw Mitchie's face fell "not that I don't want you here I'm just surprise that's all" she retracts, feeling like she wanted to slap herself for her stupidity

"uh right ok uhm I uh, I came here and wanted to know if we could uh maybe talk?" she asks nervously after all she wouldn't blame the girl if she said no as she did walk away from her after she had confess to liking her

"uh yeah, yeah what's is it about?"

Mitchie groans she really didn't want to talk about this out here but at the same time didn't want to make Mikayla think she was telling her what to do

"I uh I like-"

"hey can I borrow some of your cloths mine is kind of messed up" Mitchie stopped as she heard a girl's voice and not just any girl but

"Miley?" she questions as she regards her friend who was standing there with only a blue towel around her and to Mikayla who looked like a deer caught in headlight then Miley

"Mitchie? What you doing here?" Miley asks now standing beside Mikayla, Mitchie removes her gaze to Miley and stares at Mikayla

"I can explain?" she asks as the two girls looked at her with eyebrows raise

**TBC**

**Oooh so what do you guys think will happen? What Would Mikayla say..? I don't know...well ok I do ehehe**

**And what do you think happened between Mikiley? And poor Mitchie just when she wants to confess her feelings *sighs* ok review - they my drugs lol no seriously :|**


	17. Chapter 17

**LoVe WaR Chap17**

"I can explain?" she asks as the two girls looked at her with eyebrows raise

"uh you know what, I-I have to go so yeah, see ya" Mitchie waved with a small force smile on her face before turning and walking down the steps

"Mitchie" Mikayla started but the girl was already gone, she sigh before turning back to Miley who looked at her with raised brows "uh just look in my drawer, I'll be right back" she didn't even wait for her answer before walking down the steps, Miley roll her eyes and decided to question her friend why she was at Mikayla's house before shutting the girl's bedroom door to get dressed

"Mitchie!" Mikayla yells running after the girl "would you stop for a minute" she caught her arm and turn her around "what!" Mitchie asks evaporated

"well you tell me, your the one that showed up at my front step" Mikayla exclaim letting Mitchie's arm go "well it obviously was a mistaken" Mitchie mumbles running her hand through her hair "what was?" Mikayla asks confused and Mitchie just shook her head before saying "I have to go" she made to leave before Mikayla's voice stopped her

"what were you going to tell me" "nothing, it's not important...just forget it" she said trying to leave again "wait, what do you mean forget it? What were you going to say? You like..." mikayla asks dragging the question out where Mitchie didn't complete her sentence

"it's nothing ok, just...never mine, shouldn't you get back to your girlfriend or something" Mitchie says, emphasizing on the word 'girlfriend' "what? Miley is not my girlfriend?" mikayla says making a face "well it didn't look that way" Mitchie murmurs to herself but obvious didn't work because mikayla heard her

"nothing happened between me and Miley, and why do you care anyway?" mikayla looks at Mitchie curiously

"I don't care, actually I don't give a damn of who you are with so don't think you know everything because you don't" Mitchie rambles nonsense and mikayla stares at with interested

"oh really?" "yes really, I don't care, I could care less"

"ok then fine maybe I will ask Miley out then" mikayla stated smugly

"fine!" Mitchie shouts obviously angry

"fine!" mikayla answers back

"good!" Mitchie shots back again but instead of answering her Mikayla just grabs her and kisses her

* * *

**TBC ** **Ahahah joke! :p**

* * *

"what were you talking to Mitchie about!" Caitlyn asks as she and Tess walk hand and hand down the street from the park, the basket baller didn't have her car because they had decided to walk that way they'll get fresh air and plus Caitlyn was still a little be hangover from the previous night

"oh nothing, don't worry about it" Tess reassure the brunette by kissing her cheeks, Caitlyn blushes hard, this was so weird she has been with so many girls and none of them ever mad her feel like Tess does and they only jut started dating yesterday, she have to remember to thank Nate for that party because if it wasn't for him this wouldn't have happen

"ok cool, but when do you think that they'll finally get together and stop giving each other long glance?" she asks amusedly Already knowing what her girlfriend was talking about Tess didn't bothered asking who, wow girlfriend just few weeks ago she and mikayla were still the outcast of the school but now she was dating the most popular girl in school and her best friend had two most popular cheerleaders chasing after her, crazy

"well if things works out well with Mitchie I would say we gonna have to start planning a double date" she answers as Caitlyn stared at her with raise eyebrows

"what things?" she questions "oh don't worry, I don't want to jinx it" Tess answer before separating their intertwine fingers to draw her house keys from her purse before unlocking the front door of her house, as soon as the two walked in, the blond sighed sadly once again disappointed that her parents weren't house not that they ever house anyway but it still makes her sad whenever she come back to an empty house

"your ok babe?" Caitlyn asks concern at the change demeanour of her girlfriend, Tess smiles loving at how concern the brunette seem to be for her before caressing her cheek

"I'm fine" she leans over connecting they lips together before pulling away "thank you" she whisper with their lips centimetre apart Caitlyn scrunched up her brows

"for what?"

"for carrying" Tess states simply with a smile before pecking the brunette's cheek and walking away from her "come on let's watch a movie" she called after the dazed looking girl, Caitlyn snapped out of her revere as she follow after the blonde

**()3()**

Mitchie couldn't believe this, she was kissing Mikayla and everything felt so right in fact nothing has ever felt the way she was feeling at the moment but then she realize that their were still standing on the said girl's front porch with her best friend two meters away, she reliantly pulled away as much as she didn't want to she knew she had to "that shouldn't have happened" was the first thing that cane out Mitchie's mouth as soon as they both parted and Mikayla looked hurt by it

"why not" asks the confused basket baller

"because...just because, look I have to go" Mitchie rush out turning to leave

"I know you felt something too" Mikayla said and Mitchie paused in her departure "just tell me that you felt nothing when we kissed and I'll...I'll leave you alone" Mikayla begs desperately with her eyes for the other girl to not denial it because she knew that Mitchie felt that shiver and connection too when their kissed but the girl seems to close off for some reason, it like one minute she's cold the next she hot it was confusing the hell out of Mikayla

"I didn't feel anything" she stated and felt her throat hurt at the lie she's making herself believe, of course she had felt something during the kiss but she couldn't let Mikayla know that, she just broke up with Shane for gods sake, it just won't seem right to jump into another relationship so soon at least that what she's been trying to tell herself since Mikayla had follow her not long before she was about to pour her out to the girl Mikayla stares disbelieving at her with hurt shimmying in her big brown pools "I'm sorry" mitchie whispers looking away not being able to make eye contact with Mikayla to see the hurt in her eyes "I have to go, I'm really sorry" and this time she did manage to get away without

Mikayla stopping her as she got in her car, started the engine before driving off down the street Mikayla stood there with disappointment in her features, why can't Mitchie just admit that she wants Mikayla not to sound shallow or vain but she knew that Mitchie wanted her as much as she wants Mitchie but the other was being difficult with her emotions changing that Mikayla couldn't keep up anymore after standing there just gazing into space for some time, the brunette willed her feet to move toward her house, she went through the front door before shutting true door behind her when she turned back around Miley was standing there with a smile one and Mikayla forces one out to be polite

"so as much as I want to stay here longer I have to go home, so do you think you can give me a ride" Miley asks hopefully smiling at Mikayla

"um yeah sure, let me just put some shoes on and grab my keys" Mikayla stated just now noticing that in her hurry to catch up with Mitchie she forgot she was barefoot, she walked back into her room before getting some shoes and putting them on then grabbing her car keys and walking back to Miley "alright let's go" she let's Miley out first before closing the door behind her

**()3()**

"hey" Mitchie looked up from her position on the bed and smiles at Miley as she walked fully into her room before dropping down next to her

"hey" Mitchie says and Miley pops herself up with her elbow resting on her stomach

"so what were you doing at Mikayla's house?" she raise her brows staring at Mitchie

"oh well when I went to talk to Shane at the basketball court Tess was there and told me that you were at Mikayla's and gave me the address so I came to see how you were" Mitchie lies with a small smile on well she part lied and told the truth she was looking for Miley since she didn't find her during the whole cops turning up at the party but Tess told her nothing about Miley being there Miley stares at Mitchie weirdly because that explanation sounded kind of off since the blond girl wasn't there when Mikayla picked her up but then again Mikayla could have called Tess and told her that she was there, so she shrug it off

"hm ok well she picked me up on the street, I was kind of drunk but when I heard someone yell cops I knew I had to escape so I did but unfortunately for me I was so drunk that I didn't know where I was going then a car stopped beside me an she came out and helped me, she was going to take me home but she doesn't know where I live and I doubt that I would've remember so she took me to her place, she let me sleep on her bed while she slept on the blankets on the floor, she's so sweet" Miley sighs with dreamy eyes "some other person might of taken advantage of me but she didn't" she explains with a goofy smile on her face

Mitchie sat there just listening to her friend, nothing really happened, wait why was she relieved? _'because Mitchie you like Mikayla and wants to jump her bone' _Mitchie scold herself at the thoughts she was thinking "Mitchie" she snapped out of her thoughts and stares at Miley "sorry what?" she shook her head to clear her mind as Miley rolls her eyes at her best friend

"I said that I was thinking of asking mikayla out and was wondering if it's alright with you" Miley says "why would I care?" Mitchie asks even though she felt as if someone just slapped her "well I thought that you liked her"

"what...pft...I-I d-don't like Mikayla" Mitchie stutters at own lies as Miley crocked her head to the side looking at her friend suspiciously "what! I don't, I'm being serious, you can ask her out if you wan to, don't care" Mitchie said surprise how much lies keeps flowing out _'yeah you do'_ she heard her subconscious say 'shut up and stay out my business' she scowled herself yet again _'ah your business is my business and right now you are telling one big fat lies I'm surprise how you can live with yourself'_ 'shut up!' she growls shaking her head at how crazy she sound now talking to herself

"whew that a relieve then, alright now I just need to figure out how I'll ask her" Miley smiles big thinking up a plan "but right now I'm starved, what do you have to eat that's decent?" she asks

"um yeah, take a look in the fridge and cabinets there much be something there and if not I need to go food groceries" Mitchie said standing up following after Miley _'your an idiot Mitchie Torres, you know that' _she heard Subconscious say and this time she didn't try to ask it to shut up or argue with it this time "yeah I know" she agreed with it

**()3()**

After dropping Miley off at her house Mikayla instead of going home she turned the other way and went to Tess, she was in need to talk to her best friend see if she could help her wig this whole Mitchie situation because try as she may the brunette had no idea what to do anymore, she had poured her heart out to Mitchie the girl had left her without so much of what she felt herself, she kissed her hoping to at least trigger any sort of feeling that she may have for Mikayla and she did Mikayla jut knew it, Mitchie liked her too but she was like as if she was playing this game with her of &guess which mood Mitchie is on' and Mikayla really couldn't get the girl to open up for the life of her Parking her trunk in front of the blond's driveway she got out and walked toward her porch, knowing the girl rally locks her front door, mikayla tried the doorknob and not at all surprise to see that it was open, she pushed the door all the way before walking inside and shitting it close behind her before she started making her way up the stairs knowing Tess might be in he room asleep or doing homework, her friend could be such a nerd sometimes She reached the girl's bedroom door and twisted the knob

"hey Tess" she pushed the door open fully and stopped at herself at the sight that greeted her, the blond was lying on her bed with Caitlyn on top of her with their lips locked together but got parted as soon as the door opened Tess fixed her cloths as Caitlyn got off of her

"Kay, what you doing here?" she asks surprise at being caught

"I needed to talk to you" Mikayla answers avoiding eye contact, Tess looked at Caitlyn who stood off of her bed

"uh" Tess looked toard Caitlyn then Mikayla

"I gotta go, I'll call you" Caitlyn said leaning down pecking the blond's lips before picking up her jacket from the bed

"ok" Tess said watching the girl walk away, Caitlyn walked pass Mikayla and nods in her direction with a small smile as the other girl return it, as soon as the bedroom door and the front door of Tess's bedroom and house shut close, mikayla started talking

"when did that happened?" she asked about earlier

"yesterday when she dropped me off we go into talking and she kissed me and said that she likes me" Tess explain as mikayla pace in front of her

"and what you told her you likes her too and now your together?" she asks annoyed

"well yeah, she asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes and yes now we together" Tess stated not seeing why her friend isn't happy for her

"I don't believe this" Mikayla murmurs rubbing at her forehead trying to get ride of invisible headache

"what's so hard to believe?" Tess asks confused at her friend's behaviour

"can't you not see that she's using" Tess stared at the brunette as if she has gone completely nuts

"what?" Tess asks unbelievely

"oh come on Tess, she's friend with Shane and Shane hates me, it the perfect plan to screw me over and you know it" Mikayla argues

"no, no I don't but what I know is that Caitlyn likes me for me and not because she's working on some evil plot win Shane to mess with you, why can't you just accept that she actually likes me and not what you think"

"because she's friend with Shane Gray and nothing good comes out that guy and I not having her play win tour feelings"

"you know what stop just stop it, who are you to tell me how I can and can't like?" Tess shouted angrily

"I'm your friend and I'm looking out for you" Mikayla pointed out

"yeah well I don't need you looking after me, I'm not a little kid I know what I'm doing" Tess shouted now getting annoyed at Mikayla

"no you don't" Mikayla argues shouting back

"you know what Mikayla jut butt out my business" Tess yells breathing hard while glaring daggers at the other girl

"I care about you Tess and I don't want you making a mistake by dating her" Mikayla pointed out and the blond just continue on glaring at her

"you know what you can't tell me what to when you can't even get the girl you like to like you back" and as soon as the word out of her mouth Tess wished she could take it back because the look of Mikayla's face was the one that the blond wish to never see "Kayla I didn't mean that" she softens but Mikayla shook her head

"no your right, what was I thinking, I hope you and Caitlyn will be happy together" and with that she turned around and walked out the door leaving Tess standing alone in the middle of her bedroom

* * *

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**LoVe WaR Chapter18**

* * *

**I actually had a different idea for this chapter how wanted it to be planned out but I guess I had a mind of it's own because as I started typing different things started typing out lool...well I tried my best with this chapter but I'm not sure how you guys will like it but I hope you do cause it took me so long just to type this out fully. Anyways thanks for the reviews on the last chapter you guys rocks :D...SERIOUSLY!**

**Anyway onto the story...**

* * *

**Next day...**

"she kissed you?" Nate questions while he was leaning against the locker next to Mitchie's as the girl nodes "wow" he breaths

"tell me about" Mitchie sighs as she got all of her books she needed for her first period before shutting her locker as se and Nate started walking down the hallway "so then you just left and told her it was a mistake?" Nate asks disbelieving as he watch Mitchie while bowing her head down "but you didn't mean it?" he questions as their approach his locker

"of course not but I had no idea why I said that" Mitchie groan frustrated and Nathan just looked at her sympathetically "Oh and speak of the devil" he nods his head toward an fast approaching Miley

"hey Miles" he said smiling when the girl approached them

"Hey Guys" Miley smiles "Mitch I'm gonna need to borrow you"

"um why?" the brunette asks looking confused

"I want you to round up all the cheerleaders and meet me in the gym in 10 minutes" she said "ok good, see ya" then walked away

"I didn't know cheer practice was back" Nate smirk knowing full well how much the brunette hates the thing

"ah this is just what I wanted" Mitchie groan sarcastically "I guess I'll see you later or maybe ou would want to come with me?" she bats her eyelashes and Nate shook his head

"oh no, nope none can do sorry Mitch, I gotta go the library and catch up with some works, bye" he hurriedly said before taking off down the hall, Mitchie sigh as she watch Nate walk away quickly from her before turning away walking off as well

**-/-**

"so how's things going with you and Mikayla?" Caitlyn asks as she shot and scored yet another basket before looking at the blonde who sat in the gym beaches Tess sighed sadly

"not so great, I tried calling her last night but she didn't pick up the phone" Caitlyn gave her a sad smile "I just hates fighting with her" she continues as her girlfriend her approach before seating down next to her

"I'm sorry, I know this is all my fault, if it wasn't for me you two wouldn't have argue" she shamelessly hung her head down

"hey, hey look at me" Tess said putting two fingers down the Caitlyn's chin making her look at her "it is not your fault and I don't want you believing that it is, ok?" she asks giving her small reassuring smile "

ok" Caitlyn nodded and smiles back at the blonde before leaning down capturing her lips with Tess, just as they were getting into the kiss the gym doors burst open making them pull away

Mikayla looked up and saw Tess pull away from Caitlyn's lips so quickly you think they were on fire "oh sorry didn't know someone was here" she locked eyes with Tess before moving her gaze to Caitlyn and glaring at her before walking back out again

"Mika-" Tess started but it was too late the other girl has already walked out "ugh" she groan frustrated

"I'm sorry baby" the basketball player said apologetically to her girlfriend as the girl buried her face into her sweat covered jersey

"it's ok" Tess said as her words muffled by the girl's shirt, Caitlyn kissed the top of her lovingly

"you want me to talk to her for you?" she offers politely, Tess said before pulling her face away

"no it's ok, I'll talk to her myself I don't want to add more problems into the matters"

"ok then" Caitlyn said as she watch Tess stood from the benches "I'll see you later" the blonde said planting a kiss on the girl's lips before discarding down the steps then turning back around as she reached he gym doors

"and do take a shower before class" and with that she flashes Caitlyn a finally smile before pushing the double doors and walking out Caitlyn let out a small laugh as she shook her head at girlfriend before coming down the steps herself and picking up the forgotten basketball and putting back to it's rank as she walked toward the shower

**-/-**

"Mikayla!" said girl startles as she come face to face with none other then Miley and smiles politely

"hey, Miles" she greets as the other girl brightens up at the use of nickname by Mikayla

"so where you going?"

"um well I was on my way to my locker to grab a few books before class" she looks down the hall only to lock eyes with Mitchie, the two stood still, staring at one another without blinking and oblivious Miley who kept on talking even though she has ling lost the Latino's attention

Across the hallway Mitchie stared deep into Mikayla's hurtful brown eyes and she fell this deep lump build in her throat knowing she's the reason for those hurt, she couldn't stand looking at the girl's eyes anymore so she drew her own gaze away from her and bow he head down before continuing on her destination

Back with Mikayla and Miley who was still talking, Mikayla sigh sadly as she watch Mitchie walk out sight before turning her attention back to Miley and stares at her with confusion written on her face she knew that it was mean for her not to listen to the other but she just couldn't help it whenever she sees Mitchie she forgets everything and everyone around and there she was again thinking of about Mitchie when she should of been listening to Miley great

"so Wednesday?" Miley asks nervously and Mikayla still looked ensure to what but she didn't what to ask her to repeat what she said then Miley will know that she wasn't listening so instead of asking she put on a force smile and said

"uh yeah sure" and Miley beamed up at her and resist the urge to squeal in happiness

"ok then I'll catch you later" she winked her before walking away down the hall making sure she shakes her ass as she knew Mikayla was watching her, Mikayla shook her head as she stared after Miley in confusion what the hell did I just agreed on

**-/-**

Nine girls were gather around in the gym hall, all nine sat on the benches while one girl stood in front of them with her hand close together so that makes ten girls all together

"are going to talk anytime soon?" asks one of the girls annoyed as she looked at her new manicured hand over and Miley growls at the girl

"I was just getting to that thank you very much Amber Miley stated with sarcasm dripped with every word as Amber roll her eyes "anyway as you all know that since we been back from school there hasn't been any practice-"

"well duh you don't say" Amber said cutting Miley off

"yeah you don't say" Ashley Amber's copycat said

"bitch cut me off again and I will kick your ass" Miley said getting annoyed

"ok guys why don't we just talk about why we here and get to class before we all late, ok?" Mitchie cut in the fight that was sure about to happen between the two girls, Miley sighs as she backed down

"ok fine" she growl out glaring at Amber "whatever" the other girl murmurs seating back down on the bench

"as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" she shot Amber a glare as the girl smiles at her sarcastically and roll her eyes "ok so on that note I have made a schedule" she said handling them each a piece of purple sheet as it was passed around

"what practice five days a week plus Saturdays? Are you crazy!" Amber exclaims wide eyes as the other girls in the group groans at the said schedule

Miley smirk "no of course no, this schedule will us to catch up with all the practices that we missed, now if out don't like it then the door is wide open" Miley says daring anyone to actually do as she said

"what you can't do that" Amber said always the one up to pick a fight with the southern girl

"well Amber you know what I can, my squad my rules and if you don't like it then walk I'm not stopping you" she said seriously as the other just shuts up and sat down fuming and Miley smiles triumphantly "now that was all, squad dismiss" she stated as everyone stood up walking away sulking and Amber shots Miley a death glare on her way out Mitchie stepped down the benches and approaches her best friend

"seriously Miles five days?" she asks in disbelieving tone

"what I'm only doing this for the best of the squad"

"you do realize that they hate you right?" Mitchie asks and Miley shrug

"they'll get over it once they see how other squad are they'll thank me later" she smile as she swang her arm around Mitchie's shoulder

"I hope you know that I hate you too right?" Mitchie asks looking Miley

"oh don't worry Mitch I know, and I love you now come on before we late for class" Miley said tugging Mitchie along with her as the Latino groan making her best friend laugh in the progress

Unbeknownst to both girls someone was watching them as they walk out the gym doors "Mikayla"

"argh" she banged her head against the wall as she jumped at the voice behind her

"Tess- wh-you-" she clears her throat before leaning against the wall cross her arms trying to look cool "what up" she laughs nervously as the blonde eyes her weirdly

"what you doing hiding behind the walls of the gym" Tess questions trying to look pass her friend to see what the girl was looking at

"what, pft I'm n-not hiding, nope" she laughed fakily as she tries to fix her hair a habit she has whether she's nervous and Tess rose her brows before letting the subject go

"can we talk?" she asks "now, but we got lesson to go to" she said not really wanting to talk to Tess so she tries to bring up an excuse although it wasn't really an excuse because they did have a lesson to get too, the principle was so kind in calling staff meeting that thy didn't have homeroom but they still had the whole day left "ok then can we talk at lunch" Tess said then continue when she saw Mikayla trying to come ip with an excuse to avoid it "please Kayla, I hates when we fights, please Bambi" Tess pleads with tears threatening to spill and Mikayla acted automatically by gathering the girl into her arms tightly

"ssshh, it's ok Tess, please don't cry you know I hate it when you, I promise we'll talk" she said as Tess returns the embrace by holding on to her tightly then they moment was broken by the ring of the bell "ok let's get to class" Mikayla smiles reassuringly before wiping away the tears that has spill out the girl's cheeks before smiling her "let's go squirt" she laughed as Tess glared at her for the nickname Mikayla watches in amusement as Tess stomp her foot in joke annoyance "Tess come on I was kidding" Mikayla laughed as she run after the girl then kiss her cheek "sorry" she apologies

"fine apologies accept now carry me to class" she demanded jokily

"yes ma'am" Mikayla salutes giving Tess a smile as the blonde hopped on her back "whoa your gone heavy" she joked again laughing as Tess swat at her arm

"shut up" she said as she buries her in Mikyala's neck and Mikayla laughed at how adorable he friend is when she's embarrassed as she pushed the gym's double doors open with Tess's foots walking them to they first AP English which they share with Mitchie ah joy thought Mikayla not really looking forward to that

Lunch time

Students piles out the class rooms as the bell rang for most of them's favourite lesson of the day, Mitchie walk out the class room alongside with Nate talking about Miley and her crazy schedule "ah I feel for you Mitch" Nate said all the while laughing and Mitchie glared at him

"you so not helping" Mitchie continues to glare and Nate stopped laughing

"sorry Mitch I was just oh huh incoming Shane at 12 o'clock" Nate said "ok see ya" without waiting for a reply he runs off since what happened with 'Smitchie' gag breaking up Shane has been giving Nate the death glare so the younger Gray has been avoiding the other boy for all costs

"Nate" Mitchie yells at the boy to come back but to no avail as he pretends to not listen "ugh coward" she shouts after him "um Mitch" she crinch at the sound of the boy's voice before turning back around

"hey Shane" she said unpleasantly but obviously the boy didn't notice because he beamed at her

"so you wanna have lunch with me?" he asks scrunching the back of his head nervously

"Shane" Mitchie sigh trying not to blow up at the boy "no" she answered without a second thought "we broke up, I broke up with you and I meant it, we will no be getting back together, you need to move me because right now I don't think I can even be your friend" she smiles at him sadly "I'll see you around" then walk pass him

Shane stood rooted to the spot the girl just was a few seconds ago 'you lost her for real this time dumbass and it's all your fault' a voice inside him said as he shook his head violently "no it's not, its not my fault we were fine until" he paused before growing angry "Mikayla" he spats with hatred "she's going to pay" he said before walking toward the opposite direction from the canteen

**-/-**

Tess and Mikayla sat in they favourite spot that they used to eat lunch at, it was a little garden upstairs the science lab both had discovered it on their first day of freshman and since then it's been they spot "you know Caitlyn is a good person, she's not what your making her to be" Tess said starting the conversation by defending her girlfriend Mikayla sighs putting down he sandwich because looking up at Tess

"I don't trust her, I thought that I could but seeing the two of you together just doesn't fit right with me" Tess moved up beside the brunette and touches her arm

"well can you trust me?" she asks as Mikayla stares at her

"you know I do trust you Tess, it's her who I don't, I don't want her to hurt you"

"she won't" Tess whispers laying her head on Mikayla's shoulder, the brunette looked down at her

"how can you be so sure" she asks

"well that's why you just have to trust me, please Kay" she pleads because she wanted Mikayla to be cool with Caitlyn and approve with their relationship because nothing will hurt her more if she doesn't get the brunette's approval, her parents be damned they could agree or disagree but she won't care but with Mikayla is different "can you?" she gives her the puppy dog eyes that she knows it's irresistible to Mikayla and said sigh

"ok fine" she said and Tess heaved a sigh of relief "I'll trust you and lay off Caitlyn but that doesn't mean I won't still keep an eye out on her" she said and Tess smiles at her before kissing her cheek

"I won't have it any other way" she breaths deeply resting her head back on her friend's shoulder, they sat like that for a minute they lunch long forgotten as they both enjoyed the silence before Tess spoke again "I'm sorry"

Mikayla looked down at her confused "for what?"

"for what I said with the whole Mitchie thing" she said looking sheepishly and Mikayla chuckles

"it's ok Tess, it's all in the pass and apologies accepted she stated and fell Tess nod against her after another few minute the silence was broken but this time by Mikayla "I kisses Mitchie" Tess stood up straight so quickly and stares at her friend shock

"what?"

"yeah and she kissed me back then said it meant nothing" she said sadly and Tess looked between annoyed at the girl who was hurting her best friend and sad at seeing her friend like this

"I'm sorry Kay, I know how much you like her"

"I love her Tess, god I been in love with since 6th grade, pathetic huh" Mikayla says sarcastically

"no your not pathetic, she's an idiot if she can't see what a great person she's missing out on" she smiles at her before pulling her into a hug "don't worry Kayla you'll find someone else who will appreciates you and Mitchie Torres isn't even that pretty anyway" said the blonde trying to cheer up her friend

"oh who are we kidding Tess she's beautiful" Mikayla answers conjuring up that face which is like the face of an angel

"I was trying to make you feel better her" Tess scold and Mikayla laughed which the blonde was thankful at as the brunette hugged her

"thanks squirt"

"your welcome Bambi" she held on tight with one thing in her mind 'time to have a little chat with ms thinks she's all that'

**-/-**

Mikayla walked down the hall to her class from the principle's office as she was requested there but she was deep in thought she didn't realise where she was going until she came colliding with someone "oh I'm so sorry" Mikayla apologies thank god whoever it was didn't have anything which could've of gotten knocked over

"it's ok" came a girl's and Mikayla installing knew that familiar voice because no matter what he does that voice always seems to follow her

"Miley?" she asks and the girl in questions looks up from making sure that nothing big had happen before brightens up at the sight of Mikayla

"Mikayla, hi" she squeal before hugging the girl who stood stiff in surprise "um sorry" she pulled away embarrassed Mikayla just stares at her "um that ok, so where you going" she asks

"oh I just went to the bathroom, now going back to my lesson and I better go before I hall pass minute runs out" she turns to leave but then Mikayla calls her back making her stop deciding to bit the bullet and jut ask before she had no idea what the girl said to her earlier

"um not to sound weird or anything but what did you met when you said so Wednesday? What's happening, I-I was t listening" she finally admits looking down her feet shyly Miley laugh finding the brunette's shyness to be cute

"I figure well the Wednesday is the day of our date" she smiled as Mikayla smiles

"ok cool" she said and Miley smiles back before waving at her "see ya" with that say the southern girl walked off as soon as she was out of sight it was as if Mikayla has finally snapped out of her reverie and realizes what Miley just informed her and her eyes widen

"wait, what? She asks no one in particular as she stood in the empty deserted hallway "what I have gotten myself into"

* * *

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**LoVe WaR chapter 19**

** Hey guys another chapter here, wow I never updated this quick before and you know why?...you guys of course, thanks for reading and reviewing and adding especially REVIEWS because come on who doesn't get excited about them? Anyway you guys totally rocks really you do...which is why I hope you like this one as well. **

**WARNING: (omd, really lol) anyway this chapter is rated M you'll see why and it is not what you guys are thinking well at least not now ;) lol **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...sadly :'( cause if I did boy =.? And also all the mistakes are ALL my fault so blame me :( **

**OK enough with that ENJOY!**

* * *

**After school**

"Miley" Miley turned toward the voice and her face lights up

"hey Kiki" she giggles flirtatious at the look on Mikayla's face

"what?" Mikayla asks a bit frighten

"oh that's your new nickname for me and me only" she squeal "isn't it cute" she said running her hand down Mikayla's arm while giving her the biggest smile ever.

Mikayla nodded freaked out, I liked my nickname from Mitchie and her smile is just the biggest so cute, seriously Mikayla stop thinking about Mitchie when talking to Miley this is why you got a date without knowing, Mikayla scold herself annoyed "so um about Wednesday?" the Latina started only to get cut off

"wait your not cancelling are you?" Miley asks sadly and Mikayla instantly felt bad

"no no I-I just, uh" she pause to think as Miley stared at her with that look as if someone just kicked her puppy, oh man I'm so gonna regret this "no of course not I just wanted to know what time to pick you up" she smiles fakily and Miley's smile got even bigger Mikayla was afraid she might hurt herself

"oh ok then just pick up at six and don't be late" and with that said she strut down the hall swaying her hips side to side

"yes ma'am" Mikayla mumbles as Miley was out of hear shot "Anderson!" a voice shouted down the hall and Mikayla turned around to it and saw Shane standing there looking annoyed "coach said to get your butt to gym now!" he turned around and headed toward the gym himselfMikayla shook her head before following after the boy

**-/-**

"what the hell" Mitchie shouts as her once opened locker slammed shut with a force that almost took her hand thank god for her cheerleading skill she was able to remove it before it got slammed and turned toward the intruder and came face to face with one piss off Tess Taylor, Mitchie has never seen the girl angry before and to be honest she was quiet scary but there was no way that the brunette was going to show any sign of being scared.

"what the hell is your problem?" demanded Mitchie as she glared at the blonde girl who glare at her back and Mitchie has to admit the girl can glare

"what's MINE problem? What's YOUR problem?" Tess scold the girl and Mitchie looked kind of taken back "what you talking about?" she questions quiet confusedly "oh don't you bullshit with me Mitchie Torres, you go around like you fucking own this damn school and think just cause your so oh pretty" she said mimicking Mitchie's voice and girl looked at her weirdly _'I don't talk like that, do I'_ Mitchie wonders as Tess continues "you can play with people's feelings as if it's nothing well let me tell you something Torres, you can screw with other people hell you can screw with that dumbass of a boyfriend of yours but you will NOT screw win MY best friend cause I won't let you" Tess said anger lace to her voice

"whoa whoa! Wait a fucking minute, what the hell are you talking about? You can't just go around and accuse people about things" Mitchie said getting irritating with the blonde girl

"oh please so you want to tell me that Mikayal didn't kiss you and you didn't kiss her back and after you claim to 'not have feelings for her'" Tess fume putting quotation on the last few words as Mitchie stared at her not knowing what to do

"well I am sorry if I don't share the same feelings-" Mitchie started but got cut off

"oh same me the bullshit!" Tess exclaim throwing her hands around wildly "you and I both know that what you trying to feed yourself is bullshits and crap so why don't you do us all a favourite especially my best friend who's suffering from all this staff and get your head out of your fucking ass and stop denialing what your feeling and tell her already because believe me she won't be waiting for you for long there's lots of girls who wants to date her and one you know her well since she happens to be your best friend" Tess said taking a breath before giving the still speechless Mitchie a hard look "sort it out Mitchie because you'll loss her" then she says a in soft voice "and believe it or not I'm kind of rooting for you, you know" she gave the brunette a small smile and a wink before turning walking off

Mitchie sigh before leaning her head against her close locker "what do I do?" she wonders _'simple, take Tess's advice Mitchie stop being so stubborn'_ her inner self said "I just need a sign to know that this is going to work" she whispers and just then she heard a door open she looked up and toward the noise and saw Mikayla go inside the gym _'ok if that's not a sign I don't know what is' _her subconscious cheers making Mitchie smile " me neither"

**-/-**

"ok guys I know that we haven't been training lately but I have been busy with making up a new playing plan and schedule, I've changed some things around, Shane you have move to being a shooting guard" Coach Barry said and Shane got mad

"what! But coach I'm always a point guard" he argued

"no anymore, your position has been given to someone else" he said without a care

"to who?" he asks annoyed

"Mikayla, she'll take your place, she's more suitable there than you are" he said as he passed them all a sheet of paper with who's is going to be playing where and what

"but-"

"no buts Shane my mind is made up" he said no leaving a room to argue "now since we have missed so many practice we need to make up for it so practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school until six thirty" he said "anyone got a problem with that?" everyone shook they heads no and he smiles at them "ok then you can all go practice starts this Wednesday" he said and Mikayla raises her hand "what is it Anderson?" he asks looking at her

"well coach I was j-just wondering if I could leave e-early on Wednesday" she said nervously

"and why is that" he questions as Shane roll his eyes and mumbled something under his breath

"I-I uh I h-have a d-date" she stutters and coach Barry stared at her hard making Mikayla gulp nervously under his stare

"ok fine we'll see how you get on your first day" he smiles at her which made her gave a timid smile of her own as he walk away from the group "your all dismiss" then he was out of sight

"such a suck up" Shane said before bumping his shoulder with Mikayla's hard making the brunette groan in pain as he walk pass her

"don't worry about him, he just never used to people telling him no" Caitlyn said as she approach the Latina, Mikyala nods and with a small smile turns to walk out the gym as well "I'm not as bad as you think I am you know" she called out to the girl Mikayla sigh through her nose before turning to face her team mate

"ok let's get this clear" she said walking up to Caitlyn "I like you but I just don't trust you with Tess, I have this feeling that your going to hurt her" Caitlyn went to protest but Mikayla held up her hand stopping her "I know your already said it's not in your intention to do so but at the same time my instincts are telling me something else so lets just hope I'm wrong" she gave her smile before turning to leave and again she got stop by Caitlyn's voice

"and if your right" Caitlyn said with a laughter in her voice trying to humour the other girl

"well then let's hope I'm not" she pause then turn to face her team mate "for your sake" she said with a straight serious face before walking out the gym.

Caitlyn chuckles as if she was planning on hurting Tess she had liked the blonde girl since she saw her on their first day of freshman when Shane and the other jocks where picking on her of course she wanted to help but at the same time she also wanted to fit in and defending someone who's being pick on by bunch of jocks wasn't a smart move of course watching the blonde get picked on wasn't nice either but now that she was popular she can protect Tess and plus no one will say a damn thing about them being together.

**-/-**

"Mitch!" a voice call and the brunette instantly answered back knowing exactly who it was

"upstairs" some footsteps were heard claiming up and a few minute Miley walk in Mitchie's room

"hey" she flopped herself in the girl's bed while letting out a content sigh Mitchie swirl around in her chair to face Miley who was laying face down on her bed

"hi, what's with the happy sighing?" she raise her eyebrow as Miley sat on the bed her back against the headboard

"nothing just my life is perfect at the moment that's all" Miley's smile widen and Mitchie was now interested never had her best friend looked this content unless it had something to do with cheerleading but half of the time she's always stressing especially during competitions.

"are you going to tell me this thing that's happening or...?" Mitchie asks letting the question hang in the air as Miley smile shaking her head

"not now first let's talk about you" Mitchie looked at her questionably

"what about me?" Miley roll he eyes at her friend

"how you doing since the break up" she clarify as Mitchie nods in realization

"oh, I'm ok to be honest I never felt so free in my whole life well actually since I been dating Shane then I feel right now" she answers honestly

"good for you" Miley said proudly then smirk "so do you have anyone in mind" she wriggles her brows making Mitchie giggle same old Miley

"actually I like M-" but she never got to finish her sentence because Miley started talking

"it'll be so cool if you did then you and whoever you like can double date with me and Mikayla" Miley squeals happily clapping her hands as Mitchie looked at her in surprise

"you have a date with Mikayla?" ask the Latina sadly either Miley notice the sadden expression on her friend's face and choose to ignore it or she didn't notice at all still high in knowing she has a date with Mikayla

"yeah, this Wednesday, isn't it cool" Miley said smiling big and Mitchie just gave her a force smile trying to act happy for her friend but how can she when she herself like said girl, maybe it was the universe's way of telling me that Mikayla and I are not meant to be she thought sadly "so who do you like?" Miley asks bringing the Latina out of her thoughts

Mitchie racks her brain for anything but nothing came and she wanted to tell Miley the truth she really did but she wasn't sure how her best friend will take it so she lied "no one" and Miley's face fell "but don't worry I'll tell you when I like someone" she smile and Miley smiled back

"good I don't want us to start keeping things from each other it'll break our friendship" she said as Mitchie answered back with a small 'yeah'

"ok now I'm hungry" Miley said making Mitchie laugh

"Miles your always hungry" she chuckles as the other girl stuck her tongue out at her "you know where the fridge is and don't worry I went shopping" Mitchie said before Miley can ask and the girl smiles gracefully before bouncing out the room

_'wow is it me or have you gotten good at lying' _Mitchie heard her sub ask "oh shut up" _'you know your only hurting yourself right?'_ it ask and Mitchie roll her eyes annoyed

"does everyone else talk to they subconscious as well?" _'only if they being stupid like you are'_ "you just called yourself stupid" Mitchie pointed out as her mind screamed she can literally hear it scream, creepy

_'__actually your the stupid one if you would just let me take charge we'll have Mikayla by tomorrow' _her sub yells at her "yeah well I'm the one running the show here so learn to live with the way things are" Mitchie shot back _'but-'_ "don't want to hear it" A few minute later _'arsehole'_ "I heard that"

"you heard what!" Miley asks popping her head into the room "where you talking to yourself?" she looks at the girl weirdly

"wh-no no I-I wa-wasn't talking to myself...pft that like c-crazy, nope I wasn't talking to myself I was writing uh, a lyric, song...song lyrics I was writing a song lyrics" Mitchie smile satisfied with her answer and Miley just shook her head before turning and walking out of sight mumbling "my best friend is weird"

_'eheh dumbass'_ "and your annoying" Mitchie said before she finally just decide to follow Miley to get something to eat as well anything to distract her from her thoughts and that annoying voice in her head that goes by the name of conscious.

**-/-**

Shane was pacing back and forth in his room as his best friend sat on his basketball covered bed sheets while watching him "seriously Shane your gonna burn a hole in that carpet if you keep pacing like that" Shane stopped and looked at his best friend

"I'm angry Jonnie, I mean how can coach just give away my spot, Ugh" he screams frustrated

"I know it sucks man, I mean now every time I look at my left I'm not gonna see you but her, I don't want to pass the ball to her" Jonnie said also annoyed she and Shane has been best friend for quiet some times and she's also the only one that Shane doesn't treat like dirt so whatever Shane likes she'll also like it whoever Shane hates she'll also hate them hence Mikayla

Shane sigh as run his fingers through his short dark hair "I get dumped by girlfriend because of her, and Caitlyn is acting all nice and shit to her and I lost my position to her, what does she has that I don't?" he picked up a ball and throw it against his drawer breaking the thing

His bedroom door open and his mum's head popped in "sweetie everything alright" she asks concern as she saw the broken wooden drawer

"why don't you fucking knock the bloody door" Shane screams looking at his mum with irritating eyes burning with fury

"I just wanted to make sure everything is fine, are your alright?" Glenda asks concern at seeing her son like this 'what has gotten into him his never like this or I just never paid attention to it' wonders the older Grey as she watch her son breathing hard

"we fine Mrs Grey" Jonnie smiles politely at the older woman as she took one look at her son before walking out the room and closing the door behind her "you shouldn't take it out on her man" Jonnie said to her friend

"whatever dude she's always up in my business, she should go and mind Nate's not mine" Shane stated still mad at his for mum for no reason whatsoever Jonnie shook her head

"anyway I really can't answer about the whole Mitchie dumping you or coach giving out your spot but Caitlyn sort out have to act like that" she stated

"how do you mean?" Shane asks curious

"well she's now dating that blonde chick who always with Mikayla um Tess?" she said still not quiet sure

"huh that's why they were at the basketball court together without Mikayla there" Shane said thoughtfully

"yup and Cait is making it her priority to prove to Mikayla that she ain't gonna screw with Tess or whatever" Jonnie said picking up a basketball from the floor and swirling it on her fore and middle finger

"hmm" Shane hummed and Jonnie looked up curious

"what?"

"I think I just found a way to make that bitch's life a living hell" and Shane grin evilly

"what you going to do?" Jonnie questions still curious

"do you still got Caitlyn's number?" Shane asks millions of plans forming his stupid little brain

**-/-**

Mikayla lay in her bed but she couldn't sleep, she turn to her side and looked at the digital clock and saw the big red light flashing 10:30pm at her, she sigh before turning to lay on her back, but still sleep wouldn't come, she can't stop thinking about how she got where she is now, how did she went from liking another girl to having a date with another? God Miley how does she begin to tell her that she has no feelings for her whatsoever and that she really likes no scratch that she really in love with Mitchie, Mitchie god she's so complicated is like one minute she's hot the next she cold you never know with her, I mean you think after Mikayla confessing her feelings for her and kissing her like there's no tomorrow they be together by now but no the girl was so stubborn.

If Mitchie hasn't rejected her none of this would've happen, the Miley situation that is, she groan before kicking her blanket off of herself before getting out bed and reaching under her bed and pulling a small box out, she took out a sketch book with leather cover on it that has small pieces of what look like small little diamond spelling the word 'Mitchie' before getting back to her bed, she flipped through some pages then stopped on one page that had a drawing on it, she smile before tracing the girl's face with her fingertips "I love you Mitch, why can't you love me back" she whispers as she traces 'Mitchie's' lips with her pinky, this all would seem so wrong if said girl was to walk in right now but then again that just a fantasy that will never come real.

She flip to the next page and it had yet another drawing of Mitchie with her big bright smile, Mikayla drew this while on their trip to that museum at the beginning of sophomore year Mitchie was pretty and now she's beyond that, now she's beautiful...with a smile tag on the corners of her lips Mikayla stare at the drawing for a long time just capturing every inches of the brunette's beautiful face "goodnight my angel, sweet night, I love you" and with that said she tagged the sketch pad against her chest holding it for dear life before shutting her eyes and drifting to a sleeping land where only she and Mitchie exists and no one else.

* * *

**TBC **

**So you guys learned another secret of Mikayla...and there's more other secrets to come for the other characters and in due time it'll come out...some dark, some embarrassing anyway...what do you think Shane's plan for destroying Mikayla is? r/r so the next chapter can be as faster as this one was :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**LoVe WaR Chapter 20.**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness guys, my country has been suffering some riots by this gangs who keeps burning up buildings, houses, buses and police cars...they have robbed the most higest shops out here, its quiet frightening. :l**

**Warning: All the mistakes are my fault so blame me...after all I am tired since it's 02:30am, my eyes are tired and talking rubbish!**

**Anyways ENJOY:)**

* * *

"Mikayla!" the brunette fell out bed startles

"Ouch" moaned the girl on the floor as she landed on her butt and Tess burst out in laughters as Mikayla picked herself off the ground and scold at the laughing blond.

"Hey what's this?" Tess asks reaching for the leather book but before she could even get it, Mikayla leaped up on the bed and snatches it out of her hands.

"Nothing, its obsoletely nothing" she said tagging the book under her arm.

Tess gives her friend a weird stare "whatever weirdo, hurry up and get ready or we'll be late for school" the blond girl says reaching for the door "and if you take long I'll eat your breakfast" she said with a smile knowing how much her brunette friend loved her food, before walking out the room and closing the door behind her.

Mikayla shook her head amused before reaching under her bed , tagging her 'Mitchie' collection box out and putting the sketch book back before walking out of her room to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

***•*•*•***

Mikalay walked downstairs dressed and ready for school, she walked inside the kitchen where her mum and best friend where deep in conversation,

"Morning!" she greets settling herself down on one of the kitchen stool.

"Omg hunnie, you look so adorable with your letterman jacket on" Julie gushed walking up to her daughter and pulling her in her arms "My baby...Oh Mija you look so adorable" she hugged her tightly holding in her tears from spilling.

"Mum, mum, mum let go now...please" Mikayla said as she wriggled out of her mum's embrace, she shot her best friend a look and found the girl grinning at her, she rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"When is your first game, whenever it is I want to be there" ms Anderson said excitedly.

"Um dunno yet, couch hasn't really told us any upcoming game matches yet" Mikayla said so not looking forward to having her mum on her first match, some children will kill to have their parents standing amongst the audience cheering them on but not her, her mum was bond to embarrass her somehow.

"Ooh I can't wait...Oh your look so cute" she hugged her again, squeezing her tightly to her body.

"OK, mum let go, your suffocating me" she grunted out and older Latina woman let go apologising.

"Sorry baby you just look so adorable, you remind me so much of your d-" she caught herself in mid sentence before smiling as Mikayla looked at her concern "Anyway I have the day off so what do you guys say, you spend it with poor old me...Hm" she looks at the two teens in front of her with a smile.

"Sorry Jules you know as much as I love spending times with you but I have to pass...I have a date today after school with Cait" Tess said apologically.

"You know I need to meet that girl right" the blond stares at her horrified.

"Do you have too?" Tess pouts hoping to get out of this, as much as she don't care about what her parents thought about her, but when it comes to Julie her opinion mattered to the blonde girl just like Mikayla's matters as well, what if Julie didn't approve of Caitlyn? That'll just tore her apart.

"Yes! Both you and Kayla have to bring your girlfriends here for me to meet" the Latina mother said seriously.

"Not happening" Mikayla muttered in her glass of juice hoping her mum won't be able to hear her but the glared that was sent her way told her otherwise so she just did what she always does best in this situation, she flashes her mum an announce smile that would put an 5 year old to shame but the older woman just rolled her eyes at daughter knowing her to well.

"OK, so you have a date" Julie said looking at Tess before looking toward her daughter "And what is it that your doing?" Julie stared at the younger brunette questionably with one eyebrow raised up.

"Oh uh, I'm busy" she lied, there's nothing more Mikayla hates then spending times with her mum while she tries to convince her to let her do a make-over on her or dragging her on different cloths store ugh!.

"Busy doing what exactly?" Tess asked and Julie crosses her arms over her chest and stares hard at Mikayla as if to say 'yeah, come on answer her'.

"None of your business" Mikayla shots Tess a glare to which the blonde smiled at "I'm just busy, sorry mum" the Latina woman's face fell but then lit up again "And no I can't do tomorrow either, I have a date" she adds (knowing her mum she probably has two days off by the look on her face) before sliding off the stool, picking up her school bag "And ooh look at the time, gotta go...school!" and with that she fast walk out the kitchen and out the house before neither mum or best friend asks her too many questions but then knowing Tess she'll never let it slide.

The two left in the room stared at each other before staring at the door then at each other again "Don't worry I'll get it out of her" stated Tess with determination as she also pick her bag up and slung it on his shoulder.

"You guys have fun" Julie hugged the girl she considers her second daughter before pulling away and kissing the top of her head "have a great day sweetie" she smiled at her sweetly as Tess returned the smile as well.

"Thanks Jules, you too" said the blonde girl holding in her emotions, it never fails to amaze her whenever Julie acts like a mother toward her than her own, which always makes her want to cry.

"Will do, bye" she hugged her again which Tess didn't mind at all, her own parents don't show her this much affection as the Anderson does. "Oh and give that grumpy daughter of mine a kiss for me" she shouted after the blonde before the front door could close shut.

***•*•*•***

Tess shut the door behind her with a smiled as she walked toward her best friend's trunk, she opened the passenger door and slides in.

"Well you took you time" Mikayla stated starting the engine.

"Well you could of left" Tess shrug putting on her seat belt.

"your right I could've but I didn't want you to walk" Mikayla responses putting the car in gear before driving off toward the school, Tess turned her body to face the brunette without saying a thing."what?" Mikayla glances at the blonde for a second before looking back at the road.

"dunno, was just wondering when your were planning on telling me" Tess shrug turning back around.

"tell you what?" Tess roll her eyes at her friend's obviousness

"about your date tomorrow of course...I mean who is it your going out with!"

"not that it's any of your business" Mikayla started putting the trunk on park at the school students parking lot "it's Miley"

"as in Stewart?" Tess said speechless and Mikayla raise her brow as if to ask 'so' "she's the she devil and not to mention she bullied us through out freshman year or that you completely madly in love with one Mitchie Torres!" Tess exclaim

"ok one I know that Miley was kind of mean to us but I'm sure she's change" Tess went to talk but Mikayla continued to talk "and as for Mitchie I have laid everything out to her, it's not up to mean any more, she knows how I feel about her I can't force her to like me if she doesn't" the brunette said before getting out her trunk with her blonde haired best friend following

"so what your just using Miley then" Tess said as she walk beside the taller brunette girl.

"I'm not using her Tessie, I'm just...look what does it matter anyway, why all the sudden your so concern about her" questions the brunette with forehead frown together

"because Kay she's a person who has feelings and you using her to get over her best friend is not really a nice thing,nyou have to tell her the truth Kayla, it's not fair to her" she hugged the girl side way before sending a small smile toward her then walking off, leaving Mikayla still standing there in her own little world.

She smile as she saw her girlfriend walking toward her "hey gorgeous" Caitlyn said leaning down and kissing the blonde on the lips Tess blushed tugging a stray of blond hair behind her ears

"hey to you too" Tess responded shyly. Caitlyn grin as she watch her girlfriend blush, she loved how the blonde reacts toward her touches, and whenever she blushes she looks so adorable that the brunette basket baller couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her cheek

"walk me to my locker?" Tess asks shyly darting her head down Caitlyn smiles sweetly lifting the blond's head up by her chin before pecking her lips softly

"of course!" 'she smiles goofily at Tess before intertwining their fingers together and walking toward the blonde haired blue eyed girl's locker.

***•*•*•***

"and that's the schedule for the moment I might change if my mind tells me to" Miley stated as she stood in front of nine girls who each had on frown on they features "why don't you just kill us instead because this is torture" Amber mumbles but Miley still heard her but the southern girl decided to ignore the African America girl and continue on talking.

"Anyway, before the classic begin we need to work hard, come up with new routines before our biggest challenge comes...which is regional, that is what we really have to work extra hard on" Miley addresses her squared with determination.

"Um why?" Elle asks dumbly as Miley rolls her eyes.

"Because Elle this year we are not only facing Chase School but also McKinley high, and you know what their coach do to her squared?" Miley asks he team as each girls stares at her blankly "she tortures them whin is why she has won six times in a row!" she took a deep breath closing her eyes "which is why we have to work harder, I want that trophy!" Miley stated with a crazed look in her crystal blue eyes.

"she's scaring me!" Elle whispers to Peggie who chuckled a little but shut up immediately after Miley glared at her.

"ok guys I know that you might think I'm a bitch for what I'm doing but trust me, it'll all be worth it when we win that trophy" she said to nine uninterested girls "anyway that's was all for today, I'll be nice to you lot and begin our practice next week" she adds as nine faces lights up.

"Ok guys, your free to go" Miley announces as the girls leaves the gym with the exception of Mitchie who walked up to her best friend and made a face "who killed your puppy?" Miley asks as the two girls started walking toward the gym exit.

"I'm jut sad that the cheer Nazi is back" Mitchie frown with a smile knowing her friend hated to be called that.

"oh shut up, you know you love it" Miley pushed the girl slightly making Mitchie giggle as they walk out the door and almost bumped into the brunette coming toward them.

"oh sorry" Mikayla apologies, Miley's face lit up, Mitchie tried so hard to not look at the other brunette while Mikayla just looked way too uncomfortable

"Hey Kiki" Miley greets excitedly while her best friend looked at her weirdly and Mikayla gave a small awkward smile.

"Um can I talk to you?" Mikayla asks Miley but her eyes can't seem to no leave Mitchie. Miley looks at her best friend asking her to leave with her eyes so Mikayla won't tell

"Uh I have to uh go, see you in class Miles" and with that she walk off.

"so what up?" Miley grins big. Mikayla tore her eyes away from Mitchie's retrieving form and faces Miley "about tomorrow-"

"Shhhh" Miley cuts her off with a finger on the taller girl's lips "don't worry about it, whatever you have plan I'm sure it'll be awesome" she smiles before leaning up and kissing her cheek before walking off down the hall swaying her hips side to side.

Mikayla stood there speechless for the second time that morning watching as the southern girl walk off, she sigh knowing that's not really what she wanted to tell the girl but then again she had no idea where to take her, with the new realization her eyes grew wide trying to come up with idea for tomorrow's outing.

**Lunch Time**

Caitlyn sigh as she open her locker putting in her books for history in a hurry so she can meet up with Tess, it's was their first lunch together as couple and even though it wasn't a date the basketball player was still nervous, Tess will be seating with her and her basketball friends today, she knew that half of them didn't like the blonde although Mikayla will be there she still wasn't sure how welcome her friend's will be, she just pray to who ever is above there that everything goes well.

As she shut her locker to go and meet the blonde haired blue eyed girl she was met by Shane's smiling face next to him stood his best friend Jonnie, immediately she knew the two were up to something so she jut cut it to the chase "what do you want Shane?" she asks, she knew she sounded cold but then again it's Shane, Caitlyn wasn't sure if the boy even had a heart to be honest.

"Ouch Geller that hurts, I thoughts we were friends" Shane says mocking hurt holding his hand over his heart to emphasis his point.

Caitlyn roll her eyes as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder before facing Shane "seriously Shane I'm kind of have to be somewhere, now what do you want?" Caitlyn once again asked getting irritated by the boy. "ok fine, here's what I want, I hate Mikayla, I hate her so bad that I actually hope she gets hits by a bus or something" Shane stated with a crazed look in his eyes.

"And my problems is what?" Caitlyn scrunches her brows together in confusion, everyone at school already gathered that Shane didn't like Mikayla it wasn't a secrete, he hated her since 3rd grade, reason? Unknown...now that Mikayla is on the same team as him? And has taken his position? Caitlyn was sure that Shane hated her even more now if possible and the girl he dated having feelings for her just adds to the 'Shane hates Mikayla' list. "and I also heard that your dating her best friend? The blonde chick"

"what does she has to do with anything?" Caitlyn asks feeling uneasy suddenly "and her name is Tess" she adds defending her girl. Shane rolled his eyes uninterested and said

"She has everything to do with it well my plan anyway" he stated and Caitlyn looks at him confused "she's like Mikayla's weakness, you hurt her, you destroy Mikayla...perfect!" Shane grins evilly.

"And what makes you think that I'll hurt Tess?" Shane walked closer to his team mate almost a breath away

"Because Geller, I rule this school and I make you into a nobody with a click of my fingers" he stepped away and smiles at the reaction on Caitlyn's face " and besides what I have in my won't even hurt her...much" he still grins evilly before saying "be at my house after school or later, we'll go thought everything...k?" without waiting for a reply he an his best friend walk down the hall leaving Caitlyn behind, as they were walking down the hall they passed Tess who was walking toward them to Caitlyn's locker.

Shane sends a little smile like smirk toward the blonde girl who rolled her eyes in response. Tess had never liked Shane Gray from the moment their met each other.

**-flashback-**

A small girl with curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes sat on the park grass playing with her barbie dolls but got interrupted as someone snatches one of her doll away.

"Hey!" Tess exclaim looking up to come face to face with a little boy taller than her with brown helmet hair "Give it back!" she cried reaching up to take her doll away but the boy just lift it up from her reach.

"Aha aha, your so short you can't even reach for it, watch me as I torn your stupid doll into piece" he mocked as he went and took off the doll's head. Tess wails as she watch the mean boy rip the head of her doll off.

"Hey!" both Tess and Shane turned around only to be met with a angry looking brunette with basketball tug under her arm. "Give. Her. Doll. Back! NOW!" screamed the small girl as she was about two inches shorter than Shane. The boy rolled her eyes at her and laughed mockingly.

"Oh what your going to tell me off to your mummy?" he laughed mocking the shorter brunette.

"Give me my doll back!" Tess reach to take the toy away but Shane pushed her off on the ground and burst into laughter as Tess started crying.

Mikayla was fuming now, no one and she means no one touches her squirt especially not stinky Shane Gray so with that thought in mind, Mikayla did the only thing that came to her mind, she pulled the basketball from under her arm, drew it back and threw it downward, hitting Shane where the sun doesn't shine. Shane wails as he doubles over in pain, holding his crotch still crying. Mikayla walked toward him and gave him an extra give to his side as she picked up her basketball.

"No one messes with my best friend" she hits Shane on the head with the ball before walking toward Tess as cheers and applause from other kids in the playground went off.

Mikayla looked up and caught Mitchie staring at her smiling, she smiles back blushing hard before looking away, she pulled Tess up from the ground and wiped the dirts from her cloths before walking her to the bench to check for any injuries while Shane still lead on the floor embarrassed.

**-End of Flashbacks-**

Tess roll her eyes as Shane and Jonnie disappeared out of sight and walked all the way to Caitlyn "hey baby" she greets the brunette with a peck on the cheek. "Hey, sorry for making you wait and walk all the way down here" Caitlyn apologies as Tess waved it off.

"It's ok, shall we go?" she asks and Caitlyn swallows hard nervously before nodding her head, her nerves were put in reassured as the blonde leaned up and kisses her on the lips before taking her hand into hers and smiling lovingly at her.

Caitlyn relaxes as the two walked toward the cafeteria, as they walked in and toward the jock's table Caitlyn again become nervous at the thought of her friend's not liking Tess then again she couldn't care less about what they though so she relaxes and said "hey guys this is Tess, my girlfriend" she grins staring argue blond who smiled back at her.

"Hey" everyone even Shane said as both girl took a sit, Tess ending up next to Mikayla who the blond could tell was a little uncomfortable until now, and everyone got into a conversation, while Mikayla, Caitlyn and Tess engaged into their own convo without noticing a pair of eyes staring at them with little smirk.

-After School-

Mikayla sigh as she walk out of last period to head home, since Tess had a date with Caitlyn she didn't had to drive the girl and she had no where to go so she just decided to head home, throw some hoops and hang out with he mum, oh god, she groan inside her head at the thought because her mum loves making her watch them romantic movies or tries to do a make-over on her and paint her nails ugh! As she walk closer to the school exit her face lots up at the sights of rain pouring down, she grinned widely knowing how much her mum loved sleeping when rain is pouring, yes an alone time! Oh yeah! She cheered as she took her letterman jacket off and pulls it over her head and run out the rain as fast as she could toward her car. She got in and managed to not get her jacket as wet as she thought some how, throwing it behind the back seat and starting the engine up and driving out the parking lots and out of school premises.

Mikayla drums her fingers against the steering wheels with the song playing on her car as she drove through the rain, as the windshield wipers wipes the pouring rain away, she scrunches up her face as she saw a break down car with lights still flashing, the closer she drove the easier it comes for her to realize that the car looked really familiar, so she stopped her trunk to the side in front of the blue Audi and got out not caring about the rain. "Hey, your ok?" she said as she approaches the driver.

The person looked up and smiles relief at seeing the brunette girl "Mikey, hey" and Mikayla couldn't help but smile at nickname 'so much better than Kiki, ugh' she shivers at the nickname that Miley gave her.

"You having car trouble?" Mikayla asks amused with a small smile on. Mitchie sigh standing up straight and she's all soak wet from head to toe

"yeah a little" she answers embarrassedly.

Mikayla chuckles "OK let me have a look at it" Mitchie moved to the side letting Mikayla to look at he car.

"What you fix cars too?" Mitchie asks amused and Mikayla looked at her and smiles

"Not that much, I used to work for this guy at his car motor and taught me some basics, nothing much" she shrug still trying to find out the problem to the car.

"Hm, so you know something about cars, plays basketball, well if I might add, and for what I can tell also a charmer" Mikayla looked up at Mitchie with raise brow

"Charmer?" Mikayla looked up at Mitchie for a moment before going back to looking at the car again.

"Well you seem to grab my best friend's attention" Mitchie said "and that's not really easy task" adds the brunette cheerleader.

"Well except the only person I wanted to grab attention of" the two of them just stared at each other for a few minutes not saying anything then Mikayla broke the stare and focused on the car.

Mitchie stood there staring at the girl who was trying to help with her car trouble, this was an amazing opportunity to tell her how you feel, she's right there just the two of you, just tell her.

"Mitch" Mikayla said for the tenth times before the cheerleader snapped out her thoughts

"What?" she asks embarrassed while blushing. Mikalay chuckles at how adorable the other girl looked while blushing

"I said your battery died that's why your car stopped working" she explain to the still red faced girl even with the rain soaked her face.

"ah so that's why, well I'm screwed!" Mitchie sigh "How am I suppose to get home now" she questions no one in particular while running her fingers through her wet hair.

Mikayla stares at the moment trying so hard not to think about how sexy Mitchie looks all wet with her cloths sticking to her body

"Well I-I can give you a ride...if you want that is" Mikayla asks nervously shifting from one foot to another.

"Omg really?" Mitchie asks smiling "that would be like so great but what about my car" Mitchie makes a face, her eyes turned sad as she sticks out her bottom lip.

Mikayla stared at those juicy pink lip that was just locked with hers weeks ago and wishes she can just lean in and take it into her mouth but she willed herself not to, not wanting the girl to run off again.

"I'll tell you what, I'll drive you to your house and after I drop you off, I'll go see Gary and talk to him"

"You'll do that? For me" Mitchie asks amazed

"Of course, I'll do anything for you" Mikayla asks without a sign of hesitation

"Thanks so much Mik" Mitchie said before throwing her farms around Mikayla's neck and hugging her close. Mikayla cycles her arms around the brunette's waist and hugs her back, breathing in the girl's strawberry shampoo mixed with rain water, she closes her eyes wishing that she can hold the girl forever and never let go but the moments was short lived when Mitchie pulled away and sneezes.

"Oh go I'm so sorry I'm keeping you out in the rain for so long and might catch a cold, let's go" Mitchie shuts and locks her vehicle before following Mikayla to her car.

Mikayla opens the door for Mitchie like the gentlewomen that she is as the girl thanked her, the basketball player gets in herself and starts the engine before turning on the heater immediately as she saw the girl shiver.

"I'm sorry your cold!" Mikayla says feeling guilty as the other sneezed yet again.

"I-it's o-ok it's not your faults" Mitchie said teeth clattering together.

Mikayla reached up from behind her car and retrieve the now dried letterman jacket and handled it to Mitchie "here, wear this"

"you sure" she asks and Mikayla nodded so she took the jacket and put it on, sniffing Mikayla's scents without knowing and the other girl driving pretended not to see what Mitchie did and continues driving toward Mitchie's house.

The two fell into a conversation about everything and nothing but each tried to avoid the subject of how their feel for one and even though Mitchie already knew how Mikayla felt about her, Mikayla didn't know that Mitchie liked her too, Mitchie wanted to tell her she really did but then Mikayla said something which reminded her that her friend has date with said girl.

"So anything I should be aware of with Miley?" Mikayla asks glancing at Mitchie for a bit before looking back toward the road.

"Um she hates it when someone is late, anything that IS illegal is fun for her" Mitchie said and Mikayla nods

"Thanks Mitch" she smile and stopped the car turning to face the other girl "here you go" she said as she stopped in front of Mitchie's driveway.

"Thanks again for this and my car" Mitchie thanks and Mikayla smiles at.

"Your welcome" Mitchie smiles one more time before giving her car keys to Mikayla who took in her hand as they fingers touched an electricity spark went through they body making them shiver in interaction Mitchie pulls her hand away and smiles a little

"I'll see you tomorrow" and with that said she open the vehicle door and walk outwith a small wave to Mikayla before walking off.

Mikayla watched as Mitchie walked off and inside her house but not before she waved at her again and Mikayla waved back before realizing that Mitchie still had on her letterman jacket and that made her really giddy inside, she saw how cute the girl looked with her jacket on with that thought Mikayla grins before driving off toward Gary's motor hopefully he hasn't close because of the rain.

* * *

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for all you reviews guys, and everything is now quite here, the riot is all done but I heard you guys in USA had an earthquake! I hope everyone is OK :)**

* * *

**LoVe WaR chap21**

It was now Wednesday, the day of her date with Mikayla and Miley woke up extra early from all the excitement. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 5:30am she doesn't have to wake up for another half hour but today was different all the sleeps were drained from her eyes, so she decided to start getting ready for school. She got out bed and walked toward her closet and got her cheerleading uniform out and laid it on her bed, then walked toward her show closet and retrieved her white tennis shoe, placing them on the foot of her bed before walking toward her private bathroom to take a shower. 30 minutes later, the brunette came out the shower with one white towel wrapped around her body while the other wrapped around her head.

She untied the knot of her towel and let it drop down, walking toward her drawer, getting her cream before applying on some. She opened the drawers were she keeps her panties, got one and put it on before walking toward her bed and putting her cheer uniform on. When she was done, she wore her shoe and walked to her make-up bag and took out the necessary make-ups that she needed and applied it on. When she finished she place everything back to their own places, fixed up her bed then picked up her purse, looked at the clock to see 6:45am, she smiled before walking out of her

**/**

When she walked down stairs she saw her dad making fresh orange juice. She walked toward the fridge and got out milk and opened the cupboard to retrieve a box of cereal, then walked back to the island, got a bowl out, pour some milk then the cereal before seating down and starting to eat.

Miley's dad looked up at his daughter and raised at brow "I thought you quiet cheering" he say while pouring the juice on a glass.

"No, I didn't, I'm the captain why would I do that, and plus I love cheering" Miley answers before chewing the food on her mouth and swallowing.

"Mm, whatever, it's not like I care or anyway, I was just asking because that uniform makes you looks like a whore" he said before picking his glass juice and walking out the kitchen, heading upstairs.

Miley sighs sadly and completely lost her appetise so she stood up, walked toward the bin, disposed the half eaten breakfast before walking toward the sink and rinsing the bowl out, placing on the dishwasher. She walked back at the island, picked her car keys up and purse and walked out the door.

**/**

"Thanks for picking me up Nate, your a life saver" Mitchie said, throwing her bag at the back seat of Nate's Honda before getting in on the passenger seat.

"Whoop, cheerleading season is back with hot girls and short skirts, my life couldn't get any better" Nate grinned while wriggling his eyebrows at Mitchie.

"Drive you perv" Mitchie stated slapping the boy's arm playfully as Nate chuckles before putting the car on drive and driving toward Seaview High School. Nate parked the car in the students parking lot before getting out with Mitchie following him as he locked his car.

"So we still on today right?" he questions as the two best friend were walking toward the school building.

"Yeah, of course, you know it's a traditional of ours" Mitch answers.

"Is Miles coming or..." he asks dragging out the word.

"Uh I don't think so, it's the big night today" she say with a little bit of an edge on her voice.

"Ouch! Sorry buddy!" Nate said sadly "Do you want to follow them and spy on them?" he asks as his eyes light up with mischievous.

Mitchie laughed and slapped the boy up side the head "No, Nate, we can't" she laughed again.

"Why not?" Nate whinny as they finally walked inside the school building "Mitchie Torres, your no fun" he pouts like a five year old who just been told no.

"Oh well, you'll get over it" she patted his head before walking away from him.

Nate was about to turn and walk toward his locker when a cheerleader passed his way and Nate's eyes immediately trailed on her butt before smirking "Thank you god for short skirts" he winked before following after the red hair.

**/**

Mikayla shut her locker as she got her books out and put them on her bag. When she turned around she saw Mitchie standing in front of her and the basketball player's breath caught in her throat "Hey Miki" Mitchie said smiling as she saw the look on the other girl's face.

"Mitchie, h-h-hi" she stutters before clearing her throat "Uh I mean hi" she shift on her foot nervously.

"Um, so I Uh have your jacket, here" she said handling the brunette her letterman back.

"Oh um, thanks" she say taking the jacket "So um Gary called me this morning and said that your car was ready to pick so whenever you ready I can take you there and we'll pick it up tomorrow" Mikayla said.

"Omg, really? That's great...what about tomorrow after school or something" Mitchie said knowing that she can't asks Mikayla to take her toady since she had a date.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine"

"OK then, I guess I'll see you around?" Mitchie questions and Mikayla nods "Good, thanks again" she gave the basketball player a small smile before turning and walking away. Mikayla's eyes trained on the girl's exposed tone legs and up to her short skirt, fixing her eyes at her butt 'Damn' she thought.

"Jeez Kayla, pervert much!" the brunette bumped her head against her closed locker as she turned around and saw Tess standing there laughing her head off. "Man, you look so guilty!" the blonde chuckles as the brunette glared at her.

"Hey baby" Caitlyn said wrapping her arms around Tess's waist from behind, kissing her neck softly making Tess giggles. Mikayla made a gagging sound at the couple before rolling her eyes

"Urgh you guys are sickly cute it's disgusting!" Mikayla joked as Tess swat at her arm. "Ouch Squirt! Geller control your girl please" she said with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I already have her in lock down" she said before nibbling on Tess's neck. "Cait, stop" Tess said blushing hard and Mikayla raised her brow at her best friend. "Oh, excuse me baby, I have to take care of something" she said as she moved away from Tess bit not before kissing on the cheek and walking away from the two.

Mikayla turned and looked at her friend "You two haven't, you know" she asks awkwardly.

"If your asking if we had sex yet then no, I told you I'm waiting until marriage" Tess said as the two started walking down the hallway.

"Have you told her that?" Mikayla questions and Tess nodded "And what did she say?"

"Well she said that she doesn't like me so she can get into my pants and that she respects my decision" Tess said as they reached their homeroom.

"Good! You should stick to that!" Mikayla as they walked in and took the seat. After everyone filled in the room and the teacher walked in and started taking register, everything sat quiet but not too quiet, they were still talking amongst themselves but quietly as the teacher call out each one of they names.

**/**

It has been a long day of school and most of the students in Seaview high were hammer especially the basketball players who were now doing 200 suicides, they went up and down as most of them gave out and just lay on the gym floor only about 10 of them were still running up and down the gym.

Coach Barry walked in and blew the whistle stopping the ten players that were running up and down the gym. "All right guys, huddled in, come on, bring in guys" everyone approached they coach as they stood there breathing heavily while others were bent down "OK, for our first practice, I was thinking of doing some friendly match, so Anderson, Grey captains, pick a team" he said as the two chosen captain went about on picking they teams.

"All right, now remember this isn't really, so play nicely, it's just an exercise to test your ability" coach Barry said bringing his whistle up to his lips "Go!" he shouted before walking to stand on the side as the two teams got into position.

As the game proceed, Shane did everything he can to either knock into Mikayla or trip her to which he for in trouble with but he still was continuing on his behaviour "Grey, you keep on playing like that and I'll kick your ass outta my gym" he shouted before blowing the whistle again and the game went on.

After the game finished, Mikayla's team won by four points while Shane fumed, Mikayla was pretty happy to have won considering this was her first practice in a real team "Anderson!" coach Barry shouted and the girl in question went up to her coach.

"What up coach?" she asks breathing heavily.

"Don't you have a date to go to?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I thought-" Mikayla immediately got interrupted by her coach.

"Mikayla, go" he said, using a more gentler voice than his usual one.

"Thanks coach" the brunette smiled in thanks before leaving the gym and to go to her home and get ready.

"The rest of you get back to the game!" he shouted loudly while blowing his whistle and everyone went back to the game without a problem, except for one person. 

**/**

Mikayla sighed deeply as she stood in front of the Stewart house and rang the bell. A few minutes later, a man who looked like on his early 40s opened the door. "What do you want?" he asks rudely and Mikayal got nervous all the sudden.

"Uh I er, here to pick up Miley for-"

"I don't care" he cuts her off then turned back around "Miley!" he yells as he walked back inside the house.

"Hey sexy!" Miley said appearing out in front of Mikayla. The brunette basketball player looked at the girl up and down and felt her breath caught, she was wearing a blue jeans short with some white tank top and black converse, her hair was in a tight ponytail while supporting a black/white strap purse. Miley grinned as she saw the look on Mikayla's face.

"You don't look half bad yourself!" she said walking pass the still frozen girl. "You coming?" she called back after realizing that the girl wasn't moving anytime soon. Mikayla snapped out her daze before following after Miley to her trunk. 

**/**

Both teen walked inside the arcade with Mikayla holding the door for Miley "Wow, the arcade" Miley says flatly.

"Well I was thinking we play some game of bowling, then we'll grab pizza and go see a movie...or something" Mikayla drags her sentence nervous at the look on the cheerleaders face.

"Uhm, great!" she smiles falsely as Mikayla beams before walking in front of the girl, toward the girl behind the desk.

"Size 6 please" she said and the red hair behind nodded before getting a red/white trainer and handled them to Mikayla.

"Shoe size?" the girl asks Miley who stood behind the basketball player sulking.

"Five!" she simply say and the girl handled her the shoe, both girls thanked her before walking away.

They walk toward the ranks and Mikayla walked toward the small computer screen and set they game up to ten go "All right that's set, I'll go first" she grins and Miley gives a force smile, she wanted something excited, illegal even, not bowling, pizza and a movie. She sighed as she watch the other girl cheered from getting all ten pins knocked down.

The game went on and they had five more rounds to go and Mikayla was in the lead while Miley failed miserably. "Urgh, this is so boring" she groan from her seat on the bench. Mikayla turned around with the bowling ball in her hand and said

"Your just upset cause your losing, now watch how a pro does it" she said before bringing her arm back then forward and letting the ball go. She watched it as it knocked all ten down and turned to Miley and smirk "Let's see what you got" she walked back where the unenthusiastic girl sat. Miley stood up with a groan as she picked up a pink bowling ball and walked toward the lane but then turned around with a smirk on her face

"Let's make this fun" she said still smirking. Mikayla sat on her elbow and looked confused

"This is fun, I mean me kicking your pretty little ass" she smirk and Miley blushed. The southern girl shook her head to clear all the image that sudden clouded her minds

"Contra to having call my ass pretty, I think we can make this fun for the both of us" she said and Mikayla sits up properly.

"Listening" she gestures to the girl to continue.

"Well let's say if I knock all ten pins down for the rest of my round, we get to do whatever I say and whenever I say it" Miley said and Mikayla chuckles

"Ah as if" she mock before standing up and walking where the other girl stood "And if you don't" she asks standing in Miley's personal space. The cheerleader grins before touching they nose together and titling her head to the side as if to kiss Mikayla

"I'll do anything you want, whenever you want" she whispers in her face, making Mikayla's breath hitched as her hot breath hits her face. Mikayla leaned in to kiss the girl but Miley pulled away from her and turned back to her game.

Mikayla bits her lips before walking back to her seat "Fine, you got yourself a deal" she said, her cheek getting all heated up.

Miley smirk at the reaction she got from the other before she started bowling. As she watch the pink ball roll on the lane she felt Mikayla standing behind her and as soon as all pins were knocked down the girl behind release a 'WTF' sound and Miley's smile got bigger.

"Oh did I forget to mention that my brother is really good at bowling and he used to take me here since I was little?" the southern girl asks with an innocent look on her face. "Your turn" she said walking pass Mikayla.

Mikayla stood there still in disbelieve of what just happened and she had a bad feeling that whatever Miley is planning in her head isn't going to be good and that's when what Mitchie said to her played in her head _"She finds everything that's illegal good"_ she groans man was she in trouble.

A few minutes later, it's was Mikayla's last round and so far the southern girl has had four strike so far, the Latino was praying that she doesn't get the last one. She sigh as she line the ball she was holding toward the lane and release it, she watch as it roll and roll and knocked seven pins, leaving three still standing, she turned around at the laughing girl and glared, walking toward the rank and retrieving a new ball and walking back to the lane and firing only to have the red ball roll off the lane.

Miley burst out laughing, Mikayla turns around with a sulky look on her face "Your turn" she mumbles going to see on her place. Miley sighs happily as she picked up a ball and walked toward the lane

"Now watch how a pro does it" she smirks copying Mikayla's words from earlier.

Mikayla mimics the girl mockingly and watch as Miley let her ball roll down the lane. She crossed her fingers and prayed to heaven above that the girl doesn't make it but unfortunately for her, her luck wasn't in her side as all ten pins got knocked down. Mikayla groaned and Miley turned around with the widens smile on her far ever.

"Eeep! I won! Whoop!" she cheered walking toward the sulking brunette "So looks like we doing things my way now!" and she grins.

"B-but that's not fair, you tricked me!" Mikayla reasons sadly but Miley just continue on smiling at her.

"Uh huh, yeah whatever you say, I still won...now come on you sore loser!" she said pulling the girl by her wrist and dragging her away to give back they shoe so they have real fun now. 

**/**

Mikayla stopped her trunk in front of beat up looking place as she got out following Miley. She looked around and saw no one in sight, damn what did she get herself into "Come on sulky, the fun is about to beginning" Miley calls after her as she walked through the door.

As the two walked around, Mikayla started looking around the place, there was a few people around, men and women...drinking, a junk juice box on the side, pool table in the middle and there was a guy who looked much older than them behind the desk, Mikayla frown her brows before facing Miley.

"Uh, Miles?" the girl in question looked at her as if asking her what, "Is this a bar?" she asks in a whispers but the grin on the girl's face said it all "Omg, it is, isn't it?" she whispers yells as Miley rolls her eyes.

"Oh loosen up Sulky and have fun" she smile walking away from the girl toward the bar "Hey Tommie" she greets happily. The guy behind the bat smiles widely which made Mikayla kind of uneasy

"Hey Miley, long time no seen huh" he smiles "How you been?" he asks.

"I've been fine. Oh this and that, anyway this is Mikayla" Miley say nodding toward the silent girl. Tommie waved and Mikayla smile awkwardly.

"So the usual?" the man asked

"You know it, two glasses please, I'll come and get soon" she said taking the Latina's wrist again and dragging her toward the pool table "You know how to play right?"

"I guess, never tried it before though" Mikayla answers watching as the other girl organized the cues.

"All right, all done, I'll let you go first, be right back" Mikayla nods taking the cue stick and Miley was back in a second with glasses filled with something in them.

"What's that?" she asks as the brunette handled it to her.

"It's call beer" Miley say drinking a bit of hers.

"Oh no thanks, I don't drink" Mikayla answers "And I don't think that you should either, I mean he does know that your underage, right?" she continues and Miley smirks

"The power of fake ID baby" she winked "Come on Mikayla, just for one night it won't hurt" she laughed.

"Oh no, it's a school night and plus I have practice tomorrow, I don't want to be in coach'e bad book already" she said as she took position to start the game. Miley roll her eyes

"OK, how about we play with drinks" she say, Mikayla looked up from lining her stick with the cues raising her eyebrow "Each time you score, I'll drink and when I do you drink" Mikayla thought about it and knew if she agreed to this then she'll be in another Miley mess but she didn't want the girl to find her boring and plus what harm would it do if she drinks a little.

"All right, deal" she finally said and Miley squeal. The Latina went back to her round and shot, spreading all cues as three went inside the small little holes.

"Nice!" Miley say bringing the beer glass up toner mouth and drinking a quarter before handling Mikayla her glass to hold and bending down, making sure her ass is sticking out more, making Mikayla blush as she shoots at a red cue which ended up knocking a green one which went in and took a black one with it. Miley looked up at Mikayla and raise her brow, the girl in question walked toward the bar where her cold beer where place and took it, raised it toward the girl as if to say cheese before bringing it up to her lips and jugging half of the liquid in it. Miley smiles satisfied as the Latina walked back to take her turn. 

**/**

They spent half and hour playing pool and drinking and both were drunk beyond relief especially Mikayla since this was her first time drinking. Miley laughed as she dragged the brunette along with her along side the shore, after playing pools and drinking they some how ended up at the beach by walking because Mikayla couldn't remember where she put her car keys so instead they walk all the way to the beach.

"Is it me or that rock is moving" Mikayla asks drunkly and Miley burst out in laughter.

"Your funny when your drunk and so..." she trailed off walking up to the brunette who can barely stand on her own "So hot" she whispers before leaning up and capturing the brunette player's lips with hers, and the Latina pulls her in by the waist, dipping the kiss as Miley brought her arms around the girl's neck and kissed the basketball player with so she's got. Mikayla ran her tongue on the girl's bottom lip, asking for entrance to which the girl granted access to.

As they tongue touched both girls moaned in pleasure and Miley pushes her body closer to the taller girl. When air becomes an issue Miley pulled away and looked at the girl who's eyes were close. Mikayla opens her eyes and stares at Miley for a few then whispered "Wow" and Miley blushes before pecking the girl once more then looking toward the crushing waves.

"Um the water looks nice, how about we go for a little swim" she wriggle her brows

"Are you crazy? It's freezing!" Mikayla exclaims loudly then necessary.

"Well, I'm hot" Miley winked before she started stripping off her cloths. Mikayla watch as the girl got rid of her cloths from top to bottom, she tried so hard to stare away but the other girl was standing there in front of her with her birthday suit. "You coming!" she looked up and saw that the girl had already ran where the water were crashing. "It'll be fine and it's not as cold" Miley say before running into the water and squealing when the cold water hit her naked body.

Mikayla squeezes her eyes shut while groaning, things she's been put up to and strip off her cloths too before running toward the water where Miley was swimming and yells when her warm body touch the water "Th-this is fr-freezing" she said through clench teeth.

Miley chuckles and swam up to the girl, wrapping her arms around Mikayla's neck "I'll keep you warm" she whispers before connecting their lips together. Mikayla shivers as her bare naked breast touched with the other girl before bringing her arms to wrap around the girl's waist bringing their body close. 

**/**

The two brunette stammers through Mikayla's back door bedroom laughing and fell on the girls bed "OK, you gotta sleep" Miley laughs untangling the girl from her and moving away.

"No, no, no, wait, where you going" she asks drunkly

"Well I need to go home, you know school tomorrow" Miley answers, she was pretty buzzed herself but she's used to it unlike the other girl. Even when they were making out at the beach the girl was still drunk.

After that little skinny dipping and lots of make out session, the cheerleader managed to guide them back to her place but thank god her dad was asleep already and picked her car and drove the two to Mikayla's place so here they were.

"No, no don't go, stay" Mikayla whines reaching for the other girl. Miley laughed at how adorable the brunette was being

"Don't worry baby, I'll see you tomorrow but for now, you need to sleep, OK?" Miley said as if taking to a five year old and that was what Mikayla was being at the moment but Miley jut found that so cute. Mikayla nods her head as she lays her head on her pillow and Miley reached up and tucks her in, kissing her forehead and moving a piece of brunette lock from her face "Goodnight sulky" she kiss her forehead once more before standing up and walking toward the door, she looked back at the girl one more time and smiles as she saw how Mikayla snuggled into her sheets before pulling the door open and walking out to head back to her car and rive home. 

**TBC**

* * *

**All right guys I know that this chapter was full of Mikiley but don't worry Demena will have they own chapter as well.**

**Anyway reviews are always love and so awesome! So don't forget to leave one :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry guys I would've updated this chapter a long time but I was in the hospital, so I'm so sorry guys...forgive me!**

**LoVe WaR** **Chapter 22**

"Morning sunshine!" Mikayla groans at the loud noise as she squirm her eyes open, only to shut them again as the bright sun outside hit her face.

"Close the blinds" she mumbles bearing herself under the covers.

Tess chuckles walking toward the brunette, pulling the covers off of her "No can do my friend, it's school day, so if you don't get outta bed now, we'll be late" the blonde explain, going through the girl's closet. "So how was the big date last time?" Tess asked crossing the room to Mikayla's bed and seating beside her.

"Uh" she mumbles confusedly not knowing how it actually went after the whole pool table, she remember they were at the beach for sometime and maybe kissing? "I think we kissed...?" she tittle her head to the side thinking hard.

"Ar-are you drunk?" the blonde haired blue eyed asked sniffling the air. Mikayla looked at the girl with a guilty face "Omg, I cannot believe your be that stupid to as drinking on a school night!" Tess exclaimed loudly "Do you know how much trouble your in right now!" she asked.

"Teeess, please stop shouting, my head hurts" Mikayla groans in a whinnying voice while rubbing her throbbing head.

"Oh I'm not shouting, I'm whispering yelling because if I was shouting then your mother will come running in here demanding to know what's going on her then I have to tell her that her 16 year old stupid daughter has been drinking, then I'll see where your ass will be when she find out!" Tess said in one breath closer to Mikayla's face.

"What?" asked the brunette confusion written all over her face.

Tess groans in frustration "Your hopeless!" she said before taking a deep calming breath "Go shower and get ready for school, while I find a way to try and cover your drunken eyes" Tess roll her eyes before walking back toward Mikayla's closet.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" the brunette exclaim before leaping out her bed and toward the bathroom.

"Well at least you'll be punished by a hangover" Tess grin before picking cloths from Mikayla's closet.

**/**

"Morning bitches!" Miley shouted loudly walking through Mitchie's bedroom door.

Mitchie groan before fluttering her eyes open "What time is it?" she asked in a groggy voice. Miley chuckles as she walked toward her best friend's bed, her cheerleading uniform swaying side to side.

"Um well if you asking how long we have until school starts then we have about 45 minutes" Miley answers simply.

"WHAT!" the second cheerleader exclaim loudly, bolting out bed.

"Wh-wh-what? What is it?" Nate asked as he awoke from fright "What's going on?" he questions rubbing sleeps out of his eyes.

"Well geek boy, I'm surprise you overslept because of we only have 45 minutes until school starts" Miley said as Nate's eyes widen "Oh no wait 44 now" she add with a grin.

"Oh no, I-I can I oversleep? This is bad for my perfect record, I cannot be late, I-I-I don't have a change of cloths and my house it like 20 minutes by walk from here...Omg! I think I'm having a panic attack" he said breathing heavily.

Miley roll her eyes at the boy's over dramatic "Well I'm sure Mitch, wouldn't mind landing you her cloths" Miley said before bursting out in laughter.

"I'm sure Mitch mind landing you her cloths" Nate mocked in sarcastic voice "What am I suppose to do" he cries.

"Yourcarisrightoutside" Mitchie said between brushing her teeth.

"What?" he asked confused.

Mitchie roll her eyes before walking back to her en suite bathroom and spitting out the tooth pasta before appearing back out. "I said your car is right outside" she repeated more clearly now, wiping the corners of her mouth with a towel.

"Oh of course, I can I be so stupid!" he exclaim slapping himself on the head, before picking his car keys up and school bag.

"Nerdy, weird, and even geeky...but stupid? Doubt it" Miley said and Nate glared at her.

"Nate go before your late, don't mind her" Mitchie cut in between the two.

"Fine!" he whines before stomping out the room.

Miley burst out in laughter "Such a drama queen" she said between laughs.

Mitchie rolled her eyes before she turned back toward her bathroom to get ready.

**/**

"You think anyone will notice?" Mikayla asked as she got out of her trunk.

After retching her heart out, she had finally gotten cleaned and ready before noticing that her trunk wasn't outside until she saw a little note attached with a key from Miley explaining to her where the vehicle was, so she and Tess went and got it and drove to school.

"What notice your hangover or that your wearing shades?" Tess questions as the two walked toward the school building.

"No, hangover Tess" she answers annoyed.

"Don't get annoyed with me Anderson, I didn't ask you to drink, now if you excuse I have to go" Tess said starting to walk on the other direction of the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?" she questions.

"To see my girlfriend...good luck" and with that the blonde ran down the hallway.

Mikayla sighs, groaning in pain as her head throb "I'll never drinking again" she mumbles before turning to go to her locker then bumped into someone "Oh sorry" she said

"Ugh, watch where your going Anderson" Shane growls bumping into Mikayla on purpose before walking away.

"Shush, what's his problem" she mutters walking toward her locker as the bell rang for home room.

**/**

Nate walked in his Spanish lesson five minutes late "Sorry I'm late Mr Suarez, um woke up late" he apologizes.

"Sit down Mr Grey, next time your late for my class detention, ¿entienda?" he asked in a tired voice, why do these kids always manages to be late everyday.

Nate gulp, hating the word detention in his ears, he hasn't gotten one before and he wasn't going to start "Si senior" he nods before going to take his seat in front of Miley, on Mitchie's left side.

"So how does it feel like knowing you almost gotten detention?" Miley whispers while leaning toward her seat.

"Scary" Nate shuttered and both girls laughed.

"Is there a problem Mr Grey, Ms Torres and Ms Stewart?" the blonde haired Spanish teacher asked with his accent so thick.

"No Senior Suarez" the trio said trying hard not to burst in laughter.

"Muy bien" he said turning back to the board. The trio looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

**/**

"Hey sulky, nice shades" Mikayla bumped her head on the closed locker that she was leaning her head on "Omg, Mikayla, I'm so sorry, where you sleeping?" Miley asked amused.

"No, no, I was just um, okay fine I was sleeping" the brunette answers as she too off the dark sunglasses off, rubbing her head.

"Aw, what's the mater?" Miley asked concern "Hangover?" she said rubbing the girl's head gently.

"Uh, yeah a little" Mikayla answers unsure "So about yesterday..." the basketball player trailer off, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"What about it?" Miley asks seductively, battering her eyelashes.

"W-well, we k-kissed and I um I Uh" she stutters and Miley raised her brows at her.

"You what?" she asked nervously to what the girl was going to say.

"Okay, let me just be honest with you" Mikayla said before clearing her throat "I never thought of you as more than a friend to me" she started and Miley's face dropped "But then when we kissed last night, I don't know I felt all this different feelings inside that I don't even know what it means, I thought it was because of the alcohol but then when I saw you today, I uh, um wanted to kiss you" she said the last part in a whispers.

Miley's face broke into the bigger smile ever "So what does it mean?" she asked.

Mikayla took a deep breath before walking closer to Miley "It means that I want to try and see where this will go, so Miley Stewart, would you be my girlfriend?" she asked nervousness showing through her face as well as body language.

Miley pretended to think about it just making Mikayla the more nervous "Yes" she finally answers and Mikayla breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, thank go-" but her words died out as a pair of lips captured hers, she instantly closed her eyes as she kissed back before she felt Miley pulled away. Miley bit her lips as she stared at the girl in front of her, eyes still closed, she let out a giggle when Mikayla licked her lips. "Hmm strawberries" Mikayla stated with a goofy smile.

"Thank you!" Miley grins before pulling the brunette down for another kiss by her neck.

**-Across the hall-**

"Omg!" Ella exclaimed loudly while splitting out her drink.

"Ew Ella, that's disgusting!" Peggy said wiping her face with a paper towel from her bag.

"Never mind your problem, there's new power couple in town." she grins taking out her phone, texting.

"What you talking about?" Peggy asked taking a sip of a drink.

"Look across the hall" Ella said simply still paying attention to her cell phone.

Peggy looked across the hall and split her drink out on Ella's face "Oops" Peggy shrug "Payback!" she grins before looking back across the hall "Where did they go?"

"Oh the happy couple left when you split your drink from your mouth on me" Ella scold and Peggy shrug.

"So you letting people know?" the taller girl finally asked, changing the subject.

"Already ahead of you Pegs" Ella said with a grin on her face.

**/**

Nate took out his beeping cell phone carefully so the teacher won't see him and his eyes widen at the message he saw "What is it?" Mitchie who was seating next to him asked. The two were in they AP English, they the only two in the class since they were super smart and loved the subject so much, this class starts like five minutes before everyone's normal classes because the teacher was a freak, who liked doing things before everyone else.

"Nothing" he squeaks and Mitchie glances at him weirdly, she was about to ask if he was ok then her own phone beeped.

She took out the device and her face changed immediately. "Does it have to do with Mikayla and Miley being a couple?" she asked with no emotion.

Nate nods sadly "I'm sorry Mitch" he said rubbing his friend's arm in reassurance.

"Hey, it's OK, I'm alright" she gave out a fake smile that Nate knew was totally fake but just decided to not question it. He just nodded as everyone's cell phones started beeping then mumbles rang out the whole class room.

Nate looked around his fellow classmate as they gossip about this new information then looked at brunette beside him and his heart went out to her, even though Mitchie was stubborn about her feeling toward Mikayla, Nate can see now that Mitchie had finally release that she has missed her chance.

**/**

"Do you have to go?" Miley whines as she tightens her grip around Mikayla's neck.

"Well if you don't want me to get in trouble with coach then yes I do" Mikayla laughed kissing the girl's nose.

"Okay, fine! But promise you'll call when you finish?" she pouts. Mikayla kisses the girl's pouty lips, nibbling on her bottom lip making Miley moan before pulling away

"Promise" she said as Miley untangled herself away from her.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later then" she said before pecking Mikayla on the lips before pulling away "Enjoy practice" she grins then took off down the hallway.

Mikayla grins goofily watching as Miley's hips sway side to side seductively "Boy am I in trouble" she mumbles under her breath.

"Hi" Mikayla jumped turning around to come face to face with Mitchie.

"Mitch, h-hey" she stumbles before clearing her throat "Hi" she finally said "What up?" she asked trying to look cool.

"Well I've come to say congratulation" she smile a smile which doesn't reach her eyes.

"Uh thanks" Mikayla answers with a small smile. The two stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"I"

"Mitch" they say at the same time before laughing nervously.

"You go first" Mikayla gestures to the girl to talk.

"Um I was wondering if I can have the address to that guy's shop so I can pick up my car" she said.

"Well I promise I'll tale you there, it's kind of far to walk" Mikayla answers disappointed because she really was hoping to take her. _'Um hello, your dating Miley if you have forgotten, so forget about Mitchie'_ her inner self said _'Well Mitchie is our friend, we are not going to stop talking to her just because we dating Miley'_ she answers.

"Well I just figured that you'll be busy with everything that's going on, I didn't want to impose-" she got cut off by Mikayla.

"Mitchie I promise you I'll take you, and that is exactly why I'm taking you as soon as I finish with practice" Mikayla said "Well that is if you still want me to" she adds nervously.

"Yes! I mean of course I do, I'm just going to the library and wait until your done" Mitchie finally answers.

Mikayla smiles brightly "Alright, see you later" she waved as she took her gym back and walked toward the gym where practice has been going on for 10 minutes now.

Mitchie watched the girl walk away _'What are you doing?'_ the brunette heard her inner self asked _'I don't know'_ she sighs out _'I have no idea what jam doing, when she was free, I couldn't even admit to being in love with her and now seeing her with Miles, hurts'_ she admits sadly_ 'Well I could say I told you so but I'm hurting as well as you are so I only have one thing to say'_ her conscious trails off _'What?'_ she asked _'Let her go Mitch, she's with Miley now and Miley is out best friend, has been since we were three, don't jeopardize it for a girl'_ Mitchie sigh, her Subconscious made so much sense, she has to let Mikayla go despite her feelings, because it's all her fault that Mikayla is with someone else and that someone just happens to be her best friend...life sucks _'I know'_ she finally finally before turning to go to the library and wait for Mikayla.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**LoVe WaR **

**A/N: Okay first of all college is back which means busy, busy, busy which also means unfortunately SLOW update...forgive me for that, I have to work extra hard this year because it's my last year then university baby! Can't wait to leave home...aaahhh!**

**A/N2: So a lot of you don't really like the whole Mikiley couple y, but come on you guys the story is called "Love War" for a reason but as it's says it's a Mikayla/Mitchie story so be patients...good things comes to does who waits, am I right? /:) and another thing is some of you guys might want to kill me as the story processes but I'll deal:).**

**A/N3: Oh another thing just a warning, I might be changing up the rating along the way, what do you guys think...should I or not?**

**Anyway enough with that and...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

"Hey" Mitchie looked up with a smile on her face only for it to drop at seeing the last person she wasn't planning on seeing.

"What do you want Shane?" the brunette asks irritation showing.

"Wow, not even hey Shane, how you been for the past weeks?" he stated sarcastically and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Shane, what do you want?" Mitchie asks again as the boy took a seat next to her.

"Well we haven't talk for so long, I've missed you Mitch" he said reaching out his hand and tucking away a piece of brunette hair behind Mitchie's ear.

The brunette moved away from his touch and glared at him angrily "We have broken up for almost a month now, don't think you can just waltz your way back into my life again, I met it when I said we were done so get that inside you head" Mitchie said angrily standing up to leave.

"Mitchie wait" Shane says catching her by the wrist "Look I know that we over but I've missed you OK" he said softly still holding onto the brunette girl's wrist "I want us to be friends at least, that's all" he sighs "Look I'm having a party next Friday, why don't you come" he said with a hopefully smile gracing his features.

"I don't know what you up to Shane but whatever it is, I don't want any part on it" she said before yanking her hand off from Shane's grip, picking up her bag and walking out the library.

Shane sighs watching as Mitchie storm out the library "You invited her to the party?" Jonnie asks appearing beside her best friend.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"So? Dude have you forgotten your plan for Friday?"

"No of course I haven't, don't be ridiculous...while Caitlyn will spend the majority of it destroying her relationship, I'll play the innocent card and try to fix it, once Mitch witness me being nice, she'll no doubt take me back" Shane grins at the master plan that's forming in his brain "See everything will work out in my favourite, I'll get rid of Mikayla and manage to get my girl back" he pats Jonnie on the back before walking pass the girl.

"Let's hope everything does turn out fine" mumbles the basketball player, before following after her friend.

...

Mikayla comes out the locker room and nearly jumps when she heard a voice say "Hey" then relaxes again once she realized who's voice it was.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I had to stay behind with coach, discussing the upcoming match" the older girl said in one breath.

"It's okay" Mitchie said pushing herself off the wall and standing up straight "So shall we get going?" Mitchie asked after a moment.

"Um, yeah, yeah of course...let's go" Mikayla stated before gesturing toward the hallway and the two started walking away.

"So which part in your plan did it tell you that Mitchie likes Mikayla?" Jonnie asks her best friend as they watched the two girls disappear down the empty school hall.

"Shut up Jons, okay Mitch don't like her alright!" Shane said irritated before walking off.

Jonnie whistle at her best friend's dramatic antic "Oh come on, you have to be blind to not see it!" she said aloud for Shane to hear before running after the boy.

**...**

Mikayla stopped her truck and she and Mitchie go out the vehicle. The place looked quite but you can tell it was a motor, because for one there was tyres outside, placed beside the door, four none working cars, and on top of the door the word _'Gary's Motor'_ written on it.

Mikayla walks toward the door as Mitchie walked after her "Hey Gars!" Mikayla calls out.

A messy brown hairs popped out from behind of the car hood and a man on his late thirties smiles at the girl "Hey kiddo, how was school?" he ask shutting the hood down and walking closer to Mikayla.

"Ah it's was alright" she shrug before gesturing behind her "Oh Gary this is Mitchie, Mitchie, Gary" she said introducing the two.

"Hey" the girl waves.

Gary smiles before wiping his hands off on a cloths then offering it toward Mitchie who took it gracefully "Hey there, you as pretty as Mikayla told me" Gary grins, Mitchie blushes and Mikayla felt like burying herself in the ground.

"Uh thank you" the blushing brunette finally said.

"Oh don't thank me, I'm just repeating what she told me" he said pointing at the embarrassed looking Mikayla.

Mikayla glares at the older man who she comes to consider a dad to her than her own "All right then Gar, so what about that car?" Mikayla asks changing the subjecting not wanting to be embarrassed any longer.

"Oh right, well I have changed the battery to a new one and I also changed the oil because the light was flashing" he said as he lead the two toward a covered car and pulled the sheet off. "There she is" he said and Mitchie smiles huge.

"Ahh! I missed you!" she said going around the driver's seat, taking the offer key from Gary before getting in. She put the key inside the Ignition and starts it up as the car roars alive, Mitchie smiles brightly.

"She looks happy" he said gesturing at brunette inside the car.

"Yeah" Mikayla agrees in a trance, staring at the happy brunette.

Gary tilted his head to the side staring at the girl beside him "So what's the story?" he asked nodding toward Mitchie.

"How do you mean?" Mikayla asks looking up at the man confused.

"I mean, what's going on with the two of you? It's obvious that you like the girl, so what's the problem?" he explains.

Mikayla sighs running her fingers though her brunette locks "It's complicated"

"How so? Does she have a boyfriend" he asks and Mikayla shakes her head negatively "What a girlfriend?" he asked again but the brunette shook her head again "So what's the problem kiddo" he turned toward her looking confused himself.

Mikayla groans "I'm dating her best friend" she said and Gary nods understanding now.

"Ouch, that sucks because it's like a no no, to want to date your girlfriend's best friend" he said before asking "Why didn't you asked her out before her friend?"

"I did, but she turned me down, twice!" she said not wanting to dwell on the pass of Mitchie's rejection.

Gary looked back at Mitchie who seemed too occupied at observing the insides of her car than the two outside. "Are you sure?" he asks looking at Mikayla again.

"Yes of course and besides I'm with Miley now, I've moved on" Mikayla shrug, Gary was about to comment on that but then Mitchie came out the vehicle.

"God, thanks so much Gary...for fixing my car" she said and the man smiles gently back at her "For free as well, thanks so much" she adds.

Garry looks toward Mikayla confusedly as the brunette pleads with him through her eyes to go along with it "Oh right, well you know Kayla is my little girl, so anything for her" he flashes Mitchie a smile and glance at Mikayla who looked nervous with a knowing look, what teenagers does he know pays for someone's car to get fixed with they own allowance?

"Ooh, I'll be right back, just need to make a phone call" Mitchie said before walking pass the two and out the door.

"So what was it that you said about moving on?" he teases as he walked to Mitchie's car, getting in and starting it up to move it outside.

"Yeah well I'm trying to" she mumbles as she watch Gary move the vehicle.

**/**

"You know you didn't actually had to drive me home right?" Mitchie asks, stepping out the car as Mikayla held her door open for her.

"I know but it's kind of getting dark, just wanted to make sure your safe" she said with gentle smile.

"Well thank you kind sir, that was really nice of you" she said and Mikayla bows a little making Mitchie giggle at the girl's silliness. "You such a dork" she said pushing Mikayla by the shoulder gently.

"Only for you" Mikayla answers smiling and looking into brown eyes.

"Um I should uh, go inside" she said gesturing toward her house.

"Uh ye-yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes" Mitchie smiles before wrapping her arms around Mikayla's shoulders and hugging her. The older girl's hands automatically wrapped themselves around Mitchie's waist and held on tighter. Burying her face in the girl's hair, exhaling the lilac and strawberry shampoo, then the smell was gone in a minutes as Mitchie pulled away. Stepping out the basketball player's arms.

"Good night Mickey" Mitchie said and Mikayla's face brighten up at the use of nickname.

"Night Mitch" the brunette said as she watch Mitchie walk across her front porch, opening the door and disappearing inside. Mikayla sighs then her face broke into the brightest smile as she smell Mitchie's perfume on her before turning and heading down the street back to Gary's motor to pick up her truck.

**/**

**-Six Days Later-**

It was now Wednesday after school and Tess was nervous as hell, why you ask well since her parents don't give a damn about her, the blonde mostly spends her time with the Anderson which is why Julie has asked her to bring Caitlyn today for dinner to meet her since it was her day-off. So now that school was let out the blonde was bringing her almost two weeks girlfriend over to meet her second mum, oh great!

"Hey"

Mikayla shuts her locker and turns to look at the nervous girl next her "Uh why so nervous Tess" she asked as the two started walking down the hall.

"You know it's today that Cait comes over right?" she asks chewing on her bottom lip.

"Ahh the girlfriend meeting parents dinner, Ooh good luck there buddy" she said patting her shoulder.

"That's not helping Kay" Tess pouts.

"Awe, I'm sorry baby" the brunette said, hugging the blonde haired blue eyed girl side way "I'm sure you'll be fine" she adds kissing the top of Tess's head.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one that will get embarrassed" she mumbles burying her face on Mikayla's chest.

Mikayla chuckles but said nothing until they reach the changing room "All right squirt, gotta go change, I'll see you later and if I don't...good luck!" Mikayla kissed Tess's cheek before disappearing through the changing room door.

**...**

Tess sighs then turned and walked inside the gym and toward the blenches and sat down looking where both basketball players and cheerleaders were practising.

**...**

"Ugh, who invited the loser?" Amber asks disgusted looking toward Tess.

"Yeah! I mean why doesn't she go back to the loser-vill" Ashley shippers in and Miley rolls her eyes.

"Guys leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you" Miley said looking toward where the blonde sat with her reading material.

Amber scoffs "Oh please, your only taking her side because your sleeping with her best friend" the African American girl said.

Mitchie crinches at the word used as she tried so hard to get the mental image out of her head.

"You better shut up before I show you the door" Miley said getting up at the girl's face.

Amber just rolls her eyes but sat back down without a word because as much as she can't stand Miley she knew she has to be civilize with her because after all she was her team captain.

"All right!" the captain said clapping her hands together very loudly, drawing her squad's attention "So since this is our first practice since we came back, we going to start off easy" she walked toward a radio "Everyone in your positions" she called out as each girls took they stand then she started the music before counting them in.

**...**

Tess watched as her girlfriend and best friend work together since they happened to be in the same team, Caitlyn and Sandra were picked as captains and Caitlyn had to pick first so she picked Mikayla because well the girl was good.

She smile as she saw them high five each other when they scored a basket, she may not understand the game no matter how many times Mikayla has explained it to her and Caitlyn had got her to practice with her over the weekend the blonde can never understand the game for the life of her but since the two most important people in her life seems to love it, she decided to give it ago.

Coach Barry blew his whistle as the ball went out off court and signal it being Caitlyn's team ball, so Mikayla joggles over the cheerleaders to get it.

Miley holds out the basketball toward the brunette but then when Mikayla went to get it, she pulledher hand back "Did I tell you how sexy you look in that uniform, all sweat and hot" Miley husk seductively.

Mikayla blushes before stepping closer to Miley "Have I told you how hot you look in that cheerleadering uniform?" she flirts back moving her face closer to Miley.

The cheer captain's breath caught in her throat as she moved closer to connect they lips. "As much as I love too I can't" she whispers as her breath hits Miley's lips before taking the ball, kissing her cheek and jogging back to the court where coach Barry was looking at her unimpressed. The brunette smiled sheepishly before passing the ball over and re-starting the game.

...

Miley breaths deeply "God, now I'm all hot and bother" she whispers but the rest of the squad heard because Amber made a gagging noise but Miley just decided to ignore her. "Alright girls, back in positions" she said starting back the music.

Mitchie looked across the court and saw Mikayla's eyes on Miley, the brunette basketball player was only paying attention to Miley as she walked that she tripped on her own feet and almost fell if it wasn't for Barron catching her. Mitchie sighs before getting her attention back to the choreography that Miley was teaching.

**/**

Tess stood on her closed locker, banging her head against the mental door. "Um babe" she looked up and smiles.

"Hi" she said with small voice before going back to bagging her head.

"Uh, Wh-why are you doing that?" Caitlyn asks putting her hand on the girl's shoulder and turning her to face her. "What's up?" she asks concern while rubbing her girlfriend's forehead.

"You meeting Mikayla's mum today, who by the way is like a second mum to me and it's making me nerve ranking because I'm afraid she won't approve which will make me sad because I just want her to approve and it'll kill me if she doesn't...overall I'm nervous!" she said before taking massive deep breaths.

Caitlyn chuckles at her girlfriend "Ah baby, your so adorable when your rambles" she said pulling the girl into a hug.

"How come your your not worry?" Tess asks looking up into Caitlyn's brown doe that she fell in love with, yeah you heard correctly she was in love with Caitlyn but she hasn't said it yet, in fear that the girl doesn't feel the same way and make a fool of herself.

"Because I want you and I don't care what other people thinks, okay!" she said and Tess nods a little, Caitlyn smiles before leaning in and capturing her girlfriend's lips into hers "Now come on, I'm sure Ms Anderson won't appreciate me being late, would she now!" she said grinning "Don't want her thinking I've got a bad punctuality or something" she laughs while intertwining her fingers with the blonde as the two stride down the hall.

**/**

Mikayla was putting her stuff inside her gym locker before she got turned around so fast that she didn't even get to process who was it before getting slammed hard against the closed locker but she didn't have long to dwell on the pain as a pair of lips fell against hers.

She instantly stopped whatever protest that she was about to put and kissed back after realizing who's lips it was. The kiss continues with just lips and small pecks before it turned heated and tongues started battling out for dominance and teeth biting and tugging on bottom lip.

Mikayla wrapped her arms around small waist and pulled the heated body closer to hers, before she started travelling hot open mouth kisses down the girl's neck. Miley moans throwing her head back, giving Mikayla more room to bit and suck on her. She tugged on brunette locks, wanting more but knowing that this wasn't the place. So she settle on grinding her core against Mikayla's short covered front.

The basketballe player groans at Miley's action before letting her hand travel down the girl's body, lightly pitching her breast through her cheerleadering top, she travelled her hand under the top, walking her fingers up the girl's body until she reached her bra covered breast and skid her fingers over the harden nipple.

"Oh god!" Miley groans at the feeling of Mikayla's warm hand on her body and her magic lips sucking her neck.

Mikayla brought her lips back onto Miley's, kissing her with all her might before tagging on her bottom lip and stuck her tongue down the girl's throat only making Miley moan wildly in pleasure, playing with the hem of Mikayla's shirt, the brunette basketball player just wanted to ripe Miley off of her cloths but knew she wasn't ready for that yet which is why she ripped her mouth away from Miley and removed her hand from under the girl's shirt.

Both were breathing hard, chest heaving up and down rapidly. "Wow!" Miley breaths with a half eating grin.

Mikayla chuckles blushing embarrassedly "I'm sorry, I just got got carried away" she said apologically

"No don't be, I got carried away too" Miley said tigtening her hold on Mikayla's neck, standing on her tippy toes before kissing her.

Before it can escalates again Mikayla pulls away "Miles, I think we should take it slow, you know" Mikayla said still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh I know, I completely understand, just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't have fun" she smirks moving back toward Mikayla, touching they noses together "You know my dad is away visiting my brother which means I have the house to myself, so maybe we can put it in good use" she said biting her lips sexily.

"Mm you know what, maybe we should" Mikayla grins before capturing Miley's lips with hers and kissing her senseless.

**-Outside the Locker room-**

Just outside the door stood a heartbroken brunette who happened to walk in what was happening between Mikayla and Miley. She saw and heard everything but they didn't even see her nor hear as she walked out the room. Mitchie's body shook with sob as the image of Mikayla and Miley lip locked in a heated kiss. If she believe she somehow still had a chance with Mikayla she can now cross that crazy idea out. Mikayla was with Miley now and she was happy, she probably forgot about you already Mitchie, just move on, we lost and Miley won.

God just the idea of letting Mikayla go makes her heart hurt even more, more sobs ranks her body as she leaned her head back against the wall trying to stifle her cries but whatever she did she just didn't seems to, it hurts, it hurts so bad that she felt like her heart was going to burst. So this what heartbreak feels like? If it was then she didn't want to feel like this ever again!

* * *

**TBC**

**Okay guys please don't kill me with all the Mikiley...Please! I promise I'll make it up to you! From now on whenever there's Mikiley moment I'll throw in a little Demena moment whilst I work on building them up...K? :) seriously guys I love you ALL my wonderful readers, I'm not trying to torture you, promise! Lool**


	24. Chapter 24

**LoVe WaR **

**A/N: WOW, guys I have no idea what to say but just thanks so much for the wonderful reviews that you all been leaving, I know I haven't thanked each one of you individually for so long but I promise I will with the amazing jobs that you guys have been doing in reviewing this story. **

**A/N2: To all none Mikiley lovers I suppose I should warn you for this chapter because it DOES have MILKILEY cuteness :), come on guys how can you not like them, I love my DEMENA but you gotta admit Mikiley are pretty damn cute too :)**

**PS: Ad3n I hope your alright and that the accident wasn't big! And I'm sorry for the Mikiley pairing but I need them to be together for future chapters but don't worry I'll make it up to you, to ALL of you guys:)**

**anyway enough with this and just scroll down and get to reading :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

"Now remember keep eye contact, answer honestly...no jokes!" Tess warns the brunette as the two stood outside the Anderson front porch.

"Aw no jokes? But I had all this awesome jokes memorized" Caitlyn pouts and Tess glares at her "Babe I'm joking!" chuckles the brunette basket baller.

"Don't joke! What did I say about joking?" Tess scold.

"Sweetie, relax OK" Caitlyn said wrapping her arms around the distress girl "Breath! I got this alright" she said smoothing the girl "I mean this is not my first time meeting parents" she adds.

Tess stepped out the girl's arms and raised both her eyebrows at her "And exactly how many parents did you had to meet?" asked the blonde with cold glared.

"Uh, um Wh-I met a-adults not p-parents pft" she stutters and Tess's brow raised even more, crossing her arms over her chest "T-two" she squeak and Tess glared hard at he. "Okay fine! Three, I've only had three girlfriends, plus you so that makes it four!" the brunette finally admits.

Tess smiles gently at her even though she was smiling she was also upset on the other hand that other girls got to touch get girl before her but on the other hand she was happy that it was her who the brunette basketball player was with now and no any of them.

"Babe?" Caitlyn questions concern at the far look on her girlfriend's face. Tess hearing her name being called looked at the girl in front of her "Your okay?" she asks.

Tess came a small encourage smile "I'm fine" before squeezing her girlfriend's fingers to show that she was fine. Caitlyn smiles back. "OK, here we go!" the blonde heaved slowly before taking out her spare key and unlocking the front door.

The two teens walked inside the house, hand intertwine together "Jules!" Tess shouts out at the quiet house.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" came the voice of Julie Anderson "An you better have Caitlyn with you, no excuse!" the older Latina said coming out of the kitchen. "Oh hello, you must be Caitlyn" Julie said with the biggest brightens smile ever.

Tess roll her eyes at the woman's antics "Um Cait this is Julie, Jules this is Caitlyn" introduce the blonde.  
"It's nice to meet you Ms Anderson" the second oldest in the room said, extending her hand out toward the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you too Caitlyn" Julie said shaking the girl's hand "But please call me Julie or Jules, everyone does even my own daughter" smiled the brunette.

Caitlyn smiles back politely, the woman was really nice and the girl can see where Mikayla's attitude comes from "Okay Julie" she finally answers.

Tess tried so hard to keep from smiling because she knew the day was still long and they haven't even gone pass dinner itself yet, so she didn't know how exactly Julie felt about Caitlyn but she still hoped by the older Latina's visage earlier that she's approved.

**/**

"Home sweet home" Miley announce, sarcasm dripping down every word as she and Mikayla walked in the empty house._(same house as in Hannah Montana)_

"Your house is beautiful" Mikayla said observing her surroundings.

"Thanks, the man might be an ass but he did good building up his home" she shrug walking toward the kitchen "Anything to drink?" she asked as she pulled open the fridge.

"Um water is fine, thanks" the basket baller said while walking where her girlfriend was and took a seat on the kitchen stool.

The cheerleader got two bottle of water out and handles one to Mikayla, before taking a sip of her own. "So the whole house to ourselves, what shall we do?" Miley said with a devious smile.

Putting her water bottle down, she stride toward the brunette basket baller and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Any ideas?" she asks seductively.

"Oh I can think of couple of things to do"

"Oh you can, can you" Miley whispers lowly as Mikayla pulls her toward her body, resting they forehead together.

"Oh yeah!" she answers before capturing Miley's lips with hers.

**/**

"So you play defence for the school basketball team?" Julie questions looking toward the brunette girl who nodded in agreement "Mm, that's nice"

Tess glance toward her girlfriend then at her surrogate mother. The three were seating down at the dinning table, eating they dinner.

"And what is it that you want to do at college? I presumed that you are going college" asked the Latina woman with raise brow that resembles Mikyala's.

Caitlyn quickly swallows her mouthful before speaking "Ah yes I am, I mean if you want to have a good job then college is the way" she answers and the older nods in agreement "And I want to study music" she adds afterwards.

"So what, no playing college basketball?" she questions.

"No, I love the game and all but I'm not that passion to want to play it professionally, whilst with music I'm really passion about it" the brunette answers. She took a glance at her girlfriend and saw the blonde smiling at her which could only mean that Julie has approve of her.

"So do you take music at school?" Julie answers.

"Yes, I play the Piano, I want to be a music chronography"

"That's good" the Latina woman said before taking a sip of her drink then asking the most awkward question of the night "Have you two had sex yet?" she asked simply as if it the most non awkward question that most parents asks they teenagers.

Caitlyn choked on her drink while Tess's eyes widen as she pats Caitlyn on the back as the girl developed a coughing fit.

"Jules!" Tess said horrified

"What? It's a simple yes or no question which I think it should be no cause you guys are way to young be having sex" continues the older woman.

"Aargh! Can you stop saying that?" Tess said still horrified.

"What sex?" Julie asked with smile on her face and Tess glares at her "All right, all right, fine are you guys being intimate with each other?" she said.

"Uh, no we are not, Tess wants to wait and I respect that" Caitlyn finally answers after her coughing fit pass.

"Mm and you won't be tempted and go look elsewhere because I know teenagers these year, it's all you guys think about" the woman said now serious "I love Tess as she's my own and I don't want to see her get hurt" she continues with that serious voice that meant business, wow Mikayla is so much like her mum, thought Caitlyn.

"I can assure you Ms Ander-" Julie glares at Caitlyn playfully "I mean Julie, that I really like Tess, I wouldn't want to hurt her so if she wants to wait then I'll wait for her as long as she needs, I don't want to see her hurt or be the one to cause her those hurts" Caitlyn answers honestly until something struck her...Shane! The brunette thought as a mission started forming in her mind.

Tess reached under the table and took Caitlyn's hand into hers before squeezing her fingers lightly. Caitlyn looked at her girlfriend and smiled adoringly at the look of pure bliss on the blonde's face.

Julie looked between the two teens and smiles lightly at the interactions, she can tell that the two really liked each other if not loved even, they just have to realize it but knowing how smart her surrogate daughter was, she knew the blonde had probably figure it out already . She smiles again before bowing down and resuming back to her food.

**/**

Mikayla ran her fingers lightly up and down Miley's bare arm as the girl slept in her arms.

She had no idea how things went from kissing, to just watching couple films then kissing again which turned into the most heated make out session ever and ended where thy were now. In the brunette's king size comfortable bed, tangled into the sheet bare naked.

She didn't really plan on sleeping with the girl this soon because let's face it they only been dating for a week now and they were already having sex, god! But there was just something about Miley that made the basket baller want to take that step.

She didn't regret that she lost her virginity to the girl in her arms, after all she knew she was bond loss it at some point so it wasn't that bad and plus Miley was actually awesome in bed. She grinned at the thought as she plant a light kiss to the girl's bare shoulder blade.

Miley stirs a little but didn't wake up, Mikayla pulled the girl closer to her body, snuggling comfortably, good thing she sent her mum a text to not worry,that she probably spend the night at Miley's and she was right, she thought just before she fell asleep.

**/**

"Thanks for dinner Julie, its was really delicious and thanks for having me in your lovely house" Caitlyn said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Oh your welcome, come back any time that you want, don't even need an invitation" the older woman said and Caitlyn smiles.

"Okay I will" she said then got struck surprised as Mikayla's mum pulled her into a hug.

"Take good care of my little girl" she whispers before pulling away smiling at the young brunette. Tess was like her youngest daughter since Mikayla was a few months older than the blonde.

"I will, I promise!" smiles Caitlyn as the two watched Julie walk upstairs.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Tess asks biting down her bottom lip.

"Defiantly, I'll come pick you up for school" she said before leaning in and kissing Tess "Bye" she whispers against the girl's lips.

"Bye" Tess said, pecking Caitlyn one more time before the brunette stepped away from her and walk out the door. Tess sighing contently as she watch the door close behind her girlfriend.

"She's a keeper, hold on onto her" she heard Julie said and looked toward the voice and saw the woman gently smiling at her. She smiles back before walking after Julie to probably start on they movie marathon.

**/**

Caitlyn stopped her car near the place that all of them plays some ball whenever they out school. She walked toward the court and saw the person she was looking for and walked up to them.

"Caitlyn" Shane grins, placing the ball under his arm to face the girl properly. Jonnie also turning to face her.

"It's over Shane" she stated in non bullshit voice and Shane raise his eyebrow "Whatever your up to, I want no part in it...I'm not going to hurt Tess, not now not ever, so I'm out!" she said before turning to walk off then turning back again "Oh and stay the hell away from my girlfriend and her best friend" she warns before walking back to her car, getting in and driving off.

Shane stay standing there fuming at what Caitlyn had said,he was quiet shock to answer the brunette back because she was the person that was going to make Shane shiny like a big hero, she can't be out, Shane needed her to make his plan successful without Caitlyn then he was screwed!

"What you going to do now?" Jonnie asks the question that Shane himself was asking inside his head.

"I don't know!" the boy stated defeated.

**/**

Nate came out the Sea View High's main entrance, walking toward students parking where he had parked his car. He balance his gym bag on one hand while the other reached in his pocket to retrieve his car keys. As he continues to approach the empty car park, he frown his brows as a familiar silver car sat there knowing that the person should've of left already because it was really late. The only reason he was still here before he wanted to get more practice on his baseball.

He walked closer and got more confused because he couldn't see anyone inside the vehicle but the light inside the car was on. He walk closer and peeled inside the car to the driver's seat but found no one. Confused the boy reached for his cell phone and dialled a number.

The phone started ringing right beside him which confused as well as scared him a bit. Peeling behind the back seat the boy almost jumped at the figure curled up in the seat "Mitchie?" he asked concern.

The brunette in question lifts up her head and stared in the direction of the voice had came from and smiles sadly as she saw Nate's concern brown eyes before laying her head back down.

Nate quickly opens the door and slide in as Mitchie stand in a seating position with her legs held tight against her chest. Without asking what's wrong Nate opened his arms and the brunette automatically borrowed herself into the warm embrace of her friend.

As soon as she felt her friend's strong arms wrapped comfortingly around her the brunette cheerleader bust out in tears. Her body shaking as sobs ranks her form. Nate held on tightly "Shhh, it's okay baby, what's wrong Mitch?" Nate asked now really concern for the brunette, he has ne'er seen the girl cry like this before, not since she was ten when..."Hey, Mitchie- come on talk to me, what happened?" he said as he held her in arms length so he can look at her.

"Sh-she loves her" the brunette sobs. And Nate looked confused.

"Who loves who?"

"Mikayla! She loves Miley Nate, I've screw it up and now I've lost her!" she said crying harder.

"No, Mitch you have not lost her!" he tried to reassure the girl.

"No!" she screamed yanking away from Nate's arms "She's dating Miley don't you understand! My best friend is dating the girl I love!" she said still crying and pretty much yelling.

Nate's eyes widens at the girl's confession, yeah Mitchie had said that she likes Mikayla but not loves her "You love her?" he asks quietly.

The brunette nods without any hesitation then she realized what she just admitted to "I'm in love her" she says quietly looking into Nate's soft brown eyes filled with understanding "I love her Nate" she said but this time a little bit loudly "But I was to much of a coward to tell her and now it's too late! She's dating Miley and everything is just so messed up right now!" she cry and Nate tries to pull her toward him but she just pushed him away.

"It's my own fault I'm feeling like this!" she whispers quietly "I don't want to feel like this Nate" she continues with that small voice that sounds so lost and so unlike her "I feel like I can't breathe, I can't breathe Nate...please make it go away, I don't want to feel like this" she sobs hard moving closer to Nate and hugging him tightly, grasping on his shirt.

Nate looked at his friend since they were little broken-hearted, she was hurting and there was nothing else that he could do "Mitch I-" but then the boy got cut off.

"Please" Mitchie pleads with the most heartbroken voice imaginable.

Nate looks closely at the girl and open his mouth to speak but then his eyes widens as he felt a pair of warm lips against his and automatically realization struck him. Mitchie was kissing him and he liked...it. Oh fuck!

**TBC**

* * *

**So I guess many of you want to kill me now huh? Lool well don't cause I did warn you on the last chapter that as the story process, you guys will start booing me! So come on let's have it but just remember to review because even though you guys hates me now, I still love you my royal lovely readers *Mwah* **


	25. Chapter 25

**LoVe WaR**

**A/N: Omg guys I'm so so happy and you wanna know why? Cause I've finally reached my FIRST 100 reviews *Bbmdancing* and I couldn't have done it without you so thanks soooo much :D. And to show my appreciation I'm offering you guys a chance to ask for anything, "next chapter to be updated in two days, a new story" anything tell me and I'll do it, I promise cause you guys are just so AWESOME! :D.**

**Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

Mitchie walked in her empty quiet house about 2:15 am and went straight up stairs. She opened her bedroom door and walked across to her ensuit bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind. She walking toward her mirror and looked herself through the mirror, as last night's event flashed through her head. How could she do that? How could she sleep with one of her best friends?

**/**

Miley stretch and stirs awake then turn to the other side of her bed and found Mikayla's sleeping face and smiles slightly at how adorable the girl looked before tracing her fingers lightly on the outlines of her face. Making the girl squirm her eyes and stir in her sleep.

Mikayla's eyes snapped open and found Miley staring at her, she blushed furiously because she has never woken up beside another girl before, well except for Tess and her mum but that really doesn't counts "Hey" she said voice scratchy.

"Morning" Miley whispers with a light smile tagging the corners of her lips. Then she leaned over and pecked the brunette's lips.

"Yesterday was fun" Mikayla said referring the activity they did.

Miley blushes before rolling on top of Mikayla "Good fun or bad fun?" she asks biting her lip seductively while grinning down at the girl.

"Good fun!" Mikayla answers tacking back a piece of brown hair behind Miley's ear.

"Good to know" Miley whispers before lowing her lips down onto Mikayla's.

"What time is it?" Mikayla mumbles on Miley's lips.

The brunette on top looked to her left side to her alarm clock "5:30 am" she answers.

"Mm yeah we still have some times to kill" the other girl announce before flipping the two of them over so she's on top and attaching her lips back on Miley's.

**/**

Nate walked inside his house, looking like he was out in wild party all night and walked up stairs. Just when he was about to walk inside his room, his mum came out from hers and looked him up and down.

"You didn't sleep at home?" she questions confused because she was sure that both her sons were in or was that just Shane she saw.

Nate resist the urge to roll his eyes at the ability of his mum's not so caring nature for him "No mother I didn't" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well next time you decide to stay out, call and let us know...I worry" with that said the older woman turned and headed downstairs.

"Yes ma'am" he mumbles before continuing on his way to his room.

He Walked in and threw his jacket on the bed, quickly getting his cell phone out his pocket and dialling a number. The phone rang and rang but no one answered until it went to voice-mail "Hey I've reach Mitchie, sorry I can't answer your call at the moment so just leave a message and I'll get back to you, k"

"Hey Mitch, I Uh it's Nate, but you knew that already" he laughed nervously before clearing his throat "I just-Mitch please answer your phone, we need to talk about this; please" he sigh before hanging up and seating down on his bed.

He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair before rubbing his tired eyes. He had no idea how things had slipped out his hand to the point where he ended up sleeping with his own best friend. He knew that it meant absolutely nothing to the brunette cheerleader she was hurt and needed something or someone to relief her pain on and he just happens to be there at the same place at the wrong time.

He got his cell phone again and pressed green but this time the girl's phone didn't even ring once but went straight to voice-mail. He threw the device angrily against the wall, instead of it breaking into pieces, only the back cover and the battery came out. He groans in frustration before decided to sleep it off until later on because he was so wore out, he might fall asleep in class. He took off his shoe, and jeans and pulled the covers back before sliding in and letting sleep overtake him.

**/**

Mitchie sat on her bathtub, legs pulled against her chest, tears running down her cheeks and cell phone held in hand, she saw it beeping in her hand and Nate's picture flashed before her eyes, she watch as the cell continue to vibrate on her hand until it stopped and went to voice-mail. Deciding to listen to it the brunette pressed the green button and brought the device up to her ear "Hey Mitch, I uh it's Nate, but you knew that already" the brunette can hear the nervousness in the boy's voice "I just-Mitch please answer your phone, we need to talk about this; please" she exhale deeply before hanging up. She went to her contacts and scroll down to the number she wanted and press the green button as it rang.

The brunette waited for an answer but it never came and her face fell as she went through voice-mail "Hey it's Miles, sorry I have life and you don't that why I can't answer you call but leave a message, something nice and maybe I'll call you back only if your important or maybe hot" the cheer captain laughed then the cell beeped indicating to leave a message.

Mitchie groans as she cradle her cell phone against her chest and let another sobs rank her body. All she wanted was someone to talk to but the person she was looking for was probably busy with Mikayla god just her name makes her cry even harder, she has to stop doing this to herself but she just can't, everything just hurts.

**/**

Mikayla stretch as she stir awake from her sleep and turn to the other side but didn't find the girl that was sleeping next to her, confused she swung her legs to the side and stood up from the bed and wondered out the room. "Miles" she called out as she was walking down the corridor. "Miley!" she calls out again this time a little bit loud.

"Kitchen!" she heard as she was nearing the stairs  
So decided to follow the voice and ended up downstairs as she reached the kitchen a sight of Miley standing in front of the stove with her purple bathrobe made a goofy smile break out her face, the brunette smiles adoringly at the sight before she wandered closer to Miley and kisses her cheek.

"Morning" Mikayla said wrapping her arms around Miley's small waist.

"Morning, I made breakfast" Miley said as she continue to cook scrambled eggs.

"Hmm, I actually prefer eating something else instead" she mumbles as she nuzzles Miley's neck.

The other girl giggles before swatting Mikayal's arms from her waist making the girl whine in protest as Miley stepped out her warm embrace. "As much as I love to take you up in that offer we have school" she said as she placed the scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Wow, you rather be at school than spend the day with me?" Mikayla pouts.

Miley leans over and kisses the pout away "No, god I'll give anything to stay with you all day, just us and no one else" she said as she waded her arms around the brunette's shoulders "But we both have commitment to keep and plus I want to show off my hot amazing girlfriend" she grin before connecting they lips together then pulling away "Now eat!" she said pushing Mikayla to sit down on one of the stool before placing breakfast in front of her.

**/**

Tess walk toward the waiting brunette inside her car in excitement as she pulled open the passenger door and slides in "Hey baby" the blonde said leaning over and giving the other girl a kiss.

Caitlyn smiles goofily as the blonde pulls "Morning gorgeous" Caitlyn said.

Tess blushes furiously, looking down while tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

Caitlyn smiles at how adorable her girlfriend is before starting the car and driving toward Sea View high with her fingers intertwine with Tess's.

**-Sea View High-**

Mitchie walked inside the school building, books held tightly against her chest as she headed toward her locker.

Opening the metal door the brunette started putting books she doesn't need at the moment in and retrieving those she does.

"Hey" she nearly jumped the the voice before tilting her head to the side and saw Nate standing there looking nervous than he ever looked before. "Can we talk?" he asks shifting to one foot to the other.

"I don't have time Nate" she lies as shut her locker closed.

"Mitch-"

"I really have to go" and with that said the brunette girl walked away.

Nate sighs sadly watching as Mitchie disappeared down the mass of students, before he too walk away toward his lesson.

**/**

Mikayla giggles as she pulled on her shirt "Miles babe, I think we should go before we get caught" she said as she tries to pry the other girl off of her.  
"Aww but it's only home room, it's not that important and plus rally anyone comes inside this janitor's closet " Miley answers while leaving small butterfly kisses on Mikayla's exposed neck.

"Miles" Mikayla moans as she fell Miley's teeth biting on her neck "Okay I guess missing home room isn't so bad!" she moans out before attaching her lips with Miley's as the brunette cheerleader tagged her shirt off again without breaking the kiss.

**-Lunch Time-**

"Hey best friend" Mitchie looked up and saw Miley standing in front of her "Why does it seems like it's been years since we last spoke?" she questions taking a seat in front of Mitchie. The girl in questions shrug before going back to writing whatever it is she was writing "What's that?" she asks trying to peel in.

"It's Nothing" she answers closing the notebook and looking up at her best friend and seeing the frown that was plastered on her face before sighing "It's a song that I'm working on" she answers truthfully.

Miley gasps with the biggest smile "Ooh can I see" she said leaning over trying to take the notebook.

"No, it's not done yet" Mitchie said tacking the book inside her bag. And Miley frown before smiling again.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, I uh gotta go" without waiting for Miley's response she walked away.

Miley looked after the girl in confusion "What's up with her?" she asks the boy who was now standing next to her.

Nate sighs, placing his tray of food on the table before seating down, Miley turned around to face him then "Well?" she asks again.

"I don't know Miley, why don't you ask her, she's been your best friend since you were babies" he said kind of annoyed but really he was just mad at himself because he should know this is how Mitchie will start acting after what happened between the two of them.

Miley rolls her eyes but decided to just do what Nate had suggested "Okay, fine!" she said before stumping away across the quad. Nate sighs before standing up and walking off, leaving his lunch untouched.

**/**

"Okay what's going on with you?" Miley asks at the end of the day, standing beside Mitchie's locker.

The girl shrug as she busied herself to whatever she was organizing inside her locker. "Mitch, seriously what's going on!" Miley asks frustration beginning to creep up.

"nothing OK, so just leave it alone" she slam her locker shut before walking pass the girl. Miley stood there looking confused as ever as she watch her best friend walk away, she was now really concern for the brunette.

"Hey babe," she fell someone kiss her cheek which making her smile as she felt arms circle her waist, hugging her from behind "What's wrong?" Mikayla whispers closely to her ear while she nibble on her earlobe.

Miley tilted her head back up to stare at the taller girl, kissing her on the lips "I don't know but I think something is going on with Mitch, I'm worry about her" she said looking sad, she remember once upon time the two used to tell each other everything but lately she been feeling like Mitchie has been pulling away from her and she didn't know why and she didn't like it at all.

"Well she probably just has a lot in her mind and wants to deal with it by herself" Mikayla answers burying her face in the croak of Miley's neck, breathing her in.

"I guess" she said not really sure. Mikayla sighs, pulling her face away and turning the girl around to face her.

"Hey, doesn't she always tell you whenever something is going on with her?" Mikayla asks and Miley nods "So which means it's nothing to worry about, just give her some time alone and if it's really serious, she'll tell you, okay" assured the brunette staring deep into blue ocean eyes.

"Yeah, your right" Miley smiles happily before leaning up and kissing Mikayla "Now as much as I love to stay here and make out I have cheer practice and you have basketball" Miley said and Mikayla groans.

"I rather stay with you and kiss those perfect delicious lips" she said seductively leaning all the way and connecting they lips together. They made out for a few minutes before Miley pulls away.

"All right, I have to go" she pushed the girl away slightly, pecking her lips before turning and walking down the empty hallway, swaying her hips extra sexily for Mikayla to see.

Mikayla watched the girl was off before sighing contently and turning to head toward the changing room.

**...**

Mitchie stood behind about five lockers away from where the happy couple were with her back pressed against the closed metals as she forced tears not to come down her face, how long would it take for her to stop crying whenever she see 'Mikiley' as Miley calls them 'gag' together. She shuts her eyes tightly willing the tears to go back in.

"Mitchie" she blinked her eyes open and frown as she stared at the curly haired boy in front of her, great just what she needed. Not wanting to deal with Nate the brunette tried to walk away but a hand on her wrist stopped her "Mitchie please, stop running away from me" he said letting her wrist free "You think this is easy for me? Its not I slept with my best friend!" he said a little frustrated before calming down and speaking softly "I don't want things between us to be like this...this awkwardness is killing me" he said his eyes shinning with sadness.

"It meant nothing" the brunette finally managers to whisper out and Nate as much as he was hurt about that he knew that's it really meant nothing to the brunette cheerleader.

"I know and as much as I wish it did I can't exactly force you into saying that it did" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's that suppose to me?" asks the brunette confused.

Nate sighs "I like you Mitch, and it's not easy for me to-"

"No, just don't okay, stop...I can't do this" and with that said the brunette quickly walked off deciding to skip cheer practice as well because well she didn't want to witness 'Mikiley' eye sex each other across the court.

Nate sighs before punching a locker in anger and walking away. Unknowns to him that someone just heard his and Mitchie's conversation.

**/**

The basketball players ran around court, some doing suicidal, others push ups and some doing lapse. While the cheerleaders practice from across the gym.

"Anyone seen Mitchie?" Miley asks as the girls shook they head no. She groans in annoyance, it's just so Mitchie to skip practice whenever the brunette is in one of her moods, she always somehow manages to bring people down with her like right now she was letting Miley down by not showing up and having them practice a ten girls routine with only nine. Ugh!

...

"Hey Shane, you won't believe what I just heard" Jonnie said running up to her best friend who was lining up a ball toward the basket, ready to shoot. He shot and scored than turn to Jonnie.

"What did you hear?" he ask picking another ball up to repeat his action before.

"Nate and Mitchie slept together" she said grinning teeth making Shane miss the basket and stare at her.

"What the f*ck did you just say?" he ask face red.

"Exactly what I thought when I heard them, I thought I heard wrong but no"

"They probably just had they stupid sleepovers or something" Shane said shrugging it off.

"Does that also involve Nate liking her and Mitchie saying that what they did meant Nothing" Jonnie taunts crossing her arms over her chest.

Shane was now livid, Nate his little weepy brother liked Mitchie, his Mitchie and they had sex? What? How? Was the questions that he wanted to know then something struck him like lighting, Nate came home late, morning to be precise, OMG! he was so dead! And with that thought in mind, Shane threw his basketball on the floor and walking out the gym with Jonnie following.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mikayla asks as she watch her two team mates disappear out the door.

Caitlyn came and stood next to her "I don't know man but it's Shane, his always up to no good, let him go and when coach comes you don't want to be in trouble if he finds you not here" she said before patting the girl's shoulder and jogging off toward the gym.

Mikayla looked toward the now closed gym door and she just felt weird, like Shane was really up to no good this time...evil he was up to but Caitlyn was right, if she decided to follow the two misfits, she'll be in big trouble.

**/**

"Oi!" Shane shouted down the hall as he saw Nate walking toward the exit, the younger Grey turned around and watch as his older brother advance toward him and punched him square in the face.

"Ouch! F*ck!" cries the curly haired boy, holding onto his eye that he was sure will form a bruise tomorrow. "What hell man!" he shouted as he pushed Shane back with strength he had idea where it came from.

"How could you?" Shane shouted in his face and Nate looked confused until Shane said "How could you sleep with Mitchie, you know how much I love her and wants her!" he said still shouting "You ruined everything!" he screams before punching Nate on the stomach.

Nate doubles over as he felt the wind get knocked out of him,feeling blood gushing out his split bottom lip. Shane went to hit him again but then a voice stopped him.

"Shane stop! He's your brother man!" Jonnie said prying Shane away from a bloody Nate.

Shane shrug off Jonnie away from him "No any more, because he's dead to me" Shane said, looking at Nate once more in disgust before walking away!' Jonnie following as usual.

Nate sits up, wiping at his mouth and as he pulled his hand back and saw the blood, that cottoned his fingers and winch when he brought his hand to touch his lip. He sat there for a minutes before standing up and trying to walk to his car and drive home.

**TBC**

* * *

**I wrote this with my eyes closed :|... I was soo tired! (=|. So I am sorry for any spelling mistakes and error. **


	26. Chapter 26

**LoVe WaR**

**Ad3n: I know I said that but I felt like it'll be better to put Demena on this chapter than the last one, hopefully you'll be satisfy for the Demena that's is in here. :) and thanks so much for the review, I know that you want to kill me with the whole Mikiley but hopefully you'll love me again at the end of this chapter :D**

**greatpretender27: Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter as well that you'll press that small button to review again lool.**

**NickiMinajlover: Lool I'm guessing your not a very big fan of Shane huh? Well I can't blame you! Hope you like this chalet too. Anyway here's the next chapter on your request! :D**

**nvrshoutnvr: Trust me I don't like them two together as well. Hope this was faster update for you :).**

**jenny (): Ahaha I know, I'm just evil like that but I'm not telling anything *Bbmlipssealed* lool you just have to keep on reading I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

It was now Friday, Nate didn't show up to school due to his black eye and split lip which his parents didn't even bothered to ask to how he had gotten it.

Mithie was still dealing with the aftermath of sleeping with Nate and admitting her love for Mikayla.

Mikiley and Caitess was going strong and Shane had cancelled his party for today, even he knows everyone weren't really in the party mood and Caitlyn was the one that's was going to make him look good, but she doesn't want to come, he hasn't to talked Mitchie since that day in the library because the brunette seems so distant lately that even Shane knew not to ask questions.

Mitchie sat behind the class during calculus lesson as she watch Mikayla and Miley steal kisses at one another whenever Ms Rose wasn't looking, ugh they make her want to puke, she should be happy that her best friend is happy for once in her life but how can she when the two are rubbing it in her face like that, OK so they weren't technically rubbing it in her face necessary but still can't they not keep their PDA to themselves? She rolls her eyes she watch Mikayla rub her nose against Miley's, making the cheer captain giggles.

Across from where she sat, Shane sat observing Mitchie, he saw the jealousy, and sadness in her expression. He really has lost her, he can now clearly see that Mitchie really likes Mikayla because the girl was staring at the basketball player with the eyes that she has never stared at him before and that made him sad really, he always thought since he already had Mitchie he didn't need to try hard and keep pleasing the girl, he always thought she always be his but that wasn't true at all.

He looked where the brunette's stare was and felt a pang of sadness for her. Miley had her head resting on Mikayla's shoulder while they both listen to ms Rose talk. He looked back toward Mitchie and saw her collecting her things, he got confused until he saw her run out the room.

"Mitch?" Miley asks confused and concern and was about to go after her but Ms Rose told her to seat back down if she didn't want an detention so the southern girl oblige and sat back down as the red haired woman went back to the board and Shane saw this as his opportunity to follow Mitchie.

**/**

"Mitch, hey wait up!" he shouts as he juggles up to the brunette.

Mitchie sighs as she stopped in her track and watch as Shane juggles the whole way up to her. "Your okay?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she asks coldly, she knew that it was mean to answer the boy like that but right now she couldn't give a damn really.

Shane frowns at the brunette "I saw you there and you looked a bit sad so I was just wondering if your okay" he shrug and Mitchie scoff.

"I'm fine" she said simply trying to walk off.

"Mitchie" Shane calls making the brunette groan in frustration "I know about you and Nate, and as much as its hurts me to know-"

"You know what Shane, stop...just stop okay" she said sounding tired "I don't have time to deal with you" and with that said she walked off down the hall that was starting to fill with students.

Shane watch as his ex walk off and disappear out sight, sighing the boy turned around and walked away himself.

**/**

"So you and Miley has been getting pretty close" Tess said with a suggestive smile on her face as she and Mikayla were walking to class.

"Uh, I guess" she answers not wanting to spill the beans.

"you guess? I barely sees you any more because you been spending too much time with Miley" the blonde stated chuckling.

"Are you sure it's not you that's been busy with Caitlyn?"

"No, stop trying to reverse physiology at me"

"Okay, okay fine I tell you what, how about we spend the whole Saturday together, just the two of us no girlfriends, like old times" Mikayla said smiling at the blonde.

"OK, that sounds good, now if you'll excuse me I have to go see my girlfriend" said Tess giving the brunette a sly smile.

Mikayla shakes her head, chuckling at the retrieving form of the blonde girl. Before turning and walking away.

**/**

"People are so not happy that you cancelled the party man" Jonnie said to Shane who shrug in response, looking across the gym to the cheerleaders.

"Yeah man, why did you cancel I was really looking toward into getting it on with the ladies" Oliver grins. As Sander and Barron high fives one another with stupid smiles on they faces.

Shane shakes his head and walk away from the four to try and focus on his game, because well that's all his has left now.

**-**

"Oh jeez, so you decide to show today huh!" Miley jokes at the approaching brunette.

Mitchie rolls her eyes and sat down on the benches next to Ella "Can we just get on with it already" she said with a voice that clearly stated she wasn't that interested.

Miley raises her brow toward her friend questionably but decided to just let it go "Anyway as I was saying, the classic is approaching, soon we going to start working our butts off because I'm not losing this year" Miley said as Ella raises her hand "Yes!"

"How soon is the classic?" asks the blonde.

"In a month time" she answers as mumbles went around the girls "All right, all right, calm down we still have enough time to work hard" she said assuring

"Yeah that is if you can manage to drag yourself out of Mikayla's bed" Amber barks out, not one to ever fail to wand up the brunette captain.

Miley growls at her "I manage to drag myself out of her bed just fine!"

"Can we please just stop talking about this and get on with other things!" Mitchie said sounding more and more annoyed.

"Okay what's with you?" Amber asks. Mitchie glares at her without answering her.

"All right guys, on your feet let's go" Miley said, starting the music as each girl took they position.

**-across the hall-**

Mikayla was dribbling the ball down the hall, going up and down. She stopped for a moment to glance where her girlfriend was but her eyes wasn't really on the cheerleading captain but someone else. She might seem she's fine and trying to act normal to Mitchie's new behaviour but the brunette wasn't, she had walked in on the girl crying more than once in the auditorium and had left before the other girl realized that she was there.

She saw how Mitchie ran out the class room this morning with tears in her eyes, all she wanted was to go after the girl but than she saw Shane go after her. She knew Mitchie was going through something, she just didn't know what that something was. She hope that her plan to talk to the brunette after school doesn't get interrupted by either Miley or Shane.

**-**

Miley groans in annoyance, stopping the music "Mitch, I know how much you don't like cheerleadering but seriously even a donkey can cheer better than you" the cheer captain jokes.

"Oh really, well if I'm so bad why don't you go find yourself a donkey to do it" Mitchie restore with an attitude.

Miley taken back by her friend's answer, looked at her confused, it's usually how they to talk to each other, Miley will make a comment about Mitchie's inability to cheer properly and the other girl in return would either flip her off or stuck her tongue out at her which then will make the two burst in laughter, but the way Mitchie just answered her it was as if she took it personally "Jeez Mitch, what got stuck up your ass" big mistakes.

Mitchie glares at her cold "Oh I'm sorry if not all of us are whores" she said with clench teeth. 'Oohs' echoing amongst the cheerleaders.

Miley now mad at Mitchie, came standing right in her face "Low blows Mitch okay, what is your problem anyway?" she asks with a coldness of her own but Mitchie could see the hurt displaying in those blue orbs, but for some reason she just seems to not care.

"You are, your my problem" she shouts drawing the attention of the basket ballers.

"And what did I do!" Miley shouted back standing her ground because they was no way that Mitchie was going to bitch at her during one of her mood swings and she do nothing, she's not a wimp.

"Everything!" Mitchie exclaims, throwing her arms around wildly "You know what, why don't you take your stupid pompoms and stick it up your ass!" she threw the white and orange pompoms at the girl before storming out the gym. Leaving everyone standing there in shock.

Miley watch as the gym door slammed shut which made her jump a little. This was so unusual of Mitchie, yeah the girl gets moody there and then but she had never acted like this before, especially not toward her. What the hell was going on.

-

Mikayla sighs as she watch Mitchie storm out the room, she didn't know what made the girl loss it but whatever it was she was really upset and just seeing Mitchie like that stir something up inside her.

/

"Hey baby" Miley said pushing herself off the walls as Mikayla came out the locker room.

"Hey" she smile but her smile didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Want to stay over mine today" Miley asks as the two started walking down the hall with they hands clapped together.

"Uh I can't, sorry baby but my mum wants me home, something about not seeing me as much since we started dating" she answers as she unlocks her truck and Miley slides in the passenger seat.

"Oh alright, well maybe I should go and see Mitchie, I'm worry about her" she said sadness lace to her words.

"I think you should give her sometime alone" Mikayla said starting up the car and backing out the parking space.

"Give her time? I did that but she keeps on acting stranger by seconds, she won't answer my calls, when I try to talk to her she wants to bit my head off"

"The more reason why you should leave her be at the moment" Mikayla said driving toward Miley's house.

"But-"

"Okay, I tell you what, give her today to herself and if she doesn't come around by tomorrow then confront her, how does that sound?"

"Okay I guess" she said still looking down.

"Everything will be OK, Mitchie will be OK, alright" Mikayla said stopping her truck in front of Miley's driveway.

The cheerleader nods and Mikayla gives her a smile "Alright I'll see you tomorrow?" she asks and Miley nods before pecking her cheek and getting Out the vehicle, waving bye as Mikayla was backing out the space and driving away. Miley sighs before heading inside her house, her dad was coming back on Sunday evening...oh great!

**/**

Mikayla parks her truck and took a massive deep breath before getting out the vehicle and walking up to the closed red door. She rang the door bell, praying someone will open but nothing.

She started looking around for a spar key but found nothing as well. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the basket baller run her fingers through her brunette hair before walking down the steps and around the house, she twisted the back door handle and turn only for the door to open, result! She smiles before walking in.

She walked through the kitchen and pass the living room, admiring the beautiful house, man the girl's father must be loaded to afford a house as beautiful, but she didn't have time to think what exactly did the man do for a living to afford it because she was here on a mission. Walking up the stairs, her eyes started looking at each closed bedroom doors, man this house had to many bedrooms, how was she suppose to know which one she's looking for until 'Mitchie' appear right at the end of the corridor and the brunette thought 'Bingo' before walking up to the door and knocking.

She stood there knocking about five times but no answer came through, the girl couldn't be out because her car was in the driveway unless she decided to go for a run which Mikayla doubts, not that she's saying Mitch doesn't excise but that it's really unlikely she's gonna go running in her state, so with that thought she pushed open the door. Peeling in half way but when she saw the room empty she pushed open the door fully and walked in, closing it behind her.

Mikayla looks around confused to where the girl was, she knew Mithie was here before her song book was there and her stereo was playing an weird sad sound, with the volume so low you can barely hear it. An idea struck her and started walking toward the leather book, she was almost there about three centimetre away from discovering the reason behind the brunette's behaviour when.

"What are you doing?" and she jumped as if she's just been caught doing something bad.

"Uh, Mitchie, hi...I Uh I wa-was" she stutters and Mitchie rolls her eyes, walking where the girl was and shutting her book closed.

"I repeat what you doing here?" she asks arms cross over as she looked at the girl up and down.

"I'm here because I'm worry about" Mikayla finally says which made Mitchie chuckle humorously.

"Oh really? Are you sure that your _girlfriend_ didn't send you here to check up on me" she said emphasizing on the girlfriend.

"She's doesn't even know I'm here" Mikayla reply, she don't know why she lied to Miley about her mum wanting her instead to say that she was coming to Mitchie's "But if you must know she's worry about you as well" she adds afterwards.

"Of course" she sigh seating down on the edge of her bed.

Mikayla sat next to her but not to close to the other girl, just in case. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing, so you can go and just leave me to be" the younger brunette said not even looking toward Mikayla.

Mikayla looks at the girl a little taken back but decided to not care about it "Your not, your hurting and I wanna know why"

Mitchie raises her head and looked toward Mikayla's direction "And what gives you the idea that I'm hurting?"

"Maybe because you have been crying in the auditorium for the pass days" Mikayla says simply.

Mitchie roses from her bed and glares down at the girl "Have you been spying on me!" she demands angrily.

"It's not much of spying if I happen to pass by sometimes for my art lesson and hear crying coming through the door" Mikayla restore and Mitchie continues to glare at her.

"Well Nothing is wrong, not that's any of your concern."

Mikayla sighs, standing up as well "Why are you doing this?" she questions.

"Doing what?" Mitchie asks with eyebrow raised and arms cross tightly over her chest.

"This, acting as if everything is fine but behind closet doors your bursting into tears!" Mikayla said frustrated.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, so don't act like you do!" Mithie yells pointing at the girl.

"Well then let me in, let me know the real Mitchie behind this fake interior, just let me help you" Mikayla says desperately begging with the girl.

"Why do you even care so much?" Mitchie ask in a softer voice than before.

"Because I'm your friend" Mikayla said and Mitchie scoffs.

"We are not friends" she said and felt awful as hurts flashed in Mikayla's soft brown eyes.

"Well I like to consider that we are, so once again...what's been going on with you" she said taking the girl's hand into hers.

Mitchie stared into soft caring brown orbs that was drawing her in closer to the other girl "I-Uh I just" then she pause before continuing "Never mind" she pulled her hand away from Mikayla's, turning away from the basket baller.

"No, what? What is it?" Mikayla asks standing up as well.

"It doesn't matter, you won't understand" she ran her hand through her messy brunette strands.

"Try me" Mikayla insists.

Mitchie turns around facing the girl "I can't" she shook her head.

Mikayla caps Mitchie's hands together, staring deep into her eyes before speaking "Yes. You. Can" she said emphasizing each syllables.

Mitchie continues to shook her head rapidly "I can't" she chants over and over. "I can't"

"Why not!" Mikayla shouts in frustration.

"Because everything is so messed up right now, I'm in love with my best friend's girlfriend and to make matter worse I sleep with one of my other friend's, which just made things awkward between us that I-" the brunette didn't even finish her sentence before Mikayla asks.

"What?"

"Yeah, I slept with Nate I know I'm a bad person for using him b-" again she got cut off.

"No! Not that...the part where you said you loved me" Mikayla says bringing Mitchie's attention to her "You in love with me?" Mikayla asks a goofy smile starting to spread over her face.

Mitchie sighs, she can either denial it as she usually does when it comes to her feelings for the girl standing in front of her or she can tell the girl the true...but then again if she lied she'll still be hurting herself. "Yes" she nods "I'm in love with you" she confirms with a firm nod. "Now that you know why I've been down lately, you can-" and for the third time Mitchie got cut off. Only this time was a little different because she didn't get interrupted by words but by a pair of lips on hers.

"I love you too" Mikayla breaths when she pulled away just to reattach her lips back with Mitchie's.

The brunette cheerleader's first instincts when she felt Mikayla's lips on hers for the second time was to pull away but then for some reason she just didn't seems to because as Mikayla kissed her, she felt her whole body got clouded by this warmth that she couldn't help but to get sucked in. So she kissed back.

She didn't even seem to mind when Mikayla started trailing kisses down her neck or that the other girl was pulling her shirt off and over her head to throw away or that she was being lead toward her bed and laid on it with Mikayla on top of her, nope...the only thought running through her mind was that she finally stopped running away and being scared and confessed her feelings to Mikayla and the girl was kissing her as if her life depended on it but Mitchie didn't mind at all.

**TBC**

* * *

**So guys, did that made up for the none Demena scene on the last chapter?**

**Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Will Demena be together...FINALLY? or not and what about Mikiley?..**


	27. Chapter 27

**LoVe WaR **

**Chapter 27.**

Mikayla opens her girls and tries to stretch her muscle but realized she couldn't move. Looking down to the source of what's preventing her to, she smiles as she was met with the sleeping face of Mitchie. Leaning down she planted a kiss on the girl's hair, breathing in her shampoo.

Mitchie stirs and opens her eyes. She looks around and realize she's in her room but not only that but she's only in someone's arms and they body was really comforting and warm that she just wanted to fall back asleep, but at the same time she wanted to know the source. Looking up she came face to face with a pair of soft brown eyes and the event from last night came flooding back to her.

Mikayla looks down at Mitchie and smiles in relief she was worry that once morning comes the other girl will go back to being her hot and cold self but she was relief when the cheerleader smiled at her and didn't bolt out bed. "Morning" the basketball player whispers.

Mitchie beans up at at the girl, turning and laying her chest on Mikayal's bare chest so they face to face "Hi" she whispers back before connecting they lips together.

Mikayla sighs contently as the two pulls away then a dopey goofy smile formed on her lips.

"What?" Mitchie asks with a smile of her own.

"I don't know, it just I thought I'll wake up and realized that everything was just a dream" the Latina confess.

Mitchie then kisses her again "Does that clarifies it for you?" she asks with they lips centimetres away.

"Oh yeah!" Mikayla answers before pecking Mitchie's lips. The brunette cheerleader pushed her back a little before getting out bed and putting on her cloths back. Mikayla grins watching the girl get dressed.

"Perve!" Mitchie says jokily.

"Hey if you didn't want me perving on you, you wouldn't change in front of me but I don't mine since I am enjoying the view" she smirks, sitting against Mitchie's head bed post.

Mitchie chuckle as she chugs a pillow at Mikayla who catches it at ease. After she was done getting dressed she turned and face the girl still on her bed "So does this mean?" she questions biting on her lower lip.

Mikayla reaches out for her by her hips and pulls her down next to her before kissing the side of her head "I want us to be together Mitch, I've been dreaming of this day since forever and now I've got it, I've got the girl I love" she said smiling which made Mitchie smile that wide big smile of hers. "I'm going to break up with Miley" she said simply.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Mikayla questions.

Mitchie turns around so she was straddling the basketball player "I do, god I want to be with you but I also want you be 100% sure that you wan us" she stated.

Mikayla leans up and captured Mitchie's lips with hers. The two explore each other's mouth lovingly then the taller girl pulls away "Does that answers your question?" she questions.

Mitchie grins, biting her lips sexily "Yeah" she whispers before attaching they lips back on.

The kiss got interrupted by Mikayal's ringing cell phone. Mitchie pulls away from her and reaches for the girl's jeans. Taking the device out the pocket. "Tess" she said handling the device to Mikayla.

"Hey buddy" Mikayla answers.

"Don't hey buddy me! Where are you?" she asks scolding the girl as a parent will do to a child.

"Uhm well I'm out at the moment, why?"

"Well duh, I'm in our room and the bed looks like no one even slept on it! Did you stayed over at Miley?"

"Um something like that" she said not wanting to lie to her best friend but at the same time not telling her the truth until she and Mitchie are official and has broken up with Miley.

"Okay but can you manage to drag yourself out of her bed because you promise it's our quality time day"

"All right Tess, I'll be home in few" she said then the two said bye and hangs up. She sighs as Mitchie raised her eyebrow questionably "I have to go, I promised Tess we'll spend the day together since we have barely seen each other" she explain while getting dressed.

"Okay, I'll just stay in and finish the song that I started" Mitchie said laying on her bed and watches Mikayla got dressed. The other brunette was right, this is the best view ever. She grins as she watch Mikayla pull on her bra then shirt.

"Now who's the perve?" she questions as she pulls down her shirt then shoe. "I'll call you later" she asks picking up her letterman jacket.

"Yes!" Mitchie answers as Mikayla bends down and pecks her lips.

"I love you" whispers the basketball player against The cheerleader's lips.

"I love you too" Mitchie answers back, excitement lace to her words. They kissed lightly once more before pulling away. Mikayla smiles lightly at the girl before turning and heading out the room and house.

Mitchie squeals loudly in a excitement. Pitching herself to see if she was dreaming then she broke out into a wide eating grin after she saw the bruise forming on her arm. She wasn't dreaming at all! She told Mikayla she loves her and the brunette didn't turn her down but said the word that Mitchie had thought she'll never say her again since she was with Miley...oh no Miles! She thought frowning, she was so happy that she's with Mikayla but at the same time she felt like she was betraying her friend since she did just slept with her girlfriend but she couldn't help it, her feelings for Mikayla is so strong and plus Miley don't even love the girl, so it'll be ok once Mikayla breaks up with her than the two can be together official. She smiled at the thought.

**/**

Mikyala walks inside her room by the back door connecting to her room and almost jumped when she saw Tess seating on her bed.

"Morning or should I say afternoon" Tess said showing her wrist watch to Mikayla.

The girl in question blushes hard, closing the door behind her "Sorry mum" she teases and Tess glares at her. "Does my mum know I didn't sleep in?" she asks afraid she might just get grounded after her mum told her to call whenever she's coming home. Her mum might be all cool and shit but when it comes to disobeying curfew or punishment then she was just like a normal more.

"Lucky you when I came here I decide to use this door so when I didn't see you I went to ask her only for her to ask me if you were still sleeping, so I had to cover for you and say you went to drop something at Miley." Tess said.

"Drop what?"

"I don't know, you know I can't lie and not that great under pressure!" she exclaim "Just be happy your not in trouble" she says calmly this time.

"All right thanks" Mikayla smiles "Okay, let me just grab a shower and we'll go" she stated and Tess sat back on the bed as Mikayla went to grab a shower.

**/**

Miley got out her car, slamming the door closed shut before marching her way up the steps of her best friend's front porch. She twisted the handle and the door opens. She walked in and slammed that door closed shut as well before marching her way up the stairs toward the girl's room. She as in mission today, she was going to get Mitchie to talk her even if it means getting her head bitten, she was not leaving here until they have sorted the brunette's mood swings.

When she reached the girl's bedroom, she swung the door open with a determine eyes then it flattens as she saw that the girl's room was empty with the brunette out sight.  
"Michelle Torres, I know that your here so come out this minutes!" she booms.

Mitchie comes out of her en suite bathroom and stares at the girl weirdly "Can you not call me that!" she groan as she started drying her hair with the towel in her hand.

"Oh no you don't, don't show me that attitude young lady, we going to seat here and talk about your anti depression."

"I'm not depressed Miles" Mitchie answers smiling at her friend's weirdness.

"Yeah well keep-" she stopped short "Wait, are you smiling?" she asks eyeing her weirdly.

Mitchie shook her head, smile still plastered on her face "Yeah, what is it now illegal to smile?" she raised her eyebrow as sue tossed the wet towel in the dirty cloths basket.

"Yeah, it has been for you for the past few days!" Miley said sitting down on Mitchie's bed "What happened?" she asks calmly.

Mitchie sighs then sat next to her friend "I jus-I been dealing with a few things is all" she stated and Miley raise her brow as if to say they are "I uh- slept with Nate" she said because she didn't want to her about her and Mikayla and plus the whole Nate things was really bothering her.

If she we drinking something she would've spilt it out "What? Nate? As in Nathaniel Grey?" she asks surprised "I didn't know you two were you know" Miley said wriggling her brows.

"No! We not it was just a moment of weakness and he was there and I know how bad it sounds but I just needed to feel something" explained the Latina.

"Aww sweetie, I'm sorry you felt that way" Miley said enveloping the girl into a hug "But you could've talked to me" she said sadness overcoming her because her friend was going through a hard time and she didn't come to her.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't but I thought I would've been able to figure it out myself but I guess I was wrong; I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday" she apologizes.

"Oh it's ok, jut tell me your fine now" Miley said and Mitchie nodded with a smile. Just seeing how concern Miley was about her made the brunette guilty about what happened just a few hours ago in this same bed but then seeing how understanding her friend is she hoped she'll also understand when she and Mikayla come out.

"That's ok" Miley said then she got a wicked smirk on her DVD "But I just want to ask one question" Miley said and Mitchie gives her the go ahead "Are you and Nate dating now?" she asks teasingly.

"You an ass!" Miley said throwing a pillow at her. Miley burst I to laughter as her cell phone beeped. She got it out and squeals "What?" her friend asks.

"Well apparently there's this shaft opened down the beach is owned by this small boy and everyone is going to check it out later, wanna come?" Miley asks putting her phone away.

"Um"

"Oh come on Mitch, we barely gets to hang out any more with school back and all, pwease!" Miley says pleadingly.

Mitchie groans but smiles at her friend trying to be cute "Okay fine!" she said and Miley squeal before hugging.

"Yay, we going to have so much fun!" Miley stated as she lay back on Mitchie's bed and smiled up at the girl. Mitchie smiled back trying to swallow the guilt that was starting to bubble up.

**/**

"Teeeeessss!" Mikayla whines as the blonde haired girl went back inside the cubical, trying on a difference outfit for the tenth time now.

"Oh stop whinnying" the blonde said chuckling.

"I hate shopping! if I knew you'll be dragging me the whole damn mall I would've refused!" Mikayla said pouting.

"Yeah well this is our quality time, so suck it up!" she said coming out with a blue mini skirt and a black top "So what do you think?" she swirls around then faces Mikayla.

The brunette rolls her eyes "It's fine" she simply said "But too short so no!"

Tess rolls her eyes "Oh please, it's not that short god I forgot why I don't come shopping with you! Your like the overprotective big brother I never wanted!" she humped before walking back to cubical.

"Yeah, yeah, just change so we can go all right" she said then Tess's phone started ringing.

"Can you get that please Kayla" Mikayla groans then reaches inside the girl's purse and retrieve her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, I miss-"

"Okay I'm going to stop you there with whatever it is your going to say!"

"Mikayla?"

"Yes!" she answers

"Where's Tess?"

"Your girlfriend is too busy trying on clothes" she said annoyed.

"So you dragged you shopping?" Caitlyn asks amused "Boy I'm happy I'm not you right now" she said chuckling.

Mikayla growls down on the phone "What do you want Geller?" she asks scowling.

"Uh tell Tess to call whenever she's done and also tell her that there's this shaft that just open and pretty much everyone will be there in about an hour, if she wants to come, I'll be there" she said and Mikayla said she'll tell Tess and they both hung up.

"Who was it?" Tess asks as she came out the changing room.

"Caitlyn, she said to call her oh and that there's a shaft opened down the beach she'll be there later if you want to go" she explain as she collected all of the clothes on the bench and he purse.

"Let's pay" the two started walking toward check out "And after this we can hit the surfs store!" she said and Mikayla cheered. After they paid and Tess brought the mini skirt without the brunette's acknowledgement, their left and went straight to the surf store about 15 minutes away from where Tess shopped.

"It's like I'm in heaven" Mikayla said as she walked inside the store with surf boards lines up all around, on top of the shelves, some lay on the floor.

Tess chuckles at the look in the girl's eyes. As she watch Mikayla walk toward the boards. "They nice huh?" Mikayla looked up and was met with a pair of blue eyes and blond locks.

"Yeah, they looks amazing" she answers and girl chuckles while picking up one board and standing it vertically.

"They feel amazing too, you should try it" the mystery girl said.

"Oh no I'm not sure if I'm going to buy it, I'm just looking"

"Well just touch it and see if it'll change your mind" the girl said and Mikayla oblige, running her hand over the board "Huh, awesome isn't?" she questions.

"Yeah but I'll keep it in mind once I have enough money to buy it"

"Hey don't sweat it, I understand but if you want to just look around go ahead" she said smiling at Mikayla and brunette smiled back "I'm Lily, Lily Truscott" said the blonde extending out her hand.

Mikayla took the offered hand and shook "Mikayla Anderson, nice to meet you Lily" Lily smiles as another customer walked and she bid Mikayla bye.

"Who was that?" Tess asks curiosity as she came standing next to her best friend.

"Oh that's Lily, she works here" she shrug before going back to looking at surf board while Tess got out her cell phone to text Caitlyn.

**/**

"Mm this looks nice" Miley said looking around the beach. The sky was already dark with few stars twinkling in the sky. Music was playing while food was being passed around.

"Hello gorgeous" Miley and Mitchie looked down at the voice and resist the urge to laugh.

"Aww look Mitch, the little boy is crushing on you" Miley said in a baby voice. Mitchie couldn't help but to laugh.

The boy's face turned into anger "Look here lady, I'm not a kid all right, I own this place" he said waving around.

"I thought it was your dad's and he just named it after you" Mitchie said making the boy frown and Miley to chuckle.

"Take a Hick kid and go find someone else to try and creep!" Miley waved and little boy just bow his head down and walked off. The two best friends burst out in laughter. "Poor kid" Miley said.

"Hey girls"

"Grey" Miley answers shortly glaring at the older Grey boy.

"Look I know I was a ass to the two of you in the pass considering we dated I didn't even treat you right, so I'm sorry" shane said looking ashamed of himself.

"Shane are you drunk?" Miley asks in disbelieve.

"No, I'm sober and I'm planning on keeping it like that, anyway you guys enjoy the party" he said and was about to walk away when Mitchie finally spoke

"What made you change?"

He turned back around "I realize that when your a jerk you have no friends" he smiles a little before walking away from the two puzzled girls, both best friends were very shock and surprise because they couldn't believe that was the same Shane Grey that just said that. Shrugging the two walked after shane to get drinks.

Mikayla and Tess walked at the beach and Tess's eyes instantly lights up when sue saw Caitlyn. Mikayla rolls her eyes "Your ditching me aren't you" she stated.

"What?" Tess questions "N-no, I wa-wasn't" she stutters and Mikayla rolls her eyes.

Caitlyn approaches the girls "Hey baby" she said kissing Tess's cheek who blushes.

"That's it I'm going to get a drink" Mikayla said before walking away.

Both Tess and Caitlyn giggles "Want to walk down the beach?" Caitlyn questions and Tess nods with a smile an the two intertwined their hands together and walked away from the crowds.

Mikayla was walking toward the shaft to get a drink then stopped in her track once sue saw both Mitchie and Miley standing there together, talking and laughing. She stood there for a moment just staring at the two.

Feeling someone watching her Mitchie looked toward the direction and her eyes connected with Mikayla, she smiles and Mikayla smiled back.

Mikayla saw as Mitchie excused herself from Miley and the cheer captain didn't even turn to see where Mitchie was walking as she turned around to order another drink. And Mitchie approaches her.

"Hi" the younger of the two said and Mikayla beams at her.

"Hey" she answers back "Wanna go somewhere private?" she asks and Mitchie looked back at Miley to see the girl already engaged into a conversation with the person next her so she nods and Mikayla took her hand and walked them away. Unknowns to them a pair of eyes was following they every move.

"You having fun" Mikayla asks as the two walked along the beach where no one is there.

"Yeah, how was quality time" she asks.

"It was spent with Tess dragging me through every single stores at the mall" Mikayla said rolling yer eyes.

Mitchie laughs then took Mikayla's hand on hers. "Poor you" she coos. The two walked in a silence for a bit before Mitchie say "I don't think you should break up with Miley jut yet" which made Mikayla stop in her track.

"Why not? Are you having a second thought about us?" she questions scared of the answer.

"No! God no-I just think you should give it sometime, I don't know but she seems so happy and I hate to see her sad"

"So what you want to stop this between us?"

"Yes, no, maybe I don't know" Mitchie says sighing.

Mikayla walks closer to her "Well I do know and I don't want to stop it" she said leaning down and capturing Mitchie's lips with hers.  
The cheerleader's arms automatically went around Mikayla's neck, pulling her even closer into the kiss. As the two were to busy kissing one another they failed to see the same pair of eyes that were staring at them was now watching as they kiss with a wicked grin on they face.

"I know your secret Mitchie Torres and I'm about to destroy you" they grin while taking out they cell phone and snapping a shot of the two kissing before walking away with a evil smirk on their face.

**TBC**

**Are you guys loving the Demena scenes and none Mikiley scene? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**LoVe WaR**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Mikayla stirs awake from the sleep and squirt her eyes as it adjusted with the bright light coming Rome outside her bedroom window. She tried to stretch but find out that she unable to move, looking at what was preventing her muscle from stretching, she saw her girlfriend curled into her side with her head resting on her shoulder. She looked way to adorable that Mikayla couldn't help but to smile as she brushed a strand of hair away from peaceful face.

Leaning down the basketball player plants a small light kiss on the girl's forehead making the other girl in her arm stir awake. Brown meeting ocean blue.

"Hi" Miley mumbles croaking as Mikayla smiles down her.

"Hi" the Latina whispers back before kissing Miley's lips gently then entangling herself from Miley and getting out bed so she can stretch. When she looked down she saw her girlfriend grinning at her with lust filled eyes. Arching up her brow in confusion to the girl's ogling, Mikayla looked down on her body and just noticing she's standing there with her birthday suite. She rolls her eyes at Miley before seating her arm gently "Stop perverting on my body" she said as she picked her basketball jersey and put it on.

"Oh but I was enjoying the show" Miley whines and Mikayla rolls her eyes at her.

"Well to bad, I'm gonna get ready, when I'm done you can go" Mikayla said and Miley whines.

"Or we could just shower to get and save water" she said seductively, biting on her lip.

"Eh no, my mother is just downstairs" Mikayla answers.

"Mood killer" Miley said but Mikayla just smiled her before heading out her bedroom to take a shower

* * *

After an hour of the two getting ready with Miley trying to her way with Mikayla while the Latina preys her away from her long enough for her to get dressed, they were finally making their way downstairs.

The two walked down and inside the kitchen where Julie sat with her reading glasses on, pen in hand while scribbling something on a piece of paper. The older Latina woman looked up when she heard footstep and raised her brow at the two teen.

"Wow for a minute there I thought you two were never coming down stairs" she said with an amused smile while Miley blushed and Mikayla rolls her eyes walking toward the fridge to get breakfast for her and Miley.

"We out of milk" the younger Latina said as her mum looked toward her.

"Well why don't you go grocery shopping later on, you can take Miley with you" Julie stated as her daughter stared at her as if she just gone crazy while Miley looked excited at the thought of going shopping even if it wasn't for cloths.

"Ooh that's a great idea Ms A, don't you think sweetie?" Miley asks with hopeful eyes staring at her girlfriend.

Mikayla groans squeezing her eyes shut "Fine" Miley cheered and clapped "but don't drag me to cloths shops, Tess already gave me enough nightmare" she pretends to shudder at the memory.

Miley and Julie chuckles at the girl's dramatic then Miley planted a light kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"Thanks for the ice-cream Shane" Mitchie said as she licked on her sweet treat that her ex had just brought her.

The brunette was kind of shocked and surprised when she opened her front door this morning to see her ex standing there with the most brightest smile she had ever seen him wear and offered to take out to ice-cream of course the Latina girl thought it was a bit weird and out of character of Shane to do that so she tried to decline but then he assured her that he won try anything and that he just wanted them to hang out like they used before they started dating. So Mitchie had agree which brings them here where they were now. At the mall with ice-creams in each of they hands.

"Your welcome, today is the official Smitchie day as friends" he said grinning toothy at her.

Mitchie looks at him tilting her head to the side not really believing that this is the same boy she used to date before she asked "Not that I'm not appreciating all of this because I am but it's just a little weird, I mean your acting...human like" she finally said not quiet knowing the right word to uses to the boy's change of attitude.

Shane laughs wholeheartedly at the beautiful brunette before getting serious again "like I said last night, I don't want people hating me when I die I only have "RIP Shane beloved son" written on my tombstone" he said and Mitchie couldn't help but to let out a small giggle which automatically made Shane smile warmly at her.

"But in all seriousness, I just want to be a good guy which is why I will keep on apologizing to you until I know you have forgiven me for what I did in the past" he said, at this point the two had stop and sat on the bench beside the fountain.

Mitchie stares at Shane for a moment before saying "I forgave you a long time ago Shane I knew one day you'll be that same boy I met in that god damn awful dinner" Mitchie said jokily and the two burst out in laughter.

The sat there in quiet for a few minutes then Shane sighed and said "Nice weather huh" said not looking at the girl near him.

"Mm" was the response he got.

"So nice in fact a little swim would be great" he continues and the brunette hummed in agreement again missing the devious look on Shane's face "so you wouldn't mine if I did this" with that say the basketball player swiped up water from the fountain on his fist and splashed it on Mitchie.

The brunette squeals in surprise as Shane burst out in laughter holding his side as double over in joy totally missing it when the cheerleader splashed her back. "You didn't" he said glaring at Mitchie playfully as the brunette just gave him the 'oh I did' look.

The two ex's looks toward the fountain before jumping in and starting to splashed each other as they laughed in enjoyment. They little fun was short lived as a whisper was blown in the air. The two now friends turned toward the noise and saw the mall cop standing there looking at them with death glares.

"You kids know your not suppose to play with the fountain" he said with a stern firm voice.

The two friends looks at one another sheepishly before saying 'Ooops' at the same time. The mall cop scold them before shouting.

"Get out of there!" he points at the two then fume when the teens burst out in laughter "your think your funny?" he asks them as they were getting out.

Shane getting out first then extending his hand put toward Mitchie, helping her out, the two were soaked from head to toe. "Well considering how the vines on your forehead is popping out is kind of hilarious" Shane stated and Mitchie giggles.

"Right, that's it funny guy, you two are coming with me to the mall jail" he said getting his handcuffs out.

"Run" Shane whispers lowly to Mitchie

"What?" the brunette questions not having heard the boy.

"RUN!" he shouts just the handcuff was out and the two legged it down the busy mall.

"Oi! Stop!" he yells ruining after them "Stop those two!" he shouts as he began losing the two.

Shane turns around and dances a silly move at the mall cop who had stopped chasing them to catch his breath before Mitchie pulled on his arm and dragged him toward the escalator which took them directly on the first floor of the mall.

* * *

"How did food shopping turned into cloths shopping" Mikayla complains as she carry bags for Miley. They had long gone grocery shopping and left the food in Mikayla's car but then Miley somehow managed to convince her to take her to the mall, how did she even caved oh that's right, she got offended a deal. Damn those teenager hormones

"Don't complaining, it'll be worth it once we get back home" Miley said as she dragged the pouting Latina around the mall.

"Well can't we at least go to a sport shop or something"

"Fine, we'll go JD after" Miley answers as if promising a little boy she'll buy him a toy tractor later on if he stops whinnying.

"Actually I wanted to check out that new sports shop that just opened, went there with Tess yesterday" Mikayla said with smile on her.

Miley smiles back then kissed her cheek "Fine" she answers as the two continue on walking before Miley bumps into someone "Ouch, excuse you" she said to the rude mall cop that just bumped into her and didn't even bother saying sorry except for "damn teenagers" angrily as well as if Miley was the one that bumped into her.

"Let it go babe" Mikayla said amused at the fuming expression on her girl's face before they continues on they.

Mikayla's face broke into the wide smile ever as she ended 'Surfs up' and saw Lily talking to her customer. The blonde looked up and her eyes met with Mikayla then waved with a smile as the brunette repeated the action.

Miley frowns at the interaction and walked up to her girlfriend who was looking at surf boards, she didn't know the girl surfs. "Eh what was that?" she asks not liking the smiles the two shared.

Mikayla looks at her with raised brow in confusion until she looked toward the blonde in distance and her brown eyes lit up in recognition "Oh that's Lily we met yesterday, she just moved here and-"

"I don't care" Miley said cutting off Mikayla "I don't like her" she stated crowing her arms around her chest annoyed.

Mikayla chuckles at her after realizing what was going on "Aw babe, are you jealous?" she ask amused.

"Well damn, I mean look at her" Miley said pointing at lily "She's gorgeous" she whine.

Mikayla places the brunette's shopping bags on the floor before wrapping her arms her waist "Babe you have nothing to worry about, OK, Lily is just a potential friend, nothing else"

"Promise?" Miley asks with a low kid like voice.

"Promise" the basketball player said before kissing Miley lightly on the lips before pulling away.

"Hey guys" the couple parts and Mikayla smiles lightly at Lily.

"Hey Lils, this is my girlfriend Miley" Mikayla said introducing the two.

"Girlfriend?" Lily questions staring at Miley and couldn't help as her eyes travels the girl's body up and down. Nice! She thought.

"Yes, girlfriend, do you have a problem with that?" Miley asks bitchy.

"Oh no, it just that I thought the blonde was-"

"What blonde?" Miley asks glaring at Mikayla raising her brow.

"Tess" the Latina answers nervously at the icy stare that Miley jut gave her. "She's just my best friend" she added after.

"Oh right, sorry didn't mean to assume" Lily said apologizing "So you thinking of buying that board?" she said changing the subject.

"Yeah, is it still here?"

"Yup, knew you'll be back so I saved it for you" Lily as she gestures for Mikayla to follow her.

"Be right back" Mikayla said to Miley who smiled and nods as Mikayla walk where Lily was and Miley turned to look at what else this shop has beside surfing boards and sports equipment.

* * *

Mitchie giggles at the Shane's hair as he finished drying it. "What?" the boy asks as he throw the towel on the dirty laundrette basket and sat next to Mitchie.

"I almost forgot that all of you have natural curly hairs" she said as her smile disappeared at the thought of the younger curly haired Grey brother.

Shane sighs before taking a hold of her hand "don't worry about him, he'll come around" he said assuring the brunette.

Mitchie smiles sadly then nods "Do you want someone to drink or drink cause I'm kind of hungry" he asks changing the subject not wanting to see Ritchie's sad face any more because his little brother couldn't take rejection. Stupid Nate.

"Yeah I'm kind of hungry too, with all the running around the mall with only ice-cream in my stomach" the brunette said as her tummy rumbles just to prove her point.

Shane chuckles "All right, what do you want to eat?" he asks standing up from his bed.

"Surprise me" she answers.

"You got it" he salute before leaving the room. As soon as the door shut close the brunette's phone started ringing. She pulled the device out her purse and smiles big at the caller ID.

"Hi baby" she answers with excitement.

"Well someone is happy" came Mikayla's voice over the phone.

"Well try going a day without the one person your crazy about and let me know what happens"

"If you haven't realize I am" Mikayla chuckles "So how are you? What you doing?" the other girl asks.

"First I'm fine, well I am now that I hear your voice" Mitchie said with that wide smile still on her face "and secondly I'm at the Grey's"

"What? Doing what?" Mikayla asks sounding angry and concern.

"Relax your pretty ass Miki, I'm just hanging out with Shane"

"Oh right just hanging out with Shane Grey, nothing weird about that" Mikayla stated sarcastically.

"Okay FYI his really a nice person now, he's not even trying anything on me"

"Except that he wants to destroy me"

"Sweetie come on, give him a chance"

"No, I'm sorry but he has hated me since the day I can remember and all the sudden I should trust him, I'm sorry but I don't" Mikayla said sound inpatients.

"Come on Miki, for me" Mitchie said pleadingly.

"As much as I love you I can't give him a chance, look if you want to hang out with Shane and become bffs, then whatever just be careful" she said about to hang up.

"Mikayla please don't do that" Mitchie said sounding sad all the sudden.

"Don't do what? I'm not doing anything Mitchie, I'm just saying if you want to trust Shane at least be careful" she explain "I gotta go, I'll call you later" and with that the girl hand up before Mitchie can even get a word in.

Mitchie sighs defectively as she presses the red button on her phone and put it inside her purse as the door to Shane's bedroom opens and the boy walked back in with tray of mix foods.

"Okay, you said surprise me so I did" he said with a smile which flustered as he saw Ritchie's change of demeanour "What's wrong?" he asks placing the tray down.

"Nothing" the brunette lies then forces a smile "Let's eat I'm hungry" then changed the subject.

Shane shrug not wanting to ask the real truth because he knew that Mitchie was lying.

* * *

A figure walks inside a dark room not even bothering to turn on the light, just a little lamp that gives a little dimes lights as they looked up at the well drawn wall with words as well as picture.

There were small pictures of different people in them but most of them only contains one person in particular and the only person which one picture was taken and enlarged making it the biggest and stand out in the middle.

"I know your every move Torres, I'll get you when you at least excepted" they said smirking evilly as the brunette's smiling face stared back at them.

* * *

**TBC **

**I bet you guys are asking who the hell this mystery person is huh and probably a bit shocked at Shane's change of character...? Well I'm not going to give you a club to who the person is so suck it up and click that button below to show your love for this story :D **

**Reviews motivates me! Seriously they do, I could be doing my coursework which I'm behind on but I'm taking that time to write just for you guys so the least you could do is show me that I'm not wasting my academic study and review, even if it's just a little "This sucks" because criticisms are welcome so I know what to improve on in the future. **


	29. Chapter 29

**LoVe WaR Chapter 29**

**-Two Week Later-**

"Mitchie!" the brunette in question turned around at the voice and smiled at the boy running toward her "hey"

"Hey Shane" the Latina greets back as the two started walking toward the front entrance together.

"So how was your week-end" the boy asks as they walk inside the busy hallway filed with students who were standing by their lockers while their got books out and others walking toward they respective lockers.

"Oh it was all right" Mitchie answers with a smile gracing her feature just thinking of her weekend with a certain basket baller. She and Mikayla has been dating unofficially for two weeks and three days now, Mikayla has brought up the subject of dumping Miley so the two can go public but she has been putting it off.

She knew how hurt Miley will be when Mikayla dumps her so she was giving the girl a few more time with the other Latina. She knew what she was doing was wrong and she really feels guilty about it but she just can't help that she's in love with Mikayla, she tried distancing herself to the girl but at end her heart won out…the heart wants what it wants.

"Mitchie?" the brunette looked up and stare into Shane's question brown eyes. "Where did you just go for a minute there" the middle Grey says with a light smile tagged on the corners of his lips. He has really changed from being a jackass to this sweet, caring guy…it's like he and Nate has switch places or something.

Mitchie has tried to talk to the younger Grey brother for the past two weeks but whenever she did, the boy will either ignore her, look at her with a look that she couldn't quiet place a finger on or plain right just tell her "I don't want to talk to you" before leaving. Since Shane and Mitchie has become friends again the brunette was constantly with Shane if not then with Mikayla or Miley but on the days she's with Shane, Nate has never spoke a word to her, unless she was the one to initiates the first syllable.

"Mitchie!" Shane says again but this time louder, making the girl jump a little. "Seriously, where do you keep going?" Shane asks with an amused smile while shaking his head.

"Sorry" the brunette apologies embarrassedly as her cheeks flashed red.

Shane chuckles at the embarrass look on the girl's face "it's all right, but are you're okay?" he asks sounding and looking concern for the distracted brunette.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled up at him as they neared her locker and opens it.

"Hey bitches" Miley announce smiling brightly.

Mitchie smiles at the chirping sound of her friend before her eyes ran down the almost empty hallway and met Mikayla's gaze. The two stared at one another for what seemed like forever but in reality was only for a few minutes before the basketball player broke the connection and walked to the other direction and Mitchie brought her gaze back to her friend who was taking books out her locker and Shane who seem to disappear.

"Where did Shane go?" she asks the brunette next to her.

Miley turned away from her locker and shrug at her friend, she didn't even notice when he left, oh well "so it's Mikayla's birthday soon" Miley starts as the two grabbed they books and starts heading toward home room

Mitchie pretends to look surprise but really she knew the girl's birthday was coming up "oh?" she said voicing her fake surprise.

"Yup and I'm planning a surprise party for her at the beach, I have already got things organised, invites will come in soon and hands out" Miley said a big smile graced her face.

Mitchie stared at the girl in surprise, this time she wasn't faking it she really was surprise "um, are you sure she's a party person?" Mitchie ask because when she mentioned Mikayla's birthday to her the first thing that she said was _no party, I hate parties. _That idea was out of the question.

"Of course not Mitch, not everyone likes parties which is why is a surprise" Miley said with a big smile.

"Don't you think its to early in your relationship to be hosting her a party?" the Latina tries again in hope of getting Miley off of the party idea.

"No, look I'm telling you because your my friend and I need your help with this and plus you and Mikayla has become pretty close"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mitchie asks nervousness showing through her body language.

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm thrill about it because I cannot have my girlfriend and best friend not get along, so its good thing that you do" Miley said as their neared they home room and walked inside.

"Yeah, great" Mitchie mumbles before walking in after the other girl

**-Break Time-**

"Please, please...please baby can we go?" Tess said with a puppy dog pout at her girlfriend

"Tess come on, don't do that, it's not fair" the brunette said with a groan.

"Then take me to the fair on Friday, please" she pouts again.

"Okay, fine we'll go to the fair" Caitlyn said giving in to the girl's pout.

Yay, your the best, I love you" Tess said, pecking the girl's lips before hugging her tight. The two had said the "L" word to each other during one of they dates, Tess had just blurted it out and freaked out afterwards, thinking she had scare Caitlyn and the girl will leave her after that but was shocked when the basketball player pulled her close and said "I love you too" before crashing they lips together, the blonde have never smiled so wide or been happier.

"Eugh, break it up you two, no one wants to see you act all cute and shit" Mikayla said as she took a seat next to Tess. The three of them were in the gym since Caitlyn was practising her throws but she took a break to talk to her blonde haired girlfriend.

"Kayla hi" Tess said overly excited.

Mikayla looked toward her team-mate with raised brow at the girl's cheerfulness "she's happy I'm taking her to the fair on Friday" Caitlyn said answering the Latina's unspoken question.

"And your coming to Kay" Tess said, standing up and seating on Mikayla's lap.

"Oh no, I am not being the third wheel"

"You don't have to be, you can bring Miley" Caitlyn said just wanting someone else there with them because she knows Tess will be dragging her crazily around the place.

As Mikayla went to protest again a voice stopped her "take me where?" and she turned around to greet Miley only to see Mitchie with her. _Shit awkward, s_he thought as the two girls walked up the benches where the three were.

"Hey sexy" Miley said, leaning down and kissing Mikayla, not even effected by the fact that Tess was seating on the girl's lap.

The Latino smiled awkwardly at the cheerleader before looking at Mitch "hey"

"Hi" the girl answers not quiet meeting the basket baller's eyes.

"So where are we going?" Miley asks again, to her question earlier.

"To the fair, Kayla here doesn't want to be the third wheel" Tess answers smiling at her best friend as she got off of her and sat on her girlfriend's lap instead.

"Omg, we so have to go, Mitch can come too" Miley stated happily.

"Um, no thanks I don't-"

"We so have to set you up with someone though" the southern girl said cutting the girl off.

"NO!" both Mikayla and Mitchie exclaim and the other three girls stared at them weirdly.

"Err" Mikayla said stuttering.

"I don't want to be set up with anyone, I'm perfectly fine" Mitchie said helping the stuttering girl out.

"You so do, and I know just who" Miley said totally ignoring her friend's pleading eyes and Mikayla's disappointment look "ooh this is going to be so much fun!" she cheers as both Mikayla and Mitchie responded in sarcasm.

**-After school/practice- **

"Okay, what about him" Miley said pointing at some boy that goes to they school. The two best friends were walking down the school hall to head home.

"Miles, I told you I don't want to start dating again" Mitchie groans as her friend ignored her again and pointed at someone else.

"Oh what about Nate. hey Nate" Miley said as they stopped at the boy's locker.

Nate turned around and looked at Miley with a smile then his smile vanished when he saw Mitchie "oh hey" he mumbles, strapping his book bag on his back.

"You coming to the fair on Friday?" Miley questions as Mitchie looked down sadly, she guess Nate hasn't forgiven her yet.

"Dunno, why?" the boy asks.

"We all going as couples or groups so maybe if you come, you and Mitch-"

"No!" Nate insistently cut Miley off "I don't want to go with her, actually I don't want nothing to do with her" he shot the Latina a dirty look before slamming his locker shut and walking away from the two.

Miley turned to her friend "alright, I know he was all in love with you and shit but surely he can't still be mad about that" Miley stated.

Mitchie sighs, running her hand through her hair "I don't even know, but whatever if he wants nothing to do with me then fine" she said annoyed before starting to walk away, with Miley not far behind.

"Okay forget Nate, we'll find you someone else" Miley said before colliding into someone

"I'm so sorry" the person say and Mitchie stood there and watched.

"Ugh, its you!" Miley said glaring at the person "what you doing here?"

"Um I go school here" they said quiet frighten by Miley.

"Er do you two each other?" Mitchie finally asks

"Ugh no, we just met not so long ago, Mitch this is Lily, blondie this is Mitch, my best friend" Miley introduced.

"You two are best friends?" asks the blonde and the two nods "and Mikayla is your girlfriend" she asks again with a look the two couldn't read.

"Yes and? Miley answers defencelessly

Lily puts up her hands in surrender "nothing, its just" she looked at Mitchie then at Miley before shaking her head "Never mind, I'm sorry for bumping into you, see you guys around" and with that the blonde walked away.

Miley watched the blonde disappear down the hall before turning to Mitchie and shotting her with a look.

"No!" she said already knowing what her friend was thinking.

"Fine!" the southern girl pouts and sighs in defeat.

The two walked in silence until Mitchie's phone beeped, she took the device out from her pocket before flipping it open to a text and smiled at the name that appeared_"you looked sad, meet me in the auditorium, I want to see you" _it read. "Um Miles, I forgot something in my locket, you go ahead and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yup, totally" she smiles half way and Miley shrug, giving her friend a hug before walking away. Mitchie sighed before starting toward the auditorium. "Hello!" she calls out once she reached the stage. She looked out the room and saw it empty.

"Guess who?" was whispered into her ear before she fell a pair of lips on her neck, she moaned before turning around and was met with Mikayla's lips.

The two kissed for a moment before pulling away "I missed you" the basket baller stated grinning.

"I missed you too" Mitchie answers before connecting they lips back together once more

"That's right Mitch, you have your fun now because in about a month from here, your world as you know it will be rumbled" the dark shadow figure said with an evil laugh as they watch the two girls kiss, with a camera in hand, capturing the moment.

**TBC**

**Okay guys I'm so sorry for the late update, I just haven't been feeling up to writing but I couldn't leave you guys for this long. Hopefully you liked this chapter you all will love the fair chapter and Mikayla's b-dayy :). I'm sur of it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**LoVe WaR**

**Chapter 30**

**-Thursday-**

"Okay, what about him?" Miley said excitedly pointing at some football jock as she and Mitchie walked the halls of Sea View High.

Mitchie let out a irritated sigh, the southern girl hasn't stopped bugging her about setting her up with someone since Monday and Mitchie was about to explored.

"No Miles, I don't want a date, I'm perfectly fine on going on my own" Mitchie stated glaring at the girl as the cheer captain went to speak, Mitch cut her off "or better yet, not go at all, now leave me alone!" the latina whisper yells as she didn't want to draw too much attention on them before walking away quickly.

"Okay what about Spencer, she's cute!" Miley shouts after the retreating girl who just flipped her off in response "love you too Mitch" she says sarcastically before chuckling and walking to the other direction.

* * *

"Jesus, some crazy girl" Mitchie mumbles as she pulls out the books she needs for the first period and flipped through it to check if she's got the right one.

"Who's crazy?" the latina screams, throwing worksheets all round her in a startle. The intruder laughs as they bends down and helped picking up the paper.

"Mikayla, why do you do that for?" Mitchie scold the laughing girl, slapping her arm playfully.

"Ouch, such violence" the other latina chuckles at the pouts on the younger girl's face "awe I'm sorry baby" she said "What?" she asks when she saw Mitchie's face lit up with her mega watts smile.

"You called me baby" she said shyly as she picked up the last of her worksheet.

"Well that's because you are my baby, baby" Mikayla said with a smile as Mitchie blushes. Being totally bold and not caring abut they surrender, the basket ball player leaned forward and connected hers and Mitchie's lips in a kiss.

Feeling her secret girlfriend's lips on hers, the brunette cheerleader kissed back immediately until she realized where she was and pulled away and quickly stood up straight and looked around to see everyone going to they first period lesson.

"Mitch-" Mikayla started but got cut off by Mitchie.

"You shouldn't have done that Mikayla, someone could've seen" she said before shutting her locker and walking away.

Mikayla sighs annoyed at herself before turning and walking away. Unaware that someone had witness the kiss.

* * *

Mikayla was on her way to her last lesson art, after what happened this morning she hasn't seen Mitchie around school, it was as if she was avoiding her but good thing she also hasn't had any encountered with Miley which was a bonus anyway since tomorrow she'll be spending all day with her at the fair.

As she was about to pass the auditorium, something stopped her and told her to go in so she turned and walked inside. When she walked she saw the most beautiful sight ever, there on the stage was Mitchie. Sat on the piano with both fingers on the black/white keys while letting out a soft beautiful melody as her strong, powerful voice flow oh so beautifully

The basketball player walked down the steps toward the girl, who had her eyes closed and all of her focus on her song. Mikayla placed her shoulder bag on the floor quietly so she doesn't disturb Mitchie before seating next to her on the bench, tilting her head to the side as she just stared at the beauty in front of her.

"That's beautiful" she says softly, startling the girl in the process, making her miss a key. The brunette's eyes popped open and stared at her secrete girlfriend. "your beautiful" she adds with a smile,

"Jeez Miki, what's with you and- wait did you just called me beautiful?" Mitchie asks cutting herself off then smiling widely.

Mikayla turns side way so she one of her leg was inside the bench while the other one was outside and Mitchie copied her action.

"Of course I did, and its true" she said bringing her hand up to stroke Mitchie's cheek "your so beautiful" she whispers as Mitchie closes her eyes and leans toward the touch. "I love you, you know that?"

Mitchie opens her eyes and stared at the girl in front of her "I love you too" she said before leaning forward and connecting they lips "I'm about this morning" she whispers between their lips.

"Sshh, its OK, forget about it" Mikayla said before connecting again once more.

**x-x-x**

"Oh great where's my shirt?" Mikayla asks as she try disentangling Mitchie away from her neck while the other kept on prepping kisses on her neck "Mitch" Mikayla whines as the girl sucked on her neck

"You could always just stay here with me" the latina cheerleader said kissing her girlfriend's lips.

"Wish I could love but unlike you I don't have free period" Mikayla said with a smile as she pulled on her shirt that she found under the piano bench.

Mitchie pouts as Mikayla pulls on all of her cloths back on and stood up "I don't want you to go" she pouts even deeper.

"I do too baby but I can't, I'm already late as it is and plus I have practice which I'm sure I will be late go cos I'll be getting a detention" the latina explain.

Mitchie scrunched up her brows "go you party popper" Mitchie said jokingly as she stuck her tongue out the girl.

Mikayla bends down and suck the girl's tongue in her mouth letting her own tongue swirl around with the other brunette's before pulling away "Mm, tasty" Mikayla grins before pecking Mitchie lips and turning to walk away.

"Tease!" Mitchie yells after her. Mikayla turns around and smiles at her before walking out the auditorium "god I'm so in love" the latina whispers sighing.

* * *

"Hey sulky" Mikayla turns around away from putting her staff in her trunk and came face to face with Miley...her girlfriend.

"Miles, hi" Mikayla said "what's-" the brunette's sentence was cut off by the cheerleader's lips on hers. She wanted to pulled away, she really did because kissing Miley has it not only been making the latina feel guilty but she now was feeling awkward, every times she's kissing Miley she's seeing another brunette's face which wasn't fair to Miley at all.

"Miles, we need to talk" Mikayla said as she pulled away from Miley, she needs to break up with her now. No matter what Mitch says, she couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't fair on Miley and it wasn't fair on herself either.

"Okay baby, what's wrong" Miley said touching the girl's arm softly.

Mikayla sighs, there's no easy way to say this so here it goes, I want-"

"Hey Miley, Kayla" the brunette groans instantly at the sound of her best friend's voice and turned around and sure enough, there was Tess with Caitlyn's arm around her shoulder. "what up guys?"

"Hey Tess, what up?" Miley said as she smiled toward her girlfriend's best mate "umm, I'll see you tomorrow yeah" Miley said kissing Mikayla's cheek before walking toward her car with a bye to Tess and Caitlyn.

Mikayla groans as she watched Tess and Caitlyn kiss goodbye as the latter started toward her car, leaving the two best friend together.

"You driving me home" Tess announce as she walk pass Mikayla and got inside the latina's vehicle. The brunette stared after the girl in confusion for her reaction before getting into the vehicle herself and starting it up.

* * *

The latina continues driving as the two girls kept quiet, the brunette found it both weird and confused by the blonde's actions. Normally Tess is none stop talking whenever they together but for some strange reason the blonde was acting oddly weird and that just didn't seat right with the blonde.

"What's wrong with you then?" Mikayla finally asks as she glance at the silence blonde.

"I don't Know Mikayla, you tell me" Tess said with a glare toward the girl.

Mikayla just stared in confusion, totally lost by the girl's action "why are you glaring at me for? You're the one acting weird" Mikayla said getting annoyed.

"Oh jeez, I don't why I would act like this" Tess started sarcastically "oh wait, maybe because you were kissing your _girlfriend's best friend_" Tess said emphasising both words with a clench teeth.

Mikayla immediately paled, if it wasn't for her stopping on the traffic light then she would've crashed the car "wh-what do you mean, I-I wasn't-" the stuttering brunette got cut off.

"Oh give it a rest Mikayla, I saw you and Mitchie kissing in the hallway and having sex on the piano bench inside the auditorium, which I'll forever be blind for thank you very much!" the blonde said raising her voice as the car started moving once more. "I mean what the hell were you thinking? Mitchie? Seriously?" she asks ridiculously

"I never wanted to hurt Miley and I-"

"If you didn't want to hurt her, you should've thought of that better you fuck her best friend behind her back!" Tess yells.

"That's not what it is between Mitchie and I, we love each other and-"

"Well if you loved her as much as you say, you shouldn't turned Miley down and waited until Mitchie would come around instead leading the poor girl on" Tess shouts cutting Mikayla for the third time "do you realize what drama your creating here, they best friends Mikayla, best friends! like you and I are!" Tess said with a raised voice.

**x-x-x**

Mikayla said nothing but just continue driving, her hands tightening around the wheel. Turning her knuckles white. She knew that Tess was right that what she was doing was wrong, but she did try to break up with Miley when she and Mitchie first got together but the other latina kept delaying it and she tried today but then Tess interrupted, even though she it wasn't a really good of excuse.

"What happened to you Kayla?" Tess finally asks, quietly this time.

Mikayla sighs before glancing at the blonde "I'm still the same Tessie" she responded, reaching over the car console to link they hand together.

Tess nods sadly before pulling her hand away as Mikayla stopped her trunk in front of the blonde's house "I gotta go, see you tomorrow" without as much of a glance the blonde got out the car and shut the door.

"Tess-" Mikayla sighs as she watched the blonde walk away, inside her house without glancing back to her, Tess was right...what has happened to her...?

* * *

**TBC**

**I know, this chapter was suppose to be the fun-fair but I decided to take a different route, no idea why...lol.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it. Mistakes are all mine.**


	31. Chapter 31

**LoVe WaR**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Omg this is so amazing!" Tess exclaim loudly excitement showing through her body as the two couples plus Mitchie walked inside the fair. "Ooh so many rides don't know what to go on" the blond says while smiling wide

Mikayla couldn't help but to smile at the girl's antics. She was such a dork sometimes. Since their talk the two best friends haven't talked to each other. Miki has try talking to her but to no avail. The blond wasn't even listening to her whether the Latina tries to explain.

"Guys which ride should we go on first?" Tess asks eyes shining with excitement as she looked at everyone.

"Hmm dunno, what about speed?" Mikayla questions before turning to look at Miley who was fiddling with her cell phone "who you texting?" the brunette questions as the girl looked up at her.

"Oh no body" the southern girl shrug as Mikayla stares at her weirdly "oh is that Lily? Lily we over here!" the cheerleader calls, waving as the blonde girl approach them.

"Hey guys" the blonde greets as a chords of hey went around the group.

"Well would you look at that Lily is here alone, so is Mitchie what a coincidence" she says looking as innocence as ever "we should pair up" she adds taking Mikayla's hand straight away

Mitchie looks at the two paired couples and rolled her eyes she knew this was Miley's idea. "looks like your with me Lily" the Latina said with a smile.

"Looks like it" the blonde answers smiling back at the girl.

Mikayla seethe inside at the smile that was being shared between Mitchie and Lily and just wished she'll ripe Miley away from her so she can wrap her arms around Mitchie and never let go.

Tess looked at her best friend and saw the anger flashed in her eyes before she looked toward Mitchie and the new comer before she shook her head. She knew that Mikayla was in love with Mitchie from what she gathered but then what was the brunette still doing with Miley was a mystery to her. "OK people lets go ride some rides" Tess cheered happily as she grasps Caitlyn's hand into hers and pulled her toward their first ride. With everyone else following suite.

**-two hours later-**

"This is so romantic, isn't this romantic?" Miley asks the girl next to her who looked like she rather be elsewhere then here.

"Yeah, romantic" Mikayla answers as she looked out at the amazing sight while on the ferris wheel.

"What's wrong baby, you don't sound so happy" Miley coos turning her body around to face the girl.

"Nothing Miles, I'm just tired is all" answers the basketball player, in reality she really wanted to be with Mitchie on the ferris wheels.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I'll tell you what after we get off here we can head home, it's getting late anyway" Miley says looking slightly worry to her girlfriend's state.

Mikayla looks at the girl and fell a sense of guilt wash all over her, here she was with the girl who cared about her and all she can thing about is being here with said girl's best friend. The brunette knew if she continues being with Miley any longer she was going to explored. It's not that she didn't like Miley because she did, she loved spending times with the cheerleader. She was fun, easy going and caring but Mikayla wanted someone else and she knew it in heart and staying with Miley was just wrong.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" Mikayla finally says and Miley titled her head to the side to stare at the basketball player.

"Hm no lately but it's always nice hearing it" she answers coolly with a smile that Mikayla couldn't help but to chuckle at.

"Well your amazing and I like that about you" she says honestly as Miley beams at her.

"Your pretty amazing yourself sulky" the southern girl replies.

"I'm not as amazing as you think I am Miles" Mikayla says sadly and Miley frowns

"Hey, look at me" Miley said holding Mikayla's chin up so her blue eyes connected with Mikayla's brown ones "your amazing, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise and don't even think anything less of yourself" Miley's says firmly "understood?" she asks as Mikayla nods "good" and she smiled.

Mikayla smiles back at Miley and fell her heart constricted, how can she really keep on lying to Miley like this? Maybe she should just come out and tell her, she opened her mouth to talk when "oh the ride stopped, let's go" Miley announced, interrupting Mikayla's well organised speech as their got off the ride and set off to look for their friends.

Mikayla sighs but couldn't help to think that maybe it wasn't the right time. While walking Mikayla took Miley's hand into hers and the cheerleader smiles at her making Mikayla smile back.

**/**

"There you guys are" Caitlyn says as she and Tess approach Mikiley. Her blonde girlfriend held a big blue teddy bear that was twice her size "where's Mitch and Lily?" she asks

"Dunno, we just came off the ferris wheels" Mikayla answers as her girlfriend and best friend started gushing over the blond's prize. "did you win that?" she finally asks the brunette.

Caitlyn smiles proudly at herself as she nodded "yeah, it was just a few dunk of basket for that" she said with a cocky smirk.

Mikayla rolls her eyes at how Caitlyn just made her look like a bad girlfriend for not winning Miley anything but to be fair the girl practically dragged her on multiple rides that she didn't have time to win her anything.

"Hey guys" the two couples looked up and smiles at the blond skater.

"Where's Mitchie?" Mikayla asks with a frown seeing Lily by herself.

"I er kind of lost her" she answers and Mikayla panics

"What do you mean you lost her? She isn't a dog or a little kid to lose!" she yells and Miley looked both curious to her girlfriend's outburst as well as turned on by how hot the basketball player looked while angry.

"Well we were together then she got a phone call and I turned around to give her privacy and turned back she was gone" Lily explains quiet surprise of how Mikayla was reacting to her losing sight of Mitchie.

Mikayla rolls her eyes "we have to find her, it's getting dark soon" announce the Latina.

"Should we spilt up and try to find her?" Tess asks regarding her best friend's demeanour

"No, the last thing we want is someone getting lost again" Mikayla says shooting a glare toward Lily "I'll go and find her, you guys stay here and we'll come and find you guys" she adds before kissing Miley's cheek and walking away from the group.

The foursome stood there in silence before the second blonde spoke "wow Tess where did you get that bear?" she asks as said girl smiled wide before she began explaining how her girlfriend went about winning her the teddy bear.

**-Meanwhile with Mitchie-**

"Hello?" the brunette said answering her ringing cell phone.

_"Hi Mitchie, how has your day been?"_the caller asks and the brunette instantly got confused.

"Who's this?" asks the girl.

The caller laughed, a sinister laugh before answering _"that's not important I'm just calling you to tell you that you have been a naughty girl"_he said and the brunette looked even confused.

"Who is this?" she asks again, getting frustrated

The person chuckles loudly in evil voice _"you my dear have been banging your best friend's girlfriend behind her back, tut tut"_he said tutting.

"I-I d-don't know what your talking about" the girl stutters feeling like someone just punched her on the stomach.

_"Don't lie to Mitchie Torres!"_ shouts the caller before taking deep breaths _"check your phone, I've send you a little something something"_they said with a dirty voice.

The brunette scared out of her mind by this unknown person who knows her and her secret. She took her cell away from her ear only to see a new picture text, she swallow deeply before opening it and gasping at what she saw. There on her touch screen Samsung was a picture of her and Mikayla...kissing. The brunette fell sick and light headed who was this person and how the hell did they knew about her and Mikayla.

The brunette brought her cell back to her ear "where did you get that from?" she asks shakily, swallowing hard.

The person laughs _"beautiful isn't it?"_ their questions _"anyway I just wanted to drop in and say hi, and know that I'm watching you"_ they adds _"oh by the way, nice skirt, blue is always my favourite colour"_and with that there was a dial tone.

As soon as she pulled her cell away from her ear she started looking around, this person knew who she was and was watching her right now but it didn't help seeing how everyone at the fair were on their phones. The brunette jumped as she fell a hand on her shoulder, turning around ready to face whoever it was.

When she turned around she saw Mikayla's concern face and instantly fell into her arms before started sobbing "hey, hey what's wrong baby" she asks concern as Mitchie continues sobbing into her chest. "Mitch?" Mikayla asks concern filled into her voice "Mitchie what's wrong?"

"H-he knows Mikayla, someone knows" sobs the shorter girl.

"What? Who knows what Mitch?" she questions confused to what the girl is saying.

Mitchie removes herself away from Mikayla "someone knows about us" she says this time more understanding then before

"What? Who?" questions the basket baller.

"I don't know who but they knew me and they watching me, oh god they probably are right now" she says panicking again.

"Whoa Mitch, relax. It's probably someone playing a prank on you or something" Mikayla stated trying to smooth the panic girl.

"No! They had a picture of us Mikayla. Kissing!" she exclaim pulling away from the older girl who tried to hug her.

"OK Mitch just calm down OK, we'll sort this out-" Mikayla started.

"No, don't OK Someone knows Mikayla do you understand that?" she yells looking around as if someone was going to jump out nowhere

"I know that damn it! I didn't want to sneak around in the first place so calm down!" Mikayla yells angrily

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Mitchie asks annoyed.

"I'm not saying that OK! Just-" she took a deep breath not wanting to fight with the girl "let just breath and think about this, obviously it's someone who knows you to have your number" the brunette says smartly.

"I don't care, what I care about right now is trying hard for Miley not to find out" Mitchie responds.

"Or we can just tell her the truth" Mikayla says tired of sneaking around, of hurting Miley the poor girl was so sweet and didn't deserve all this.

"I- I think we should keep our distance for the moment, I'm sorry" Mitchie said ignoring what Mikayla just said.

"Mitch-" Mikayla started but got cut off again.

"Don't Mikayla, it's for the best" and with that say Mitchie turned and walked away from Mikayla.

"Mitchie!" Mikayla shouts after her but said girl just kept walking away "ugh, damn it!" Mikayla screams annoyed at herself and at whoever this person was that was blackmailing Mitchie, once she gets her hand on she/he she will personality kick they ass.

A sinister laugher rang out loud as a shadow amongst pupils at the fair watch the two girls walk away angry and sad to different direction _"don't worry Mitchie, you'll soon find out who I am. I'm only paying you for what you did to me! Coma is a bitch!"_ they laughs again while flipping through their camera at pictures of Mitchie and Mikayla. In compromising positions._ "beautiful, just beautiful"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hey guys sorry the most boring crap update but I at least I updated, after god knows how long ehehe lool. Sorry about that guys.**


	32. Chapter 32

**LoVe WaR **

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing, characters all are not mine except for the plot so don't sue me or and I didn't "When I look at You" either it's Miley Cyrus's, so no suing there. Ok...enjoy :).**

**Oh and all mistakes are mine because I'm lazy to double check, and I'm tired it's already 1am and I have an early start...church and all :).**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**-2 weeks later-**

It has been weeks since the event at the fair and Mitchie has stayed true to herself in to seeing Mikayla as she said. The mystery person kept sending her messages and texts that the brunette has become so paranoid, she almost blew the secret to Miley when the cheerleader captain came to her wanting to talk the brunette immediately assumed she knew what she has been doing so she opened her mouth to start apologising until she heard what Miley wanted to talk about. She fell stupid and dumb for almost blowing it up.

Even though she has stayed away from Mikayla it still didn't hurt less when she saw 'Mikiley' together ugh gag! With them Sucking each other's faces between breaks in the hallways, at the cafeteria. Ugh it was all so sickening for Mitchie's liking. Oh great speaking of which here comes the happy couple now. The brunette thought as she rolled her eyes and pretended as if she was eating her food.

"Hey Mitch" Miley greets her best friend as she sat down in front of her bringing Mikayla down by her wrist next to her

"Hey guys" the Latino answers with a fake force smiled as she looked at the couple in front of her.

"So classic is in two months right after my baby's birthday" Miley said as she looked at said girl and pecked her lip, totally missing the roll of eye from her best friend "you ready to kick some ass?" she questions as she looked at her friend again.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready alright" she answer without sounding annoyed or fake.

"Hey guys" Caitlyn greets as she sat with her blonde haired girlfriend and their new blonde haired friend "what we talking about?" she asks as the group of friends starts eating

"Oh the upcoming classic" Miley answers with a smile.

"We so gonna kill the tigers" Caitlyn stated with a grin as she high five Mikayla who grinned back at her.

"Eep, I can't wait to watch my baby on her first ever away game" Tess stated with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Aw thanks baby" Caitlyn said before capturing her girlfriend's lips with hers.

"Ugh guys get a room" Mikayla groans in playful annoyance as Tess stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

"Oh please your the one to talk after every time you spend sucking Miley's face to the whole school to see" Caitlyn deep pan making her teammate blush deeply.

"Hey guys" the group of friends all stared up at the dark haired boy staring at them with a smile "so are you guys all ready for classic" Shane asks as he chew on his piece of chip with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Mikayla asks with a hard glare at the boy.

"Oh you know I just thought I should sit with you guys" the boy answers a smile still tag on his lips "I figured since Mitch hangs with you late you can't be half bad" he jokes as he swung his arm around the said Latina's shoulder and shook her a bit.

Mikayla growls lowly at the boy, jealousy flare in every direction of her being. Sensing Mikayla's jealousy, Mitchie shrug off Shane's big arm around her.

"Your ok baby?" Miley asks drawing Mikayla's attention away from Shane and Mitchie.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she lied as Miley pecked her lips. Mitchie roll her eyes.

**-After lunch-**

Mitchie sighs as she exchange her books for her next and last lesson of the day. Happy that it's Friday so she can go home and just relax in a nice bubble bath. Even though her house will be empty as usual once she gets home she sometimes liked it that way, most of the times she forgets that she has a father until he calls her for his monthly check then she realise she does have a father.

The brunette shut her locker close and nearly jump in her skin as she face face to face with Mikayla "yes?" she questions as she tack her books against her chest tightly.

"Wow not even hello or how you been" Mikayla stated as she walked in step with Mitchie.

"I don't need to ask how you are, I can already see your fine" Mitchie said as she continues walking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked the basket ball player.

"Nothing" mumbles the cheerleader then groans in annoyance "actually no, what are you playing?" she asks as Mikayla looked confused "just cause we are on a break doesn't mean you have to display all the PDA for everyone to see" Mitchie says annoyance showing

Mikayla instantly stopped walking and pulled on the girl's hand to stop her also "what am I playing at? Your the one that suggested the break Mitchie, not me! So don't blame me" Mikayla says equally frustrated

"This is not easy for me Mikayla, I just-" she stopped mid sentence before launching her lips of those of Mikayla's.  
The brunette basketball player groans in surprise then stared kissing back equally as hungry as Mitchie was, she hasn't kissed Mitchie for two weeks. She missed the taste of the girl's lips.

"No I can't" Mitchie says as she quickly pulls away after realising what she was doing and where their were "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" she said looking down.

"Jesus Mitchie, this is what I mean. You keep getting hot and cold on me one moment your jumping me in the middle of the hallway and the next you pushing me away" Mikayla stated more annoyed then ever.

"I'm sorry I just-" Mikayla quickly cut her off

"You know this isn't easy on me either. I love you Mitch and it hurts me that I have to hide how I feel about you because you won't let me express it" Mikayla says sadly.

Mitchie looked down sadly, feeling guilty she knew that everything that Mikayla just said was true but she just couldn't risk losing Miley.

"You know maybe your right" and with that the brunette cheerleader looked up "maybe it's best if we just keep our distance from each other" Mikayla leaned forward and missed the girl's cheek "see you around Mitch" and walked away from the girl.

"Mikayla!" Mitchie shouts after her but the girl didn't look back once she jut continue walking off "please don't leave me" she yells again and this time the other girl stopped, turned around and gave her a sad smile before turning around again and walking out sight "please" whispers Mitchie as tears streak down her cheeks.

How does she keep managing on messing up things with Mikayla and now she might just loss her because her stupidity.

**-Five weeks later-**

Mitchie groans loudly as she heard the buzz of her phone beside her bedside and reached over and flipped the device open "hello?" she asks since she didn't bother checking caller ID.

"Mitch, it's Miles...I'm on my way to yours now so get dress because I'm picking you up in ten" the cheerleader captain instructed

"What? Why? Where are we going?" questions Mitchie

"I'll explain it all when I get there, just he ready" and with that Miley hangs up the phone and Mitchie sighs before getting off her bed and walking toward her bathroom to freshen up.

Ten minutes late as she said Miley walked inside Mitchie's room "s'up bitch, get your hot Latina ass off that bed and lets go" Miley clapped as Mitchie looked up from the magazines she was reading.

"Fine but first tell me where we going" Mitchie said as she got off her bed.

"Come on, you'll find out soon" Miley says dragging the girl out of her bedroom with her by the wrist.

**/**

"Why are we at the beach?" Mitchie asks as she looked around her surrendering.

"Because this where Miki's party is gonna take place" Miley said with excitement as Mitchie tried hard not to roll her eyes at the use of nickname that Miley has taken a like of calling Mikayla since hearing it from her. She made that name it was for her to use and her only.

"Er I don't know what to say" Mitchie said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Well you could say, this looks great" Miley said "and besides everything is already set for next week, invites gone; drinks brought as well as foods and DJ" Miley explain with happy excited smile.

"And you wanted me because...?" Mitchie questions a little hurt that she wasn't told of anything and didn't know that the plan has gone this far.

"Well I want you to bring Mikayla here on Saturday without her getting suspicious" Miley explained "I would ask Tess but the girl is an awful liar, I've already told Julie so she's cool with the whole party but she can't make it since she'll be working. So I'm asking you as my friend to do" Miley took a deep breath after she's done explaining "and plus you guys get a long fine" she adds

Mitchie sighs, as much as she wanted to say no to her best friend's offer, she missed the brunette basketball player. She has t talked her since that day in the hallway, Mikayla has t so much as glance in her direction since and plus she wanted to give her her present. "Ok fine I'll do it" she finally agrees.

Miley squeals before pulling the girl into a hug as she tacked her where things will be, like where the DJ will be, foods and drinks etc.

**-Mikayla's birthday- **

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mikayla, happy birthday to you" the birthday girl groans loudly at her mom and best friend's cheerful singing "wakey, wakey sweetie" Julie coos as she shook the girl's shoulder

"Mom, seriously?" Mikayla questions as she sat up from her bed and glared at the two "I'm not five anymore" she grumbles as her mom pouts.

"No your not, my baby is growing up and soon you'll be living for college and I just-" she stopped herself to overwhelmed as she starting crying.

"ugh mom no, not that please" Mikayla groans as Julie kept on bumbling "mooom, you do this every year. Please stop!" Mikayla said annoyed as she got off her bed and started walking out her room to get ready for school, even though it was her birthday.

"Sweetie you forgot to blow you candles" Julie yells after her daughter.

"Tess can blow it, I have to get ready for school" and with that she walked out her bedroom.

Julie sighs then looked at Tess who looked at the candle lit cake before blowing them out.

**/**

"Aah happy birthday gorgeous" Miley leaned up and kissed the girl's lip as soon as she caught up with her at her locker.

"Thanks baby" Mikayla says with a genuine smile on her lips

"So what do you say I cook you dinner in the honour of your birthday" the cheerleader say with a flirtatious smile.

Mikayla looked down the hallway and locked eyes with Mitchie for a second and the girl smiled at her but she looked away and back at Miley "yeah sure, that sounds like a good idea" Mikayla answers with a small smile as the couple locked hands and walked to class together.

Across the hall, Mitchie sighs sadly as she watch her best friend walk hand in hand with the girl she's in love with and couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt and jealousy that stabbed her heart before walking off with head down.

**-Saturday/party-**

Mikayla mutes the volume down as she heard a knock at her front door, getting off of the couch and walking toward the door before opening it up, surprised at who she found there.

"Hi" the basketball player said in slight confusion.

"Hey" Mitchie answers with usual smile "um can I er come in?" she questions as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip which Mikayla just found sexy as hell

Mikayla shakes her head quickly to rid herself at the thought of taking those lips between her teeth and sucking it inside her mouth "uh y-yeah, sure" she stutters out moving out the way for Mitchie to walk in then shut the door behind her.

"So er what up?" the older girl questions as the two walked inside the living room with the mute TV still on.

"Uh nothing, was jut bored at home and thought maybe we could hang out" she explained, she wasn't lying that's for sure. She has missed the girl miserably "I mean why can we be friends without being...more" she adds at Mikayla's quiver her brows at her.

"Um yeah sure, I guess" Mikayla answers as the two new friends sat down on the couch next to each other.

"So um I didn't get a chance to give you my present, so I'm here" Mitchie said presenting the girl with a small box.

Mikayla took it and opened it before gasping at what she saw inside before pulling out the nice sparkling necklace "this is so beautiful Mitch" she rasps out

Mitch smiles shyly "I er made that myself" she mumbles lowly as Mikayla stares at her adoringly.

"It's beautiful" she repeats before putting it around her neck and touched the pendant then smiled "thanks Mitch"

"Your welcome" rasps the cheerleader as she and stared deep into her eyes as Mikayla did the same. Without even realising I the two were leaning closer and closer toward each other then. Buzz!

Mitchie jumped back and reached for her cell phone and flipped it on _'ok we ready'_it reads from Miley and she instantly knew that was her queue to get Mikayla to the beach, it was already 8:30pm.

"Um what do you say we go out and get some fresh air and maybe grab a bit to eat at Rico's shaft?" Mitchie asks in hope the girl will agree.

"Yeah sure, why not. I'm not doing anything anyway" and with that the two stood up and Mikayla got her pea coat and the two walked out the house toward Mitchie's car before driving off. _'we on our way' _was sent to Miley.

**/**

"Mm that's odd, where's people? Usually this place is full" Mikayla muses as she looked around the place just as she about to say her suspicious on how the place looked different, she heard:

"SURPRISE!" and everyone from school were coming out toward her and wishing her happy birthday even though her birthday was yesterday

"Uh, wha-, how?" she stumbles not knowing what to say.

"Surprise baby?" she heard Miley's voice close to her ear before the girl nibbles on it softly.

"Ah surprised alright, I thought I said no party" Mikayla said as Miley wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I know but you only turn 18 once so what's the harm in that? And plus your finally an adult!" Miley squeals before kissing Mikayla, the two totally oblivious to the girl standing there.

"I guess your right" Mikayla said defeated and Miley beams at her.

"Of course I am, now come on let's dance!" she excited exclaim pulling Mikayla with her by her shirt collar "thanks Mitch, owe you one" she threw a wink at her best friend before walking off with her girlfriend.

Mitchie sighs sadly, wishing that was her with Mikayla and not Miley "hey buddy, why the long face?" Shane asks as he swung his large arm around her shoulder.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" she questions surprised to see the boy, knowing Miley didn't like Shane and neither did Mikayla

"I got invited of course and besides I have a little present for the birthday girl that I haven't given it to her" Shane says with an indifferent facial "let's get a drink" he quickly changed the subject as he dragged Mitchie toward the drinks table.

**-3 hours later-**

The party was going amazing so far, everything was great, the music, foods and even though half of the people here were drunk off their asses at least no one has started a fight. Mikayla was drinking her punch when the music stopped and got confused when she saw her girlfriend sitting on the piano that she's just now seeing.

"I know I've already given you your present but I kind of put something together. Now I'm not much of a musician nor a writer but" Miley laughs nervously before putting her fingers against the black and white keys and let out a soft melody surround the place "this is for you baby" she said though the mic before she opened her mouth and started singing.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the nights are so long_

_'cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_  
_That's when I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home any more_  
_That's when I_  
_I look at you_

_When I look at you_  
_I see forgiveness_  
_I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am_  
_Like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home any more_  
_That's when I_  
_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_  
_All I need_  
_Every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't you know you're beautiful_  
_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home any more_  
_That's when I_  
_I look at you_

_I look at you_  
_Yeah_  
_Whoa-oh_  
_You appear just like a dream to me_

After the song was over, everyone was clapping and cheering loudly and Mikayla couldn't help but to smile. No one has ever done what Miley just did for her but when she looked across the beach she saw Mitchie and her heart quickens it's beating, she couldn't denial that Mitchie held a strong feeling over her...she after was is in love with the girl and hearing Miley just sang that song she knew she couldn't keep lying to the girl no more. She doesn't want to keep pretending she won't.

"So baby what did you think?" Miley asks a little loudly over the loud music that just got put back on.

"It's was wonderful" Mikayla answers equally loud "I have to tell you something" she adds afterward

"Me too" Miley says with a happy smile.

Ok you go first" Mikayla say but Miley shook her head.

"How about we just say it together" suggested the cheerleader as Mikayla nods "Ok go" she said and the two at the same time and loudly said:

Miley: I love you

Mikayla: I wanna break up

"What?" Miley questions not aware that the music had stopped and everyone heard what their said and the gasps that just went around confirms it "Wh-what? W-why?" Miley asks feeling her head spin as Mikayla looked on sadly and guiltily, this was not how she wanted to break up with the girl with everyone hearing her.

"Oh I think I may be able to answer that" Shane exclaims standing in front of everyone where the DJ was "ok so I knew so or later this was gonna happen so I hope everyone enjoys the show" he winked as he pressed something a big white screen light up against the wall, making everyone look on confused.

The confusion was turned into shock gasps as a picture of Mikayla and Mitchie kissing came up on the screen, then another, then another. In different places, school, library, Mikayla's house, Mitchie's front step. The movies. School hallway, gym. Then it went blank and Shane took the microphone

"Happy birthday Mikayla" he said as he grinned evilly at the girl who stood stone cold as status.

Everyone turned toward the newly broken up couple and no one dared say anything their just watched until:

"Mitchie? Seriously?" Miley questions hurt display through her blue ocean eyes that brimmed with tears.

"Miley I-" but her sentence never got finish before she fell the stink of Miley's hand on her cheek as everyone wince and oohed.

"Miley I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you-" Mitchie got cut off by a slap on her cheek.

"Go to hell" she growls angrily at her best friend who was openly crying "both of you!" she spat before walking pass Mikayla trying hard to hold in her tears and ran down the beach, everyone making a way for her.

"Mitch-"

"Don't, just don't Mikayla. Please" she pleads before she too walk pass Mikayla and ran off with the mumbling of everyone.

"aha, that was just...wow!" Shane said chuckling as he came standing next to Mikayla and put his arm around her shoulder "did you really thought you can screw with two best friends and not get caught?" he mocks before laughing loudly before moving where the drink were but he didn't get far because he got turned around and punched straight in the face "ah fuck! Christ!" he cries in pain as he fell on the sand.

Nate looked down at his brother with disgust as he messages his hurt hand "I always wanted to do that" he muses before pulling the boy by his shirt collar up to his face "stay the hell away from Mitchie" then punched him again before releasing him and running off after the Latina.

"Come on Kay, let's get outta here. Cait baby to and get the car" Tess instructed as she pulled her hurt friend with her leaving the mumbling of Sea View High students and Shane's evil maniac chuckling behind.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Fuck that was long, it took me five hours to write this, seriously it did :| and I'm not sure how well it turned out but I just wanted to get a chapter of this story out. So hopefully it turned out well :).**

**Review if you please.**


	33. Chapter 33

**LoVe WaR **

* * *

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**-Next day- **

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" Julie asks as she served three breakfast plate "you guys were back earlier then expected and Mikayla looked down" she adds to the blonde girl seating in front of her.

Tess sighs, she knew sooner or later the Latino woman will find out about what happened anyway so no point in lying to her "just promise when I tell you you'll go easy on her" says the blonde as the older woman nods her promise "you can't yell her, she already got worse then that" she adds again.

"Texas if you don't tell me what happened I won't be keeping my words" she said worrisome and irritation seeping through her.

Tess sighs heavily again then began to talk, she explained exactly what had happened to the part yesterday, and to the slap Mikayla received, to Caitlyn driving them home last night and the brunette didn't utter one syllable.

"So you mean to tell me she has been cheating on Miley with Mitchie who happens to be Miley's best friend? Same Mitchie with purple book?" Julie asked shocked and surprised at her daughter's behaviour, when did Mikayla turned into this person? Her baby has always been so sweet and respectful of woman now it turn out she has been playing with two friends.

"Yeah" was all Tess can say because really what was she meant to say? It didn't look nor sounded nice either way what Mikayla and Mitchie did.

Without a word the Latina mother moved around the kitchen island and walked toward the stairs and Tess immediately run after her.

"Aunt Juls just calm down, I mean I know what she did was wrong but you can't make her feel bad as she already does" Tess said as the two reached the closed bedroom of Mikayla.

"Oh trust me she's in for a earful from me!" Julie said before banging her fist against the girl's bedroom door "Mikayla Anderson Marshall open this door right now!" yelled the anger mother as Tess wince.

"She hates that name" she said as Julie glares at her "just saying" she mumbles as she coward away from the woman's fury eyes.

"Mikayla!" Julie yelled then groan at her daughter's deep sleeper hobbit and stubbornness before opening the door herself only to find "where is she?" she questions looking at her daughter's best fiend.

"I swear she was there when I got up three hours ago" Tess said confused to her friend's disappearing act. She just hopes she hasn't gone to neither girls because Miley wanted to kill her at the moment and going to Mitchie isn't going to help her case with Miley any further.

"Then where is she?" Julie questions again but this time Tess just shrug her shoulders in confusion.

**/**

Miley sighs as she stops running to walk, letting her breathing to calm down and back to normal. After the event of last night the brunette was torn and crashed, the two most important people to her has betrayed her, Mitchie the girl has been her best friend since she can remember and Mikayla the girl she has fallen for...this sucks, love truly sucks.

She couldn't sleep so she had decided to take a run down the beach to clear her head but when she got there the event of last night came crashing back down on her that she couldn't take it any more and had started sobbing. She didn't cry yesterday because she was in too much shock to do so, she was still processing everything that happened. As she walked the last block to her house her anger came back ten times more than before as she saw who's car was parked on her driveway and as if someone was playing a sick joke on her, she heard

"Miles" she frown her brows and pull up her walls as she walked toward the girl.

"What are you doing here?" she coldly asks with a glare, if looks can kill the girl will be dead by now buried under the ground.

"I wanted to see you, we have to talk" says the other girl

"There's nothing to talk about Mikayla, you made it pretty clear last night don't you think?" the southern girl stated with sarcasm as she move pass Mikayla bumping her shoulder on purpose hard in the process.

The Latina rubs her shoulder but she guess she does deserves it and walks after Miley and stood in front of her "no Miles please just listen, we never meant to hurt you I-"

"Screw you Mikayla, and screw that whore I used to call best friend" Miley said hurt evident in her voice.

"Don't blame her, it's not her fault it's all mine. Miles she's your best friend and I'm so sorry for what we did but-"

"She's no longer a friend of mine, you can tell her that since you two are all lovey dovey" Miley says coldly but still hurt.

"I don't know where she is" Mikayla confesses "I called her but her cell is off, she's not at her house either cos her car is missing" she adds then saw a flash of worrying cross across Miley's blue eyes then it was gone after a second.

"I don't give a damn about her" she said but she knew differently, that girl has become like her sister to her and Miley whether she liked it or not she'll always care about Mitchie but she was hurting.

"Miles please, don't do this...I care about you but I-"

"But you love her" Miley finishes quietly and sadly "how can I not see it? Was I to blinded by love or did I just not wanted to believe it?" she wonders to no one in particular and it broke Mikayla's heart to see the girl like this. Miley was one of the strongest girl she has ever met and she broke her.

"Miley" Mikayla whispers as she reaches out to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Miley yells as she pulls her arm away from the taller girl's touch "don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Just leave me alone!" she continues to yell as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Miley-"

"No! Go to hell!" and with that say she quickly runs toward her house, opens the door and walks in, shutting the door behind her almost hitting Mikayla in the face since she had chased after the her.

"Miley!" Mikayla calls as she leaned her forehead against the closed wood "Miles please open up" she begs as she bangs her fist on the door.

"Please just go away and leave me alone" she heard Miley yells behind the door "just leave me alone" she heard her whisper and the girl sounded so broken, she has never heard Miley sound like this before and it was hurting her in the process. She really fucked up.

"Miley baby, please" she continues begging the girl to open the door and minutes later the door open and Mikayla moved back "Mil-

"She said leave her alone kid, don't you understand the meaning of the word?" Robby Ray asks as Mikayla looks down at the machete he held "get off of my property" he stated coldly as Mikayla nods her head quickly, scared shitless.

She scrambles on her way back to her truck but manages to get in and drive quickly away.

Robby shut the door of his home before putting the machete down and pulled up his daughter into her arms "daddy" Miley cries as Robby held onto his daughter tightly as she cried on him.

Lots of people has amuse that he doesn't care about Miley but true was he cared so much, the girl was the image of her mother, he never wanted to see her hurt, when he kicked her out the house after she told him she was into girls he regretted it that's why when the girl came begging for him to take her back he didn't hesitate. He hates seeing her hurt and now she was hurting because she opened up he heart to someone and their broke it. He should of have been there for her, teach her who to trust and who no to trust. He hasn't yet figured the whole story but from the way his daughter was heartbroken he can tell it was big.

**/**

"Morning Nathaniel" Nate tried so hard not to growl at his mum as he made breakfast for the brunette sleeping in his room. "who's the breakfast for?" she asks as she and her husband move around the kitchen to grab something before taking off.

"Mitchie's" he mumbles as he squeezed an fresh orange juice, Mitchie likes fresh drinks.

"Oh she's here? You guys friends again?" Mrs Gray said as Nate ignored her "that's nice" she adds.

"Oh Nathaniel where's your brother, he didn't come home last night and I checked his room now but nothing" Nate's dad asks as Nate rolls his eyes. Sure when it's Shane they all know his missing but when it's him no one notices, typical. It's like his invisible.

"I don't know and I don't care" he stated bitterly as he picked up the plate of varies breakfast on it.

"What's that suppose to mean? He's your brother why the hell wouldn't you care about his well being?" Mrs Gray asks shocked at her youngest son's behaviour

"After what he did last night if I see him I'm gonna kill him, so he should be happy where ever he is" Nate said venom dropping with each syllable "cause his safer there then here" he adds then walked out the room to his stunned parents surprised.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" the woman asks as the man shrug

"His your son" he mumbles as he continues to drink his coffee while reading the paper.

"Sometimes I wonder if he got swapped at birth" the woman mumbles behind her coffee mug.

**/**

Nate walked slowly inside his room and placed the plate on his desk carefully before walking toward his bed and sat on the edge just watching Mitchie sleep. The girl had tears stains down her cheeks but she still looked beautiful. He removed a piece of fallen hair away from her face before smiling gently at her.

He was never mad at Mitchie for rejecting him, he knew that Mitchie didn't like him like that but at something else. His head wiped around as he saw the flashing light of Mitchie phone by his dresser and took it into his hand _'incoming call : Mikayla' _he sighs before placing the phone back where it was. The girl has been calling none stop since last nigh.

He decided to wake up Mitchie before breakfast gets cold "Mitch? Baby wake up" he gently says as he shakes her. "Mitchie, wake up...I made you breakfast" he said a little louder as the girl groans then flutters her eyes open. "hey" he greets at the girl's confused face, she looked so adorable.

"Hi" Mitchie answers after her brain kicked into overdrive, her voice sounded horsey and scratchy "I feel like hell" she mumbles as she sat against the head post

"Oh you'll be fine" Nate says jokily as he tries to lighten up the mood "come on I made you breakfast" he said as he went to get the plate and place it on Mitchie's lap.

"Nate-"

"No, not now...just eat and we'll talk later" he says with a small smile as Mitch nods and picked up the fork and started eating.

The two sat in silence as Mitchie ate the delicious breakfast Nate made her. After a 15 minutes later the brunette was done and the two took a seat on Nate's bed with Mitchie's head resting against Nate's chest.

"I thought you hated me" Mitchie finally voiced her confusion as Nate chuckles. Mitchie thought he hated her? He thought she hated him.

"That's funny because I thought you hated me" Nate said voicing his conclusion.

"Why? Why would you think I hated you?" Mitchie asks in a low child like voice.

"Because I was a jerk" Nate started "I'm sorry for the way I acted after you know..." he trailed off nervously not knowing what to say.

"We slept together?" Mitchie questions finishing his sentence

"Yeah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No I'm sorry" Mitchie said and Nate was confused to why she was apologising for "I shouldn't have used you like that, it was wrong of me to" she explain as she sat up to face the boy "I'm so sorry Nate, I thought Shane changed, that he wanted to be my friend" Mitchie cries as Nate tried to calm her down "I did a stupid thing and now I lost my best friend...I lost her Nate she hates me and, and-" she broke into full on cry and Nate moved toward her and pulled her into his arms.

"Sshh, it's gonna be ok Mitchie" he said trying to be reassuring to the girl.

"It's not ok, why do I always make the wrong decisions?" Mitchie asks "first with you and now with Miles, I fucked up with her Nate. She'll never forgive me...ever!" she continues to cry and Nate didn't know what to do or say because really what do you say or do in a situation like this?

"Why are you being nice to me? Why aren't you being disgusted with me?" Mitchie asks after her crying calmed down but not stopped.

Nate sighs, he might as well tell her "because I knew" he said calmly and Mitch stared at him in confusion "I saw you two kiss in the hallway, I was confused, angry and disappointed because yeah I knew you had feelings for Mikayla but I never expected you to do this to Miley" he said and his voice showed his disappointment.

"You knew?" Mitchie questions as Nate nods his head "and that's why you started acting so cold toward me" Mitchie says finally in realisation. It's wasn't that Nate was being a jerk but he was just looking out for Miley and at the same time looking out for her. "I'm sorry" she said "I'm so sorry" her words got muffled as she clung onto the boy's shirt and cried against his chest

"Sshh, it's ok Mitch...everything will be fine" he coos "and it's not me you need to apologise to" he said and Mitchie knew who he meant, she just hope the girl doesn't hit her again.

**-that afternoon-**

Miley sat on the sand at the beach as she looked over at the crashing waves. Everything was calm and quiet except for the waves but she didn't mind, it was relaxing her anyway.

After Mikayla left she and her dad had sat down and talk for hours, she told him what happened and he was so furious he wanted to go and find Mikayla himself and kill her. Miles was so shocked at her dad's caring state but it was nice as she lay on her daddy's arms and he held her close like he used to when she was little.

"Hey" the brunette jumped at the voice and quickly wiped at her tears that she didn't even realised was falling "your ok"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" she questions bitterly then sighs "I'm sorry"

"It's cool, it was a dumb question anyway" the person said as their sat down next to Miley "I'm sorry, you now for what happened and everything"

Miley laughs humourless "why are you apologising for Lily, you didn't hurt me" Miley said as the two sat in silence for a moment "love sucks" Miley mumbles out.

"Don't I know it" Lily said as she looked straight ahead.

"Who hurt you?" Miley asks as she saw the hurt that flashed across the girl's eyes for a moment.

Lily looked toward Miley and shook her head "that's a story I don't want to get into right now, sorry" the blonde said and the brunette can see that it was a hurt subject so she dropped it.

"Well just know if you ever wants to talk about it, I'm here"

Lily smiles at the girl brightly "thanks Miles, and same goes to you too you know that right?" the blonde says "if you ever need to talk" she trails off.

"I know" Miley finishes "thank you" she smiled a little as Lily squeezed her fingers softly and smiled at her as the two just sat there letting their mind wonder to their broken hearted. 

* * *

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: ****Hey guys I'm so sorry for the late and longest update, I was jut feeling so uninspired with this story but I think I'm being inspired again so hopefully I finish this off, anyway enjoy reading and I'll try to update again as soon as I can :).**

* * *

**LoVe WaR**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

**-Next day-**

"Morning sweetie" Julie says cheerful as she watch her daughter walk inside the kitchen.

"Morning" Mikayla grumbles as she flop down on the kitchen stool and groans.

"Not ready to face the whole school huh" Julie says knowingly as Mikayla stares up at her with raised brow "I know what happened, I was waiting for you to come home so we can talk about it but I guess you came in late" Julie explained.

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't mean to miss curfew" the young Latino apologies as she looked down at her breakfast plate only she wasn't eating just playing around with it.

"You want to tell me what exactly happened?" Julie asks her daughter who sighed.

"I messed up mum, and I don't know what to do to fix it" Mikayla says sadly "I mean Mitch and Miles are best friends and I ruined that for them" she adds afterward

"I can't say I'm not disappointed in what you did because I am, Mikayla with everything with your dad and I, I didn't expect you to do this. You know how wrong is it to cheat especially with two girls who are friends" Julie stated staring at her daughter who had the most painful look on her face "but the water has already spill out the bucket so we can't try and save that but we can do is fill the bucket with new water, what I'm saying is you need to fix things with both girls but first you have to focus on Miley...mend things up with her first then you can focus on who you really want to be with" Mikayla went to speak but Julie beat her to it "I know it might seem difficult now but just do one thing at a time ok, it'll work out"

Mikayla sighed and with a shrug nods "yes ma'am"

Julie smiles "now eat your breakfast before your late for school" she instructed

"Yes ma'am" the young Latina answers as she dug into her breakfast.

**/**

"What if they all starts whispering Nate, maybe it wasn't a good idea coming in today" Mitchie says as Nate cut off the engine of the car.

"Mitch listen to me ok, forget them and just concentrate on yourself and find Miley and talk to her" he says before adding "and besides you've got me by your side" he gave her a side way smile "now come on, let's get this over and done with" he says as the two friends exited the vehicle.

As they stared walking toward the building people was already looking at them or specifically at Mitchie who cling at Nate's arm nervous as the curly haired boy lead them to the brunette's locker. Mitchie gulp as the whispers began reaching her ears, she wanted to run as fast and far away as she can from here but Nate just tightened his hold on her and kept them walking.

"Wow I thought she wouldn't come, if it was me I'll never show my face again" Amber says just a little bit loudly for the Latina to hear her.

Mitchie borrowed herself deeper into Nate as the boy tightens his grip on her "it's ok Mitch, jut ignore them" he whispers to her as they reach Mitchie's locker.

When their reached their destination people were surrounding the girl's locker "what's going on?" Nate asks as he moved away from Mitchie and walked toward the crowded mess to see what the chaos was about.

The brunette stood there having a sickening feeling in her stomach as she waited for Nate to come out. After a few minutes that felt like an years later. Nate came out the chaos "what's going on? Why is everyone surrounding my locker?"

"Err maybe we should just go to the library and study" he says quickly trying to move Mitchie toward the direction but the girl wasn't budging.

"Nate tell me, what's going on? Why is everyone around my locker" she questions looking firm and determine.

"Mitch lets just go, please" Nate pleaded with his friend but to no veil as the girl pushed herself through the massive crowd, Nate groan as he followed after her this is not gonna be pretty

Finally managing to push her way through the crowd and reaching her locker, she stopped dead in her track as she stared at the red painted word that had be written with big bold letters on her locker door "SLUT" and she fell tears glistering her eyes, she knew she wasn't going to have it easy but she wasn't expecting this cruelty.

After the crowd realize who she was they instantly back away so anyone passing would see whats written there "Mitch" Nate whispers sympathetically as he watch the girl he cared about cry a silent tears. "Mitch come on let's go" he tried again tugging on her arm.

Mitchie shook her head slowly then turned around felling eyes at the back of her head, turning around her brown orbs came in contact with Miley's blue ones who stood across the hall staring back at her "you bitch!" exclaim the Latina as she advance toward her best friend.

Having good reflex Miley stood pushed of the wall and managed to avoid Mitchie's bitch slap but that didn't stop Mitchie from swinging another blow toward her friend as the two girls toppled with each other in a fight of rolling on the floor and throwing insults, punches and kicks at each other

"Fiiiiiigggghhhttt!" yells a student which then grabbed everyone's attention and they al ran toward the fight, with students pulling out they phones to video tape and connect it straight to YouTube and other student's phones.

Nate didn't know what to do with everyone crowding the fight left him no space to get through so he just ran toward the principle's office.

**/**

Mikayla clicked away on her mac at the school library trying to catch up with missed assignment then frown her brows as she saw students that were there run outside then her own best friend came running in along with her girlfriend, out of breath "what's going on?" she finally asks as the couple approach her

"Mitchie, Miley, fight, hallway, now!" was all Tess can get out before Mikayla was sprinting toward the library door with Caitlyn and Tess behind her

The trio reached the fight just in time as the principle had arrived and the crowd backed away as two security guard took both girls in their strong arms and separated them.

"Ms Torres, Ms Stewart my office now!" his voice boomed around the silent hallway making everyone jump into their skins.

The two girl finally calmed looked toward the crowd and spotted the reason why they were in the mess they were in as both pair of eyes locked onto Mikayla's.

The basketball player stared at her both girls and felt remorse wash all over her, this was all her fault. Miley and Mitchie had a nice friendship until she came along and messed it up and now they were fighting each other. Miley had a cut above her left eye with split lip while Mitchie had a split lip, a black-eye and a cut on her cheek.

The contact was broken as the two girls were being lead away by the guards as the principal yelled at everyone to get to they class. Mikayla watch as Miley and Mitchie disappeared down the hall and seath as her fellow schoolmates compare notes on who won, some said Mitchie others said Miley.

"I hope your proud of yourself, stud" Nate says sarcasm lace to his words before bumping his shoulder hard with Mikayla on his way.

Mikayla groans at the connect but couldn't blame Nate, but he was wrong she was not proud of herself, she managed to ruined a years of friendship just because she couldn't be honest

"Don't listen to him Kayla, he doesn't know anything" Tess's voice snapped her out of her thoughts

"But she's right Texas, I'm the reason their fighting I did this to them" she stated sounding angry at herself because no one was to blame "I manage to hurt the girl I love and the girl I care about" and tears was pooling down her cheeks

"Kay-" Tess reached her hand to touch the girl's shoulder but she pulled back

"Please jus-just leave me alone, I want to be alone" with that say the athletic turned around and walk off

"Mikayla!" Tess shouted after her but to no avail as the brunette kept walking down the hall and out of sight of the couple

"Just give her time baby, she'll come around" Caitlyn says trying to give her girlfriend comfort, a mess that was between three people has others hurting as well. Tess nods her head slowly as she let Cait lead her to class.

**/**

"The two of you sit there while I call your parents" the principle said sternly as he move toward his office and left the two girls in the waiting area

The two used to be best friend sat there in silence as each got lost in their thoughts "how could you" Mitchie finally says seething

"How could I? How could you? You lied and betrayed me" Miley says annoyed "we were suppose to best friend Mitchie but you went behind my back and hurt me like no one would" she stated with a broken voice

"I'm sorry-" Mitchie started but got cut off

"No, no! You don't get to say your sorry after what you did don't you dare, you were the only person in this world I never thought would hurt me but guess what Mitchie I was wrong because you have been screwing with my girlfriend behind my back, and you call yourself my best friend, no" the blue eyed girl shook her head as tears started pouring out her eyes

Mitchie looked at the girl and felt her heart clench at the pain that flashed "I never meant to hurt you Miles" she whispers and Miley lost it

"Then why did you! Why Mitchie why!" she shouts fuming as her face turn all kind of red

"I fell in love with her, I love her Miles I-"

"No! Don't! I don't want to hear it" Miley shouts go which Mitchie just kept quiet "she was the only person I opened my heart to, I thought she was different I-" Miley says after a few minutes of silence but then broke down into sobs

Mitchie stood up from where she was sitting and approach the girl, she reached out her hand trying to comfort her "Miley-"

"Don't touch me!" yells the southern girl touching the arms that always brought warmth and comfort to her just a few weeks ago "don't touch me, don't you dare touch me!"

"Im sorry, I'm so sorry Miles you gotta understand how sorry I am, I love you Miles your like my sister and I never wanted to hurt Miley please-"

"But you did! You hurt me the moment you kissed her, you hurt me the moment you started feeling more than friendly feeling toward her, you hurt me like no one else and for that I'll never forgive you" she finally pause and wiped her tears quickly calming herself "from now on I don't know you, you don't know me, we done being friends we done talking to each other"

"Mile-"

"Your dead to me Mitchie, your as dead as my mum has been, we through" and with that said she stopped talking and Mitchie can see the walls that Miley has built around other people being build up for her and that hurt, Miley's words hurt

"We-we c-can't we'll work it out we'll make it, we been through so much Miles please don't throw it away" Mitchie cries and Miley could careless not long ago if Mitchie as so much as had a pout Miley will feel like her world has tumbled down but now watching the girl cry she couldn't careless

"You threw it away, not me Michelle" she called her by her full name, Miley has never called her by her full name

"Miley-" but the crying girl got cut off when a voice call put to her friend- wait ex best friend's name

"Bud are your alright?" Robbie asks as he kneeled down where her daughter sat, he chance a glance toward Mitchie and fell remorse for her despise what Miley told him happened Robbie still sees Mitchie as the girl who held his baby girl when he kicked out the house, the girl who has been Miley's rock during their saddest time when his wife passed away and the girl who yelled at him for being so stupid in kicking Miley out when finding out she was gay.

"I'm fine daddy" Miley croaks out bro keenly and Robbie fell his heart break at his baby girl so he pulled her close to his body and hugged her

"I got you baby girl" he whispers while missing the top of her head, he chance another glance toward Mitchie but the girl has been staring the title floor since he got here and hasn't look up

"Mr Stewart, thanks for coming" said the principle coming out his office "I don't know what had gotten to the two of them but fighting is not condone in my school...now since Mr Torres won't be joining us it won't be fair to discuss the matter in hand but what I suggest is both girls go home and attend detention for the next two weeks" he said finally as Robbie nods understandably "maybe you girls can sort out whatever it is and get a fresh start" he gave them a tight smile before shaking Mr Stewart's hand and walking back to his office

Robbie sighs "alright looks like the day is over for you girls, let go home" Miley stood and follow after her dad "Mitchie you wanna a ride home?" he asks because well he didn't want to leave her alone even though she and Miley couldn't stand each other

Mitchie finally looking up she glance toward Miley behind Robbie's shoulder and found Miley glaring at her and her previous words echo in her mind 'your dead to me' over and over "no thank you Mr Stewart, I'll find a ride home" she croaks and Robbie nods sadly at the girl

"Alright, well see you around Mitchie" he said as he guides Miley away. If Mitchie had look up in that moment she would see Miley glance her way but she didn't she was to worn out and broken to do anything as the two Stewart disappear out of sight

"Mitch!" the girl in question look up to see her guy best friend in the doorway, upon seeing the state Mitchie was in, Nate approach her and envelop her into a hug and that's all it took for her to break down into sobs "sshh its ok Mitch, it'll be ok" he whispers trying to comfort her, his hurt hurt for her

"No it's not Nate, nothing will ever be ok, sh-she hates me I'm dead to her Nate" she said between her sobs and Nate just held onto her tighter as Mitchie buried her face into his neck, wetting him but he didn't mind, she needed him and he was going to be there

Feeling eyes on them Nate looked up and felt his anger grow times 10 at the girl who stood at the doorway looking at him like a lost puppy.

Mikayla stood there staring at the girl she loves and cares about and her felt hurt so much she felt like she was going to have a heart attack, watching Mitchie cry was just to much for her to bare she moved toward the two but Nate's heating glare stopped her.

The two connected eyes brown/brown and the look Nate gives her already says 'leave before I kick your ass' but she stood her ground and glared back 'no' and moved again 'I mean it Mikayla, don't you think you have hurt her enough, it's your fault she's hurting'

'I want to fix it' Nate was getting annoyed at the girl's persistent now 'you can't! You have done enough and because of you Miley hates her, just go' Nate practically scream at her through they new way of communication and Mikayla pause, he was right it is her fault and the best way to help Mitchie right now is to give her space and talk to the source of Mitchie's pain...Miley. She sighs and with her sighs says 'I'm sorry' Nate couldn't careless though as he sat there with unchanged face

Looking at Mitchie one more time the basketball player turned and walked away, she gotta fix this she needs to fix this she couldn't stand the thought of seeing Mitchie hurting, she loved her to much and if she really wanted to make Mitchie happy again she needed to have a serious talk with Miley.

Mikayla sighs as she though of everything that had happen since she joined the basketball team, when she was a nobody life was good no heart was breaking and no one was hurting but upon her joining and gaining this popularity had manage to hurt two of the most popular girls at school.

Since their were little Miley and Mitchie had always had a strong relationship that was unbreakable but then she came into their lives and now the most powerful strongest many years of friendship was over because of her, she should of listen to her instincts to stay a nobody because like mama said its never wrong.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**ok so that was the longest none update ever lol, sorry about guys if you read my thee stories you would already grasps that I'm a lazy person but I'll try and update as much cause I want this story done with like seriously, anyway hope you guys enjoyed reading that, until next time lovelies ;).**


	35. Chapter 35

**LoVe WaR**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Mitchie curls into her bed as she continues crying that's what she's been doing since she and Nate had gotten home, Nate had insisted that their return to his but Mitchie had refused in fear of seeing Shane and resulting in doing something she will regret so she begged Nate to take her home and as soon as she walked inside the quiet house she went straight to her room, reached over her nightstand and retrieve the framed photograph of younger her and Miley at the beach building a sand castle both girls had wide big smiles on their faces and looked so innocent never imagined they will once be teared apart by a girl.

The brunette clutch to the frame tightly against her chest and sobbed hard replaying those hurtful words from Miley earlier, she had lost her best friend the girl who she been through so much with she was gone just like that because her heart fell for the wrong person, it's true when they say _"the heart wants what it wants"_ thinking back if she had just let Mikayla break it off with Miley maybe things would of turned out differently or would it? Miley was heartbroken not only by Mikayla the first person to ever make the almighty _'I don't do relationship or love'_Miley fall and Mitchie the girl who has been like a sister to her since they were little and if Mitch were to put herself in Miley's shoe she would be dying inside she never wanted this.

Losing Miley was one of the worse idea she imagined would ever happen if the girl were to ever find out about her and Mikayla and it doesn't help in the way she found out either, Shane Gray was a total bastard who should die a painful death then burn in hell Mitchie knew those words were kind of cruel but she couldn't give a fuck to be honest, Shane had been ruining her life since the day he hit puberty he wasn't the same sweet boy that Mitchie had met when they were 14, he's now vicious and ruthless and Mitchie hated him she hated so much that she never thought she could ever hate someone as much

"Hey" she heard as her sobs now turned into small hiccups already knowing who it was she didn't bother looking up just continue burying her head into her soft wet pillow, wishing her best friend was here right now with her but that would never happen again cause Miley hated her, just thinking about that makes her want to cry again so she let out a small whimper

"I made you some soup" Nate tried hearing the whimper coming from the girl, he hated seeing her like this, he knew he should check on Miley too but at least she had her dad to keep his eyes on her but Mitchie? Mitchie had no one expect for him and Miley well now just him he guess "Mitch? Please try to at least eat something" he said frowning at realising the girl hasn't eaten since the whole mess, she was going to make herself sick

"I'm not hungry please Nate I just want to be alone" she mumbles against her pillow and Nate's frown deepens even more

"That's not possible Mitch I'm not leaving you in this state" he said his voice showing its concern "sweetie-"

"Nate please, I know your only trying to help but I don't think you understand what I'm going through, I'm confused, hurt and lost I lost my best friend over a girl a girl who I should stop feeling this feelings for but somehow I can't I can't fucking stop loving her so please just let me be" Nate was taken aback by the outburst to say the least not only has Mitchie never yelled at him but swear she does but that's only occasionally "don't worry it's not like I'm going to try and kill myself" she blurts out bluntly she knew that's what Nate was mostly worried about

"Are you sure?" what you can't blame him for asking she's after all his best friend and he gotta be sure before leaving her all by herself in this big ass of a house

"I'm sad Nate not suicidal or that depress to take my own myself I'll be ok" she confirms now finally sitting against the headboard of her bed

Nate sighs looks like that was her final answer "alright fine but if you need me I'm only a phone call away Mitch so please do call me" he says seriously as she nods he bends down toward her and hugged her

"I love you baby, please stay strong and everything will be alright" he whispers before kissing the side of her head and pulling away and with a small tight smile and a wave he was gone.

Mitchie sighs, ruining her fingers through her unkempt hair she hasn't been bothering to sort it out, what who thinks about appearance when you have so much drama going on in your life? No one that's who ok maybe posh people but still.

She sighed once again and looked down at the frame and felt like the two small girls were mocking her with their perfect smiles and innocent eyes she wish she could go back to that day and relive it again when things seemed and looked simpler for both of them but like the saying goes _nothing is ever easy in life_.

**/**

Miley groans as she heard a knock coming through her door "go away" she mumbles but then her dad's voice comes through the closed door

"Bud someone is here to see you" he says

"Well tell whoever it is to go away, I'm not in the mood to seeing anyone" she calls out as she heard her dad sigh

"Okay but just so you know she said her name is Lily? But I'll tell her to leave"

"Lily?" Miley questions in wonder as her dad stays silence behind her closed door "err tell her I'll be down in a few" she replied as she heard her dad's footstep walk away.

Miley got out of her bed for the first time since getting home and decided to change her outfit she had no idea why she was even changing her clothes but she guess she just didn't want to stay in the same clothes.

**/**

The brunette finally came down the stairs and walked into the living room where she found the blonde haired skateboarder sat on the couch with her dad across the room "err hi" she said as Lily turned to look at her

"Hi" she said as the two girls stood there in silence

"Err I'll let you girls to it" Robbie said as he walked out the room living the two girls alone

"Um do you wanna take a walk on the beach?" the blonde asks as Miley nods, the two teens then proceed to walk out the Stewarts home as their headed down toward the beach

/

The two have been walking for a while now and since then no one has said a thing, both just lost in their own thoughts until Lily couldn't take it anymore and spoke

"So um how you doing?" she ask and mentally scold herself for asking such a stupid question and it showed when Miley only glance at her with a look she couldn't read before looking away "right stupid question I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that it was silly I mean after everything and I'm just being so insensitive and-" the blonde's rambling got cut off when Miley finally spoke

"I'm fine, kind of I mean as fine as one can be after finding out her girlfriend and best friend stabbed her on the back I guess" she quietly stated before taking a seat at the sand Lily following her move

"I heard about what happened today, you're okay?" what's with you asking how she's doing what do you think you idiot! Lily yet again scold herself

Miley shrug staring ahead at the waves that crushed against the pier "I been better I guess" pause and a silence except for the waves crushing "you know I told her she's dead to me" she whispers so quietly that Lily would of missed it if she wasn't paying attention to her but she was

"But you didn't mean that right?" questions the blonde because even though she hasn't been at Sea View High for months yet she heard stories about Mitchie and Miley and for the latter to pronounce those words to her friend was just...impossible

"Of course not I was angry not at Mikayla not her by at myself"

"Miley you can't really believe what happened is your fault right cause that's not true you didn't push them to cheat" the blonde skater said not wanting the girl to feel at fault

"No I don't, I'm not blaming myself for they cheating thieving asses" she said anger laced to her words at just the thought of the two other girl's betrayal "I'm blaming myself for being so weak in forgiving her I mean as much as I want to hate Mitchie I can't I can't find it in me to do so all I keep seeing is the girl that has been there for me through ups and down until now, I said she's dead to me but she's far from it, I never wrote the word slut on her locker I would never do that because there's nothing I hate more than seeing Mitchie sad or even upset and when I saw her today she looked absolutely shattered and all I wanted was to push all that's going on and hug her, hug her and tell her that everything is going to be ok that WE will be ok then I went and told her she was dead to me, I don't even know why I said those words" now she sounded near tear just at the thought

"Well it was in a heat of a moment, you were angry and people say bad things when they are angry Miley stop blaming yourself" Lily said trying to comfort the girl

"But I can't I keep picturing Mitchie's hurtful face as I told her she was dead to me, how could I say that to her" she was in point of crying now

"Then forgive her, go talk to her and forgive her maybe then it will also help you stop blaming yourself"

"I can't! Despise me feeling like this I can't forgive her, you can't imagine how I'm feeling Lily you can't imagine the feeling of having the girl you called a sister and the one you were in love with do this to you, I-I keep seeing those pictures Shane showed maybe it would of been different if she had told me herself"

"Well would it? Would it of made a difference if she did?"

"Yes! Yes it would because then it would of been between me and her and I would look past it because she was honest with me instead of me finding out from someone else for that matter and in front of the whole damn school, I feel like an idiot"

Lily was quiet now not knowing what to say because yeah what do you say in cases like this "I'm sorry Miles I wish there was anything I can do to help"

"Well you can't, no one can unless someone provides me with a freaking time machine for me to go back in turn and stop myself for falling for Mikayla thinking she was different than other girls that I have been with, this is why I never took the time to get to know someone past a one night stand, love hurts love fucking hates more than a fucking bullet and I just got shot by not one bullet but two and I just feel like I have no heart left because all of the pieces has been shatter so no there's nothing you or anyone else could do" by now Miley was sobbing, her tears pouring out like a river

"Miley-"

"No! Don't just don't please" and she stood up and took off running while sobbing her heart out, since the whole ordeal happen she hasn't talked to anyone about how she's feeling until now, and she felt like her heart kept breaking into pieces when it supposed to get better

Lily sadly sigh as she watch Miley running in the distance ignoring or not hearing her calls for her name, all she wanted was to take the girl out for a fresh air but then this happens, Lily sighs again before shaking her head at the thought of what her teammate did to the broken hearted girl "Mikayla you're an idiot" she whispers in the night air before turning around and heading toward her house with head cast downward.

**/**

Mikayla annoyingly yanked her locker open as she threw her basketball gear inside, she just finish out of practice and she was beyond spend, both Miley and Mitchie didn't show up today leaving Amber in charge of the squad to which the black haired girl was more than happy to take over as far as to pronounce herself the new cheer captain. Mikayla shook her head before a voice appeared beside her

"Well well if it isn't the ladies' man" she turned her head side way and saw a grinning Shane Gray leaning against the closed locker next to Mikayla's "Where's your girlfriends? Heard they got into a fight" Shane said with an amuse teasing voice "that's classic so who won?" he questions before chuckling either failing to notice that Mikayla ignore him or he just didn't care

Mikayla angrily shut off her locker and turned to walk away but then stopped at Shane's voice

"You know I always knew Mitchie was a slut when we dated but she for her to go after her best friend's girlfriend? That's just past being a slut" said while he laughed

Mikayla turned around with a menace look in her eyes, not even thinking twice about it she belted up her hand into a fist and lushly connected it with Shane's jaw making the boy stumble back in pain and Mikayla didn't think twice as she kicked him in the ribs while he was down making him whimper in pain, thinking about the pain he caused she kept hitting him over and over not caring that her hand was bleeding not even caring to investigate who's blood was it all she knew was Shane has gone far and he needed to be taught a lesson

By now a few students that were still around school were gathered to watch the display as some filmed the whole thing. After seeing the boy couldn't take it anymore Mikayla pulled back from him but then gripped hard on his hair pulling his face up to look at him and Shane was covered in blood

"You are lucky I'm letting you walk away to your sad pathetic little life that you have, you think you owe this school when everyone here hates you no one likes you Shane and it's just a matter of time until you realise it, you will end up alone leaving in a caravan while all you do is drink your pathetic life away making you an alcoholic bastard with no life you will be the laughing stock of this town you will be that fat man that kids picks on, and I will never ever scoop to your standards because guess what Gray You. Are. Nothing!" and with that said she releases her grip but not before punching him squared in the nose "that's for Mitchie" and shoved him back against the lockers making him hit it hard as he groans.

Mikayla then turned around and noticed the crowd around, she straightened her clothes then like a boss walked away as the students parted like the red sea watching Mosses walk through.

**/**

Mikayla sighs as she stared up at the two story house that she so much itched to knock at, deciding if she should or not, she knew she had to talk to Miley but she just wanted to check on _her_ and see if _she_was fine. Sighing again the basketball player cut off the engine of her car before getting out the vehicle and walking up toward the steps.

She knocked a few times but to no a vial, she kept trying but still no answer. She glanced at her phone and see she's been knocking for the past 30 minutes deciding to call up the girl she pressed green and waited as it rang but it sending her to voicemail. Frowning her brows the Latina went around the back looking for an available open widows but nothing. Signing in defeat she started heading to the front until her eyes landed on a slightly barely opened window, being the skilful that she was the brunette was able to get the window wide open and host herself up and inside the house.

Looking around to what the room was she found that she was inside the downstairs toilet, she quickly got out and walked up the stairs and toward the room she was looking for, when she reached the room the door was open and Mikayla's heart skipped a beat as well as ache at the sight. There lay on her bed was Mitchie curled into a ball with what Mikayla can identify as a picture frame.

She slowly walked toward the bed and decided if to either wake the girl up or not but she looked so peaceful despise the tears stained cheeks, bags underneath her eyes and red nose. The girl was truly breath-taking despise any sort of form

Finally making up her mind Mikayla knew exactly what to do, she slowly crawl on the bed and lay next to Mitchie before spooning her from behind, she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's waist and smiled as Mitchie moved in closer to her warm embrace. She then nuzzled her face between Mitch's neck breathing deeply as she inhaled the girl's scent how she has missed it

If someone was to look at her now would think she's a creep or a weirdo but she didn't care, she missed this girl way to much that her heart ached to hold her again to hear her say she loves Mikayla and make love to her, she gently kissed her warm neck and heard Mitch moan/whimper in her sleep before steering awake

The slightly dazed girl turned around to the body that was press against her back and came face to face with Mikayla, she instantly went to pull back but the older girl wouldn't let her as she held on tighter and closer "hi" Mikayla finally whispers

"Hi" Mitchie whispers back her throat felt dry making it hurts

"How are you pretty girl" Mikayla asks as she moved a piece of hair out of Mitch's face.

The girl in question looked down and pulled her face slightly away from Mikayla's touch making the other girl frown "I miss you" Mikayla started

"Don't Mikayla please" she pleads almost in the verge of tears and it broke Mikayla's heart to see her like this

"I'm so sorry baby, please don't cry pretty girl I hate it when you cry" Mikayla says brushing away Mitchie's tears

"What are you doing here?" Mitch finally asks

"I wanted to check on you, see how you were doing" Mikayla stated as Mitchie nods "go back to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up" she said kissing Mitchie's forehead she knew the girl wasn't ready to go back to being them so she avoided kissing her lips even though she was dying to do so, she refrain herself. She didn't want Mitchie pulling away from her, she couldn't bare it.

Mitchie nods before turning back around giving Mikayla her back as the two resume they position and Mitchie felt content as she slipped back to sleep. Mikayla kissed the back of her head before nuzzling her neck once more. She'll deal with this whole drama later but from now she just wanna hold the girl she loves and show her that her feelings hasn't changed she'll forever love Mitchie Torres.

* * *

**TBC.**


	36. Chapter 36

**LoVe WaR**

* * *

******Chapter 36**

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Miley sighs for what felt like the millionth times that morning as she stared up at the house she used to call her second home actually scratch that, before Robbie had start acting like a father again this house was where Miley had spend most of her times in so technically Mitchie's house was like her first home before her own.

Finally picking up the courage to get out of her porch, the cheerleader adjusted her uniform skirt as she walked up toward the front door and contemplate if she should knock or not, looking down her wrist watch she figured Mitchie would still be asleep so she tipped toed and reached up the door frame and retrieved the spare key that is usually kept there and unlock the door

When she walked in she took in her surrendering the silence around her before heading up the stairs toward Mitch's room. She stopped just right outside the closed door and took in a deep breath before taking the handle in her palm and pushing open the wooden door just as she opened her mouth and was about to speak the sight before her stopped her in her track

There laying in her was Mitchie peacefully sleeping but that's not what had caught the cheerleader's attention but the person who was positioned protectively behind her so called ex best friend. Mikayla laid behind Mitchie holding her closer to her chest with the girls fingers laced together as it came to rest in front of Mitchie

Feeling like she was being watched the basketball player cracked one of her eye open and stared toward the source of the intense feeling and caught Miley's hurtful blurry eyes stare back at her, Mikayla looked down in her arms and found Mitchie peacefully asleep before looking back at Miley catching onto what the brunette must of he thinking

"Mil-" but she was cut off by said girl who glared at her before turning around and leaving

"Shit!" Mikayla mumbles under her breath as she tried her best to untangle herself from Mitchie without waking her up which was unsuccessful because brown sleepy doe stared at her in confusion

"What's going on?" Mitch questions with grocky voice as she sat up so Mikayla was free to move out the bed

"Err Miley was just here a few seconds ago and saw us" she explained while putting on her shoe she has to make Miley understand that nothing happened although she doubt that she'll believe her after everything

"Oh god she probably thinks we still going behind her back, she already hates me I don't need to give her more reasons to had me" the shorter and younger of the two panicked

"Mitch Mitch, it'll be alright I'll talk to her, okay? Calm down" soothed Mikayla as Mitchie calms down kissing her forehead the basket player left the room in a hurry praying Miley hasn't let yet

**/**

Miley sniffles as she tried hard to keep the tears at bay from rolling down her cheeks, she was so sick of crying and feeling like her world just kept crashing down each time. When she woke all she had in mind was to talk to Mitchie just the two of them finally talk she was not prepared to walk in and find her ex cuddled with her ex best friend who she had cheated on Miley with

She was so stupid to think that she and Mitchie could actually solve this and get past it but they won't they will never be how they used to be because Miley will find it had to trust Mitchie again because what happened will always remind in her mind. She almost jumped at the tap on her passenger window, looking up from where her head was rested against the steering and almost groan at seeing Mikayla standing there who mouthed to her to unlock the door

She complated it at first but then unlocked the door before Mikayla got in "hi" was the first thing the basket baller said to which Miley rolled her eyes at "I'm so so sorry Miles I've never met to hurt you in anyway you have to understand that"

"Then why did you? Of all people that you could screw with Mikayla you had to choose my best friend why?" Miley asks angrily glaring at the other girl

"I wasn't screwing her I love her what Mitchie and did was out of love and-"

"Don't! Don't you dare! If you love her then what was I to you! Someone you can just mess around with!" she was beyond angry now and her the redden in her face shows

"No okay I care about you Miley I really did and I still do but I-" she paused looking down ashamed "I love Mitchie" she whispers but Miley still heard her, the cheerleader scoffs "we never met to hurt you" Mikayla says finally looking up at the girl beside her

"Go to hell, both of you!" she seethed through clenched teeth

"Miley please ok if you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me but Mitchie loves you too much to lose you please just just talk to her she's your friend-"

"If she didn't want to lose me than she wouldn't have gone behind my back and as far as I'm concern she's no longer a friend of mine now get out of my car!" she angrily but lowly said

"Miley-"

"Get the fuck out!" she screamed angrily pointing at the passenger door

"I'm sorry I really am but I'll always care about you Miley Stewart and I know I don't deserve your forgiven but at least forgive Mitchie, you two have been through so much together to let this drift you apart" and with that said the brunette got out the car as she watched Miley not waste anytime in speeding out the Torres driveway as she drove down the streets

Mikayla sighed as the small silver porch disappeared out of sight before turning around and heading back inside, shutting the door behind her

When she walked back inside Mitchie's room she found the girl standing by the window with arms crossed over her chest "hey, your okay?" she questions as she tried to approach the girl who signalled for her not to "Mitch-"

"I think you should go" the girl said lowly as she avoided looking into those brown orbs that was piercing so deep into hers

Mikayla went to say something but realised the girl needed space and she'll give it to her but she had to let her know that she would always be here for her whenever she needs her "ok I'll go but just promise me you'll attend school today" she said taking a step toward the other girl

"I don't know I'll think about it" Mitchie says and Mikayla knew despise her wanting the girl to come she knew she couldn't push her so she accept her answer

"Okay well if you changed your mind then I'll see you at school" she gave a small tight smile to which Mitchie tried to returned before turning around to walk out but then turned back around again "Mitch?" the girl in question looked up at the girl who her heart beloved to "I love you" Mikayla says and waited to see what the girl would do but when she didn't receive a reply back she just nods her head slowly before walking out the room and house

As soon as the sound of the front door shutting closed echoed around the silence house, the brunette let out the sob she's been holding since Mikayla walked back inside the room out, clutching at her chest as she sat on the edge of her bed and sobbed. How she managed to hold herself together while the brunette stood in front of her was unbelievably hard because all she wanted was to throw herself into Mikayla's arms and have he tell her everything will be alright, kiss her and just lay the whole day with her and it killed her not being able to proclaim her love for the girl when Mikayla did because she wants Miley back into her love and if that was going to happen then she needed to push her feelings for Mikayla away and gt her best friend back because nothing is worth losing Miley even if her heart was aching at the thought of having to let Mikayla go she had to do it. Miley was her everything and she couldn't lose her.

**/**

"Ugh would you two break it up already!" Mikayla says disgusted at her best friend and teammate's making out against the brunette's locker

"Oops sorry Kayla" Tess says blushing

"Whatever you guys are disgusting" she joked while opening her locker and extending her books

"So how you doing man, heard you beat up Shane" Caitlyn says impressed "and plus I saw him this morning really did a number on him" Caitlyn explained at the look of wonder on Mikayla's face Caitlyn had left before the whole hallway scene had happened

"Your lucky his to a shame to say that he got beaten up by a girl or else you would of been suspended for fight Kay" Tess says with a frown on her face

Mikayla shrugs before turning around to face the couple, something seems different about them she just don't know what, she let her eyes travel down her best friend to try and pick up what on her body language but nothing but then her eyes landed on they linked fingers then stared back to they glowing faces and like a light bulb her eyes widen

"Please tell me you didn't" Mikayla gasps still wide eyes

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tess nervously questions as she shift awkwardly under Mikayla's gaze

"I thought you were going to wait until you got married?" she asks confused as well as disappointed she didn't want Tess giving herself away in high school it's not that she doesn't like Caitlyn she does she just didn't want Tess to get hurt badly if things didn't turn out right

"I know but I also said I'll wait until I fell in love and I love Cait and she loves me" the blonde ends with a smile toward her girlfriend "it's my decision Kayla I know your only looking out for me but I'm a big girl and I don't need looking after" the blonde explained then added at Mikayla's frown "I love you Kay your the best sister I have never had" she said while the two friends hugged each other

"don't hurt her ok?" Mikayla stated directing her question toward Caitlyn

"Yeah I won't I promise I love her" Caitlyn promised taking he girlfriend's fingers between hers

"Yeah just keep that in mind because if you hurt her than it's your funeral" she glaring at Caitlyn trying to look threatening

Tess burst out laughing at best friend who then stares at her in confusion "sometimes it's hard to take you serious Kayla" she pinched the girl's cheeks before taking Cait's hand and tagging hr toward they homeroom as Mikayla follows grumbling under her breath

**/**

"So I been hearing a few rumours of certain people taking up my spot as captain while I was away, let me remind you this is and will always be my squad, you understand?" Miley says glaring at the other girls in front of her but mostly her glare was directed at Amber who rolled her eyes

"Now I have a few announcement to make, Amber if you could just step out here next me" she instructed as the black African American girl did as her captain said and came down from the blenches and stood next to Miley "as you see Amber standing here from now on she'll be the co-captain of this squad" Miley announced as everyone started a confused mumbles to what's going on

"Omg really? Thank you thank you, I promise I will not let you down" exclaim the girl as Miley just gave her a small smile and pushed her off of her "thank you!" she squeaks again

"Mmhmm heard you the first time" Miley says annoyed "now as for-"

"What are you doing?" a voice at the back spoke which holted everyone in silence

"I'm sorry where you talking to me?" Miley asks sarcasm would of been understatement

"Yes I'm talking to you so stop with the sarcasm co-captain is my spot and you know it" by now the other girl has came to stand where Miley was and now the two friends were at each other's faces

"Well I just remove you from post and seeing how this is MY squad I can do whatever I like" I snarl glaring at the girl she once called best friend

"Why are you being like this! How many time do I have to apologise to you! I'm sorry for what I did Miles-"

"Don't call me that! Only my REAL friends are allow to call me that!"

"What real friends I'm the only real friend you have got"

"And what a mistake that was!" Miley scoffs

"You know what screw you I have been trying to get you to forgive me but you never will would you no matter what I try well guess what Miles I would of if the roles were reserved I love you and I'm so sorry for ever hurting but I'm not gonna stand here and let you kick me while I'm down so I'm done I'm done trying to get you to give me a second chance I'm just done, you told me I was dead to you? Well guess what I am" and with that said Mitchie turned and marched out of the gym

Miley stood there staring at the spot Mitchie was just standing not long ago, she felt like a jerk all Mitchie has been trying to do was ask for another chance and she was pushing her away, turning to walk after her friend she stopped in her track once she saw the back of Miakyla leave out the gym's door and her heart just shattered more because she realised that Mikayla will always choose Mitchie

Holding her tears at bay she turned toward her squad "practice is cancel everyone just go home" and she run out the gym herself, she couldn't still be here after what just happened

**/**

"Mitchie! Mitch wait!" Mikayla yells as she juggle after the girl "Mitchie" she tried again but it seemed to fall into dead ears "hey" Mikayla says finally catching up to the girl outside

"Let me go Mikayla I can't be here I have to get out here" Mitchie cried as Mikayla pulled her into her arms

"Okay fine but I'm coming with you" she said already turning to head toward her truck

"What? What about practice?"

"I don't care about practice couch can take me off the team I don't care but I'm not leaving you on your own" she took Mitchie's hand into hers and tagged her along toward her car as the two left school

Miley shuffles her feet around as she walked the empty hallway to the car park she was so distracted by her thought she didn't see someone fall beside her "penny for your thoughts?" the girl looked up and stared at Nate's smiling face

"Hi Nate" Miley greets as the two friends continues on walking toward the school exit

"So um sorry I haven't asked how you since the whole thing happened" he said feeling guilty for his behaviour, Miley was his friend to but he has been more concentrate on Mitchie then both girls

"It's ok I knew she needed someone there with her" Miley shrugs as the two reached outside and headed toward the car park

"So then how are you? Nate questions as they stop by Miley's car

"Getting there I guess" shrug the brunette

Nate nods "I'm sorry this has happen Miles but she's really hurting not having you in her life anymore, just please talk to her talk things out to her" Nate stated as Miley looked down "I know you don't want to hear this but she loves her, she tried not to but you can't help who your heart beats for and she's your friend she's your Mitchieken don't you want her to be happy after the douche bag that is my brother? Think about it Miles" Nate said sincerely not trying to hurt the girl anymore "and again I'm sorry for what happened" and with that said Nate hugged the girl, gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking toward his car

Miley go inside her own car and sighed her head was hurting from all that has happen, she knew Nate was right she even saw how protectively Mikayla had held Mitchie and witness Mikayal's departure after her friend had left the gym and realised these two were meant to be together but it still hurt like a bullet knowing your first love was someone's love and that someone happen to be your friend but like Nate said you can't help who your heart beats for and Mikyla and Mitchie's hearts beats for each other and who was she to stand in the way of that there was way to many fishes in the sea for her anyway

**/**

"Alright you can just sit in the living room while I take a shower I feel sticky" Mikayla says as she shut the front door of her house behind them

"Umm is it okay it I just lay down? I'm feeling lightheaded" Mitchie says as Mikayla stares at her in concern "I'm fine I just feel tired" she explained at the look that crossed Mikayla's features

"Well you can lay on my bed, these couches are really comfortable for laying" Mikayla said as she lead the girl toward her room "well you can lay there while I grab a quick shower" she said as Mitchie crawls into the bed and lay her head onto the pillow

Mikayla smiles adoring at the girl before turning and leaving out the door to take a refreshing shower, when Mikayla walked back into her room a few seconds ago she saw Mitchie was fast asleep and looking peaceful as ever, she smiled before getting her cloths and walking out again leaving the girl to sleep peacefully

Just as Mikayla left the room and shut the door behind her, Mitchie's phone started ringing on top of Mikayla's drawer, it rang about 10 times but the owner of the phone was to deep in her slumber to hear before a message beeped which read 'I forgive you Mitch, be happy I love you Mitchieken' from Miley

Just then the body on the bed roll around as her hand knocked over the drawer knocking the phone onto the floor as parts fly out and her hand limply rested at the edge of the bed, anyone looking at her would see she looks almost as if she's...dead.

* * *

******TBC!**


	37. Chapter 37

**LoVe WaR**

* * *

**A/N: hey guys merry belated Christmas and a happy new year...omg this story has been going on for 2 years now, I think so I'm gonna work hard in finishing it LOOL ps: sorry for the late delay but writers block you know :( pps: sorry for any mistakes, I'm really lazy and it's now 1:44am..I'm tired...anyway ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Mikayla smiles to herself as she finished her shower, feeling her tense muscles relax after that refreshing shower, she stepped out the shower and stared herself in the mirror, yup she looked fresh smiling once again the brunette proceed to get dress after she was done she threw the used towel on the hamper before letting herself out the bathroom

When she approach her bedroom she slowly knocked just in case the other brunette was awake and she didn't want to invande her privacy but after she receieved silence after a few knocks she figured Mitchie was still asleep so she carefully cracked the door open slowly before walking in and surely she found Mitchie still asleep peacefully

Mikayla smiles to herself the girl was truly beautiful and so adorable when she slept the brunette's brows frown as she took in the mess that was Mitchie's phone all smashed out of its original places before twaddling toward the discarded device and picking them up by pieces, after she was done she placed the device on top of the drawer

Mikayla stood up on her whole fully height and looked at the body laying calmly in her bed and got the weirdest feeling of something not being right, she sat on the edge of her bed then reached out to the girl "Mitch" she shock her shoulder but the girl almost went flying by that simple movement that wasn't even meant to do that and Mikayla got worried "Mitchie wake up!" she said a little loudly but when she recieved no reply from said girl she touched her skin with her hand and pulled back immediately with a yelp

"What the fuck! Shit your burning up!" she claim as she leap out onto her feet and turned Mitchie over her back then scan her body, no injuries whatsoever so she touched her skin again and yelp, the girl was burning up as if she was set on fire!

"Mitchie come on wake up!" Mikayla says freaking out as she shook the girl once again by when she again didn't receive a response she felt for the girl's pulse and breathed in relief when she found one but a very weak one at that but still it was something than nothing

Quickly getting out the bed, the brunette picked up her trunk keys before hosteling the girl into her arms and carrying her out the room, house and toward her trunk, she gotta get her to the hospital

As she placed the unconscious in her trunk, Mikyala went around to get into the driver's side almost tripping in her wake. She closed the trunk door behind her and started the engine before wiping her phone out and dialling a number she thought she'll never dial.

**/**

Nate Gray paced the length of his bedroom as he mess with his already curly hair as the phone once again sent him to voicemail

"Damn it Mitch, pick up the freaking phone!" He barely cussed but he was frustrated and worried about his friend's well being

Just as he went to redial Mitchie's number, his phone started ringing with unknown number. He wanted to cancel the call so he can try Mitchie again but something in him told him to pick it up

"Hello?" The curly haired boy answers

"Nate? Hi, it's Mikayla" he heard before rolling his eyes, what does she want now, it's her fault two of his friends are now enemies

"Look Mikayla this isn't a good time-" but he was cut off short

"Look I don't have time ok just meet me at the hospital" and Nate was alert, hospital? What?

"Wait, what? Why?" He asks as he stopped his pacing

"Its Mitchie, look I'm driving atm and I any use the phone just meet me there and I'll explain it there" and with that said the Latina girl ended the call

Nate didn't even listen to any of the things Mikayla said as his mind was gone as soon as Mikayla said "it's Mitchie" and without thinking twice he was racing out of his room, bumping hard into Shane on the way

He got into his car and decided to all Miley, despite what had happened he knew Miley deserved know and also he knew Miley still cared but the girl didn't pick up which restored to Nate leaving a message as he speeded down to the hospital

**/**

Miley was once again at the same spot as she was a few days ago, the same spot where she and Lily had sat and talked before she had ran off away from the girl

Miley smiles out toward the wave as she finally came to the conclusion that she was starting to like the blonde girl and a realisation that Mitchie's happiness was and always will be everything to her so she had sent Mitchie a text wishing her luck with Mikayla because she wanted her happy

Mitchie has been through so muh with that douche bag Shane that she deserved someone who treats her how she's supposed to be treated...like a princess and if Mikayla treats her like that then who was she to stand against that

And besides its not like she can force Mikayla in being in love with her. Just seeing ten cuddle up like that on Mitchie's bed was enough to tell Miley that, they supposed to be together and that they looked really adorable together

She smiles at the thought at that as weird as it was, Miley really found herself rooting for Mikayla and Mitchie. Just then her phone began to buzz she pulled it out of her pocket only to discover its Nate calling her

Not wanting to hear another lecture about hers and Mitchie's friendship from the boy, the let it ring until it went to voicemail.

The brunette finally stood up from the sand, dusted it off of her butt clad short and decided to pay a certain blonde a visit and see of her theory is right about liking her.

**/**

It's been two hours since Mikayla had brought Mitchie in, an hour and half since Nate ran through the double doors and still no news on the said brunette

These doctors were really trying to give two teen a heart attack by making them wait. Both Nate and Mikayla were pacing up and down chewing on they fingernails, hoping and praying that someone will come out and tell them something, anything.

And as if they prayer just got answer, the grey haired doctor who had rolled Mitchie away walked up to the two teens stopping them at mid pacing

"You guys here for Mitchie Torres?" He asks as he read off of his chart

"Yes!" Both teens exclaimes in unison, almost freaking the doctor out

"Is she okay?" Mikayla asks

"Well you guys related to her?" And they face fell, maybe if they explained their situation he'll listen?

"Well not exactly but-" Nate started before getting cut off

"I'm sorry guys but I can't tell you of her situation if your not family" he says

"I know but we both 18 so we are technically at the legal age" Mikayla tries to explain as Nate's face brightens up

Shaking his head "I'm sorry guys you still have to be related to her or her legal guardian or her parent, now unless none of those turns up then I can't do much, I'm really sorry guys" and he did look really sincere before walking away

Both teens groans in annoyance, great just what they needed. Where were they suppose to find Steve Torres at this moment?

"Mikayla?" Said girl looked up and she almost kissed heavens at seeing her mum. How can she forget!

"Mum!" The girl exclaim surprising the older woman

Nate approached the two as stared at Mikayla in disbelieve who looked at him blushing, already knowing why

"Umm what's going on?" Julie questions as she looks toward her daughter then the boy next to her, she thought Mikayla was gay? Confuse much?

"We brought Mitchie here two hours ago and no one will tell us anything unless we related to her, this is Nate btw, his Mitchie's best guy friend" the girl explain already seeing the question in her mum's eyes

"Well honey that how it usually works, it's confidential and only family can be informed for said informations. Hi Nate it's nice to meet you" Julie says smiling at the boy

"You too Mrs Anderson but no offence to you but I know the procedures but her dad hasn't been home for months now and I really don't know where he is" he explained to Julie's horror

"Wait, so your telling that a young girl like Mitchie has been living on her own?" The older woman questions as the two teens nods "you've got to be kidding!" She says annoyed, she doesn't understand how a parent can just abandon they own child like this. Why have them if your not going to look after them?

"Alright who's her doctor?" She asks after her half rant

"McKnight" Mikayla replies as her mum's face comforted to a dreamy look

"Oh Perry?" She asks smiling widely to Mikayla's horror as Nate sniggers "come with me" and the two followed after her

When the reached a door with the label 'Dr. P. McKnight' on it, Julie knocked slight before hearing a 'come in' the trio walked in

"Julie" the man says charming not even noticing the two teens only the brunette beauty in front of him "hi, wh-what can I do for you?" He nervously says as Nate sniggers and Mikayla looked disgusted at the man trying to be smooth with her mother and said mother was blushing from head to toe

"Ew!" The younger girl let out and that's when dr McKnight noticed them

"What you kids doing here?" He says blushing at his earlier action

"Oh sorry I brought them here, they said your treating a young girl by the name of Mitchie Torres?" Julie says as she sat on one of the chairs in the office, it was really big

"Yes I already told them that I can't tell them anything unless they get a relative or the girl's parents, I'm sorry guys but that's the law" he said looking toward Mikayla and Nate

"Yes but you see the girl leaves on her own" Julie says as Perry looked in horror

"But she's only 17!" He exclaim

"Trust me my reaction exactly when my daughter told me" Julie says

"Wait, daughter?" He asks looking toward Mikayla

"Oh yes, this is Mikayla, you remember Mikayla" Julie says with a smile as she pulled said girl front of her who let out a fake smile, just really wanting to know about Mitchie's condition

"Wow of course I remember little Kayla, she's all grown up now...times flies" he says nodding toward Nate who gave out a fake nod back and both doctors started discussing about how Mikayla was just this cute little girl but now she's all big

"Guys!" Finally said girl shouted cutting to both adult's rambles "can't you just please tell us how my girlfriend?" She adds

"Wait she's your girlfriend, he questions and Mikyala nods without hesitation McKnight sighs knowing he can't refuse Julie anything "okay I guess we can bend the rule a little" he said sitting back down to his sit as both Nate and Mikayla took a so as well

"Okay Miss Torres's condition isn't critical but it isn't better either, due to some tests we did we discover that she went into shock due to stress. Has she been going through emotional problems lately?" He questions as both teens nods in sadness

"Well that's the result to it and right now she's unconscious, we don't know when she will wake up her body is just to weak to function at the moment so it's up to her in due time she will wake up" he explains

"What are the chances of her waking up?" Nate questions as Mikayla looked away not waking to even considering the thought of the girl she loves never waking up "and honestly, please" the curl haired boy adds after seeing the look in Perry's eyes

"To tell you the truth son, we don't quiet know I mean its really luck. Other people wakes up before deep down they know they got something or someone to wake up for so therefore they fight they hardest and others simply just gives up because they isn't anything to fight hard for" he looked toward Julie who was busy looking sadly at her distraught daughter

The room fell silence after that and no one spoke before Mikayla stood and left the room "Kay-" Julie begins but Perry stops her with a hand on her forearm

"Let her go Jules, she needs to be alone" he said as his blue eyes shines with concern and sincere

"Can I see her?" Nate finally questions so Perry nods as he went to take him where Mitchie was

**/**

As soon as the brunette reached outside she was greeted by the cold air of the night and before long she burst out into tears

"This is all my fault!" She screams into her eyes as tears escapes freely down her cheeks. If she had just being honest from the start then this wouldn't have happened

If she just hasn't joined the basketball then Miley wouldn't have noticed her and had taken interest in her. If only she had never said yes to Miley and stuck to her stupid high school crush on Mitchie then none of this would of happened

If Mitchie never wakes up then she'll never ever EVER forgive herself

"Mikayla?" At hearing her name being called the brunette turned around from the bench she was sitting on and found...

* * *

**Tbc**

**Who do you think it is? Will Mitchie wake up? Will there finally be a Mikayla/Mitchie? Hmm**

**Omg I'm almost over with this story...whoop whoop...so happy haha...until next time lovers ;)...!**


	38. Chapter 38

**L****oVe WaR**

* * *

**Chapter** **38**

* * *

"Miley" Mikayla scoffs at seeing the girl before going back to looking into space

"Hi to you too" the southern girl stated sarcastically before taking a sit next to the other girl and the two sat there in silence

"How is she?" Miley asks after a few moments of awkward silence

Mikayla sighs still processing what the Dr told them "why do you care?" She replies with bitterness and Miley sighed

"She's my best friend Mikayla" the girl in questions scoff "look I'm over it ok, this whole love triangle drama I'm over it. You and Mitch belong together, I can see my best friend was finally happy...with you" she explained as Mikayla stares her in shock

"What?" Miley asks seeing the look on Mikayla's face but the girl just shrug with a smile and the two got lost in their thoughts once again "she'll be ok" Miley whispers so quietly that Mikayla almost didn't hear her "right?" She asks for reassurance

Mitchie has to be ok, she and Miley still had a lot to sort out and she can't just leave it like this. Unsolved

Mikayla sighed wanting nothing more than to assure Miley that Mitchie will in fact will be ok but the way Dr McKnight has explained things to them Mikayla had no clue. She just hoped somehow Mitchie knew that she had people waiting for her to wake

"I hope so Miles I really do" she finally let out wrapping one of her arm around the girl's shoulder for comfort then Miley leaned her head against the athletics' shoulder as the two just sat there in the fresh night air

**•••  
**  
"And Ashley had the nerve to question me! Me! I mean who the hell does she think she is? I'm the freaking team captain of that squad!" Miley rants to her still unconscious best friend "god Mitchie just wake up so I can promote you back to co-captain again before she drives me nuts" she adds this time in a gentle tone before looking softly at the still girl

She sighed after realizing her words fell on death ears again has it been doing for the past 2 weeks "you know you're not looking so hot at the moment" she joked taking Mitch's hand into hers

"I really wish you'll wake up Mitch, I wanna tell you I'm sorry for how selfish I've been, you were happy with Mikayla I get it, so why don't you just wake up so you and Kayla can kiss and make up" she lightly chuckles "just between the two of us she isn't looking so hot herself" she whispers as if it was a secret

"I can hear you know" a voice said from behind and Miley grinned at the girl standing by the door of Mitchie's hospital room

"What? I'm only speaking the true, I mean you look like a zombie or something" she laughed as Mikayla glare while crossing the room and taking a seat beside Miley

"Any chance?" She questions staring at the love of her life

"No" Miley shook her head sadly staring up to Mitchie's calm face "I have to go meet up with Lily, but I'll be back" she stood up from her chair, kissed her best friend's forehead "love you Mitch" she whispers against her skin before pulling away "see you later Mikayla" and with a wave Miley was gone

Mikayla shifts to the next chair that Miley was occupying before cupping Mitchie's hand into hers "I miss you" she breathed loss of words

Everyday she pray wishes Mitchie's condition will change but every day for the past weeks the girl was still in the same condition

"Please come back to me Mitch, I love you" she looked up at the girl's angelic face as if she'll open her eyes and smile at her but nothing "please Mitchie, open your eyes" she begged feeling close to tears "please?" Her voice was weak and void of emotion

Mikayla waited and waited to see if she can get a reaction of some sort but nothing, she sighed in defeat before laying her head close to where Mitchie's hand lay and let out a few tears

Nate sighed sadly having witness the scene when he first got there, all of them were waiting anxiously for Mitchie to wake up but everyday nothing seemed to give them hope. Nate was so stress that he barely look like himself now days and with finals approaching neither him, Mikayla or Miley were looking toward it because their know their won't be able to concentrate with Mitchie lying unconscious

"Hey" his voice was gentle and soft as to not startle Mikayla

Said girl looked up and locked her tired eyes to similar tired brow eyes and let out a slight smile and greeted him back

"Hi" Nate walked the table that occupied multiple of flowers and get well soon cards from Mitchie's friends from school an placed his bouquet of flowers down before walking back and standing by the feet of the bed

"How is she?" He asks taking in Mitchie's appearance

"Same" Mikayla crocks out feeling her a lump get stuck in her throat feeling tears at the corners of her eyes

Nate stares at the girl with sad eyes "why don't you go get something to eat and I'll stay with Mitch" he said knowing the girl has barely been eating and Julie was getting worried sick about her daughter and so was Nate

Both Nate and Mikayla had gotten close over the past week, they bonded over all this has happened. Both realising how much Mitchie meant to them and you can say they've become friends...kind of.

Mikayla has barely been able to concentrate during basketball practice that coach benched her after losing they home game but you can't really blame her, how can she play when her mind was where the love of her life lay hopelessly fighting for her? And she didn't mind getting benched cause then she won't have the pressure to work harder during practice

Mitchie was more important than basketball even though she loved the game. She'll pick Mitchie any day over it

Mikayla went to protest but she knew she had to at least try and eat something, she hates making her mum worried but she really couldn't stomach anything but she had to try "ok" she said before standing up kissing Mitchie's pale lip lightly "I love you" she whispers squeezing the girl's fingers lightly before pulling away

She gave one more look before leaving the two best friends alone

"Hey Mitch" Nate sigh taking Mikayla's seat and taking a hold of Mitchie's hand "how's it going rock star" he ask using the old nickname he used to call her "everyone misses you" he looked down at the plain white cover that covered Mitchie "especially Mikayla" he adds in a whisper

"Just open your eyes Mitch, come back to us" he started talking in a small voice "please rock star, we miss you. I miss you" he crocked out feeling himself in verge of tears so he let it out, tears streaming down his cheeks that he almost missed the movement on his hand

"Mitch?" His head shot up to stare at the brunette but Mitchie was still in the same position so he sighed, stupid imagines. He hanged his head down in defeat but then felt it again so e jumps out of his seat

"Mitchie?" He whispers almost afraid if he spoke loud he'll break her just as he was about to give up he saw Mitchie's eyelids flutter and his eyes widens "omg, Mitchie?"

Two dark brown eyes flutter open and stared right back at Nate "Nate?" He almost missed it if it wasn't for the room being so quiet

"Mitchie?" He questions in disbelieve "omg Mitch your awake!" He cheered forgetting the wired machine around her and hugging her close "oops sorry" he gave a sheepish smile at hearing the girl groan in pain "I'll go get the doctor" and Nate literally ran out the room

**•••  
**  
When Mikayla walked back in Mitchie's room an hour later she was shocked to see Mitchie sitting up on her hospital bed laughing at a joke Nate just told

"Mitch?" She questions her shock fully display on her face

Said girl looked up and locked eyes with Mikayla and as much as Mitchie didn't want to smile happily at seeing the other girl she couldn't help it

"Hi" she whispers barely above audible

"Hi" Mikayla replies as the two girls just stared into one another's eyes, shinning with happiness and love

Nate looked between the two and knew what to do, without alerting any of the girls he quietly slip out the room unnoticed leaving them alone

Mikayla finally snapped out of her shock and took a step toward the bed as Mitchie watched her "hi" she repeats once she reached the bed

Mitchie went to reply but was cut off when Mikayla dropped down by her feet and started sobbing and letting out a few words in between. Mitchie caught a few of them _'thought I had lost you' 'don't ever scare me like this again' 'I didn't know when you'll wake up'_ _'don't ever leave me again'_ and last one that made Mitchie's heart leap from her chest was

_'I love you'_ with the strength she didn't know she possessed and seeing how she just woke up, Mitchie lifted up Mikayla's face and wiped at her tears

"Say that again"

Mikayla finally calmed down stared into deep brown eyes "I love you, I love you so much Mitchie Torres" and she attached they lips together in a kiss

Mitchie's automatic response was to kiss back and that's what she did. She kissed Mikayla back with everything her tired body had the two were happily showing how much they love the other by kissing until a voice broke them up

"Mitchie?" Pulling quickly away from soft gentle lips said girl looked toward the voice that called her name and saw Miley standing there. Her first reaction was to freak out, she can't go back to having Miley and her at war anymore it was too much

"Miley I-" the brunette started only to get interrupted as Miley latched herself at her in a bone crushing hug, at least she wasn't sobbing like Mikayla was but Mitchie was confused by Miley's behaviour

"I'm so glad your awake" she hugged we again after pulling away "god I've missed you" she mumbles almost in tears "if you wanted my forgiven all you had to do was say so not end up in the hospital on us, next time I'll kick your ass" Miley joked and Mitchie smiled

"It's good to have you back rock star" Miley says smiling widely at her friend, and Mitchie smiled back as the two forgot about Mikayla who stood aside just letting them have they moment.

Mitchie doesn't know what happened but Miley had walked in on her and Mikayla kissing and she said nothing, does that mean she has forgiven her?  
**  
•••**

"Welcome to our home of humble Mitchie" Julie says two weeks later after Mitchie was discharged. She had kept her word and didn't want Mitchie leaving by herself in that big house anymore

The ex-cheerleader had refused but the older woman was dead set on her word, and besides it was either here with Mikayla and her mum or living with Nate, that wasn't an opinion or Miley and although they had talked and sorted things out they friendship was still suffering the aftermath of betrayal so that leaves her here because Julie had threaten to call social services, she wasn't going to live at some care home. And besides she was almost 18

"Thanks for having me Miss-I mean Julie" the girl corrected herself as Julie smiles

"Alright let's set some rules" Julie's says sitting down and gesturing for Mikayla and Mitchie to take a seat. The two youngest sat next to each other and impossibly close at that

Since Mitchie woke up the two have been almost inseparable unless Mikayla had to leave cause of school, every time they get a chance they show how much the other means to them

"Ok so Mitchie will take Mikayla's room and Kayla will sleep on the pull up couch" there was no arguing Mikayla was happily happy to give up her bed to her girlfriend so she can sleep more comfortably but when Mitchie first heard the arrange she disagreed because it was Mikayla's home but eventually she got talked to agree

Although Mikayla would be happy to share a bed with Mitchie she knew her mum wouldn't be happy

"As long as I'm in the house I don't want you two having sex in my presence" she stated as Mitchie blushes burying her face deep into Mikayla's chest who also flushes at her mum's word

"I get that you guys are two sexual active teens but I will not tolerate sex while I'm there. Have sex when I'm not around if you have to, go crazy fuck each other in oblivious-"

"Mum!" Mikayla shrink at her mum's words and Mitchie never looked so red in her life better

"Okay I think you guys got it, ok that's it. Oh and you'll be sharing chores" and that say Julie flashed the teens a smile before walking away to start on dinner

"I'm sorry about her" Mikayla says helping Mitchie off of the couch and taking her duffel bag as she lead them upstairs to her room

While Mitch was at the hospital both Nate and Mikayla helped move Mitchie's things in Mikayla's room. With Caitlin, Tess and occasionally Miley and Lily that was when the two decided to stop sucking each other's faces off. They were even worse than Caitlin and Tess and that says a lot

"And this is your new room" Mikayla grins as they walked in "what do you think?"

Although she's seen Mikayla's room before, Mitchie still decided to humor the girl "cozy" she smiles as Mikayla smiles back at her "thanks for this Mickey"

"Anything for my baby" Mikayla answers and Mitchie blushes bashfully "you can decorate it in your liking if you want" she says coming to stay behind Mitchie and circling her arms around her waist and kissing her cheek

"No, this is perfect" Mitchie looked back at Mikayla her head turning to the side before capturing the girl's lips with her

"Girls dinner!" They heard Julie called, and both were confused to how fast that was but Julie's cooking was amazing so they decided to go down.

With fingers linked together both girls left the room to go down stairs for dinner

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Whoa I'm back again with this LOOL tbh I just want this story done and over with so I can start a new one -sighs-**


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: HOLY COW OKAY THIS STORY HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR AGES OMG IT NEEDS TO GET DOWN AND OVER WITH -sigh-

* * *

"And we are here" Mikayla says cutting off the engine of the vehicle before turning mg around to face her girlfriend who sat nervously with her hands folded on her lap

"You're ok?" She asks giving the girl a glance over

"Erm yeah I erm I'm good" Mitchie let out with a forces smile toward Mikayla

The two sat at the students parking lot of Sea View High. It has been approximately two weeks since Mitchie came home from hospital and the brunette was finally coming back to school. She had a lot to catch up with senior year coming up

"Hey" Mikayla calls seeing the girl's posture stiffen "its gonna be ok, I'll be there for you all day, I promise" she assured when Mitch turned to face

The other girl lets out a small smile "thanks" she let out in almost a whisper and Mikayla smiles at her before leaning across the seat to peck her lips

"I love you"

"I love you too" replies Mitchie and this time Mikayla's lips found her cheek, pulling away Mikayla smiles brightly at Mitch

"Alright then, lets go" the two got out the car and Mikayla carried both they bags and puts her arm secured around Mitchie's shoulder and guarded her toward the school

**/  
**  
"And we can grab something to eat after my practice and-"

"Mitchie?" Mikayla says to the girl who seemed to be miles away "Mitch!" She shook her a little making the other girl jump

"Are your okay?" the basketball player says looking concern

"I'm fine Mikayla" Mitchie sighs with a hand to her head

"Are you sure? You seem out of it" Mikayla says still looking concern for the girl

"I'm fine Mikayla" Mitchie says sounding annoyed

It's not that she doesn't appreciate her girlfriend's concerns but the girl hasn't left her side since they got here, seriously she hasn't unless she had to attend a different class to Mitchie but if she had it her way she would attend Mitchie's class instead of her own

"If you're not feeling well I can skip basketball and-"

"Mikayla fine!" The exclaimed taking the thee girl by surprised at her outburst

"Can you just stop treating me like I'm some fragile child! Stop smothering me!" Mitchie continues with the same tone

"I um I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm smothering you" Mikayla says her voice low

'Great now you have upset her'

Mitchie thought mentally slapping herself "I meant you don't have to skip your practice cause of me, I'm fine" Mitchie says this time more calmer and gently

"No um you're right I'll give you some space, I have to go" with that say Mikayla turned around and away from the girl

"I didn't mean, Mikayla!" Mitchie calls but the girl already walked out sight

"This is just great!"

"You know study shows that when someone starts talking to themselves is the beginning of madness"

Mitchie chuckles turning to face the voice

"And you Michelle my dear may just be going loopy"

"I think you'll get loopy before I do Stewart" Mitchie laughs at the gasp that left the girl

"Whatever. But why are you talking to yourself?" Miley asks

"I was kicking myself for upsetting Mikayla" Mitchie pouts

"I was wondering where she went" Miley says before looping her arm with Mitchie's "lets go"

"Where are we going?"

"Well I have cheer practice and you have to wait for your girlfriend, so to the gym is where we heading" Miley says pulling the two of them toward the gym direction

**/**

Mikayla looked toward the gym door when she heard giggles and spotted Miley and Mitchie walking in

The two girl's eyes made contact and Mitchie mouthed 'I'm sorry' and Mikayla smiles back at her gently in a way of saying 'its fine' because it was.

She understood it must be hard for Mitchie being back to school after her accident so she didn't blame the girl for exploding at her earlier on

The brunette basketball player watched her girlfriend go up the bleaches and sit down next to Tess immediately the two started up a conversation an Mikayla smiles to herself

The brunette's thoughts were knocked out literally by a ball that smacked her hard on the side of her face

"Mother of!" She held in her cuss knowing how much her coach hated it even if he swears himself. She cradle her sore face in turning to see who did that

"Oops, the ball slip out my hand" Shane says smugly but he didn't plan at the shove he received

"WTF is your problem man, you did that on purpose" Caitlyn says annoyed and angry at the boy

"Nooo it was an accident the ball slipped" he says smugly

"The heck it did" Caitlyn fumes going up the boy's face but Mikayla pulled her away

"It's okay Cait, I'm fine"

It's funny how the two girls have become fast friends but Tess couldn't have it any other way

"Yeah Cait listen to the little dyke" Shane smirks as Caitlyn tries to get at him

He's smirk however was wiped off by a punch that landed square in his face

"Fuck!" He yelled as he fell on the ground before looking at who punched him

"I really hate that word and assholes like you" Lily says with a deadly voice that made the whole gym shudder as Miley beams at her girlfriend proudly

Everyone had stopped what thy were doing to watch the commotion when Shane first threw the ball at Mikayla

"Coach!" Shane says looking toward the man with a sore face 'this is so embarrassing' he thought seeing the size of the person that knocked him down

"Don't look at him dude, you just got your ass handled to you by a girl" the man laughed before blowing his whistle for everyone to get back to what they were doing

Leaving an angry Shane on the floor plotting revenge on a certain blonde haired girl

**/**

"Hey" Mikayla says walking inside her room

It was almost 9pm with Julie who just left for work for the night shift both girls decided to stay in Mikayla's room for the night instead

The couch was comfy but she rather sleep next to her girlfriend

"Hey" Mitchie replies shifting on the bed to make room for Mikayla as the other girl settles herself on the warm bed

Mikayla lets out a content sigh as she let her body relax on the bed as her girlfriend turned around with her back pressed to her front

The brunette's arms immediately went around Mitchie's waist before leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek

"I love you" Mikayla breathes her breath hot on Mitchie's skin

The ex cheerleader shudder before tilting her head up and capturing Mikayla's lips with hers before pulling slightly away

"I love you too"

Both girls finally curled up into each other drifted off to a dreamland

**/**

"Are you sure you guys are gonna be fine?" Julie rolls her eyes at her daughter's word

"Yes Mikayla now go before your late and your coach lectures you" the woman replies

"Mitchie and I are just gonna have a chick flick marathon, something you don't like watching" she adds making her daughter roll her eyes

"But-"

"Baby go" Mitchie interrupts the girl with a little peck on her lips "we are fine" she chuckles while pushing Mikayla out the door

"Fine fine I'm going" the brunette mumbles taking her coat and putting it on "I'll see you later" she leaned down and kissed Mitchie before shouting a 'bye mum' then leaving

"Finally I swear that girl thinks she's the man of the house" Julie says as Mitchie came back in the living room

Her girlfriend's mum was putting on the DVD they gonna start with.

It's been a month since Mitchie has been living with Mikayla and her mum.

Her relationship with her girlfriend was going strong, they did have they arguments here and there but they worked it all out

She had a talk with Miley and the two best friend had cleared any awkward air that might have occurred. Mitchie had officially quit the cheer squads to Mikayla's disappointment because she liked seeing Mitchie in that short skirt 'perv'

But Tess had taken Mitchie's position to Mikayla's horror and Caitlyn's and the group of friends have never been closer than they were and no Shane was still a jackass but Nate was still a sweetheart who started seeing Peggy and they were kind of cute

Mitchie's relationship with Julie was also good, the woman treated her like a daughter to her she obviously did ground the girl something Mitchie had never experienced in her life but she didn't mind, it just showed her that Julie cared. She showed Mitchie all quality that a mother shows to they daughter and Mitchie had never felt this loved in her life before and it really helps that she and Julie have so much in common

"Oh no" Julie finally exclaims coming back into the room 'wait when did she even leave?'

"What?" The young girl asks concern at the fallen look on her girlfriend's mother's face

"It seems we are out of ice-cream" she pouts making Mitchie giggle because right there she totally saw her girlfriend

"But no worries I'll just run down the corner shops quickly" before Mitchie could reply the older woman was already out the door with her coat on

"I'll be right back" she throws behind her as the close closes

Mitchie shakes her head, both mother and daughter had so much in common than they would like to lead on

**/**

It was 30 minutes later and Julie was still not back and Mitchie was tempted to call the woman and ask if she was alright

Just as she reached for her cellphone on the coffee table the door bell rang. Confused to who it may be the brunette walked toward the door and opened it

The gasps that escaped her lips matched the surprised look on her face

"Dad?"

"Hello Michelle" the man says his deep voice booming and Mitchie already detected anger

"What are you doing?" The good question would be how he found her here

"Aren't you gonna invite your father in?" He says raised brow in place and Mitchie swallow the urge to roll her eyes at her dad's formative

The brunette moved slightly away from the door letting him then scoffing at the limousine that waits at the curb for him before shutting the door

"So this is where you have decided to run off to. Living my house unattended" he says looking around the two story house

"The doctors requested someone to stay with me after I got out coma" the brunette replies

"No worries, I've sold the house already" was his reply not even worrying for the fact that his daughter was in the hospital

"What? You can't do that. That's the only thing of mum we- I have left, all the. memories of her you can't just-" the girl exclaims feeling like her dad just punched her 'he might as well'

"She's been dead for years Michelle. Move on from that." He says his face hard

"What like you did by starting another family and forgetting that she ever existed!" the brunette screamed in rage but her dad just looked her with unreadable expression

"You look like her" he says after a moment of silence as he observe her face

"Where am I supposed to live?" Mitchie asks angry at the man she called 'dad'

"Your coming to live with me in New York"

"What?" mitchie asks shocked "there is no way I'm coming to live with you and your precious little family, I won't and you can't make me"

"Your 17 Michelle and I'm your only legal guardian left so you would find you have no other choice"

"You can't just expect me to leave my friends and girlfriend behind and-"

"Girlfriend?" He asks with a tone Mitchie didn't want to place she knew her father was a lot of things that's cruel but not that, she would give him the benefit of doubt

"Whatever happened to that Shane Grey boy?"

"We broke up"

"Hm pity, anyway I suggest you kiss your little girlfriend goodbye because we living in tomorrow"

"What?"

"You heard me Michelle, tomorrow" with that say the man turned and walked away with Mitchie following

The brunette watch as the man walked back to the limousine with the chauffeur opening the door for him and can't help but let a few tears fall down but she refused to cry so she furiously wipes them away

"Who's that?" She was so focus on her father that she didn't see Julie walking toward her

"My father" Mitchie says with a cold tone

"Oh? what did he want?" The doctor asks as Mitchie finally faced her

"He wants me to go back to New York with him"

Julie looked shock at the girl's revelation

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

**Tbc **

**So that's that I'll see you guys for the next chapter haha**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I know spelling grammars and all that I'm so sorry! Just please try and just stomach it for the sake of this chapter, I will not tell you why but you will find out once you reach the end. I love you guys so much for giving me the opportunity to do this. So thanks.**

* * *

Later that night Mitchie turned and toss on the bed, willing herself to shut her eyes and let sleep take her to the land where everything was alright but the brunette seemed to find that difficult. Frustration got the best of her and she angrily kicked off her blanket onto the floor before rolling out bed and walking toward her temporary shared closet with Mikayla

The brunette reached inside and pulled out a pair of matching sweats before throwing it on over her pjs then slowly crept out the room using the back door. Once outside the brunette shivers a little at the chill before glancing down her phone to see the time read 2:45am then sighed before shuffling her hands inside her pockets as she started walking

The brunette found herself at the beach as she took a sit just staring out toward the ocean waves and remembered all the good times she had spend at this place. How her mum used to take her and Miley to the beach every Saturdays and buy them ice-creams. The brunette smiles as she recontented the day she meet her light brown haired friend

**-**  
_A little brunette girl sat on the steps that lead inside her house playing with her dolls while keeping a closer look at mummy and daddy who was busy helping the moves with moving a few things inside they new home. Both her mummy and daddy looked so happy and it showed as the man bend down planting a small chesty kiss on his wife's lips as she giggles and the little brunette smiles watching her mummy's eyes lit up toward her daddy and the little girl promised to have a love just like theirs_

_"Hello!" Came a small excited voice, instantly interrupting the brunette's thought and drawing her attention away from her parents to look at her _

_"Um hi" she replies always the shy one as she held tightly to her doll but the other girl just smiles _

_"You must be new! I'm Miley but you can call me Miles or Smiley. I don't mind at all, what's your name?" the girl although small had more vocabulary than her young self should_

_"Mic-Michelle" replies the brunette and Miley or Miles or Smiley grins her small white teeths showing _

_"Hmm I'm gonna call you Mitchie or Mitch, ok?" she asks and Michelle or Mitchie found herself liking the new nicknames more than her own name so she quickly nodded_

_"Yay! From now on you're my best friend" Miley declares and who was Mitchie to object as Miley envelops her into a tight hug "we gonna be best friend for __ever!"_

_-_  
Mitchie chuckles as her friend's words echoes in her mind 'she wasn't lying', because despite what the two had been through, they still here. Together and going strong.

Then the brunette remembered the day she saw Mikayla. The girl was new to the school in fourth grade and she was all everyone was talking about, Mitchie couldn't quite understand how the girl went from being popular in junior high to unpopular in high school until joining the basketball team but that's besides the point as she vividly remember locking eyes with the other brunette and having Miley tease her about having a crush on her and being googly eyes over Mikayla to which Mitchie denial but that still didn't stop Miley's teasing.

She met the Grey Brothers in kindergarten well Nate to he specific because Shane was a year above them and the two had instantly became friends and Miley had said Nate can be Mitchie's guy best friend while she will be Mitchie's girl best friend so to not fight over who the little brunette's best friend was and it worked.

Mitchie must of been so deep in her thought because she doesn't remember standing up from her spot nor willing her feet to accompany her where she was now standing.

The brunette glance down as a tear rolls down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away before bending down and touching the head stone

"Hey mum, I missed you" she cried as memories of her mum's dead came flooding back

The moment her dad had kneeled down in front of her sigh year old self to explain how her mum was now in heaven and wasn't coming back the brunette felt herself slipping away and with a sob she ran off toward the front door leaving her dad to call after her

She had found herself in front of her best friend's doorstep as she broke down and Miley just held onto her friend as both cried remembering the wonderful woman that was Connie Torres, the woman had become like a second mother to the brown haired girl so it pained Miley knowing she was gone.

Mitchie didn't speak to anyone for months even her dad, the only people she spoke to was Miley and Nate. The brunette guess her pulling away from her dad somehow pushed him away from her as well hence her dad started being less at home and always away on business then when Mitchie turned 14, her dad had told her he had remarried and the woman was expecting.

The brunette had ran out the house much like she did when she was eight except this time she found herself sobbing on her mum's headstone as she laid in peace. And then the hatred toward her dad kicked in and she started consider herself without a mum and dad and started living on her own. Raising herself with the help of her two best friends without alerting suspicious because she didn't wanna get taken away.

But now after god knows how long, her dad finally decided to acknowledge the fact that he was a daughter who he should take responsibility of and demanded of her to leave all she has come to known as home and family behind so she can start this new life with some strangers she knows nothing about

"I can't go mum, I can't leave you. I can't leave Miles and Nate. I can't leave Mikayla" she cries running a hand over the headstone

"I refuse to go live with a man that didn't give a shit about me" she exclaimed her tears kicking in full swing

"I just really miss you mum, so much" then she broke down and sobbed her heart out but as she sob she felt like her mum was there with her, wrapping her in a confronting hug telling her everything is gonna be ok**.**

/

"I called and called, nothing" Mikayla exclaimed angrily wanting to throw her phone against the wall

The brunette player had woken up for her5am morning run and slowly tried creeping into her room so to not disturb Mitchie only to find the bed empty. She then had gone on full alert shouting to her mum to wake up and when Julie did and found what had her daughter freaking out had her think worse but tried assuring her daughter that Mitchie was fine

But that seeking thought on what if she left already with her? Even though it wasn't until afternoon she was suppose to go. Maybe she felt she couldn't say goodbye so jus left but then he stuff was still here so the doctor stayed calm and since then Mikayla had been going out of her mind.

She could anyone possible that could he assosiete with Mitchie but no response and it was not 7:30am, she wanted to go out there and look for her but her mum had stopped her saying that she should give her time alone if she left that early must of been she wanted to be alone

So here Mikayla was calling her girlfriend none stop in hopes she would pick up but nothing

"Why would she just left like that?" Mikayla questions looking toward her mum who seemed to be drinking her coffee in a way to distract herself from answering her daughter "ma?"

"I don't know sweetie, really. I think you should calm down and wait for Mitchie to come back and ask her-"

"Ask her what? What's going on?" the brunette whines not liking the thought of being kept in the dark "mum!"

"I'm leaving town" Mikayla turned at the sound and stared at Mitchie with confusion

"How'd you mean?" She asks walking toward the girl an developing her in a hug

"Um, my erm dad came back and told me I'm moving to LA with him and his new family" the girl explains bitterly

"What? When was this? You can't just leave. Mum?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but since Mitchie is still underage and Steve being the only legal guardian has all the power" Julie explains coming to stand next to the pair

"But surely there's something we can do, right?" Mikayla questions hopefully but Julie just shook her head negatively "so that's it? We just let him take her away?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie" the older woman says looking sadly at her daughter

"Well wh-when do you have to leave?"

"Today" Mitchie whispers sadly at that the brunette player shook her head and left without another word "Mikayla" Mitchie calls trying to go after her but a hand on her forearm stopped her

"She just needs time to cool down, why don't you go get some rest. You got packing to do" nodding weakly the ex cheerleader decided to do just as Julie had suggested

**/**

Mitchie sighed weakly shifting nervously around as she waits anxiously for someone to answer the door. After what felt like eternity but it was only a few minutes or so, the door to the Stewart residence opened revealing a wide smiling Miley

"Mitch, hi best friend" the brown haired girl exclaims happily throwing her arms around Mitchie in a hug "I missed you!" She quickly placed a kiss to her's cheek before pulling away

"Um Miles you saw me like wha, yesterday?" The brunette restore following after Miley inside the house

"Yeah well I need you 24/7, your like my drug!" She smirked "baby I'm addicted no lie" she sing song

"Are you singing Selena Gomez?" Mitchie asked amused never pegging the girl as a fan

"What? That song is damn catchy!" Miley replies as Mitchie chuckles "anyway I'm sure your not here to pay me a nice chit chat visit"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Torres I know you, I saw that 'someone kicked my puppy' look when I opened the door" she explained as Mitchie flopped herself down onto the couch sighing "so?"

Mitchie looks toward her friend contemplating how to bring the subject up. This is the girl she's known almost her whole life, she's like a sister to her. How can she just say goodbye to her

"You know what it's nothing, I'm just gonna-" the brunette was already heading toward the door

"Mitchie" Miley calls catching the girl before she can leave "what is it?"

"I-" she paused licking her lips as Miley gives her an encouraging nod "I'm living"

"Living as in?"

"As in moving to LA with my dad" Mitchie says defeatedly

"What?" And the brunette proceed to tell her friend everything and at the end both girls were in tears at the thought of probably never seeing each other again and Miley now did hate Mitchie's dad.

They had spent a few hours together, baked and laughed until Robbie came home and Miley asked if there was anything he could do so Mitchie can stay but it seems like Steve was the only one with authority in the matter and the girls sighed in defeat. After saying they final goodbye Mitchie left to talk to Nate**.**

/

Talking to Nate wasn't easy either, the boy had even went as far as locking her inside his room claiming if she missed the flight with her dad then he might just leave without her. His plan failed after Steve called the girl to remind her they were living tomorrow and she better not pull anything because it won't work.

Even Shane was sad to hear she was living and although he apologised about his behaviour toward her and Mikayla, Mitchie still didn't trust him but she did forgive him. Now she was back at Mikayla's and the place seemed quiet and dark inside

She figured Julie was probably called in at work but she had no idea if Mikayla came back or not seeing how the girl didn't call her after storming out. Sighing, she took out the spare key and let herself inside confirming her theory when she walked inside the dark house

She feel her way around the wall for the light switch, once she found it she flicked on the switch welcoming the brightness that eliminated the hallway as she strides toward the living room

When Mitchie walked in her eyes widens in surprise at the sight in front of her. There in the middle of the room stood Mikayla candle lit surrounding around her, a basket of food beside a blanket that was placed on the floor where the coffee table usually is

"Hi" Mikayla says with a slight smile

Mitchie walked in fully and came to stand in front of Mikayla

"Hi" she whispers kissing the other girl "what's going on?"

"Well I figured if we were gonna say goodbye, at least we should do it in style" she nervously replies.

Mitchie smiles despite herself as she walked across the room me envelops Mikayla in a hug

"I love you so much" she whispers tearfully

The basketball player pulls slightly away so she can look at the girl's face

"Promise me no matter what happens you won't forget about me. That I would always have a place in your heart"

Mitchie chokes on a sob at hearing her girlfriend talking like that "you will always be in my heart no matter what Kayla, I promise" she reached forward and placed her lips on Mikayla's

The other brunette quickly responds back and the two got lost into the kiss as they started wondering they hands all over each other, pulling at material of clothing as the kiss heated.****

  
"Will you come back?" Mikayla whispers as both she and Mitchie laid wrapped around the many blankets. She was tracing random patterns on Mitchie's bare shoulder

The ex cheerleader sighs before shifting around to look at Mikayla "I don't know" she replies honestly"

"I want you to move on Mikayla" Mitchie says after a moment of silence as the other girl stares at her as if she was crazy

"What? No Mitch I-"

"Ssshh" a single finger placed on her lips silence her as Mitchie leaned in and kissed said lips "I want you to. I don't want to hold you back, I can't be that selfie no matter what I want"

"Well what do you want Mitchie" Mikayla questions

"It doesn't matter about what I want Mikayla, it's-"

"No" the slightly taller girl interrupts "it does. Do you want me to wait for you? Because I will. I will wait until the end of the world for you Mitchie I swear"

Mitchie smiles at the girl, placing her hand against Mikayla's cheek

"I know baby" then kissed her cheek "but I don't want you to"

It hurts, Mikayla can't say it doesn't because it does because Mitchie was letting her go. She was breaking up with her without breaking up with her and it sucked. She needed time to think. Untangling herself away from Mitchie, she quickly pulled back on her clothes before calming leaving the room and walking outside.

Mitchie sighed, she wanted to call after the girl but knew Mikayla needed time alone so without anything to say she got up with the blanket and described to get dress and clean up the place before her dad or Julie gets home.  
**  
/**

All of Mitchie's friends came to say goodbye although it was just Nate, Miley, Lily, Caitlyn, Tess and of course Julie and Mikayla it was still something.

Mikayla was still silence from earlier, barely said a thing to Mitchie and the brunette didn't blame her. They made plans and now those plans were being crushed by her dad.

"Do you have to go?" Sobs Miley as she hugged Mitchie tightly

"C'mon Miles stop with that or I'm gonna cry as well" she let out a tearful chuckle as Miley pulls away

"I'll miss you Mitch" she then pulls her friend back into her arms again

Nate had refused to hug Mitchie saying he refused to say goodbye to her but then ended up a crying mess when the brunette forcefully pulled him into a hug. After the two friends hugged Mitchie moved to the other girls before stopping at Julie

"Thanks for taking me in so easily Julie, I'll never forget your kindness" she says to the older woman as she smiles

"Oh your welcome sweetheart, I'll miss you" the dr pulls the girl into a hug before letting her go because Steve looked inpatients and Mitchie still had to say goodbye to Mikayla

"So that's it then huh" she says sounding cold

"Mikayla I'm sorry" Mitchie says tears already forming in her pretty eyes. This is not how she wanted things to end between them "please try to understand" she begged her eyes showing defeat

All Mikayla did was give her a nod shoving her hands even deeper inside her pockets, facing away from Mitchie

"Michelle" Steve calls his voice booming and stern

Mitchie sighs knowing that's her queue to leave. She looked back once more at Mikayla and when the girl failed to acknowledge her once more. She looked at her friends who gave her sympathy look. She turned around refusing to let her tears fall and save it once she's inside the car to let fall as she walked toward said vehicle.

Both Steve and Mitchie packed themselves in as the chauffeur closes the door behind them before going around to the driver's side and starting up the limo and pulling away.

"Bye Mitchie" Nate whispers as he watches he's best friend disappearing out of his life. Miley busted into sobs clutching tightly to Lily. Each teens plus Julie kept watching the Limo as it disappears out of sight.

Mikayla felt her heart break each time as the black vehicle faded by the second and as it was out of sight, anger bubbled up within her she ended up storming off, slamming the front door in her awake even Julie didn't have the heart to yell at her about slamming doors.  
**  
/**

Mitchie sniffs as she furiously wipes at her tears. Mikayla was mad at her, they didn't leave things in good terms. She leave her friends, family, her whole life. She was furious at herself and her dad.

She finally decided to stop crying and reaches inside her backpack to grab a pack of tissue to fix herself because all her dad was doing was talking away ok his phone. However while searching for said item her hand came in contact with something else. Curiously she pulled it out scrunched up her brows at the purple book.

The book was plain on it's front cover nothing written so she decided to flip inside and gasp. Right there at the first ever page was a drawing of a girl not just any girl but her, the drawing so detailed it blew Mitchie's breath away. And at the bottom it had a signature, squirting her eyes she saw it

'Mikayla' she thought, she didn't know when the girl had put it inside there but she knew Mikayla intended for her to find it later.

So she decided to keep looking and the more Mitchie flips over the more amazed she becomes at her girl- well ex girlfriend's talent and ways of words. When Mitchie flipped on another page there was a small worded paragraph that reads  
_  
'The day I meant her was the happiest day of my life. I swear my heart beat out of my chest. She had the most beautiful smile that could lit up a thousands of stars and her beauty is literally indescribable. I'm Mikayla Marshall & this is my journey of how I fell completely in love with the most beautiful girl with pretty brown eyes and a laugh that could make even satan laugh, her name? Michelle Torres.'_

"Dad we have to go back" the brunette suddenly exclaim and Steve told whoever he was speaking on the phone to to hold on

"Go back? We most certainly will not be doing such thing! Whatever you forgot there we'll buy it for you in LA" then he went back to his phone call.

Mitchie lets tears fall down her cheeks as she held the book tightly to her chest.

'But you can't buy my love for Mikayla' she thought as she felt herself slipping further away from Mikayla the further the limo goes.

'Bye Mikayla, I love you so much. Don't forget about me.'

She thought sadly as the vehicle kept moving toward her new distinction. New home.

**The End.**

Omg YAS! I did it! After like 3 years? It's done omg. Another story down! Whoop! And yes guys not every stories has a happy endings. Sorry, don't cry you'll be fine and thank you all for being awesome readers and reading this story especially those that took time to review. Those guys deserves cookies. I'll get em for ya. I'm gonna try and wrote another femslash story without g!p because I know not everyone digs g!p. BYE! 


End file.
